


凤凰于飞

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 129,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	1. Chapter 1

1

摇摇晃晃……

“阿妈，门口来了好多穿着花衣服的先生，是发生什么了么？”

男子约摸十五六岁，一身淡紫色纱衣，眉眼清秀，丹唇皓齿，意气风发。他穿过长长的院廊，绕过假山，绕过屏风，穿过花花草草，手里牵着蛐蛐笼子，头上一支金色凰钗，一步一摇，玲珑活现。

“安竹，娘跟你说，待会娘带你去个地方，你要等，等到外面声音平息了，你再出来，知道么？”

脸色紧张，语气紧促，仿佛大难临头。

“娘，我们是被抄家了吧。”

安竹那时也不小了，加上常年与公子哥们交流，也懂得些朝中事，门口御林军整装待发，也没剩什么别的可能了。

母亲的眼神逐渐熄灭，曾经的昭离公主，皇上的亲姐姐，大概此生都没想到会是这样的结果。

“安竹……”

“娘，真的没有别的办法了么？你去求求舅舅，舅舅对我们家那么好，怎么可能说下狠手就下狠手呢，其中一定有误会的啊娘。”

眼泪瞬间充盈了安竹的眼眶，从小他父亲就在教导他男儿有泪不轻弹，可是临近生死，他也不过是个刚刚成年的孩子。

昭离公主无奈地叹了一口气，摇了摇头，然后一把将贾安竹头上的凰钗拔下，三千烦恼丝，倾泻而下。

“安竹，你记住，从今天起，你就已经死了，死人做什么都不犯法，你要为我们贾家，为我，为你父亲，也为你自己，平冤昭雪。”

母亲的脸消失在井口，太阳逐渐落下，安竹缩在那个小小的木桶里，周围的黑暗将一切吞噬殆尽，头上的星星，身下的寒水，冷像是切骨的针，一针一针的，扎进安竹的毛孔，深入骨髓。

不知道过了多少天，已经晕死过去的贾安竹，终于隐约感觉到了身下的摇晃。

木桶缓缓上升，他哆嗦着，被一个大叔抱起，头顶的太阳很大，照的他睁不开眼。

“少爷，少爷您没事吧……”

贾安竹瘫倒在被焚毁的后花园土地上，空气中焦土的味道尚且存在，但他能还闻到一点点雨水的味道，像是翻新过的春日的泥土，带着新生的气息。

十年后……

“我和我爹，谁比较厉害一点？”

华清宫金碧辉煌，吊翘龙角，婉转凤羽，红漆銮金，风穿过正堂，吹入侧室，鲛红纱内，两个赤裸的男人云雨正欢。

“你跟他一个老年人比什么？”

被压在身下的男子看起来年龄略长两三岁，肤如冷玉，长发被浅红色抹额束着，盖着背上的蝴蝶骨，鹅蛋小脸赤珠唇，一对杏仁眼如同夜空满月，明亮动人，身体翻滚之间，香汗淋漓，甜气游丝。

“没事，等他死了，我还让你做我的御前侍卫。”

正在抽插的男孩看来不过二十五六，泪眼阔绰，卷睫毛闪棱棱的，配上如同雕塑削滑的下颌角，又是另一番富贵气。

“你可拉倒吧，皇后娘娘恨我恨的入骨，要是让她知道我不仅和他男人日夜欢歌，还和他儿子暗中有染，凭借她的手腕，我怕是要被剁八块扔到野外喂狼。”

被压着的男人翻过身来，用双手抱住大腿，以便男孩直接后入，撞他的敏感点。

“我是太子啊，这天下都会是我的，要个你又怎么了？”

男孩加快了抽插的速度，男人的后穴已经有白沫冒出，在快速的抽插中拉出白丝。

“知道了，你是太子啊，这里的一切都会是你的，包括我。”

男人用手撑起腰身，轻轻咬了一下男孩的耳朵。

“太子殿下，中秋家宴，皇上请您今晚去用饭。”

云雨过后，男孩已经穿好了衣服，门口的侍从看他阔步走出来，连忙报令道。

“知道了。”

男孩头都没回的答复了一句，径直上了等候已久的马车。

木轮碾过石板地，咯吱咯吱的，惊起了立在墙上的乌鸦，纷飞的尽头，马车摇摇晃晃的驶出华清宫，向东宫去了。

惊起的乌鸦落到另一处白瓦墙上，墙内栽种着许多桃树，如今深秋时节，都已只剩了光秃秃的枝干，院内家奴正扫着落叶，土黄色的叶子被雨水打湿了，长出了霉斑，变的黑了起来。

“你说，今天本是家宴，为何要召集这么多要臣参加呢？”

丞相刚接到皇帝的诏曰，此时正和挚友琢磨皇帝的用意。

“会不会有什么大事要发生。”

与他在一起的是一个精瘦的武将，面皮包骨，两眼杀神，身材结实，多一分嫌壮，少一分嫌弱，不多不少，威风凌凌。

“他只是召见你么？没有说御林军什么事？”

“丞相别想多了，或许只是小事，或许，根本无事，只是想着有个什么大阵仗罢了。”

“不可能无事，咱们只能，见招拆招了。”

焉栩嘉望向门外，深秋的天有些阴。不知怎么的，或许是丞相本身就需要居安思危，他总感觉，一切太平的太假了，越是太平，就越像是，深层有什么东西，暗流涌动。而暗流尽头，是那个他心心念念的太子。

不过，有他这个丞相，有肖凯中这个御林军教头，即使出了什么事，不至于没有后路。

晚鸦穿过金陵城，俯瞰下去，人流攒动，车水马龙，这盛世，正如每个人所愿。

“李尚书，今晚来不来我们清江楼啊？”

坊市口站着一个风流倜傥的公子，精致的束发，流云纹的蓝衫，音色清凉，正经中又有俏皮，正冲着一个下马车的官人打招呼。

“潇闻啊，别说了，今晚上面摆宴，文武百官都要去，怕是没法照顾你们生意喽。”

被问的官人看来还算有头有面，匆忙回了一句，赶紧回了自己马车，准备进宫。

“知道啦，那我们改天再见啦。”

翟潇闻开了手里那柄春江花月夜的纸折扇，盖在胸前，轻轻扇着，似乎在思考什么，慢慢往回走。

游船画舫，一条秦淮河穿过金陵，而河两侧，便是富贵温柔乡，红花紫灯，唯独这清江楼，绿瓦白壁，像是脂粉中的英雄，遗世独立。

“你们这的头牌呢？”

翟潇闻刚回到清江楼门口，就听到里面有人在喊，声音很大，定睛一看，是个打扮破烂的人，一颗大头，背上背着一柄长剑，腰上别着个酒葫芦，看来又是个喝多了闹事的。此时，清江楼众人已经被他闹得没门，几个看门大汉也被打倒在地。

“我就是这的头牌，有事么？”

翟潇闻摇了摇扇子，丝毫不怯懦，对闹事人喊着。

那闹事人定下神来，跑了几步到翟潇闻面前，身上一大股酒气，盯着翟潇闻的脸看了几秒。

“你不是，把周震南给我叫下来。”

那人似乎和真正的头牌认识，直接识破了翟潇闻的诡计。

“我就是周震南啊，只是这么多年没见了，我长变了。”

翟潇闻依然不慌，笑眼之间，倒真是风姿绰约。

“你可别，皮相可以变，骨相变不了，他骨架小，你这山东大汉骨架，肯定不是。”

那人一把推开挡在前面的翟潇闻，就要往二楼冲。

“好了，你赢了，囡囡不在，你有什么想说的，告诉我，我帮你告诉他。”

翟潇闻看骗不了这个人，再加上约摸着是个朋友，也就作罢。今晚周震南受邀去礼部侍郎家宴，虽然不知道会不会因为宫里急招而取消，但是总不能让这地痞无赖因为见不到周震南，砸了清江楼。

“没事，告诉他，张颜齐来找过他，就行了。”

那人从腰间拿出酒壶又喝了一口，喊了句“清江楼好酒啊”，便出门消失了。

“服了，这年头真的是什么人都有。”

翟潇闻还在在意皇宫突然宴召百官的事，但是眼下，清江楼已经被这个不知道哪来的张颜齐闹了个天翻地覆，赶紧收拾了不要影响晚上待客才是正事，也就先暂时放了放心里的猜疑。

众人收拾了一阵，今晚出去的人，果然陆陆续续都回来了。看来这场家宴，请走的达官贵人不在少数。

翟潇闻四处望望，却怎么都没看见周震南。

“翟老板，不好了。”

翟潇闻正在出神时，跟着周震南的那个小厮匆忙跑回来，看来他的预感是真的，确实发生了什么事。

“终究还是要行动了么？”

翟潇闻心下一紧，想到之前周震南跟他说过的那些话，不由得更担心了起来。

而此刻的周震南，正在轿子中，与礼部尚书一起，前往宫中。

细细看来，衣服已经完全换了，不再是在清江楼里那股略带风尘的青衣，而是换成了皇家的黄色长袍，头发规整的扎好，脸上的淡妆洗净了，露出瓷白的小脸，一双丹凤眼，一抹凤雏唇，本来小家子气的五官，竟然被打扮的有些肃穆。

“孙尚书，这是皇家才能用的颜色，您作为礼部要员，比我更清楚，我一介平民，穿成这样，怕是杀头之罪，求您放过我。”

周震南看起来有些懵，他只是像往常一样出席，结果礼部要官却都在，拉着他给他梳头洗脸换衣服，带他进宫，一切发生的太快，他也没有什么反应空间，就穿着这皇家的衣服，走在前往皇宫的路上。

“周先生，这个，您晚上宴席就知道了，现在不要问。”

一旁的孙尚书端坐着，双目正视前方，完全没有要回答的意思。

车轮碾在宫道上，上百个轿子，从禁城的各个内宫中，从金陵城内各个大官府中，逐渐汇流到午门前，贵人们，下地徒步，穿过午门，便是几十米高的凤凰台。

当年高祖，偶遇能工巧匠，说是可以震天下，便效仿孟德修铜雀台，修了这凤凰台。白玉阶上，对称着四座精巧的宫房，而正中间，是数十米高的主台，外观以无数白玉雕刻千只凤凰盘旋而上，顶上是为朱雀宫，宫门口是数十平的露天小场，站在朱雀台口，整个金陵尽收眼底。

众人抬头上望，皇帝皇后与太子侍卫一干人，正站在朱雀宫口，俯瞰众人。

夕阳已至朱雀台口，万丈霞光照在众人身上，百官下跪叩见。

绯红色的夕阳，绯红色的凤凰台，绯红色的人影，天地之间，刹那只剩一种颜色。

2

“高将军是稀客啊，是头一次参加这样不耻的宴会吧。”

百官之前，跪着两人，一个是丞相焉栩嘉，一个是将军高嘉朗。

“焉丞相说笑了，我平日练军忙，没时间，有些邀请就能过且过了，但是今日皇上下令百官参加，便是倭寇上了岸，我也要来一趟不是。”

高嘉朗笑着答复焉栩嘉，知道他是在说上次焉栩嘉封相宴时，自己没去的事。

文武首席不合，对丞相来说必定是大事，但是那时不去，既然是皇上的意思，高嘉朗总不好违抗，相权不易过大，君主清楚，将军也必须得清楚。

“请丞相，六部尚书，高苏两位将军，肖教头，共十人，携其家属，上朱雀台用餐，其余百官，文官在左两宫，武官在右两宫，各自行宴，钦此。”

行过几次礼后，终于等来大太监宣旨，焉栩嘉与高嘉朗上前各领一旨，众人叩谢，向各自的宴席前去。

朱雀台有那位匠人设计的转梯，由数十个壮丁拉绳驱动，众人站在专门设计的木屋内，太监下令放开水车，人力再经过几道杠杆，只需不到两分钟，便能直接升到顶端的朱雀宫。

“这玩意，真是坐一次害怕一次。”

吏部张尚书，吓得腿直抖，看到门开的一刻，颤颤巍巍地赶紧跑了出去，引得众人哄笑一番。

“习惯了就好了，皇上每天都在，你怕什么？”

苏将军调笑了他一句，却没注意到旁边的人听着已经变了脸色。

朱雀宫以绯红色做主色调，辅以金黄色，以凤凰做主要装饰，仅在入口大堂顶上放一只巨龙图案的大顶。屋内盆栽数十株海棠花，辅以常青木兰，金銮销香，红绸粉绡，别是一番富贵风流。

此刻，大堂摆着三方长桌，皇帝带着梅皇后坐正中，背后站着贴身侍卫任豪，太子何洛洛已经落座左边，等着众官。

一番行礼后，焉栩嘉带御林军教头肖凯中，吏部张尚书，户部吴尚书，工部周尚书落座太子身旁，高嘉朗带苏将军，礼部孙尚书，兵部贺尚书，刑部王尚书落座右桌。

众人开始有些惶惶，老皇帝倒是心情很好，似乎这番鸿门宴还没到鸿门的时候。苏将军说了几句，再加上几杯桂花酒下肚，众人逐渐活络，或是饮酒诗赋，或是塞外趣闻，有一个没一个的聊笑了起来，紧绷的神经，也逐渐放松，唯独礼部孙尚书，一直眉间紧锁，提醒着在座各位这宴席的不对劲。

“众爱卿这一年，鞠躬尽瘁，为我朝殚精竭虑，在这里，朕敬各位一杯。”

皇帝这句话说的也不太对，但是众人都或多或少喝了点，也没顾得那么多，纷纷举杯。

“只是啊，今天还有一事，要跟众爱卿说一说。”

皇帝将杯一放，声音重重地砸在地上，将所有人砸醒。

鸿门宴，到底有要掀桌子见血的时候。

“朕啊，不自夸，在众爱卿的辅佐下，也算是是个好皇帝，但是朕不是个好的丈夫，也不算是个好父亲，皇后跟了我这么多年，朕少有嫔妃，后宫安宁，但也只有洛洛一个儿子，天颐一个女儿……”

皇帝突如其来地聊起了家庭，梅皇后听得一下子变了脸色。

“但是吧，早年微服私访去巴蜀时，偶然遇见了一个姑娘，姓周，你情我愿的，最后犯了错，那时候没来得及接她进宫，后来听说，她被家里人赶出去，死的很早。这一直是我心底里的一个结，我对不起这位周姑娘，我也对不起皇后。”

皇上兀自地说着，众人听着面面相觑，一时不知道这葫芦里卖的是什么药。

皇帝喜欢男风是众所周知的事，梅皇后这么多年都是摆设，宠臣是谁大家都看得出来，实在不知道这一段突然冒出来的周姑娘，究竟是什么意思。

梅皇后脸色青白，何洛洛一时也不知所措，任豪的脸也有些变了。焉栩嘉想到一直黑脸的礼部尚书，猛地和高嘉朗对视一眼，两人心里都知道，要有坏事了。

“皇上说笑了，您贵为天子，本来就是妾身肚量小，希望您专注治国，远离美色，这才不想您纳嫔妃，不过您要是说，这多几个嫔妃，也是合理之事。”

冷了一会，知道皇上是在等后话，梅皇后率先出来打破僵局，试图掌握主动权。

“是啊，父皇，母后常说，您应当多续侧室，为皇家开枝散叶，我和姐姐多几个兄弟姐妹，也自然是高兴，母亲也跟着欣喜呢。”

何洛洛顺着她母亲的话往下说，想要缓和气氛。

可是焉栩嘉清楚，且不说皇帝根本不喜女色，即使真的要纳嫔妃，也不是礼部着急的事，显然，梅皇后和何洛洛现在都都没搞清楚皇帝的意思。

“正是如此，只是我与这位周姑娘，已经天人两隔，再说这些都无意义了。”皇帝长叹一口气，继续说道：“我有想过是否要追封，但是这事既违背礼教，做出来又费力不讨好，也只能作罢。”

听到这里，梅皇后暗自松了一口气，既然不是追封这样大义不道的事，别的也就还好了。

“但是，后来听说，她怀了龙胎，生出来，不知死活，我就想，正如洛洛刚刚说的，万一活着，找回来，也算是给皇家开枝散叶了。”

皇帝轻飘飘地说，却如同炮仗，直接炸毁了这场鸿门宴。

“请陛下三思，皇子一事，涉及到龙种道统，恕微臣不敬，这位周姑娘怀的是否是龙种尚无定论，即使是，找回来，也是要落天下人耻笑的。”

焉栩嘉没料到是这么大一个炸弹，率先起身跪地请示。

何洛洛和梅皇后之前被套了话，现在不好发作，但是他们都清楚，若是这皇子小倒还好，若是真的按巡巴蜀之时来算，这皇子，必定比何洛洛大，而皇帝现在提，也是有别的心思在，也就意味着，这基本稳入囊中的天下，又被谁抽出来了。

“丞相有理，请陛下三思，此事需从长计议才是。”

肖凯中也跟着起身，跪在大堂中央请愿。

“你们两个，太子伴读出身，不就是怕影响到太子的皇位么。还是说，担心自己的仕途？”

皇帝似乎早料到了结果，不留情面地嗤笑了一声这朝堂上最坚实的两位太子派。

“皇上，虽说二位确实有维护太子之意，但丞相辅佐您管理天下，这民心一事，最难把控，道统传递，也确实有历朝历代的礼节，若是为了一个未知的皇子失了纲常，确实划不来，还请陛下三思。”

令皇帝没想到的是，高嘉朗也起身，跪地请愿。

一时之间，文武十几位首席，除了面色紧张地礼部孙尚书，纷纷跪地行礼，口中念念有词，望皇帝三思。

“孙尚书，带人上来吧，顺便，请夏太医来。”

皇上看着席下跪着的众人，语气里满是不屑，礼部尚书没有敢动，任豪则转身去请侧室里已经等候多时的夏太医。

夏之光跟着任豪出来，身上背着药箱，穿着朴素，给皇上皇后诸官各行了一个礼，在桌子上摆出一个白玉瓷碗，倒上半碗清酒，又从包内拿出一包白色药粉倒进去，药粉随着时间逐渐化开，清酒浑浊了一阵，又变回了原样。

“禀皇上，这是从西洋传来的秘药，比古书上的滴血认亲更精准，是通过分离血中的特殊物质来认亲的，非常准确。现在，可能需要您的龙血一用。”

夏之光准备好了器材，向皇上禀告到。

皇帝从头上拔下一枚金龙发簪，刺破手指，滴了几滴血进去。

礼部尚书踌躇了几秒，最后还是起身，从侧房中，牵出了此时不知所措的周震南。

皇帝看着站在自己眼前的周震南，仿佛看见了故人，有些难受，抓起他的小手，用那枚金簪轻轻刺了一下他的手指，殷弘的鲜血从周震南乳白色的皮肤中渗出，滴进碗里，泛起涟漪。

两股血在药水中盘旋了一会，逐渐凝结在一起，落底成块，药水恢复了澄澈。

“恭贺陛下，重得皇子。”

一时间，无论心理想着什么，无论是苦是乐，都只能贺礼。何洛洛扬了扬眼睛，皇帝将周震南一把拉到怀里，悌泗横流。

“孩子，你跟你母亲，真的长得太像了。”

3

男孩躲在深井的水桶之中，用尽全力保持身体的平衡。

周围是无边无际的黑暗，通过井口，听着外面的尖叫声，像是地狱饿鬼席卷了整个府邸，将要将这世界撕碎烧尽。

那时候的他还不懂生离死别，只知道这一别格外撕心裂肺。

这声尖叫是母亲的丫鬟翠儿，那声是厨房的李叔……眼泪一滴一滴地滴进井水里，男孩却还要沉默不出声，以防被找到，失去最后的希望。

梦中惊醒，刘也大喘着气，狼狈地醒来，心中仍有心悸。

“也哥，还珠皇子已经进宫。”

“知道了，我们，也该进金陵了。”刘也规整规整自己的情绪：“姚琛，你先帮我去找个人。”

姚琛从刘也手中接过那个锦囊，轻功走壁，先一步进关去了。

“再过几天，东北就要下雪了，也是时候，去南方避寒了。”

刘也起身，将手上的信件全都丢进火炉里，纸片一一燃烧，化作烈焰，消失的无影无踪。

“大皇子，宫里这些天还在给您打扫住处，这处文华殿，原本是琉球地质子住的，您在这里，先跟他住两天，等到太孙宫打扫干净了，配置齐全了，您再搬过去。”

任豪领着周震南来到一处载竹绿院，这一处在宫角，倒是格外僻静。

“劳烦任先生了。”

周震南给任豪做了一个轻礼，这几天风云变幻太快，他似乎还有点没适应。

一个长得十分漂亮的男孩子看来了人，直接迎了出来，玉质皮肤桃花眼，笑起来双唇上扬，周震南一下子看愣了，心里暗自感叹道，这皇宫里的男人，不愧是富贵乡里养出来的，真的是一个比一个好看。

“这位便是琉球的皇子孙圻峻，在咱们这里借住，你和他住，也可以学一学宫里的规矩。”

“这位就是大皇子吧，幸会幸会。”

孙圻峻一下子拉住了周震南的手，神色看起来十分高兴。

“孙先生，请多指教。”

周震南有些怯生生的，弱弱地跟孙圻峻打招呼。

“我一个人住正好闷得慌，指望着有人来陪我说说话呢。”

“我还有事，先走了，你们俩好好相处，有什么需要的，来找我就好。”

任豪看眼下事情已经处理的差不多了，便跟周震南告了个别，离开了。

看着他渐渐远去的背影，周震南转身时，孙圻峻已经失去了笑脸，脸色变得严肃了起来。

“所以，你回来的目的是什么？”

孙圻峻给周震南倒了一杯茶，此时他的声音已经变得冷了许多，这番快速变脸，实在吓了周震南一跳。

“我也不知道，我娘在死的时候，跟我说，这块玉佩能帮我找到我爹，后来我被卖进了妓院，本来想着这辈子就这么过去了，中秋时礼部侍郎请我出局，结果直接把我拽到了皇宫，当时就有太医滴血认亲什么的，然后就说我是皇子，莫名其妙就到了现在。”

周震南似乎很委屈，跟孙圻峻倒着这些日子来的苦水。

“装，你再装，我给你找个袋子你接着装。”孙圻峻听着周震南的诉苦，一脸假笑：“你那点小技俩，出去应付应付世井上的人还行，或许也能骗几个傻的权贵，但拿这点东西来糊弄宫里的人，你试试？”

周震南看着眼前的孙圻峻，嘴角轻轻扬了一下，抿了一小口茶。

“说吧，这块玉佩的主人，在哪？”

“死了，你以为那个老皇后真的那么蠢，留了种在外面，还能任由着他活到现在。”

周震南看出来眼前这个质子并不简单，也是，能在这宫里活这么久，自然有他的本事。

“所以，你废了这么大的劲，非要进宫来，是为了什么？”

“报仇啊，死了的那个，怎么说也是我亲娘亲哥哥，要不然，我进宫来干什么，真的是为了皇位么？当然，那是附属，顶着我哥的名头活着，不就是为了报仇么？等我上去了，追封我母亲，再把梅皇后做的一切公布天下，一切就好解决了。”周震南突然开始疯笑起来：“那个女人啊，千防万防的，我不是还是到了这里，所以说嘛，天下没有密不透风的墙。”

“那夏太医？”

“英雄难过美人关，不然你以为，那么多路可走，我为什么非要选男妓这条路。”周震南继续冷笑着：“虽然我不喜欢我娘这副皮相，不过无所谓，男人喜欢就行，是吧？这点，你应该比我清楚？”

显然，周震南不是那种对宫中一切事不知情的小白，这里面的故事，他还是知道一二的。

“那你就不怕，我给你抖露出去，毕竟我们俩认识，一个时辰还不到呢？”

一向是老狐狸的孙圻峻，一时竟然被压了下去，不由得反问道。

“如果真是这样，你会问我么？”

孙圻峻无奈地笑了笑，拿出一个棋盘，开始一颗一颗的落棋。

“何洛洛有两个太子伴读，一个是当朝宰相焉栩嘉，一个是御林军教头肖凯中，这两个人对他一往情深，基本是他的左膀右臂了，你碰不得，而且要忌惮。”

“然后，是梅皇后和公主，如果我没有猜错，这几天梅皇后就要张罗着给公主议亲了，没有悬念的话，应该会选择高将军。而如果你想赢，第一件事，就是要阻止这场联姻，如果焉栩嘉和高嘉朗联合，纵然皇位传给你，他们照样可以直接把你扳倒。”

“你现在，夏太医是个奇招，能有特殊效果，除此之外，你没有别的同盟了，六部尚书一半听焉栩嘉的，一半听高嘉朗的，一个苏将军性子傻，没站过队。无论怎们样，要不要结盟，怎么结盟，是你的选择了，但是不出手，你很快就会败北了。”

言语之间，两人仿佛知己，想见恨晚，而孙圻峻的棋盘，红子已经尽数摆好。

“何洛洛是什么水平？你觉得的话。”

周震南拿出一枚黑色的将棋，摆好在自己这边的正中间。

“没比你强到哪里去的水平，但是他有焉栩嘉，你什么都没有。”

“不，我有翟潇闻。”

棋盘已经码好，孙圻峻和周震南坐在棋盘两侧，两人的身影正好在正门之前，穿堂风吹过，这第一棋，怎么走，还是个问题。

不过，看来周震南已经有了自己的打算。

4

“你的意思是，他现在是皇子了？”

张颜齐再度到访清江楼，坐在翟潇闻面前，听着翟潇闻讲这些天的故事，他也听说了还珠皇子的事，只是没想到，这次房子蹋在他头上了。

“是的，我也吃了一惊，不过现在，看来的确如此了，过几天估计就要封亲王了，很明显，老皇上也怀疑咱们太子爷不是亲生的，更想传位给南南。”

翟潇闻还摇着他那柄折扇，虽然他早已知道此事，但是当下这个张颜齐不知底，也只能先装装傻。

“这么说，我至少也是个搞过皇子的人了，未来可能还是个搞过皇帝的人。”

张颜齐向后一仰，嘴里念念有词。

“你可真是……”翟潇闻举起扇子就要敲张颜齐的大头：“这都什么时候了，你还不正经呢。他这一趟，宫里腥风血雨，他一不合礼教，二不符朝局，能不能活着都是问题，你要是真的像你说的那么爱他，就赶紧想想办法。”

“这种事啊，我比不过你们，但是我有一个朋友，说不定能出点主意。”

张颜齐心底里也是着急的，他虽不想周震南做皇上，但眼下，不是名垂千古，就是死无葬身之地，似乎也没有多的选择。他四下想着，忽然想到自己早年在关外遇到的朋友。

那时东北大雪纷飞，张颜齐孤身闯林子。

身上吃的都吃完了，本以为要死在那大雪松林里，已经躺在那碎玉堆里了，却忽见远处一抹灯火，就如同天神下凡一般。灯火旁，站着一个身披白狐披风的男子，寒风之中，衣摆随着雪籽飘动，定睛看，冷雪皮肤，一双狐狸眼，樱桃唇，惊为天人。

那晚月亮特别亮，亮的即使在风雪中也能看见，张颜齐一度觉得是嫦娥下了凡。

几个人抬起张颜齐，进了一个大寨子，张颜齐后来得知那人叫刘也，也是关内来的，现在是寨子的主人，手下无数侠门义士。

手无缚鸡之力却能在这关外培养出一批自己的势力，还对关内之事了如指掌，必定是奇人无疑了。

“照你这么说，如果能请到此人辅佐南南，在后几日他加封亲王时，以谋士的身份进宫，再做好结盟的工作，说不定真的有胜算。”翟潇闻听着张颜齐的描述，对这位刘也一下子提起了兴趣：“那你还不快去把他请来。”

“说是这么说，但是这个人吧，对什么事都看得很淡，想请出来，还是需要花点功夫。”张颜齐徒然叹了一口气：“我与他也只是一面之缘，且不说能否请到，即使请到，从金陵到关外来回，时间怕也是赶不上了。”

“别说了，废物就是你本人了，真不明白，南南怎么会喜欢你这样的人。”

翟潇闻翻了一个白眼，一脸嫌弃。

故事回到两人此见之初，张颜齐给翟潇闻看了周震南赠他的贴身汗巾，说两人早年互相爱慕，已私定终身，若不是翟潇闻知道那条汗巾是周震南故母唯一的遗物，他是真的不相信一直稳重的周震南会喜欢这样一个地痞流氓。

“我怎么就废物了，我跟你讲，我明天就进宫做官去，不比你在外面，只能嘴上说说好。”

张颜齐被激起来了劲。不过，他确实已经有了做官的途径，既然要陪南南，进宫必然是第一步。

灯火往上，夜空之下，是已被还珠皇子搞得人心惶惶的东宫。

“周震南这事还没解决呢？你倒真的一点都不急。”

焉栩嘉一把推开往他身上蹭的何洛洛，满脸都是愁云。

“没事，不是有你嘛，有你我什么都放心。”何洛洛又趴到焉栩嘉身上：“我们俩都快两个月没做了，今天难得有机会，我的丞相大人，你就没有想法？”

“你……”

焉栩嘉一时不知道该怎么回答，何洛洛又往焉栩嘉身上爬了爬，伸手解开了他的衣服。

何洛洛轻轻将自己的外衣脱去，露出上身，坐在焉栩嘉身上，让焉栩嘉整个埋在他怀里，下身轻微地动着，在焉栩嘉肉棒上轻轻摩挲，一边轻微喘着气。

炉子里烧的梅花香熏得人头昏脑胀，这时候，人便只会记得自己心底里最单纯的欲望了。

焉栩嘉将何洛洛推倒，脱了里裤，直接插了进去。

何洛洛脸贴地上，身体随着焉栩嘉来回动着，双手被牢牢别在身后，如被完全征服一般，为了追求欲望将自己低至尘埃。

以太子之身，比肩街妓般浪荡，到这一步，即便来者是丞相太尉，也难逃一个“欲”字。

“若是谁都像你这么好睡，我早就当上皇上了。”

何洛洛感受着焉栩嘉在自己身体里进进出出，心里暗自想着。

而另一侧，暴风之中的另一位候选人，他是真的街妓出身，就更不会闲着了。

周震南衣服脱掉之后，就像是一个还没长开的娃娃，身上肉肉的，如同被牛奶泡发的糕点，软糯清甜，和何洛洛那仲极致的瘦不同，周震南带着一种丰腴的性感。

“夏太医，那天的事，谢谢您了。”

帷幕之中，周震南轻轻伏在夏之光身上，夏之光虽是太医，却又高又壮，愈发显得他身上的周震南只有小小的一点。

“我帮你不全是为了这个，我之前跟你说的事，你不要忘了。”

夏之光似乎并不在意周震南的殷勤，床第之事似乎只是两人结盟的一个短暂的链接，毕竟，别的都不靠谱，你在我的身体里留了印记，才是最真实的。

“我知道，我记得。”

周震南将手指轻轻塞进夏之光口中，夏之光舔了舔，周震南将口水慢慢抹到自己的后庭上，反复几次，对着夏之光的肉棒，轻轻坐了下去。

“那你告诉我，下一步你准备怎么做。”

夏之光感受着周震南体内的湿热，一时竟然也有些上头。

“你知道么？混乱才是阶梯，现在我处在弱势，所以，我需要制造点混乱。”

周震南轻轻趴到夏之光耳边，夏之光听着周震南的计划，脸上的神情逐渐变得复杂起来。

“你可以么？”完事的何洛洛趴在焉栩嘉身上：“那女人明天去提这件事，你只要跟她唱反调就是了。”

“我理解你的意思，但是，如果皇上真的要跟你对着干，你这一步，怕是损耗很大。”焉栩嘉听了何洛洛的计划，显然有些担心：“倒不如，选择更稳妥一点的方案。”

“我知道你想说什么，但是那样多委屈你啊。”何洛洛冲着焉栩嘉撒了个娇：“那女人不过是想借我稳住她的位子罢了，再过几年不也就是一个死，而你可是要辅佐我一辈子的，我怎么舍得让你去冒险。”

“好的好的，都听你的，但是我还是得留个后手。”

温柔乡在前，焉栩嘉最后还是答应了何洛洛。

“可是你这赌注万一输了，岂不是永无翻身之地。而且，把赌注压在这种神神叨叨的东西上，就不怕是假的。”

夏之光用手钩住周震南的下巴，显然不觉得周震南的计划合适。

“有没有妖魔鬼怪，到底是在人心，信则有，不信则无，我信，那就有。”周震南嘴角轻微上扬：“这凤凰台，比你想的有意思。”

春和宫遇上太孙宫，故事还长，咱们慢慢看。

5

“皇后的意思是，是把天颐…… ”

老皇帝正在坤宁宫休息，自从出了还珠皇子的事，皇帝不知道是不是总感觉心下对皇后过意不去，最近常去坤宁宫。

“一个，天颐年纪也不小了，虽说是公主，但是现在也二十七八了，都是老姑娘了，早该嫁人了；另一个，我看高嘉朗这孩子，踏实浑厚，能托付得了，虽然军旅出身不解风情，但是这样的的男人，也自然更好管教，他父母又走的早，我们天颐去了便是高家管家，也不受委屈。”

梅皇后果然如孙圻峻预料的那样，在给公主和高嘉朗说婚事，意图从根本势力上扼杀周震南。

“可是啊，你说，洛洛本来就要迎娶焉家的小姑娘做太子妃；天颐，作为洛洛的姐姐，又嫁给高将军，你说，这会不会让让太子的势力有些太大了，怕是连朕也要忌惮啊。”

皇上没什么悬念地猜出了梅皇后的心思，显然，他心底里还是偏着周震南的，也不想过于失衡。

“皇上这都想哪里去了。”梅皇后心虚：“再说了，皇上忌惮高家势力已经不是一天两天了，高嘉朗镇守江东十年，手上握着我们一半兵力，这样下去，指不定生什么乱子，你说，如果我们把天颐嫁过去，即使没法完全辖制高嘉朗，至少是结了亲缘，他也就不敢闹什么了。”

“哼，提到这朕才来气，随着先祖开国的几家，除了高家，都跟皇族联姻，结果呢，谋逆的谋逆，叛国的叛国，就剩一个高家，和皇家一直干干净净，才留到现在，若是再嫁公主，这个国家，可经不住高家闹一场。”

皇上似乎想到了什么不好的事情，止住了谈话。

“皇上说的是，此事关系到朝廷安危，不如皇上在朝廷之上讲讲看，听听百官的意见，也许会更好点？”

皇后看说不动，只能选择朝廷建议。她相信，这些百官都是识眼色的，趁现在还没有大站队之前，赶紧了结了继位一事，大家都开心。

“皇上请三思，天颐公主婚事是大事，还请再深思熟虑才是。”

朝堂之上，焉栩嘉按照何洛洛的计划，跳出来唱反调。

“那我倒要听听丞相的意思，为何天颐公主不可嫁给高将军，是觉得高将军镇守江东十年的功劳不够，还是觉得公主配不上高将军啊。”

皇帝本来是不赞成的，但正如何洛洛预期的那样，焉栩嘉这样一激，反而起了作用。

“并非如此，公主将军自是郎才女貌，只是天颐公主自小跟着太后娘娘长大，太后娘娘早年就曾阻拦天颐公主出嫁，若非如此，公主也不至拖延至此，此事，还是禀报太后娘娘再说为好。”

焉栩嘉直接搬出了太后这张牌，他又何尝不知道，太后最宠的的就是高嘉朗，征求太后，就是直接从再上一头把这件事摁实。

“哦，你说太后啊，说的也是，她老人家看着天颐长大，自然是要问她的，好的，你先下去吧，朕退朝后，自己去问太后她老人家。”老皇帝扬扬手，示意焉栩嘉退下，眼神顺着往另一侧看过去：“倒是当事人，高将军，你自己愿不愿意啊？”

高嘉朗突然被点到，迅速上来行礼，回答到：“父母之命，媒妁之言，皇上是微臣的再生父母，皇上指婚，微臣不敢有意见。”

“说的也是，只是啊，我一直觉得，天颐不喜欢你这款的。”

“我本来是打算把他许给焉丞相的，既然说要去问太后，那就照着你们俩问吧。”

皇帝又看向焉栩嘉，轻飘飘地说了一句，朝堂上登时议论纷纷。

焉栩嘉实在没想到皇上来了这么一招，不过他倒是无所谓，迎娶公主，无论是谁都是有利的，只是若真的是自己，下次再见到何洛洛那个醋坛子，省不了又是一顿冷落了。

“微臣叩谢皇上恩德。”

焉栩嘉叩头致谢，心下里却有些懵。

伴君如伴虎，这位皇帝不是什么傻白甜，很多算盘照样阴，他不得已小心。

“朝堂上还有谁家相迎取公主，愿意跟两位较量的，大可上前。”

皇上朝堂上喊了一句，无人应答，他哼着笑了一声，退了朝。

治国二十余年，皇帝都不是傻子，即使曾经是，现在也练出来了。都说君为臣纲，可是水能载舟，亦能覆舟，做皇上也是个技术活，不懂得纵横捭阖察言观色平衡实力，谁又能保证多行不义不自毙呢？

“真的是服了这俩了，抢皇位抢到我天颐头上来了，真的是好笑，我不知道还能活多久呢，现在就在盼我死，哼……”

华清宫内，老皇帝正躺在任豪双腿上，向他抱怨到。

“就是啊，皇上长命百岁，这才过了一小半，这些人也是真的想的多。”

“小豪啊，你说，要是让你选，你是选哪个啊。”

任豪正在给皇帝捶肩，老皇帝缓缓闭上眼睛，开始沉思。

“我啊，我可能选高将军吧，不知道您听没听过焉丞相那个满城天香的故事，说是丞相府种满了桃花，每年春天，满院桃花盛开，整个金陵城都是花瓣，说是丞相在等什么人，这么痴情，跟了他，心里没我，又何必呢？”

屋子里冰片快烧完了，任豪一边说，一边用眼神使唤太监去换。

“我不是问这个，你和高嘉朗那点往事我还是知道的，只可惜他心里也没你，我问的，是南南和洛洛，你会选择把皇位传给谁？”

老皇帝微微笑了一声，任豪眉头一紧。

“这您就太为难我了，我一介白衣，怎么知道这么大的事。”

“没事，你就说说看，我听听。”

“照理说，大皇子虽然还珠，而且只是庶子，但是毕竟年长，而且为人稳重，招人喜欢，最近宫里人对他评价都不错。而太子则是嫡子，陪着您这么多年过来的，也不容易……公说公有理，婆说婆有理，这事是您的决断，别看我，我也不站队。”

任豪说的很小心谨慎，竭力把自己撇干净。

“你啊，这张嘴，每天说的真的是比谁都锋利，没让你真的去当官，实在可惜了。”

皇帝最后说了一句，倒在任豪怀里，睡着了。

等老皇帝醒来的时候，任豪已经不见了踪影，皇帝刚想起身找找，却发现自己已经到了朱雀宫，前面就是凤凰台。

“小豪，小豪你在么？”

皇帝觉得有些不对劲，他清楚记得自己之前还在华清宫，不知怎么得就到了朱雀宫。这周围的一切，一下子都变得可怕了起来，没有一个仆人，没有侍卫，朱雀宫冷清地像是冰窖。

皇上从床边随手拿了件衣服披了，往凤凰台走去，凤凰台本就高，风一直都大，此时，更是吹的皇上头发凌乱，冷的连连打颤。

外面已是夕阳，晚霞正在从亮黄色逐渐转为赤红色，红光混合着仿佛随时要把人吹走的晚风，一同扑在老皇帝脸上，他站在凤凰台上往下看，金陵城一如往常，繁华热闹。

一声凤鸣突然传来，老皇帝吓得退后两三步，一只绯色凤凰，从凤凰台下，腾跃而起，晚霞与它的身体，仿佛在一起燃烧，略过天际。

街上的人似乎都看到了它，皇宫的守卫也发现了它，箭矢向其飞去，还未接触到，就已被燃烧成灰烬。

“凤凰，是凤凰啊！”

老皇帝高呼，那凤凰似乎注意到了高台之上的老皇帝，振翅转身，向凤凰台飞来。

本来是大祥大瑞的东西，可当一只凤凰飞来，心底里最终，还是只剩下害怕了吧。

夕阳已经完全转变成了粉紫色，那只赤焰凤凰，划破夜空，向凤凰台飞来，身后，无数绯色尾羽，落在禁城之中，众人想哄抢，却发现手触碰到的那一刻，尾羽便会燃烧殆尽。


	2. 第二章

6

“当初既然送了我来这非人的地方，过这样的日子，现在又何必说什么懊悔的话？”

任豪浑身赤裸，胳膊环抱着，坐在宫墙角落，而他面前，站着高嘉朗。

高嘉朗没有说话，将手中那件绯色华服披在任豪身上，盖住身体，抱着他上马，向华清宫行去。

马蹄声踢踏，宫墙窄道，高嘉朗早已清好了场，无人发现，只剩站在檐上的乌鸦，即使看见，也只能喑哑几声，不似人言那般可畏。

“办妥了么？”

刘也已经进关，暂居在金陵城外的客栈，姚琛刚执行之前的任务回来，此时正站在门外，看不见人，只有灯照出来的一个影子。

“办妥了。”

姚琛似乎和刘也关系很密切，没有说那些“秉关主”之类的客套话。

“办妥了就行，就当咱们送他们的一份见面礼。”

刘也看着摇曳的烛火，嘴角轻轻上扬。

小酒馆内，几个市井闲人，就着几道小菜，配着一壶浊酒，正对昨日的凤凰津津乐道的谈论着。每个看到的人，都在啧啧称奇，也罢，千古奇观嘛，任凭是谁，都要说上几句。

一个穿衣破烂的男人听着旁人的谈话，若有所思。

“师父，我想吃那个烧鸡。”

男人旁边坐着一个高高瘦瘦的男孩，穿的也是些破烂，此时，正盯着旁边那桌子的烧鸡看。

卤烂的烧鸡呈褐黄色，没有切过，鸡皮完整，随着白气往上冒的，是油脂那近乎罪恶的香气，几片香菜，乳黄色的鸡油和卤汁一起滴落，鬼客们一边聊，一边随手揪下一个鸡腿，洁白的鸡丝拉出盘子，鸡腿够到嘴边，嚼的很响，油糊到了手上和嘴上，也不在意……

男孩看着，不禁留下了口水，只得用手捂住嘴，极力不要让自己显得太丢人。

“让让，你真想吃么？”

高高的男孩旁边，有一个看起来年长几岁，面相更为成熟的男孩，他看着已经馋的两眼发直的赵让，悄悄问道。

“嗯嗯，但是师兄，师父不会买给我们的。”

“没事，我帮你问问。”

吴季峰摸摸赵让的头，试探着，走到了师父身旁，轻轻拉了拉他的衣角。

“师父，我们……想……想买个烧鸡吃，您看好不好啊。”

“是不是赵让让你来问的？”

被称作师父的男人似乎有点生气，但是语气里却更多是无奈。

“让让他在长身体嘛，而且他那么高，每天消耗也很大的。”

“没钱啊，要是有钱，想吃什么不行。”

男人嗤了一声，看他们的打扮，确实不像有闲钱的人，来到这馆子，也就点了盘花生米。

赵让看着那小碟里装的半盘花生米，又看了看旁白桌子上的烧鸡，摇了摇头。

“师兄，你说我们什么时候能捉到妖怪呢，要捉那种特别大的，捉到了能有好多钱的那种。”

赵让咬了一粒花生米，脆生生的，也倒带着油水。

“你呀，想那么多干嘛，我们捉妖，是为了社会安定，正是无妖可捉，才是最好的呢，要真有什么大妖怪，你想想，为了你的烧鸡，好多人丧命，多不值得啊，是不是？”吴季峰很温柔地跟赵让解释道：“至于口腹这些东西，都是身外之物，不饿死就好了。”

“师兄说什么都有理。”

赵让显然有些不服气，撅起嘴摇摇头，吴季峰看着他，笑了出来。

“季峰，收拾东西，我带你们去见大阵仗！”

花生米还没吃完，师父便赶忙喊吴季峰，要出店门，吴季峰已经很久没有看到师父这样兴奋了，不由得也跟着激动起来，赵让举起盘子，把花生米都倒进嘴里，收拾着东西，赶快跟了过去。

金陵街上繁华热闹，卖什么的都有，这里卖布的花红柳绿，那里卖茶的淳朴厚重，街边小吃花样多味道香，蹲在角落那边，也有姑娘出来卖画卖琴，要是再往河边走走，也有直接卖漂亮姑娘小伙子的，要是买的起，这秦淮河，够你醉生梦死到两手空空了。

翟潇闻穿着一身梨黄色的长衫，将扎起的头发放下来，仅仅带一个绿翡翠的抹额，显得格外风情万种，正在街上走着，惯常给楼里拉客，也在交流中，刺探周震南此时的信息。

“怎么样，问出个所以然了么？”

张颜齐看赶回来喝了两大杯茶的翟潇闻，充满嘲笑意味的问道。

翟潇闻翻了个白眼，头也不回的又上了街，看来是没什么有用的信息。

“别逞强啦，现在局势还不明朗，大家都讳莫如深的不敢说话，你要是真为南南着想，还是不要暴露太早，让人家以后提防你为妙。”

“你说的轻巧。”翟潇闻斜眼看张颜齐，满是鄙视：“还不知道有没有以后呢，我要再不帮他筹划，等你这个每天就会蹭吃蹭喝的废物么？”

“我怎么就蹭吃蹭喝了，我在你们清江楼住是没给钱还是怎么着？”

张颜齐这几天被翟潇闻骂了几天，早就忍了一肚子气，今天逮着机会，可是要跟他说道说道。

“少废话，你给我等着，等我见到南南了就把你这几天在外面拈花惹草的事迹告诉他。”

翟潇闻一手甩开张颜齐，又往街上去了，虽然张颜齐说的有理，但是这口气总是要出的。不过再次上街的翟潇闻，也听了张颜齐的建议，不再那么执着于周震南的事了。

张颜齐被推的退了两步，笑嘻嘻地看着翟潇闻离开，转身，却在街角看见了熟悉的影子。

那影子太熟悉了，毕竟是鬼门关前，把自己拽回来的人。

“也哥？”

张颜齐跑过去，一把将手架在那人肩上，那人缓缓回身，头发被发带束好，一方素净的脸，冷漠地看着张颜齐。

“抱歉，认错了。”

张颜齐勾了勾腰行礼，向那人说了声抱歉，再回身，刘也手里举着一块红糖发糕，就站在张颜齐面前，那双狐狸眼睛依然带着被懵懂天真掩盖的深邃，手里举着的发糕还在冒着热气。

7

“皇上怎样？”

梅皇后抓住了从内帷出来的夏之光，匆忙问道。

“从脉象来看，并无大碍，只是皇上至今卧床不起，怕是下官医术不精，还请皇后娘娘见谅，赶紧从民间召集贤医良士，以保圣上龙体无恙才是。”

夏之光跪下行礼，将病情详细解释。梅皇后听后却苦笑着，一把推开夏之光，嘴里念念到：

“贤医良士，宫里最顶尖的太医都没办法，何来贤医，何来良士？”

“皇后娘娘，下官有一想法，不知皇后娘娘可否愿意听闻？”

“说。”

“皇上昏迷，与那日落羽一事并行，且在凤凰台，不好说，有可能是真的撞了什么东西。”

“你的意思是，那日落羽的凤凰，是什么污秽之物？”

“这只是臣的猜想，至今皇上还没醒来，想来这宫中，必然有什么问题，太医署全力救助是一方面，另一方面，也请皇后协同，查查这宫中也好。”

皇后看着床上已经昏倒的皇帝，似是而非的点点头。

龙体抱恙，凤凰降世，朝中事尽数停摆，此时的太子势力，亦在心中有所盘算。

焉栩嘉历来不信鬼神，只信人心。

“所以这件事，究竟是何方势力在作祟？”

“不知道，但是金陵百姓看见了，皇帝病倒了，落羽也是真的，皇后现在也在照着妖的方向查，这件事，除了真的有妖外，实在想不到有什么别的可能了。”

肖凯中也很急，皇城里出了一只凤凰，身为御林军统帅，他比谁都急。

“我觉得这件事，出的有鬼，莫不是幻术？”

“一则幻术需要药品，想给全金陵下药，太难，二来，御林军射出去的箭，都是实实在在的被烧了，这个总做不了假。”

“即便是妖，早不妖晚不妖现在出来妖，必有猫腻，凯中，你帮我查个事。”

焉栩嘉一只手在另一只手的袖子上揉搓了几下，计上心来。

另一边，事情到底与他们有关，孙圻峻摸了摸自己香炉里的灰，又凑到鼻尖闻了闻，嘴角露出了微笑，扬了扬袖子，往周震南的太孙宫去了。

“说吧，那只凤凰是谁？”

孙圻峻和周震南面对而坐，直接问他，周震南倒了一杯茶，推给孙圻峻。

“不知道。”

“别跟我装傻。”孙圻峻接过茶来，一饮而尽：“将各宫中的药材掺入雄黄，这事除了夏之光外，没人动的了手。”

“是我让他做的。”周震南似乎没有隐瞒的意思：“鬼神之事，早年听我娘讲过，这宫里必然是有鬼的，只是不知道，引出来一只凤凰罢了；至于是谁，是大人物还是小虾米，不用管，有妖，就足够了。”

“现在皇上撞邪，虽说长公主的事耽误了，但是到底你封亲王也耽误了，拖延这一段，何必呢？”

孙圻峻似乎有些不解，这一步，且不说把胜算放在了这种若有若无的东西身上，即便真的像现在这样搞出来什么东西，也没有特别明显的好处。

“孙公子说的很对，我进宫没什么退路，但是，能拖着，就能站稳脚跟，是吧？”周震南嘴角轻微扬了一下：“想一个人活着不容易，总得先拉棵更大的树，而拉树，总得有个空的时间，容我和他们说道几句。”

丹炉里的香透过纹路孔，缓缓上飘，还没几秒，便消散殆尽，只剩空气中若有若无的几丝缕香气。

“也哥，你怎么来金陵了？”

张颜齐看着眼前的刘也，脸上仍然挂满吃惊之情。

“这不是颜齐么？我来金陵不奇怪，倒是你，四海为家的人，怎么也在金陵？”

刘也咬了一口手上的发糕，瞪着他那双懵懂空灵的狐狸眼睛，像是多吃惊似的问张颜齐。

“我金陵人啊，这几年跑不动了，呆在金陵，也很正常不是。”

“哦，关外现在下雪了，我一直体寒，就想着带几个侍卫，来金陵避避寒，只是这金陵也挺冷的，再过几日，怕不是还要去云南为好。”

刘也又咬了一口发糕，这道南方小吃似乎让他分外留恋。

“难怪了，倒是你，来也不跟我提前说一声，我好接待你一下。”张颜齐也没多想，一把搂住了刘也的肩：“这几日，我带你好好逛逛，也是尽主客之情。”

张颜齐刚碰到刘也，那个他最初认错的高个子，便一把握住了他的胳膊，顺势就要往后面别，张颜齐也是有几分功夫的人，迅速反应，几秒间，两人已经是过了几招，难解难分了起来。

“好啦，都是朋友。”

刘也将吃剩的竹棍往两人间一扔，两人这才停下了打斗。

“这是我的一个侍卫，叫姚琛，脾气不太好，你多担待点。”

张颜齐眼神上下打量了一下眼前这个男人，收了手，不过他也清楚，自己并非眼前人的对手，他知道刘也身旁有许多武林高手，自己还是少招惹微妙。

“张颜齐，你给我过来。”

熟悉的声音传来，三人顺着声音望过去，人群尽头，是刚刚离开的翟潇闻。

有的时候，是不是一路人，眼神对一下，就能感受出来。

“这位，就是你一直在说的刘先生？”翟潇闻又展开了扇子，一边扇，一边微笑着，绕过刘也，来到张颜齐身边：“果然气宇不凡，难怪你一直挂在嘴边。”

“是的。”张颜齐点点头，这才想起来这几日的事：“刘先生，给您介绍一下，这位是清江楼的老板，翟潇闻，是我的另一个朋友。”

翟潇闻和刘也互相行了个薄礼，翟潇闻打量着眼前这个人，一身雪花白的长衫，头发整齐的用白玉簪子别在脑后，肤色白里透红，下巴微尖，蜜红双唇，挺拔的鼻梁，鼻梁上长着一对勾人魂魄的狐狸眼睛，若不是浑身上下透着生人勿近寒气，倒是副好皮囊。

“翟老板好，刘某初来金陵，早听闻清江楼大名，今日仅见先生，便觉气宇非凡，来日若有幸，必亲自前去拜访。”

“刘先生折煞了，还是更多听闻刘先生大名，关外那般天地，不是谁都能混出名头来的，这是真本事，我们清江楼，不过是凭借着模样比别人周正，会些奇巧淫术，不可与先生比，先生若来，我们必是百般迎接。”

“刘某不过是有几个朋友罢了。”刘也继续客套着：“因为身体弱，在金陵住几日便要再往南去，行程也满，赶得好不如赶得巧，不妨今日便到清江楼一坐，不知翟先生可以接么？”

刘也的声音逐渐变硬，两人的交流，也在刀光剑影。

“这有什么不能接的，只是我们头牌出了事，不能给先生最好的服务，但是既然先生要来，必定是用尽了所有的气力，也要接的。”

翟潇闻回答的倒是很轻松，只是，他嘴角的微笑，已经出卖了他。

翟潇闻一向看人很准，这个刘也，在这时候，恰好来金陵避寒，恐怕没那么简单。

8

任豪拾起床边的一片落叶，宫里的小丫头又去玩了，连窗户都没关，深秋的枫叶已经完全红了，跟着宫墙凑在一起，庄严肃杀。

“来人，把他给我抓起来，带到坤宁宫去，本宫要亲自审问。”

皇后有够直奔主题，还没等任豪给他行礼，便直接下令，身边的几个小厮，便直接捆了任豪，往坤宁宫押去。

几个大嘴巴子扇在任豪脸上，他那原本就白嫩的脸上登时多了几道指印，他跪在皇后面前，一言不发。

“别以为你们平时搞的那点东西本宫不知道，只是念及皇上宠你，没有点破，现在他重病在床，没人保你，那日他本在华清宫，你陪在身旁，怎么后来就到了凤凰台，还遇上了凤凰，你给我从实招来，不说，本宫可不懂怜香惜玉那一套，小心本宫撕烂了你的脸。”

“启禀皇后娘娘，请皇后娘娘息怒，下官一直只是皇上御前侍卫，华清宫也只是皇上独自休息的场所，绝非娘娘所想。”任豪不顾梅皇后难看的脸色，辩解道：“那日皇上正在小憩，下官在帐外，忽然一阵大风吹过，下官就晕倒了，醒来时皇上已经不见了，至于皇上为何会在凤凰台，为何昏迷，下官一概不知，还请皇后娘娘明察。

“哼，你倒是撇得干净，只是侍卫，你真当本宫是傻子？”梅皇后又扬手扇了任豪一巴掌，力度之大，仿佛在诉说着这些年的不幸：“且不说别的，单是作为侍卫没有保护好皇上一条，就够你死几遍，现在他不省人事，我倒要看看，谁还能给你撑腰。”

“报，天师已到。”

门外突然传来觐见声，任豪长舒了一口气。

“回来再收拾你，来人，把任侍卫交送刑部关押，随后处置。”

梅皇后头也不回的出了门，几个小厮将地上的任豪捆好，从后门押了出去。

这是赵让第一次进宫，巍峨的凤凰台吓了他一跳，虽然之前远远地看过这百米的建筑，但是细到跟头来看着，还是觉得鬼斧天工。不知道怎么的，能修出来这么大一栋房子。穿过凤凰台，进了内宫，又是庄严肃穆，完全对齐，白墙红房，别有巍峨。进入后宫，峰林环绕，青瓦粉纱，拐角洞天。此时，跪在坤宁宫走廊上，看着周围无数穿着细纱的宫女小厮，一时间觉得自己格格不入，显得格外不适。

“这位就是京城第一天师，张远，张先生吧。”

一个凤冠霞披，贵气十足的女人从屏风后走出来，亲自出来迎接三人，赵让一下子被压得失了神，还是师兄拽着他，才起身进了里堂。

“张先生，事态紧急，本宫也就不跟您废话了，想必落羽的事你们都知晓了，虽然说本宫平日里是不信这些牛鬼蛇神的，但是此事到底关系到龙体，关系到社稷，也就只能都试试了。听闻先生是京城第一天师，心想着，来撞撞运气，万一真的能帮助陛下康复，抓住着宫中内鬼，也是积德行善了。”

梅皇后高高在上，看着还跪在地上的三人，像是也没放在心上，随便走了个过场。

“嚣张什么啊？”

赵让心底里暗自委屈，真的恨不得马上出来骂这个所谓的皇后一句 ，却被吴季峰摁住了，用眼神示意他不要说话。

“听皇后娘娘的意思，是不相信老夫了。”张远语气里同样透着高傲：“这世间有没有妖，不是说见没见过就能定夺的，有妖才有捉妖人，有捉妖人，就是必然有妖的，只是妖大妖小，妖多妖少，妖真妖假罢了，既然皇后从心底里瞧不起我们，又何必传我们进宫呢？”

“放肆，本宫是听说你们三个在宫门前说能救圣上，这才让你们进宫来试试，本宫好歹为一国之后，岂容你们三个乞丐在这评判。”

张远轻轻一笑，从腰间拿出一道符文，迅速起身，定在了背后一个侍女的头上。

那侍女抽搐了两下，倒在地上，逐渐化作一只白猫。

“皇后娘娘，看看这个是什么吧。”

见证了这一切的皇后一下子惊呆了，坤宁宫内，所见者也无不称奇。

“捉妖人不好做，有很大的原因，是因为这些妖，进了宫，进了大官宅院，碍于人情，我们没有办法，但是，若是因为没抓到，他们不作恶，就否认了妖的存在，那等到出了事的那一天，不就晚了么，是吧，皇后娘娘？”  
张远看着地上那只猫咪，只是十年的小妖，不足为俱，正好杀鸡吓猴。

“是本宫无礼了，还请先生见谅。”

皇后看着自己的一个身边侍女就这样显出原形，不由得还是惊吓，瞬间知晓了这天师的能力，便必须得用了。

“皇后娘娘有所不知，这宫里啊，妖很多，但是，其实没必要都抓出来，大部分都是些道行浅的，而凤凰这种东西，是大妖，甚至可能真的是神鸟，不是道行浅的东西，而想抓到这样的大妖，不是像现在这么简单的，皇后娘娘若是信得过小人，不妨给个住处，容我们慢慢查来。”

周围上来一个太监，似乎想跟皇后说些什么，但是皇后直接抬手打断了他，下令给三人准备上好的客房和生活环境，看来，宫里这妖，她抓定了。

“太子殿下今日怎么有空，来我这个小破地方啊。”

周震南迎接了何洛洛，两人端坐在茶席之上，侍女给何洛洛上了杯茶。

“没什么，兄长回宫已经快一个月了，连住的地方都换了，我因这些时日父王染恙，忙于处理国事，都还没来看望兄长一次，实在是不应该，这不，今日可算得了闲，便来兄长这里看看，不知道兄长这几日过的是否还算舒坦。”  
何洛洛一席话，滴水不漏，既有太子该摆的威严，也有胞弟该有的谦卑。

“哪里哪里，我之前是个粗人，这皇宫锦衣玉食的，怎么都比在外面吃苦受累好，又哪里来的舒坦不舒坦的说法。”

“别别别，这皇宫里啊，说的荣华富贵，到底是空话，条条框框多，兄长之前在外面自由惯了，哪里受的住呢？”

一个明着挑刺，一个绵里藏针。

“自由不至于，哪里没有条条框框？家母从小管教严格，这规矩，虽不及宫里多，但也不少，没散漫过，进了宫，看着学着，也都还好。”

“那就行，我还怕兄长过的不适应，特地来看看呢。”

“无事无事，那日父王说过几日便让我搬出去，毕竟这宫里应该是东宫住的，出去了，也便能自在些了。”

“是啊，封了亲王，就要找亲王府了，到时候，要是兄长有什么需要帮忙的，但管找弟弟来说，我一定帮兄长解忧。”

9

“刘先生请。”

“翟老板请。”

两人对坐于清江阁楼之上，沿街之外，盛世金陵，车水马龙，栅栏之内，砂壶丹香，袅袅升起。

“刘先生，你我都是明白人，就不绕弯子了，先生此行来金陵，怕不是来避寒的吧。”

“自然不是来金陵避寒，只是恰巧路过，听说金陵城里飞了凤凰，驻足听听罢了，还是要起身往南楚去的。”刘也轻轻啜了一口手中的茶：“清江楼的桂香雪果然名不虚传，真的是茶中上品啊。”

“先生过奖了。”翟潇闻看刘也并没有和他明说的意思，也只能慢慢道来，用点话术探一探了：“说到这凤凰，我那日可是亲眼所见，那就着傍晚落日，真可谓华丽至极啊，听闻城中不少人去拾那落羽，却都是手碰即化为灰烬，到底是没留下什么，着实可惜。”

“看的是凤凰，未必真的是凤凰。我早年听手下人说，这世上是有妖有魔有神有仙的，素来不信，直到有这么多人亲眼见了，才知道这是真的。”

刘也的声音很虚，像是冬日里的一盆炉火，在寒风中发抖，似乎身体真的有恙。

“正是如此呢，且说那日圣上站在凤凰台上，凤凰直向他冲来，便一病不起，召集了多方会诊，硬是没查出个什么来，内宫怀疑是撞了什么东西了，前几日，叫了几个江湖道士进去了，说不定，这宫里，真有什么呢。”

“翟老板倒是消息灵通，这内帏秘事，也不知道是哪里听的。”

刘也知道这话题今日是绕不过去了，翟潇闻是什么人，他心里有数。

“没办法啊，不知道先生听说了没有，圣上找了个皇子回去，这皇子啊，早年在宫外，与我有些渊源，也与我们清江楼有点故事，朋友嘛，到底多点关心。”

“这天大的事，怎么会没听说呢，只是听说这皇子之前做的风俗事，倒没想到，是在翟老板手下过活就是了。”

“混口饭吃，谁知道自己是皇子呢不是，要不然，也不会想着干这个。”

“我倒觉得吧，这进宫，还不如在这清江楼呢。”

刘也的语气突然变得严肃，翟潇闻面前的茶，还没喝一口，已经没了白烟。

“是啊，这太子到底还是没易位不是，而且，说个不过分的，丞相支持太子也不是一两年了，又听说长公主和高将军的婚事，若不是突然出了凤凰这事圣上染疾，这皇子啊，到底封个亲王，也就没什么后续了。”

翟潇闻分析着当前的困境，若是不能破局，周震南怕是凶多吉少了。

“是啊，既然没什么悬念了，我们这些局外人，贺贺喜便是了。”

“若是真只打算贺喜，刘先生不会此时入关吧。”

翟潇闻胸有成竹，刘也绝非良人，既然当年是从关内出去的人，这么多年了，早不回来晚不回来，现在回来，必然有鬼。

“翟老板这又是何必呢，你我不过一介白衣，偶尔路过，又非孔明公瑾之辈，这死局，还能救活了不成。”

刘也看翟潇闻已经说的很直，却依然在试探，似乎有什么隐情，不打算讲清来意。

“我这位朋友，为此事筹谋很久，必然知道，此时进宫必是死局，但若真是死局，我相信他有计划，这一局，未必真的是死局。”

翟潇闻早先心里又何尝不打鼓，但是他相信周震南，他不是一个这么没有筹划的人，定不会进宫送命。

“筹谋已久？”

“是的，筹谋已久。”

刘也听自此，轻轻笑了笑，举起面前的温茶，一饮而尽。

“说到底，太子的底气是丞相，而无论高将军还是苏将军，都没站队，皇后想让高将军站队，皇子影噶想的，应是在这釜底抽薪了。”

“高将军与长公主的婚事，已经是半定着了，先生觉得，是怎么个釜底抽薪法？”

“这事，依草民看，从皇子那里，必然是想从高将军那里入手，像太子拉拢丞相那般拉拢高将军；但是啊，这一举，尽是不妥：首先，这婚事是皇家指配，只能是长公主不嫁，而不能是高将军不娶；其次，高将军与皇子，又不似丞相太子那般相识多年，到底关系不够牢靠；最后，盲目拉拢高将军，即使是在圣上昏迷之时，也不是一个不透风之事，若是被有心人抓了蛛丝马迹报上去，大家都不得好过。”

“那岂不是密不透风？”

刘也笑着摇摇头：“高将军，终究有一个软肋。”

而此时，太孙宫内，一样在饮茶的，便是周震南和高嘉朗。

“皇子此时密会下臣，真的不担心被人发现，捅了出去么？”

“我请高将军，高将军的武艺，我相信，若是想不让人发现，绝非难事吧，不然，高将军也不会来的。”

“是您先提起旧事，我自然是要来的。”高嘉朗说：“还请皇子，将信中说的事讲明白吧。”

周震南起身，从身后的柜子中取出一封密信，递给了高嘉朗。

高嘉朗细看，字迹熟悉，看来周震南，并没有骗他。

“我母亲，是当年昭离公主的侍女，而非皇上所说的大户人家，当时怀上我之后，公主为了保我们母子性命，将我们移到郊外居住，一直都有联系，当年贾侯全家被抄之前，公主深知圣上并无留意，便将其中细事，托其子，一一写在这封信上，交由我们保留。”

周震南坐在高嘉朗对面，将自己的故事娓娓道来。

“我知道，高家和贾家素来深交，高将军和当年的贾府长子，也是从小长大的朋友，这么些年了，也一直想着，能有机会给贾家平冤，我是半个贾家的人，当年也承了许多昭离公主照顾，在这一点上，我和高将军，也算心意相通。”

高嘉朗冷笑一声：“原来您也是当年贾家的旧人，也难怪要此时入宫了。只是这些个陈年烂谷子的事，即使有这封故人的手书，有有何用呢？”

周震南似乎早已料到高嘉朗会这么说，缓缓起身，打开柜子，从身后拿出一支摇凰金钗，轻轻摆在桌上。

高嘉朗看着旧物，一时间百感交集。曾几何时，这支金钗，凤凰一对，是皇上亲自赏给他们俩的礼物，自己习武，未曾带过那只凤的，而那只凰的，他也总是舍不得带，只会在佳节之时，别在发髻上，半步一摇，玲珑绰约。

“看到这件东西，难道高将军，没有替旧人洗冤的想法么？”

“有又如何，没有又如何？皇子今日找我来，背后什么意思，我自然清楚，但是此事，与皇子所想之事，并无关系，又何必拿亡人，来为现世谋划呢？”

“若是我告诉将军，昭离公主一事，与梅家有关呢？”周震南看着高嘉朗准备离去的背影，严肃地说了一句：“高将军还觉得，此事与夺嫡无关么？”

高嘉朗听到周震南的话，一下子停住了。

“即便有关，你一个还珠皇子，在朝廷中无根无系，又能做些什么呢？”

“我能做的事情，很多。”

周震南起身，胳膊趴在高嘉朗肩上，圆嘟嘟的手指捏过那只金钗，轻轻插在发髻之间，他也长着一双吊角的狐狸眼，同样的乳白色皮肤，眉宇间，竟像是当年的故人。

“贾府破落的早，高将军，一定有好多话，想说但是没说过，有好多事，想做没做过吧。”

周震南轻轻扣开高嘉朗的腰带，声音柔软而温暖。

10

“苏哥哥，父母之命，媒妁之言，你我此生，怕是无缘再见了。”

公主府内，何天颐痛哭流涕，写下这封绝交信，颤抖着塞进飞鸽脚下的信筒，将其放飞，洁白的羽毛偏偏然，穿过吃人的宫墙，寻找它该寻找的人。

“不能高将军不娶，只能长公主不嫁。”

刘也搓搓自己的手，虽说尚未真正入秋，天气中已经有了些许凉意。

“你说说你，做的这是什么蠢事。”

梅皇后此时正在坤宁宫内，训斥着自己的女儿，而长公主，跪在大堂中间，止不住哭泣。

“我也没想到，他竟会做出如此傻事，本想着了结了，我们二人各自保守秘密便是，谁曾想，他竟然真的会傻到殉情。”

何天颐此时哭的已经有些虚脱，气若游丝，嗓音喑哑。

“若是别人也就罢了，这是苏将军的独子啊，你倒好，本来是让你去拉拢高将军的，现在呢，高嘉朗估计已经想着怎么退亲了，你又得罪一个苏沐风，你想你弟弟给你陪葬是不是？”

“行了，母后，当下之急，应该是趁着这件事还没发酵起来，趁着父皇还没醒来，赶紧想个方法对付过去才是，要是真的让民间知道了，姐姐的名誉，甚至社稷的安全，都很难保障。”

何洛洛看着团团转的母亲，虽然自己一样烦心，但还是尽力安慰道。

“苏将军节哀。”

焉栩嘉来给苏府上礼，苏家是皇上培养出来牵制高家军的军方势力，本来是很坚定的听从皇上安排的，如今因为公主的事，白发人送黑发人，即使再怎么忠心，也到底不好过。

“感谢焉丞相今日前来，请吧。”

苏沐风语气冷冷的，客套着给焉栩嘉还了一个礼。

焉栩嘉随着进了内堂，跪在垫子上，直直磕了三个头。

大礼。

苏沐风见焉栩嘉行这般，一时竟转了态度，不由得感动，连忙搀扶着焉栩嘉起来。

“丞相厚抬了，小儿不过一介书生，尚未封官赏爵，丞相位高权重，行此大礼，我们实在承不住。”

“苏将军言过了，我与令郎虽无深交，但素日里，一向仰慕其为人，加上苏将军常年为朝廷效力，如今圣上有恙，全凭将军守卫国土，我等文官，如今看着将军心痛至此，也觉难过，一难令郎英年早逝，二难将军悲苦劳体，三难圣上难以体恤，故磕三个头，以告慰令郎在天之灵。”

“那下官，承蒙先生厚爱，代替小儿，谢谢先生了。”

苏沐风虽已被焉栩嘉点醒，但到底，焉栩嘉行此大礼，已是给足了自己和儿子面子，心底里，仍是感激不已。

“只是还有一事，请将军还要在细心想想便是。”

“丞相放心，此事，我儿亦有过，如今宫内接连封赏，丞相今日又亲自前来，纵然苏某心中悲凉，也知应以大局为重，各退一步，这个道理苏某明白。”

苏沐风知道焉栩嘉此行的目的，但是，人死不能复生，青史上已留名，做到这一步，太子皇后那里，对苏府，已经够好了，若是真的闹起来，以后便真的见不了面了。

“将军理解就好，那焉某，就先行离开了，还请将军保重。”

离开苏府，轿子中的焉栩嘉，长叹一口气，缓缓闭上眼睛，养养神，又往东宫去。

“苏沐风那里解决了，但是，高嘉朗那边，你准备怎么办？”

何洛洛下巴磕在焉栩嘉的肩上，两人披头散发，肌肤相亲，看来，何洛洛此次，又没有亏待这位帮他擦屁股的丞相。

“这件事，重要的是群众舆论，苏府那里，在意的也是舆论，在外人看来，高家在准备迎娶，公主府准备出嫁，人们自然以为是一件事，只是当今出了苏府这件事，若是两边都停手了，公主又一向和苏府交好，是个人都能猜出背后的故事。”

“那你说，咱们该怎么办？”

“停不能停，让高嘉朗再娶公主也是绝不可能，不如这一次，我们玩把大的。”

焉栩嘉回过头，此时何洛洛正闭着眼睛，安详的如同一头累了的小鹿，焉栩嘉看着他， 伸出小舌头，轻轻舔了舔何洛洛的脸。

“痒。”

何洛洛伸出手，温柔地拍了拍焉栩嘉。

可是人算到底不如天算，既然雷劈了下来，就不止会让他们这么简单的度过。

“夏太医，怎么样？”

梅皇后又一次抓住了夏之光的手，十分焦急。

“长公主她，怕是……”

夏之光说到此，陷入了沉默。

“怕是什么？你说。”梅皇后神色慌张：“你说，我绝不怪你。”

“怕是有喜了。”夏之光一下子跪在地上，向皇后磕头请罪：“是下官医术不精，长公主冰清玉洁，但是按照这个脉象，应该是有喜无疑了。”

听到这话，梅皇后脑袋一疼，差点昏倒在地上，还好被后面的宫女及时接住，几个公主府里的贴身侍女，听了夏之光的话，都连忙跪下来，拼命磕头请罪。

“你们说，有没有可能？”

梅皇后的语气逐渐变得虚弱。那几个侍女也不回答，只是一个劲地磕着头，好几个头已经磕破了，流出血来。

天色逐渐变暗，清江楼外的小摊，纷纷开了花灯，楼内，几个小厮上来，跟着点了灯，昏黄的灯光，照着刘也和翟潇闻，桌上摆着一笼清蒸螃蟹，暖红色的外壳，蟹黄蟹膏，似乎要从身体里溢出。桌子上摆着蟹八件和一小碗青醋，倒映着花灯的光。

“中秋过后一周，正是螃蟹肥的时候，刘先生，您请。”

“翟老板到底健忘，我体寒，这螃蟹至寒之物，我又怎么敢碰。”

“这蟹经过花雕酒蒸熟，早已去了大多寒气，也是我们这一大特色，先生大可放心，配上这窑火陈醋，一定不寒。”翟潇闻先伸手拿了一只：“就看先生，敢不敢吃了。”

刘也轻轻抿了抿嘴，微笑了一下，拿了一只出来。

“我姑且信这蟹不寒，若是明日起不来身，翟老板可不许抵赖。”

“你说吧，你看上哪家的姑娘了，我明日与你一起去提亲，必让你如愿。”

何洛洛按照焉栩嘉的布置，在辅朝时，公开问高嘉朗。

“既然按照太后的意思，长公主因该嫁到苏家，那太后觉得，我应该迎娶哪家呢？”

所幸当时，焉栩嘉留了一手太后在，现在皇上病重不醒人事，也还能找个理由，把这件事的程序合理了。

“太后素来疼爱高将军，当然尊重高将军自己的意见。不过倒是真的提了一个人，也不知道高将军是否满意。”

“太子殿下但说无妨，太后指婚，相比必是大家闺秀，我等一介粗人，必然是好好珍惜。”

高嘉朗不知道何洛洛代着太后说话，还能翻出什么花浪来。

“丞相的妹妹，焉府长女，焉羽桦。”

一时之间，朝堂之上，议论纷纷，焉栩嘉与何洛洛暗自对视一眼，高嘉朗和周震南，一下子都变了脸色。

“另外，还有一事，太后娘娘体念皇兄入宫半月，因圣上龙体不安，长期未实行加封，有违礼制，于是令我代父皇，与礼部一起，加封皇兄为宁亲王，今日开始，待父皇康复后，再行大礼。”

何洛洛一板一眼的说着，不知有多少真话有多少假话。

一个月不到，布置妥当，“宁王府”一张匾额，悬挂于庭院之上，周震南看着门前冷落的车马，望着远处依稀可见的凤凰台，不由得眼前模糊。

宁王府不远处，一处小院，刘也和姚琛站在门槛上，看着“刘宅”一块牌匾挂上，刘也的眼神里，也十分复杂。

“宁王殿下，公主府那边，尚未有什么举动。”夏之光出现在周震南背后：“若是再拖，拖到肚子该显不显时，便是我，也没有办法了。”

“知道了，我也想看看，梅皇后，对自己的亲女儿，会有多狠。”

长公主一战，周震南本以为自己能大获全胜，却没想到，还是低估了焉栩嘉。

“关主，外面风大，您还请赶快进去吧。”

“是啊，下了场雨，秋天，真的来了。”

姚琛给刘也披上披肩，刘也盯着阴暗的天空，转身进了屋内。


	3. Chapter 3

11

围棋对弈，黑子天然有优势，所以黑子要赢，需要多贴三又四分之三的棋。

“你这一盘，白子是死局吧。”

刘也在起居室中央放了一盘大棋，姚琛看了一眼，问刘也道。

“现在看着确实像是死棋，但是下的人没放弃，就说明，还能救活。”

刘也浅浅笑着，回答道，然后下了一枚白子，局势瞬间开朗许多。

山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。

“你怎么这么早就出来了啊？本来听说皇上重病，以为你可以多在内宫待一段时间的，现在倒好，出来这么早，虽然封了个亲王，但是这朝中事，怕是再难入手了。”

翟潇闻见宁王府终于修好，便急忙从角门进来，一进来，便是一番数落。

“我也不知道，他们怎么敢越礼数，代封亲王，不过，既然敢如此鲁莽，他们必然有底气，况且，我也不是一无所获。”周震南倒是很轻松：“出了宫，能与你们多加交流，行事也更为方便，未尝不是件好事。”

“唉，说的也是，我只是觉得，你这不是搬了石头砸了自己的脚么，虽然封了王，但是没有皇上的命令，你没法参与朝政，要是真等他醒来，不知道要等到什么时候了。”

“这个好说，来日给夏之光送个信，便能解决了，只是，那之后的事情，还需好好再谋划谋划便是，姑且先搁置着，有更重要的事要做。”

翟潇闻不甘，周震南却不急。

“你先等等，我带你去见个人，什么事，到那再说。”

公主府内，又有另一群人，正在干着急，公主一事的余波尚未散去，如何处理这个突然冒出来的孩子，实在是棘手。

“苏将军那边，不用想，若是知道了，他们宁可毁了自家儿子的名誉，也要留下这个孩子的。苏将军年纪不小了，就那么一个独子，如今死了，要是知道有遗腹，即使官不要了，人也要留的。”

肖凯中对苏府更为了解，先说了自己的想法。

“这个是肯定的，让公主嫁到苏府去，对我们来说，也是有利的，虽说苏家军不如高家，但是怎么也是军方的力量，其实可以拉拢。”

何洛洛是明白肖凯中说的道理的，但是眼下，他必须做点什么。

“可是，这件事要是做了，怎么解释，嫁了，生了个遗腹，之前的事情怎么说，相当于变相告诉了天下人，之前是私通，那高嘉朗的娶亲又是怎么回事，待到皇上醒了，他平日里最厌倦结党，到时候我们和苏府都不会好过；没嫁，公主莫名生个孩子，信息锁的再死，也有透风的墙，万一透风了，苏府便是真的破釜沉舟也要跟我们闹一场，白白折损。”

焉栩嘉分析着，这个孩子就像烫手的山芋，怎么都不是。

“那你说怎么办，总不能让这个孩子白白消失吧。”

何洛洛听着焉栩嘉的话，似乎有些不高兴，事情已经朝着最坏的方向发展，再怎么着，也只是不那么糟糕而已。

听着何洛洛的话，焉栩嘉和肖凯中对视了一眼，似乎想说些什么，但是还是没有说出口。

“怎么，你们还真打算让公主滑胎啊。”

“当前，如果能找个好的缘由，把公主放到哪个地方去，倒不一定要滑胎，没人知道的生下来就是了。”焉栩嘉嗫嚅道：“我们自然是不想做这个恶人，但是皇后娘娘……你知道的，她素来不喜公主，如今又是在你夺嫡的时机出了这种事，不好说……”

何洛洛一时气不过，虽说他与姐姐之间并非真的情深意切，但是幼年之时，也少不了在宫中相依为命，有几分情谊在；他也知道，对于姐姐来说，当时说给高嘉朗已是万般无奈母亲逼迫之举，后来挚爱为此殉情，她怕也是，无论如何，要保住这个孩子，对于何洛洛自己来说，他固然愿意做个心狠手辣之人，但是到了人命关天的大事上，他又何尝不怕不怯呢？

“这个我之后进宫会跟皇后娘娘再说，你们暂且不用管。”

何洛洛叹了口气，他想清楚了，这一趟，他和公主，势必要折几斤肉下来了。

“洛洛，你想清楚，现在不是意气用事的时候。”

焉栩嘉明白，何洛洛虽然嘴硬，但是心底里到底还是软的，对于那个未出生的小侄子，何洛洛也动了恻隐之心，毕竟血浓于水，面对生与死，除非血海深仇，谁又能坦然接受？

“嘉嘉……”何洛洛也跟着喊了两人只有私底下才会喊的小名：“现在还有一个办法，如果我没猜错，我姐姐应该是在知道要嫁给高嘉朗之后，才把自己给出去的，时间上应该还没多久，你当时提议，说把羽桦嫁给高嘉朗，我在想，就像我们最开始跟父皇说的那样……”

焉栩嘉听到这里，眼睛一下子瞪得浑圆，似乎想到了什么，是啊，但是自己又何尝没有想过那条路，当时为什么不选，一是觉得公主有更好的选择，二则，那满城天香的故事，总不是为了一个未曾谋过几次面的公主吧。

“我知道了，我没有意见。”

焉栩嘉看着此时神色略带歉意的何洛洛，低声说到。

既然当时说了要守护你，那现在，做什么，只要为了你，都没问题吧。

肖凯中将焉栩嘉一把拉到怀里，似乎想说些什么，但是喉结上下动了动，也没说什么。

可惜丞相府满院桃花，最终等到了个错的人。

“你怎么来了？”

周震南站在门槛前，张颜齐此时，就在院子里，嘴角叼着半撇发黄的狗尾巴草，笑着看周震南。

“没什么，那日来了金陵，本说去清江楼找你，后来听翟老板说你进了宫，成了太子，这四下情况危急，想着总该尽份力，就留下了。”张颜齐说的跟没事人一样：“我现在见你，是不是应该先尊称一句‘宁王爷’？”

“就你嘴贫。”

周震南小声娇嗔了一句，几步出了门，一把扑进了张颜齐怀里。

“你以前总跟我说，你有事要做，我那时还不懂得你要干什么，现在我懂了，我还是像以前一样，希望你量力而行就好。”

张颜齐紧紧地抱着周震南，他的身体一如往常，小小的一只，这些年来似乎都没什么变化，但是现在，却有了更重的分量。

“那我也还是和以前一样，我会量力而行，也会全力以赴。”

周震南趴在张颜齐怀里，似乎得到了很久未曾得到的释然，怀抱坚定有力，温暖依旧。

一个身影翻来覆去，悄无声息，翻进了坤宁宫的后院。

“那个女人没有为难你吧？”

彭楚粤看着此时被捆在柴房里的故友，平日里，风光无限的御前侍卫，此刻已入阶下囚一般，衣冠不整，精巧的脸庞尽是疲态。

“我没事，这几日外面事多，皇后也没心思管我，就是受点皮肉之苦罢了。”

“你再这个样子，还能撑到皇上醒么？”

“那还能怎么办？我又不能跟你一样，飞檐走壁的，能过一天是一天喽。”

任豪似乎也有些担心，逃得了一时逃不了一辈子，若是老皇帝还没醒来，他可能真的要被皇后找个理由整死了。

“你要不要告诉那个太子，他应该能救你吧。”

任豪摇了摇头，却又挂念起另一个人来。

“你跟高嘉朗说了么？”

“说了，他说他会想办法救你出去的。”

“那就好。”

任豪听到这里，本来愁容满布的脸，一下子笑了出来，笑的时候，似乎仍然是那个风流倜傥，白衣翩翩，迷倒众生的少年。

12

“宁王爷，有失远迎。”

刘也给前来到访的周震南行了个礼，周震南回礼。

“早些年前，便常听张颜齐说先生，今日一见，果真气宇不凡。”

“哪里哪里，都是些江湖上说的闲话罢了，没什么好拿来说道的。”

两人都是鹅尖下巴狐狸眼，樱桃薄唇冷白皮，侧面来看，竟像是一个模子里印出来的两个人。

“之前你跟我说，说这俩人长得像，我还没觉得，现在从侧面看，简直一样啊。”

进府之时，张颜齐和翟潇闻在后面跟着，张颜齐拉着翟潇闻，小声说到。

“是啊，我之前也只是觉得，现在见了，真的像，我没记错刘也是比周震南只大七岁吧，我看的怎么感觉南南像刘也儿子……”

翟潇闻也吃了一惊，跟张颜齐小声掰扯道。旁边的姚琛似乎听到了两人的谈话，白了他们一眼，两人这才止住。

“我前段时间在宫里，但是宫外的事，潇闻俱以跟我说了，既然先生答应助我，我必然是高兴的，我这个人不喜欢说话绕弯子，我只想问一句。”周震南刚坐下，便已开门见山：“先生为何助我呢？”

“为名，为利，为权，为流芳百世，哪个不是目的，宁王爷这又是何必呢？”

“这些，恐怕不是先生这样的才子，想要的吧。”周震南穷追不舍：“况且，先生这时入关，又在此时，答应做我一个在朝廷中无根无据的还珠皇子的谋士，为我筹谋夺嫡之事，恐怕，不是那么简单吧。”

“自然没有那么简单。”刘也似乎也不打算装下去了：“宁王爷看我，就没觉得眼熟么？”

周震南听到刘也这句话，嘴角轻轻上扬了一下。

“兄长既然回来了，那至少也应该，多点伪装吧。”

再逢旧人，周震南出奇的没有煽情或者痛哭流涕，相反，他却有一种，早已料到的释然。

当年贾府的人，不会因为一场火，就被烧尽，他们早晚会回来，因为黑的就是黑的，白的就是白的。

“音容相貌全改了，还需要什么伪装呢？”

“也是，音容相貌都换了，但是咱们家的这双眼睛，怕是这辈子，都改不掉了。”

十年了，昔日里在公主府的那些日子，现在仿佛还在眼前。

“还有别人活着么？”

“就剩我们俩了。”

刘也拿起茶壶，轻轻倒了两杯茶，茶色青绿，却又显得无比醇厚。

“师父，这凤凰台，我们都找遍了，没有东西啊。”

赵让和吴季峰在凤凰台上上下下找了三四天，凤凰没找到，各种乱七八糟的小妖怪找到了一堆，今天惠妃的婢女是个猫妖，明天贤妃的小厮是个狗精的，开始还教训一番，后来实在多了，看着也没惹什么事，就懒得管了。

“你们功力不够，这妖鸟，能燃烧天空，还能全身而退，道行绝对不浅，我让你们找，肯定也没指望你们能找到，以寻找线索为主，知道了么？”

张远听着赵让的抱怨，有些生气，此刻，他正站在朱雀宫那百米高的看台上，当日，皇上就是在此处受到了凤凰的袭击，从此一蹶不振的。这个地方，有非常大的嫌疑，此刻，张远也下意识地觉得这里很奇怪，却又说不出什么奇怪的地方。想的头有些疼，加上地方高，风大，一时便想问问徒弟，看看有没有破局之道。

“季峰啊，你看看这个地方，有没有觉得哪里不太对劲？”

“我也不知道，但是我总感觉， 这地方，修的奇怪。”吴季峰环顾了一下，回答道：“常理来说，这是个给皇帝觐见百官的地方，但是，皇帝不在朝堂觐见百官，却在这种地方，还修数百尺的高度，这风大易摔的，何必呢？”

“皇帝好大喜功呗，你说他从这里往下看，整个金陵城都能看清楚，不比在朝堂上，二品官员只剩个脑袋盖舒服。”

赵让听着师兄的分析，随口说了一句，张远听的气不打一处来，直直地上去敲了赵让脑瓜子一下，又四处望望，好在此时周边无人，这才松下气来。

“这里是皇宫，你知不知道，你刚刚说的那些话，要是传到皇帝耳朵里，是要杀头的。”

赵让此时也意识到了自己刚才说错了话，所幸无人听见，心里不觉又怕又恼，加上师父到底是重重敲了自己一下，一时心里又是委屈，又不能说，脸色随着别扭起来。

“季峰啊，你们去问过皇帝身边那个男宠没有？”

“啊，还没有，皇后娘娘说是要单独提审，怎么说这是人家的家事，我们也不好问。”

吴季峰解释道，他对皇上的小癖好也略知一二，也确实如他所说，任豪这里，他们不好直接说什么。

“知道了，估计也翻不出什么大浪，毕竟在宫里也两年了。”张远也没在意：“赵让，你待会跟皇后娘娘说一声，单独问一问，走个过场就是了。”

眼眶已经有些红红的赵让点点头，接下了这份活。

凤凰台直转而下，外墙的百只凤凰如同活过来一般，飞过宫中，穿过朝堂，直抵坤宁。

“娘，我明白了，只是焉丞相那里……”

何天颐此时正躺在床上静养，接连的变故让她有些力不从心，此时，面对着床边来给她最后宣判的皇后，她已经面色凝然了。

“行了，你也别在那给我装傻，他跟你弟弟在床上的时间可不少，我心底门清，你嫁过去，无非就是想着给你肚子里那个找个由头罢了，你还真指望过去当丞相夫人了。”

皇后看着床上病怏怏的何天颐，气不打一处来，语气也尽是不屑。

“我知道。”

何天颐看着眼前有些绝情的母亲，虽说，此事是自己不对在先，苏郎离去后，自己也没有想苟活着，但是奈何当前肚里有遗腹子，为了他，这气也得忍着。

“过去了，明面上，还是有不少工作要做的，到最后无非是寂寞了些，但是也不用管些什么侧房妾室的，也算自在，又保住了你的孩子，我要是你，高兴都来不及呢。”

“就怕，和娘走了一样的路是么？”

何天颐看着出神的梅皇后，小心问了一句。梅皇后听到这里，笑了几声。

“那还是不一样的，至少，你没喜欢过焉栩嘉，他也没喜欢过你，或者真的对你好过。”皇后兀自说了起来：“要是早知道前路一片黑倒还好说，最可怕的是，先给你喂几颗糖吃，吃完了，再扇你几嘴巴子，那才是真的，日子难过。”

公主与丞相喜结连理，丞相之妹又嫁护国将军，双喜临门，至于苏府白发人送黑发人，是令人惋惜，但是到底是另一件事。

群众熙熙攘攘了那么久，到最后来是这么个结局，这才把所有的小道消息收干净。

人们喜欢自己解密，自己探寻真相的过程，所以，利用这种心理，让他们去发现精心准备好的“真相”，他们才能深信不疑，他们才会永远坚定。

可是，真的假不了，假的真不了，有些事情是假的，就一定会有露馅的那天。

消息放出去了，该说的都说了，该祝福的都祝福了，何天颐，却在这个时候，流产了。

如果只是流产，那盖一盖也就过去了，却没想到，她最后还是从了自己的心，既然孩子已死，纵然她一生富贵，也没念想了，一尺白绫吊死了，留了一个大烂摊子，给身后的人收拾。

13

故事闹到这个地步，任凭你是蔺相如再世，也收不了舆论的场子了。

最先闹起来的是苏府，本来他们以为，此事已经与自己完全无关，自己的儿子不争气，走了也就走了，本不想再涉进皇家党争，但是正如之前所说，这苏家四代单传，本来以为已经绝后了，心灰意冷准备收养，却突然得知，公主有了遗腹，这遗腹是谁的，他们用脚也能想清楚，怎么流产的，为什么苏家最开始不知道，这下，即使划破了几代人的老脸，苏将军也要跟天下人，好好说道说道。

苏将军身着当年陛下亲自赏赐的翎花五彩将服，苏夫人带着一品夫人的头饰华服，带着苏府一家老小，登堂鸣冤，十几个人跪在大殿外，一时间朝堂上下，议论纷纷，里面代为执政的何洛洛，脸色也愈发难看。

外面看，先是说公主在焉丞相和高将军中择婿，后来高家和宫中热闹起来了，以为是高将军，结果苏将军府里独子死了，就突然变成了太后指名公主嫁焉丞相，丞相府羽桦小姐嫁高将军，后来公主突然死的不明不白，这时候，一向温顺的苏将军又来殿上闹事，加上些宫闱秘闻，翻倒几下，相比但凡有脑子的，都能把真相猜个大概了。

此事焉栩嘉是明面上的受害者，即使世人皆知他和太子的情谊，也最多做到不计较，若是再跳出来帮忙，便是明面上的结党了，怕是自己也要搭进去，所以时下也只能避着风头，在背后支招，连带着自己在朝中的势力，统统都是有口说不出话来。

皇上没醒，皇后被苏将军一口咬成主谋，何洛洛若是严了查，不说皇后为此要遭殃，自己也是元气大损，相当于自己认了拿姐姐结党，同时姐姐怕是在史书上难看了；若是松了查，苏将军不饶，人民也不傻，自己失了人心，而且越是放宽，反倒越容易显得有猫腻，更是无从下口……这一局，来去都是个死字，无非权衡，哪个不那么惨淡罢了。

“宁王这步棋下的不错，但是焉栩嘉不是傻子，看结果，总能看到这么多巧合背后的东西，到时候釜底抽薪，殿下，怕不是也要栽一棋进去。”

大获全胜的刘也倒没有预期中的开心，他轻轻抿了一口手上的姜汤，一股暖意上升到心头，几丝白烟，足见周边的寒意。

“也哥就不必在这里撇了，我所做的，不过是顺水推舟，让夏之光用了点东西，做了个假怀孕，又做了个假流产罢了，若是没有天颐公主私通一事，这一番，我怕是没什么机会了。”

周震南很清楚，此事看着和刘也没一点关系，但是能搅出这么大的风浪，说是背后没人从中作梗，也是没人相信的。

“宁王爷说笑了。”刘也嘴角轻轻扬了扬：“我一介关外之人，哪知道皇室这么多事呢，无非是人心都有些探寻爱的想法，说到头来，那二人因为身份不由己，做了棋子而已，去了另一个世界，倒可能真的能团聚，也未尝不是好事。”

“虽然说是这么说，但是知道这些事，并把这些事利用起来，到底还是您的手笔吧。”

“这些就不必问了，下流手段，不足挂齿。”周震南似乎想问，但刘也似乎没有想说的意思：“我愿意辅佐宁王，一是当年故人之情，二是没得选，三则，宁王爷至少知道民间疾苦，上位之后，说不定能成为一代明君，至少是比太子好的，我多少还是有点家国之情，这些阴的脏的的东西，学多了见多了，反而不好，您还是，坚守正道为妙。”

“那若是，我坚持要做其他的事呢？”

刘也没有立刻回话，而是看了看院子，院子里，张颜齐在逗姚琛，长窜下跳的，跟个猴子一样，但是姚琛怎么都不接招，旁白的翟潇闻，看着这俩人，脸上挂着藏不住的笑意。

“您不会的，我很清楚，夺嫡上，您可能会做些算计人的勾当，但是若是做了君主，自然还会是宽明敞亮，我不过是不想让您想的过多罢了，而且……”刘也将头扭过来，和周震南眼神对视：“而且我今日既然有能力将您送上去，若是结局不对，我也有办法把您拉下来，您说是吧。”

刘也冲着周震南笑了一下，周震南背后一凉，头皮发麻，瞬间清醒了不少。

“我自然要做明君，这点先生放心，只是下次若是先生要做什么事，需要我配合什么，还请先生事先明示，我必然按照您的想法去做，若是不说怕是要有别的误会。”

周震南整了整语气，坚挺的回了一句。既然是当年公主府的旧人，那至少，有个目的是一样的，就还有合作的空间，那是刘也的执念，帮他完成了这个执念，别的，就好说了。

“先生的意思是，接下来，我们大概率会折掉夏太医？”翟潇闻听着刘也的分析，有些摸不着头脑：“可是夏太医是我们当前在宫中唯一的支撑了，再折掉他，恐怕不是好事。”

“这件事，总要有个眉目，何洛洛认不认，他的名望已经损了，目前要做的事，是安抚苏家，至少要给苏家一个名头，苏家信与不信不好说，但是把责任甩给太医误诊，已经是最好的选择了。”刘也继续分析道：“况且，公主本来就没有怀孕，这事是周震南的计策，万一日后被翻出来，也是个定时炸弹，不妨这时候直接自己认了最好。”

“可这是杀头的大罪啊，夏太医即使有意助我们，不会拿自家的名誉和命去赌啊。”

张颜齐四下已然听懂了刘也的意思，只是觉得行不通。

“不，未必，这事是焉栩嘉和何洛洛给做顺水人情，必然是要给足保护的，只是，之后可能太医之位不保了而已，放到民间，谁人不知道他是个背锅的，夏家的名号也能保住，说不定反倒过的更好，等到宁王上位，再洗冤后召回来就是了。”

“况且，这事，夏之光背也得背，不背也得背。”周震南此时已经想清楚了：“他自己出来认，有顺水人情，解了我们之前埋的潜在危险，于他于我们，都是最好的选择了。”

“还有一事，若是你托了他做什么别的事情，最好当下一并解决了。”刘也意有所指：“毕竟他不再是首席太医，若做些什么立功的事，说不定还能留在宫内，也有个照应。”

周震南听完，若有所思，但是还是照做后，给太医院送去了一封密信。

“肖统领此时请我，怕不是身上有什么伤吧。”次日，夏之光便收到了肖凯中的邀约：“照例，我是太医，只为皇家看诊，若是真有伤，也怕自己不能帮忙了。”

“没什么，倒不是我，只是太子殿下一直非常欣赏夏先生，但他一直公务繁忙，托我约夏先生来小酌一杯，聊聊人生理想罢了。”

“肖统领说笑了，我们家世代为医，又有什么理想呢？”

肖凯中从屉子里拿出几碟上好的干果，一一摆在桌子上，又拿出一坛陈年的好酒。

三两下开了酒坛子，陈年的酒香从细小的坛口快速扩散，逐渐弥漫了整个屋子。

14

“原太医夏之光，因误诊公主有喜一事，导致公主清白受污，郁结而死，罪不可恕，但念其救治皇上有功，皇上当前大病尚未完全痊愈，特加恩赦，在皇上恢复之前，保留太医身份，废除其太医署总管一职，皇上痊愈后，贬为平民，不做株连，钦此。”

御前大太监亲自来宣旨，足见此事之重。

“臣接旨，谢皇上隆恩。”

夏之光跪着磕头，接下了这道金光闪闪的圣旨。

“苏府长子苏青哲，与天颐公主情投意合，互相爱慕，朕甚欢喜，奈何上天不作美，两人被流言误会所扰，苏府名誉亦因此有所损害，特在此追封苏青哲为公主驸马，晋二品将军，入皇陵，与公主合葬，苏沐风教子虽有过，但念及无故糟构陷，敕长远侯，封邑万人，钦此。”

夏之光按照周震南的意思，让老皇帝醒来了。只是他刚醒来，便遇上这一大摊子破事，一时差点没再气晕过去，现下也只能安抚安抚苏府，早早收场。太子和皇后这边，虽然老皇帝一听便知道是两人从中作梗，奈何天颐一再超越底线，这才最后没收好场。本来公主私通就已经损了皇家颜面，现在也不好再另提两人的不是，明面上背锅的也是夏之光，于情于理都没法发作惩罚，只得叫了何洛洛过来，骂了一顿。

“儿臣也是想替父皇分忧不是。”何洛洛被骂的十分委屈，大大的泪眼上已经挂了几滴珍珠，显得格外动人：“本来高家势大，于皇室不利，这才想到为结亲，谁知道姐姐做出这般事来，作为弟弟的，也只能想着办法给她料理了。”

一时间声泪俱下，如泣如诉的，配上何洛洛一贯娇弱可怜的身子，一时间皇上也消了大半的气。

“朕没有怪你的意思，也明白你的不容易，但是本来可以大事化小小事化了的，你弄成这样，确实让朕不高兴。如若不是那只凤凰，哪有这么多事，你啊，还要多学学，要不，怎么成为一代明君呢？”

老皇帝气已消了，只是看着何洛洛这般不懂事，也难免有些后继无人之感。

“父皇教训的事，孩儿要学的还很多，还请父皇多多教育才是。”何洛洛低头认错：“只是，丞相府那边，原本已经商量了要议亲，现在公主去世，之前为了笼络高将军还嫁出去一个羽桦小姐，此事若无交代，恐对丞相的声望有所损耗，也容易失了丞相的心啊。”

听到何洛洛这里给焉栩嘉讨口令，老皇帝心里又明白了一大截，刚下去的火又冒了出来。

“他已是一品丞相，朕也没有公主了，你还想怎么样啊？要不，把你嫁过去？”

老皇帝面露愠色，充满讽刺意味的问道。何洛洛听到他的话，瞬间脸都白了，赶紧跪下磕头行礼：“陛下这又是说的哪里的话，只是丞相在此事中并无瓜葛却白白损了名声，儿臣想着，也要有所示意才是，并无他意。”

“朕明白了，你们俩是一起长大的，这事由你而起，也自当由你去收拾，你带着点东西去安慰一下吧。”

老皇帝心里自然明白何洛洛卖的什么药，这些年来，自己之所以放任两人交往，一个是觉得焉栩嘉这个人一向踏实，政策的走向也很符合自己的一向旨意，想着何洛洛多多拉拢，未来也是能带着自己的这个儿子走一段路的；另一个，这个孩子的品质也够好，即使真的结党，也不会做太出格的事……所以算到最后，也没太忌惮。而如今，何洛洛想着把焉栩嘉撇干净，一个是不必，另一个，周震南的到来给未来的继位带来了些许变数，暗自弹压一下原来太子的势力，此事化了，便是最好的选择了。

“是，儿臣择日便去。”

“你先站住，朕昏迷这几日，你和宁王，相处的可还融洽？”皇上最终还是提了周震南的事：“虽说你代朕封亲王这件事做的不合礼制，但是既然当时已经说了要封宁王，你代着走个过场，问题倒也不大，不耽误事即可。”

“当初兄长在宫里的时候，我就常去探望，分出去的宁王府，也是儿臣亲自挑选，一一监督的，乔迁之时也送过礼了。”何洛洛一一答道，他虽然并不喜欢周震南，但是表面上的工作还是要做够的。

“那就好，兄弟和睦，非常好。”皇帝看起来高兴了些：“他对朝政之事了解不多，人脉也差很多，但是好在宫外多年，深谙民间疾苦，虽然你是弟弟，但是你以后要多带带他，他长进了，与朕，也省心啊。”

“父皇的意思是？”

“从明日起，你们俩一起上朝吧，这些朝政的东西，他总需要学学。”

老皇上说着打了个哈欠，也不知道是偶然还是无意。

“可是父皇，兄长他……”

“好了，朕有些乏了，你下去吧。”

皇上一句严声，打断了何洛洛的发言，何洛洛心知此事已经难免，只得安然领旨退下，借着宽慰丞相的借口，往焉栩嘉府上走，去寻找对策去了。

“恭喜殿下。”

明日周震南一起上朝的消息已经传到了宁王府，周震南赶着来刘也府上寻找对策，刘也见面，自然是先要恭喜一番的。

“也哥这就不必了，都是自己人。”

周震南没想到这一天来的如此之快，心下也有些着急，只想赶快求一个万全之策。

“明日你且像往常一样表现，不要过分即可，我前几日听颜齐说，他也会进宫上朝，你们两个相互照应着就是了。”

“现在我在朝中，还是没有根基，即便那日与高将军交好，但是他那个人到底脾气古怪，还是得也哥你亲自去一趟为好，他若是认出了你，我之后的路，也会好走很多。”

周震南这才说明了来意，他并非不敢上堂，毕竟现在上朝也是个养精蓄锐的过程，他更看重的，是能否在朝上站稳脚跟。

“俗话说，敌人的敌人就是朋友，你在军方已经有了一个苏沐风，现在他还是侯爷，你还觉得不够么？”

“军方自然算是有了一个靠山，但是苏沐风一向不涉朝政，堂上亦经常无他，文官中，我还是没有依靠，这就没有替我说话的人；再者，你当年和高嘉朗的情谊，我不信你不想去见他，一举两得，又有何不好？”

“说是这么说，可是到底，哪里来的情分这一说，我音容相貌都已大改，现下，也有的是比情情爱爱更重要的事，见了他，反倒容易碍手碍脚，不必了。”刘也轻轻笑了一下：“你既然有办法拉拢他，说明他对我，也不是曾经说的那般山盟海誓，我对他，亦已不是当年的依依相随了。”

“可是，我当时拉拢他的时候，可是带着你的名义的。”

周震南似乎知道刘也要提这一茬，解释的既刻意又随意。

“宫中还有一个人，他们的故事，我们没利用完之前，不要轻举妄动吧。”

刘也最终下了结论，高嘉朗，能联系，但不能让他知道自己还活着。

曾经的贾府，就跟现在的丞相府一样，只是那时种了满院子的槐花，曾经在槐花雨中许下的所谓诺言也好，所谓忠诚也好，所谓爱情也好，到底是随着一把火，烧成了阴阳两隔，即便一个人回来了，也回不去了。

15

昏暗的坤宁宫后柴房内，突然有人打开了门，一扇光打进来，照在轻睡的任豪的脸上。此刻，空气中的灰尘洋洋洒洒，光柱照在那副往日神采奕奕的脸上，只能看见破碎的衣服，凌乱且布满油垢的头发，一时间恍若隔世。

“您好，我是皇后娘娘请进宫里的捉妖师，我叫赵让。”

任豪本来被刺的有些睁不开眼，看着是个男子的身形，以为是高嘉朗来救他，心中方才还是欢喜，却没想到，来的是个黄头小子。

“您好，请问您有什么事么？”

任豪的声音很微弱，似乎还带着一点失望。

“我就是想来问一下您，凤凰来的那一天的具体情况。”

眼前的男人带着一种鲜花临近枯槁的美，姣好的面容即使带着灰黑依然惊艳，细腻如膏脂的皮肤反倒在煤灰的反衬下愈发白的刺眼，一双黑曜石般的眼睛闪闪发亮，透过宽松破烂的衣服，胸前锁骨若隐若现，下身半截白腿，瘫在稻草堆上，印出几道红痕，双手被缚地跪在地上，赵让一时没忍住，心底起了些歹念，脸也逐渐发烫了起来。

“就是这样。”

声音的结束将赵让从想入非非中拉了回来，他这才意识到，自己刚刚什么都没听进去。

“好的，谢谢。”

赵让直直地起身，关上门就跑了，边跑，脑子还在想着乱七八糟的事。

脑海中的任豪嘴尖吐出一句话，虽然是男性一贯富有磁性的声音，却显得格外软糯，且带着致命的吸引力，赵让不觉下体已经硬了许久，至于口供，无所谓了，爱说什么说什么吧，自己刚才也没有感受到妖的气息，因该就是个无关人员。

看着匆忙出门的男孩，世界再次因为一声关门声而变得漆黑。

“他还没醒么？”

黑暗中，任豪问躲在角落的阿粤。

“醒了。”

“那他是忘了我们了么？”

“皇后说，她已经把我们赶出宫去了，他现在也在外面找我们呢。”

“知道了，正好，我们去找老高吧。”任豪冲着彭楚粤，勉强的笑了笑：“反正那个人一向不会主动，我主动，习惯了。”

阿粤抽出小刀，割断了任豪背后的绳子，然后出门，几下便撂倒了看门的守卫。

“任公子出宫是干什么啊？”

两人一路躲藏，最终还是在宫门被拦了下来。

“皇上有要事派我去勘察，你们有问题么？”

任豪将双手背在身后，装作威严的样子。

“可是皇后娘娘嘱咐过臣下……”

“现在皇上已经醒了，你是觉得，皇后娘娘比皇上排场更大么？”

任豪装作生气，吼了那人一句。那人见任豪如此生气，连忙下跪求饶：“不敢不敢，既然任公子是受皇上之命出宫，那我们自然是没有什么说的，但是您毕竟是皇上皇后面前的红人，这要是出宫出了什么事，我们怎么向上面交待不是。”

“所以你们今天到底是不打算让我出去了？”

“还请您见谅，臣下实在担不起这样的职责。”

那人牢牢站在宫门中央，封锁了通道，任豪试图硬闯，周围的御林军纷纷拔出小半刀刃，意图威胁。

“那就不麻烦您了，我去皇上那里讨个令旨，你们也好做事。”

任豪最终还是放弃了，拉着阿粤便要往回走。

宫墙深深，世人常说，这禁城，历朝历代，锁了不知多少香魂，但到了现在，是男是女，一道命令下来，到最后都是插翅难逃。

“不出去了？”  
“你还看不出来么？出不去了。”

任豪长叹了一声，似有悲戚，似有无奈，也似有坚定。

朝堂之上，太子位左，宁王位右，文官位左，武官位右，丞相领六部尚书，将军领四军诸侯，今日朝堂之上，人来的尤其齐全，毕竟是新亲王第一次参政，排场是一方面，是不是要暗自提前站个队，又是一方面了。

“今日是宁王第一次参政，朕最近因为凤凰一事，身体尚未大好，以后，少不了要托二位皇子办事，大家也都多多帮扶。”

老皇帝仰在龙椅上，看着朝堂之下行礼的百官，先给此事定了调。

周震南虽谋划已久，但是真的到了朝堂之上，听着各官上奏，心底里到底两分熟八分生，倒是何洛洛妙计频发，又有焉栩嘉口头帮衬，听的老皇帝频频微笑点头，自己想要插话，一个插不进去，另一个又担心说错，被老道的何洛洛压下去好几头，心下愈发着急起来，额头上，豆大的汗珠也开始往下掉，湿了内衬的衣裳。

机会若是抓不到，下次就没了。

“启禀陛下，臣，有一事要报。”

本来一派和气的朝堂，却因为刑部王尚书的突然上书，而变得紧张起来。

“六部尚书都是在亲王后上谏，怎么你拖到现在才说话啊。”

有违礼制，皇帝显然有些不高兴，但是想到怕是有什么别的缘由，也只得先听。

“启禀陛下，此事紧急，但是涉及朝廷要员，臣不敢擅自妄动，想着总有人会先臣一步讲，毕竟此事并不归我刑部管，但是，负责的部门并未上奏，臣只能在此时禀告陛下了。”

皇帝翻开奏折，随着目光推移，脸色愈发难看，才不到几秒，便已面露愠色，将奏折重重摔下，一时之间，朝堂百官纷纷下跪请意，个个心惊胆颤，不敢妄动。

“御史台呢？”

“臣在。”

御史大夫楼仟承摔了一步，爬了几步到朝堂正中。

“户部暗自克扣军需一事，你知道么？”

“启禀……启禀陛下，下官，并未察觉。”

楼大夫声音发抖，连忙磕头。听到户部出事，户部尚书吴起也连忙跪到朝堂正中，喊冤到：

“老臣冤枉，请陛下明察，户部所发军需，一向按照例律，这关系到国家存亡的事，臣未曾发现有何异常，还请陛下查清，绝不会有此事发生啊。”

何洛洛此时有些发懵，户部可以说是自己的钱袋子，吴起这人做事也一向滴水不漏，也不是那种会贪污腐败的官员，两袖清风的，不知为何，今日突然出了个克扣军饷的事，若是真的，自己恐怕要公主事件后，再损元气了。

他回头看焉栩嘉，发现此时，焉栩嘉也已经变了脸色，他愈发觉得，此事假不了，前几日刚丢了苏沐风，这时又是和军饷有关的事，难免会想到些什么。

“你冤？那我问你，吴燮是你什么人啊？”

皇上看着狡辩的吴起，反问了一句。听到这个名字，吴起脸一下绿了，连连磕头，不发一言。

“说啊，吴燮，是你什么人啊，你不是冤枉么？”皇上哼了一声，此时焉栩嘉已经闭上了眼睛，似乎心灰意冷了。

吴起绝望地看了何洛洛和焉栩嘉一眼，发现两人已经避开他的目光，望向另一边，高嘉朗直直盯着前方，苏沐风眼睛斜着看了他一眼，似有鄙夷。

金陵城东北方向，最引人注意的，当然是新建的，低调却自带光环的宁王府，宁王府背后一处小宅院，是刘宅，刘宅花园里种的红梅多，红梅掩映中，起居室内，刘也落下一枚白子，棋盘之上，占气提子，出其不意，本是一盘死局，一时间，多了几分胜率。


	4. Chapter 4

16

朝堂之上，金顶数条神龙盘踞，不怒自威。此时，百官看着趴在地上的户部吴尚书，面面相觑，不敢发一言，旁边的御史楼大夫，亦是满头大汗，全身颤抖。

“王子腾，我问问你，这封奏折，说的是户部为难兵部，或者说为难军侯的事，即使涉及到贪官污吏，也应该是由御史台或者吏部来奏，交给大理寺或者东厂去查，最后你们刑部来解决，怎么就直接跳过了前面所有的步骤，直接到你们刑部来了啊。 ”

皇上心里又何尝不明白，御史台，吏部，户部都是太子的势力，沆瀣一气，互相包庇是肯定的，兵部和将府与高嘉朗关系好，高嘉朗择日又要迎娶丞相的妹妹，这里面的利害关系，是个明眼人都能看出来。

再念起来，想着太子势力这么大，心里愈发忌惮和生气了起来，以前是只有这一个儿子，让他结交是维护皇族威严，现在有两个皇子，太子势力过大，倒显得有几分逼宫的意思了。

“此事说来也奇怪。依下臣考虑，各位统兵的将军们，历来在战场上英勇杀敌，是未必会注意到军饷不足这件事的，因为军饷是户部直接拉过去的，那么多，战场瞬息万变，将军们也难以亲自督察过秤，即使不够了，也不会不够的过于明显，少吃一点，对行伍之人来说，也不是什么问题，所以军队不报，臣以为是不知。但是为何御史台未察觉，亦无人告到吏部，下官并不清楚。”

一番话，将军方摘得干干净净，并拖了两个部门下水。

“高嘉朗，你们高家军，有没有发现过军饷不足啊？”

“启禀陛下，臣亲自监督，从上册来说，高家军的粮饷并未亏空过，下属官兵，也从未抱怨过此事，或许是一心想要报答皇恩，亦或者是确实如同王尚书所说，大家虽心有怨言，但是并不会明说，而是自行解决。”

高嘉朗跪地答复，似乎有维护之意，却也不想牵扯，将自己撇干净。

“连他们军队自己都没发现，那你们刑部，是怎么发现这件事的。”

“启禀陛下，这吴燮，乃是吴尚书的影子胞弟，早年被遗弃后，众人皆不知吴家还有这号人，后来不知道怎么找到了，正好用平民身份办事。他负责的，便是把军中克扣的粮草，倒卖给各地商户的活，本来收的几个商家，都是吴家自己的人，整个流程不透外人，要是军中不发现，是不会有事的。只是前段时间，刑部收押了个死囚犯，这死囚，原是在惠州疯着杀了几个人，无意中杀了一个他们链子上的人，那人以为是东厂在查，便尽数说了，这死囚记下来，随身化了押，想着将来如有不测，可将功抵过，这才从我们刑部出来。”

“可是王大人仅凭一份死囚所交的手书，怎么就能一口咬定吴尚书一定参与了呢，万一只是吴燮打着吴尚书的名号呢，万一此事，完全子虚乌有呢？”

听完事情原委，楼仟承反倒长舒了一口气，此事尚无物证，也无人当场抓到，军方那边也没认，亦无证据，虽然吴起之前有些露馅，但是到底没认，还有反驳的机会。

“你说什么，让他自己说。”皇帝斥责了楼仟承一句，问吴起到：“吴尚书，这事，你认不认啊？”

“臣……臣实在是冤枉啊，还请陛下明察，死囚之言，谁敢相信呢？”

吴起和楼仟承对了一个眼神，端起架子，稍稍缓过来一点。

“那我之前问你吴燮的事的时候，你那么害怕干什么？”

“吴燮……吴燮确实是臣胞弟，但是其出身……其出身并不好，提到此事，臣作为兄长，确实有过，因而心生畏惧，为兄不守道义，还请皇上责罚。”

“行了，我没空管你那些家事，既然此事你现在不认，那我便派人去查了，若是真的查出什么，你可知道，这就是不是贪污了，是欺君了，就不是罚俸降官能解决的了。”

皇上的语气逐渐变得凌厉，听的吴起全身发抖。

“臣明白，还请殿下明察秋毫，还臣清白。”

吴起磕头行礼，此事若把朝堂熬过，下来查案，大理寺，刑部，东厂，军方，都是太子的人，焉栩嘉自然有办法只手遮天，自己说不定，也能逃过一劫。

“好，朕还你清白。”皇上语气里似乎有些不屑：“此事由刑部起，由于牵连御史台东厂，不好查。但又涉及社稷安危，兹事体大，因此，由宁王主审，在军方和刑部自行选择要官，想提谁来审问，只要宁王同意，就是朕同意，其他部门，不得阻拦。”

皇帝下令，一听此事是宁王主审，原本心已经放下去一半的焉栩嘉，瞬间又提了起来。

“儿臣谢过父皇，不过儿臣，倒是想到了另一个人，他说不定能解陛下之忧，只是此人心境傲慢，之前也与父皇有过些许不愉快，儿臣想用他，希望父皇不要介意。”

周震南长舒一口气，在第一次上朝的最后，他还是有了存在感，连忙接旨，向老皇帝请示道。

“你说说，除开这朝堂之上，你还想要谁来帮你，还和我有过节。”

“此人原来是殿下的座上客，后来因为嚣张跋扈，被您赶出去，再不复启用了，名为张颜齐。”

“原来是那小子啊。”皇上并没有生气，反倒是笑了起来：“也是，好久没看见他了，他不是四处游历去了么，期间还写了好多讽刺朕的诗，怎么，回到金陵来了？”

众人听闻是张颜齐，都纷纷笑了起来，试问朝堂之上的老官，谁人又不知道当年皇帝有多喜欢这位民间诗人呢，虽说只是图个乐呵，但是能在这深宫中乐呵起来的人，到底是个奇人。当年赶他走，理由也是众说纷纭，有人说是得罪了梅皇后，有人说是手脚不干净，酒后摸了任豪的屁股，也有人说，是丞相看他和太子走的太近，吃醋了赶走了……不一而足，但是到底，老皇上心底里是喜欢他的，所以周震南这次启用，明面上是有违圣意，实际上，皇上自己高兴还来不及呢。

况且，两人的关系，拉张颜齐进来，周震南心底里怎么着都放心了很多很多。

“另外还有一人，是住在咱们宫中的质子孙圻峻，当日儿臣初进宫时，他教了儿臣很多东西，想着太子繁忙，我又对官场人脉这些不太熟络，有个人帮持着，也更好做事。”

周震南自然知道张颜齐的过去，趁着老皇帝高兴，又要了孙圻峻出来。

“你啊，怎么跟他走到一起去了。算了，说的有道理，准了。”

老皇帝虽然听到孙圻峻的名字时有些不悦，但是知道能再见张颜齐，心里也高兴，便没有想太多，一连恩准了。

“谢父皇隆恩，儿臣一定不负皇命，认真查案。”

周震南谢过皇上，这第一次上朝，度过的还算完满漂亮，若是查明了此事，不仅能折掉太子一员重官，也能给自己长长士气。

散朝之后，朝堂已是议论纷纷。看来，对于百官来说，户部贪污一事早已众人皆知，人也都清楚，这是夺嫡明面上的第一战，这个还珠的宁王，能不能翻出水花，自己该站哪队，很快就会明朗了。

17

“咱们怎么办？”

何洛洛跟在焉栩嘉身后，愁容满面。

“能怎么办，吴起敢欺君，必然有他的底气，我们从中帮助，不让这位宁王爷查出来便是了。”

焉栩嘉的语气似乎也很无奈，事到如今，虽然包庇于理是错误的，但是为了何洛洛，也没有别的选择了。

“我的意思是，克扣军粮，此事这么大，这个吴起也是真够大胆的，咱们，真的应该帮他盖下来么？”

何洛洛似乎有些犹豫，也说出了焉栩嘉此时的心里话。

焉栩嘉听着何洛洛的话，突然停下了脚步，他心里也在犹豫，于这个国家社会，于那么多老百姓，将士们来说，这样的贪官污吏，是必须要除的。但是，世间很多事，不是善恶黑白就可以划分的，官场亦是如此，人总是会从白色逐渐变成灰色的，有时候，只要不做的太过完全变成黑色，百姓们睁一只眼闭一只眼，他们，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。更何况，这个吴起，是最早出来公开支持太子的人之一，若是此时不保，后来的事，总是不好做的。

“洛洛，你可以做明君，我也愿意做你的贤相。但是你还记得我曾经跟你说的么，那些东西，都是你登基之后，我们再考虑的事了。”焉栩嘉最终选择了自我欺骗，有的时候，活得太明白，不见得是件好事：“人难免犯错，这次保下他了，给他提个醒。吴起别的工作，还是很有能力的。”

何洛洛似懂非懂的点点头，为了夺嫡，他很下得去手，这些人都被他吃的死死的，但是说到底，他还是一个从没走出过宫的小太子，真正到了人命，疾苦这些东西，他还是记得那些孔孟儒道的。

民为贵，社稷次之，君为轻。

“从户部开始确实是明智的选择，但是吴起这个人一向老谋深算，我入宫之前，潇闻在外的眼线已经打探了不少其他太子系官员的消息，但是唯独这个吴起，虽然知道他克扣粮草这件事，但是怎么都查不到证据，现在即使能得到刑部的帮助，还是块难啃的骨头啊。也哥，你是怎么想的。”

周震南和刘也坐在起居室内，刚领了命的周震南，显然并不比何洛洛那里轻松很多。

“没什么，你都知道户部是太子最重要的部门了，当然要一次拿下，率先拿下喽。”

“可是，这事怎么查，怎么找到能认定的罪名。”

“你慢慢查就是了，你现在是未涉朝政的还珠皇子，要是查的又快又好，反倒是不对劲，更容易让人起疑吧。”

“你的意思是？”

“焉栩嘉这个人，比你想象的厉害许多，更重要的是，我相信除了他和太子有染这种皇上都知道的花边新闻外，这个人很干净，我不知道翟老板查出什么了没有？”

刘也起身，似乎想给火炉里加点碳。

周震南叫翟潇闻进来，果不其然，即便是翟潇闻这样耳目满金陵的人，丞相府里，也是没有任何消息传来。

“最重要的是，只要焉栩嘉一天不倒，何洛洛就永远比你有优势，所以我们不能短视，六部官员，没几个干净的，我们今天干掉一个吴起，明天他们就能干掉王子腾，来来回回的，何必呢？反正总有新的人上来，新的人也总会站队。”

“也哥你的意思是？”周震南似乎想到了什么：“吏部？”

刘也笑了笑，没有直接回答，而是将木炭直直的丢进了火盆里，火星瞬间扑棱起来几点。

“他们很快就会发现，高嘉朗虽然明面上中立，但是你们俩已经有过肉体关系，他是倾向你的，那么就会着手收拾依附高嘉朗的那几个文官，换自己的人上去，而即使我们搞掉了吴起，之后还会有别的乱七八糟的人出来。”

周震南想要打断刘也说话，但是刘也依然在继续，他也就没再插嘴。

“只要吏部尚书是太子派的人，只要焉栩嘉还是文官之首，我们在这里互相打尚书就没有什么意义，所以，我们的战略应该是，在他维护吴起的这段时间，迅速打掉吏部的张云庭，然后随便换个不是太子派的人上去，同时，慢慢去磨焉栩嘉和何洛洛的关系，并且， 要让焉栩嘉在和我们斗的过程中，自己露出把柄来。”

“你说的轻巧，打掉张云庭容易，我手上有东西，也哥你自然也有，但是焉栩嘉和何洛洛，那是满城天香啊，那份忠贞不移，哪有那么容易呢？”

“当年我和高嘉朗，不也一样。”刘也提起往事，竟没有半丝怜悯：“即使后来我死了，他的忠贞，我还是感动的，但是后来，当他遇到任豪的时候呢？即使你说你拉拢他是用了曾经的我的故事，但面对那样一个天下都愿意为其误了的人，他也只是一个只记得下半身的普通人而已。”

“也哥，你的意思是，还想故技重施么，真的会对焉栩嘉管用么？”

周震南自然明白刘也的意思，他也曾见过任豪几面，何洛洛那样习惯了做身下的人，都做了任豪的身上，有时自己都有些动心，更何况高嘉朗呢？

“我想，你和高嘉朗的关系，还没好到他会愿意让任豪去对付焉栩嘉的地步，何洛洛的那点私生活破事，焉栩嘉估计也早就烂熟于心，不会在意了，所以，我们只能从何洛洛的角度去挑，让何洛洛吃焉栩嘉的醋。”刘也瞥了一眼翟潇闻：“我想，焉栩嘉是不知道你和翟老板这层关系的，而翟老板，作为曾经的四公子之一，造成点误会，总不是难事吧？”

刘也盯着翟潇闻的眼睛，翟潇闻也看着刘也。虽然他心底里，从刘也提到自己的时候，就已经对刘也想让他做的事有数，但是真的说到这里，真的看到刘也瞳孔里那无尽的散光，还是会有些恐惧。

“你要是不愿意，我自己去也可以的，说不定，我自己去，效果还会更好一点。”

周震南似乎并不想让翟潇闻趟这趟混水，在他的计划里，翟潇闻一直只是一个提供信息的人。

清江楼连接着整条秦淮河，而河上的俊男美女，则是这个城市最好的信息口，翟潇闻靠这个翻云覆雨，已经是有些心力交瘁；此时，再让他对付那个人精一般的焉栩嘉，周震南看着这个陪他长大的好兄弟，一时竟然有些不情愿。

“其实，我本来以为，刘先生是会让我去对付肖凯中，然后亲自去解决焉栩嘉的，没想到，刘先生还挺看得起我的。”

翟潇闻轻轻笑了笑，话语里满是无奈。

“肖凯中一介武人，头脑毕竟简单，让翟老板去，大材小用了，大可不必。”刘也也跟着他笑了笑，周震南一时起了鸡皮疙瘩：“所以翟老板，意向如何呢？”

翟潇闻看了一眼周震南，吞了一小口口水：“我替他提个条件吧，不知道刘先生能否答应。”

“你说，我们两人皆是谋士，只要不过分的，都可以。”

“南南是一定要当上皇帝的，哪怕最后，反叛谋逆。但无论哪条路，最重要的，就是军方，所以刘先生，或者，我也叫你也哥，无论我这一趟成不成功，到了最危急的时候，还请你记得你最开始的那个身份，这个国家，还有个将军，有十万最强的军队，会为了你，也顺势为了南南，冲冠一怒。”

“我答应你，不用你说，我一直都记得。”刘也回答的很轻快：“那之后，就麻烦你了。”

微风轻轻吹佛，翟潇闻回清江楼，换了一身朱红的衣裳，从他接下这里开始，已经四年，他都没再去讨好过另一个男人了，想来，就怕手生了。

18

金陵郊外，各个县区，驻扎着几万的禁军，禁军再往外扩，扬州市郊，便是高家军的练兵地，西卫都城，东守江南富庶之地，中间千亩荒地，就如同是一个战场，高家军以丰县为核心，四散练兵，即便是和平时期，亦不敢放松。

“参见宁王殿下。”

“我奉圣上之命查案，还请高将军配合了。”周震南跟高嘉朗客气了几句：“他们会逐个去找我之前安排的审问对象，提人的时候，请高将军告诉弟兄们，并无他意，只要说出真相就好。”

“宁王爷折煞了，配合办案，解我军中粮草亏空一事，是我提振军心的大事，宁王爷尽管查，若有不配合者，直接上报，我自当罚处。”

高嘉朗低头说话，一板一眼，却有军中人的坚定之心。

“你们先按照我之前安排的去查吧。”

周震南安排了调来的几个下属，也包括张颜齐和孙圻峻，两人和周震南对视一眼，各自散开了。

时间倒回周震南刚把孙圻峻接出来办案的时候，在宁王府，两人便已经有了对策。

“你办案就办案啊，审问就审问啊，把我拉出来干什么，本来我在这宫里隐藏的挺好的， 莫名其妙的就被人想起来了，现在好了，夏之光也受限，我又被你调出来，宫里的信息，谁告诉你啊？”

孙圻峻跟周震南说道着，公主出嫁这件事上，许多信息都来自孙圻峻，就像他说的那样，现在宫中，已经没有了周震南的人。

“宫里现在不是忙着捉鬼么，皇后那边得罪了任豪，再加上个欺君和私自用刑，要是任豪死了就算了，没死，那皇后可是有的是苦果子吃，翻不出什么浪来，夏之光够用了。”周震南解释道：“我既然把你捞出来，肯定是很多事得让你帮我做。”

“我当然知道，但是我一不会武二没人脉的，我能做什么，我自己都不知道。”孙圻峻倒也想看看，周震南准备干嘛：“你这案子，最重要的是抓到吴燮，摸清他的网络，这我可干不了。”

“不不不，我不是让你来干吴燮这件事的，我需要你，帮我查另一个人。”

“谁？”孙圻峻面带微笑，似乎已经猜到了大半：“张云庭么？”

周震南看着孙圻峻，跟着笑了起来，这个质子，能无依无靠在深宫活到现在，必然是有他的本事的，这点，周震南没有看错，而且周震南知道，他只能相信自己，因为只有自己能给他他想要的东西。

“高将军，我还有一些事，需要和您亲自商量，不知道您是否有空？”

带来的人尽数散了，只剩周震南一人。高嘉朗会意，遣散了随从的将官，带着周震南回到了自己的住地。

养心殿内，老皇帝刚刚睡醒，身旁的大太监递来一杯漱口茶，皇帝就着洗了把脸，召见了在养心殿外的张远师徒三人。

“参见陛下，草民张远，携弟子吴季风与赵让，给您请安。”

张远说着躬身叩首，身后的赵让和吴季风也跟着，按照之前师父教的那样，向圣上行礼。

虽说在捉妖师眼里，皇帝就是一个普通的人，但是毕竟从小听着长大，从小受的教育也是皇权至上，加上高高设起的大殿，大殿里盘踞的，怒目圆睁的金龙，心里的敬畏，即使之前说再多的大话，也会油然而生。

“平身吧。”皇帝显然还有些晕乎：“你们给朕讲讲，你们这几日，在宫里查案的结果。”

“谢皇上。”张远起身，从身上拿出一封折子：“里面是草民这些天调查的结果，还请殿下过目。”

皇帝接过折子，眯上眼睛，细细看来，看了足足有半炷香的时间。

“你说朕的宫里有小妖这件事，朕知道，年轻时碰见过，不碍事，让你们一个一个抓，费事不说，宫里也难免被搅得天翻地覆，要是有哪个气急败坏了，最后也不好收场，就算了。”

皇上似乎对妖这件事并不奇怪，也不像皇后那样，非要证明才信。

“草民也是这样想的，宫里的人，都是每年在流动的，勘察这些日，都是都是些修为不高，不会对龙体产生影响威胁的小妖，大可不必挂念，但是那日的凤凰……”张远继续报告着：“就如折子里所说，臣认为，他还没有离开禁宫。”

“所以，你也觉得，朕的身体，是因为那只妖鸟了？”

“草民不敢妄言，只是既然太医医治了这么些时日，殿下的身体始终不见大好，在草民这里看来，殿下身上始终又有那妖鸟的气息；草民也问过太医，太医说是殿下身上总是有无名的虚火，草民翻阅先祖留下的典籍，也未曾找到记载，只能妄加推测，两者属性相合，妖鸟仍在宫中。若想彻底治好陛下，还需抓住这妖鸟才是。”

“非要抓到么？”

皇帝似乎有些犹豫，既然是历代捉妖师都未曾见过的妖，说不定，可能真的是神话里的凤凰。

“即使陛下龙体得上天庇佑大好，这妖鸟一日在宫中，就不知道会做出什么事，草民是怕，有伤及天子之躯，或是丢了咱们的颜面啊。”

皇帝似乎还是犹豫，如果是凤凰，在宫中待了这么久，看起来本来没打算做什么，那日现原形有可能是不得已，又何必强迫人家再犯一次事。

“我知道皇上在担心什么，我祖上层记载过遇神的情况，神是不怕雄磺的，只有妖怕，所以，您大可放心，这必定是妖鸟而非凤凰。”

张远用最后一通话，打消了皇帝的疑虑。

皇帝缓了一口气：“好吧，抓就抓吧，你说，需要朕帮你做什么。”

“再把宫里的香全换成一次雄黄，这一次，有草民在，绝不会让它再跑掉。”

张远话语坚定，这一次，做好了便是名垂千古，也是给前辈后辈那么多的捉妖师，一举正名的好时机。

“可是，这样，宫里的其他妖，都会显性吧，到时候，你让他们怎么继续在宫里待下去，皇宫，还不是让你闹了底朝翻。”

“殿下，上次的事，可有人报上来说遇见了妖？”张远似乎早就意识到皇帝要问这件事：“凭草民了解，并没有，既然没有，那么这次只要此事交给我们师徒小心的做，同样，除了凤凰，不会有事。”

老皇帝听着张远的话，轻轻点了点头。

此时，闹市之中，忽然有人开始跑，另一个人紧随其后，开始加速，一时之间，撞翻了不少街边的摊贩，撞倒了不少行人。

后面追的人速度显然更快，带着蓑翁帽子，身披渔夫装扮，方才还是一个卖鱼的，下一秒，见到了这人，便立马穷追不舍。

一路跑到小巷子，被追的人看已是死路，摔在地上，连连求饶，可追的人却没有一丝心态波动，从腰间抽出绳子，几下便捆了，一只手提溜着出了巷子。

脱下不合身的衣服，抓人的是姚琛，而这被抓的，听着他嘴里说的“求饶”，“户部”之类的话，想必就是吴燮了。

姚琛办事总比刘也想的要快很多，既然关键犯人已经落网，那之前定的计划，总要走一走不是。

翟潇闻给了姑娘一个眼色，那个姑娘咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，快步走到应天府衙前，拿起鼓槌，连敲多下。

“吏部尚书张云庭强抢民女，请朝廷给小女子伸冤。”

“吏部尚书张云庭强抢民女，请朝廷给小女子伸冤。”

“吏部尚书张云庭强抢民女，请朝廷给小女子伸冤。”

鼓声震天，路人聚上来，议论纷纷，很快，便传遍了金陵城。

19

军营中简易搭建的驻扎地中，周震南趴在床上，背对着高嘉朗，整个脸被高嘉朗摁在枕头上，被从后面强行进入，瓷白色的身体此刻已经被捏出了好几个红印子。

皇陵的一间供休息的小侧室里，何洛洛坐在焉栩嘉的下身上，浑身赤裸，后仰扶着焉栩嘉的大腿，焉栩嘉抱着何洛洛的腰，让他自己上下晃动着。

“他们，都不会闲着的。”

刘也又往那副棋盘上下一一子，同样神机妙算，白子的气逐渐通顺了，虽然仍是黑子占了上风，但已经不是常人看不穿的死局了。

“说吧，需要我做什么，还是像我最开始告诉你的那样，我不会涉及党政，也不会站队，我能做的最大范围的事，就是不给你使绊子。”

完事之后，高嘉朗别过身去，开始穿衣服，似乎始终不愿意看周震南的脸。

“你这话说了等于没说。”周震南浅浅的笑了一下：“我都告诉你当年贾家的事和皇后有关了，你若是真的想给旧人洗刷冤屈，为什么不能帮我。”

“即使你真的当了皇上，你给贾家洗冤，后人也只当是你作为贾家旧人，篡改历史了，若是不在这个老皇帝在位时自己承认所作所为，于我而言，没有意义。”

高嘉朗的语气十分平和，但是却字字在理。

“那你就不想为他报仇么，亲眼看着梅皇后的势力倒下，然后再借此洗冤。”

周震南看着高嘉朗这若即若离的态度，言语逐渐有些激动。

“打打杀杀的，我见多了，没必要。”

“要是我告诉你，当年贾家，除了我之外，还有旧人呢？”

“那又如何？”

“如果，这只凰钗的主人也活着呢？也想着复仇呢，你对的起他么？”

周震南还是说了这件事，一时之间，空气似乎凝固了。

“他要是活着，也不会希望我做什么伤天害理的事吧。”

高嘉朗愣了一会，喃喃了一句话，直接出去了。

周震南一时被气的差点眼泪都出来了，但是，那确实是自己表哥，也就是刘也，当年会做的事情。

可是啊，那个贾安竹已经死了，跟着贾家一起死了，现在活着的，那个叫刘也的人，不会再劝你了，他的心里，只剩下了复仇一件事。

“你姐姐刚走了多久啊，你在她头上做这种事，不怕遭天谴么？”

焉栩嘉这边也完事了，从衣服中抽了手帕，正在帮何洛洛清理下身。

“要遭天谴我们一起遭，还怕她不成。”

何洛洛语气里似乎很不悦，本来想着在朝堂上，还能维持吴起的事，结果皇上直接把他打过来给他姐姐守灵一个月。这小半个月，吃的也不好，睡的也不好，也没人在身边，闲时心下痒痒，却又不能发作。焉栩嘉来看他，虽然是来商量吴起的事的，但是好不容易见面了，总不能随便再放他走了不是。

“你可是未来要做天子的人，这样不守礼制的，是准备做昏君么？”

“制度是服务人的，不是限制人的，人之本性，难道我作为天子，还不能从心了？”

何洛洛傲娇的说，也不知道是小情侣之间的情话，还是他是真的这么想的。

“行了，说正事吧，你有想过吴起的事，怎么处理么？”

焉栩嘉此时已经穿好了衣服，开始帮何洛洛梳整头发。

因为是偷情，虽然这朝廷上到皇帝下到侍卫基本都知道这两人的关系，但是如果没有确切抓到，明面上的傻还是要装一装的，为了不留把柄，每次完事后，焉栩嘉都会亲自帮何洛洛梳头。

“你问我，我还想问你呢？”

“其实我在想，要不要，咱们换个思路。”

焉栩嘉小心翼翼地理顺何洛洛的长发，纤长的手指穿过缕缕青丝，将其抚平理顺。

“虽然说，吴燮这个最重要的人已经跑掉了，但是吴起肯定不会真的下狠手，只要他活着，宁王就有可能抓到他，一切，就有可能功亏一篑甚至变本加厉。”

“你的意思是，我们这一次，就不救了？”

何洛洛似乎有些困了，声音也变得有些惺忪，这些天守灵自然很累，只是身边随时有眼睛盯着，也不好怎么样，现在焉栩嘉在身边，心下放松了许多，困意也就上来了。

“我觉得，我们不如，干脆地认了此事，但是找个别的理由，利用皇帝本来就忌惮高家军的心理，把这件事化小。”

焉栩嘉看何洛洛已经快睁不开眼睛了，也就没有说的太多，帮他理好了头发之后，轻轻拨了他一下，让他躺到自己怀里。

“行，都听你的。”

何洛洛已经快完全睡着了，他像是个累坏的孩子，躺在焉栩嘉怀里，一动不动的，鼻间发出轻微的鼾声。

“那你到底，想不想当皇帝啊？”

年少时，西郊的桃林里，夜风刮起漫天的红雨，那时的何洛洛，也是这样躺在焉栩嘉怀里，只是那时候，他们还很小 ，就像桃树上刚结的青枳，不能吃，也不好看。

那时焉栩嘉还是焉国公家的少主，而何洛洛，也只是个从小被娇惯坏了的小皇子。

“我干嘛非要当皇帝呢，你看我爹，每天那么累，前朝有前朝的烦恼，后宫有后宫的琐事，全天下的眼睛都盯着他，他看起来是九五至尊，实际上，倒是做什么都不自由。”

那时何洛洛还带着孩童般的纯真，向往外面的世界，向往如同青莲，庄周那样，潇洒自在的人生。

“可是皇上只有你一个儿子啊，你无论怎么样，都会成为皇帝的。”

焉栩嘉听着何洛洛的话，虽然这已经不是他第一次发表这样的言论，但是，每次听到，他仍然会觉得苦笑不得。

“那不一定，他那么多嫔妃，而且，全天下的女子，理论上都是他的，想再生一个，不是很容易么？只要他再生一个，我保证不跟他抢。”

何洛洛依然讲着听起来是乱说，确是他内心真实想法的话。  
“那你呢，就当个亲王，每天到处玩来玩去，也不管后人，也不顾家庭？”

焉栩嘉的父亲走的很早，他十岁就接过了焉国公的爵位，生活逼着他到处走动，整个家的重任落在他肩上，他很早很早，就学会了承担与为家庭而活着。

“你说我们俩在一起，哪里来的后人？”

何洛洛瞪着他那双灵动的眼睛，笑着问焉栩嘉。

“可是我……可是我没法跟你一辈子啊，我家里的情况你也知道，我最后，还是会娶亲生子，为家里开枝散叶的。”

年少的他们，不知道未来，但却必须考虑未来的一切。

“我知道啊，我没有责怪你的意思。”何洛洛依然笑得很开心：“等你娶亲的时候，我就离你远远的，这片土地上大好河山那么多，我就到处去游历，一辈子不娶，也算逍遥到老。”

“你别说傻话了。”

“这不是傻话啊，你承不承认，我爱你，就是比你爱我更多，我可以为你放弃一切，但是你却什么都放不下。”

这本是悲伤的话，何洛洛确是笑着说完的，似乎一点都不在意，或许，他只是早就想通了这一切吧。

“不，我爱你，和你爱我一样多。”

“那你就为我种一片桃林吧，最好能种满整个金陵城，那样，我每次回家的时候，还能记得，你到底有多爱我。”

再看看此时怀里的何洛洛，物是人非，一切，都变得不一样的，只是焉栩嘉还在种桃树，每年春天的时候，满城天香的时候，但愿他还能看见，自己有多爱他。

20

“也哥，你真的不担心么？”

“担心什么？”

“这个计划是有变数的吧，比如，那只凤凰。”姚琛声音变得很低很低：“如果那只凤凰是真的，未来的走向，可能未必如我们所愿。”

“谁能真的猜到全部呢，就比如，我就没猜到太医这一步，周震南走的很高明，但是我们的计划不是一样在进行么，至于那只凤凰嘛，兵来将挡，水来土掩吧。”

刘也听着姚琛说的话，心中不由得划过一丝不祥的预感，但是这份预感实在有些微不足道，他也就没放在心上。

他谋划了十年，想过无数种情况，即便是凤凰，也无法阻挡他的脚步。

等到焉栩嘉从皇陵回到城里的时候，他才发现，这个周震南，真的比他想的能折腾。

“丞相大人，请您看在下臣辅佐丞相您多年，辅佐太子殿下多年，救臣下一命吧。”

张云庭跪在丞相府正屋前，丞相府人来人往，看着这个当朝六部之首的尚书如今已经变得如此卑微，一时也有些唏嘘。

“你想让我怎么帮你，强抢民女，陛下最厌恶的罪名就是这个，你倒好，顶风作案，还人证物证俱获，现在人家直接去敲应天府了，整个金陵城的人都知道你强抢民女了，你还想怎么样？”

焉栩嘉此时被气的有些头疼，本来他就因为吴起的事头疼，想着吴起被换掉后，还能凭借着张云庭，再升一个自己的人上来，这下倒好，那边还没解决，这里又出事了一个。

“那姑娘，本来就是在红楚楼唱歌的，一向和我也是百般温顺，可是谁知道……谁知道这点小事，她就要报官啊。”

“你都说了人家是唱歌的了，红楚楼那时什么地方，又不是画船油妓，一向卖艺不卖身，人家对你好点，你还真色迷了心窍觉得人家姑娘对你有意思啊。”

焉栩嘉十分无语，这一步必然是死棋，现在民情发酵了，他怎么操作，张云庭这个人，都保不住了。

当然，刘也自然不会这么轻易给焉栩嘉操作的空间，既然要打，毕竟是二品大员，就得彻底打死，永远不能反身那种。

朝堂至上，孙圻峻这个质子，头一次上殿，原本是去调查吴起的事，却交上了一封张云庭的折子。

自从官妓被明令禁止之后，这些官老爷们，总是难免找些私娼，皇上其实也知道，无非体恤他们，装作不知道。但是，这些私娼是怎么来的，就大有学问了。有些商人，从小养些漂亮姑娘小子，这些也就算了，但若是查出哪个是拐来的，就是另一件事了。

天公不作好，张云庭常去的那个私娼，里面的姑娘，就有拐来的，而且，是从琉球拐来的。

在风月场强抢民女，这是一罪；官员嫖私娼，这是二罪；私娼背后有人口拐卖，大员为了私利，知晓而不上报，这是三罪；拐卖涉及附属国，还被质子查清，有损朝廷颜面，这是四罪。四罪加在一起，任凭是太子出来求情，也保不下来了。

一套组合拳打下来，焉栩嘉和何洛洛措手不及，没有任何拖延余地，没有任何商量余口，张云庭，这个不知道算不算倒霉人的倒霉人，就被判了全家流放岭南。从鸣鼓开始，三天不到，案件做死封卷，一切尘埃落定。

“孙公子请留步。”

听到孙圻峻陈述的那一刻，焉栩嘉已经意识到，这一战他输了，从公主到吴起再到张云庭，这一切的一切，发生的太密集了，密集的让人感觉虚假，他已经看清楚了，这背后的诸多缘由。

“焉丞相找我有什么事么？”

“没什么，我就是想说，孙公子来宫里十几年了，一向都是在后宫里，这才出来几天，便查到非法拐卖这么大的事，看来之前皇上没有让孙公子出来帮忙，挺不明智的，孙公子果然还是聪慧过人啊。”

“焉丞相说笑了，我一个质子，离权力中心越远越好吧，只是这次涉及到我的子民，出宫之后便有人连夜来给我送信让我替他们伸冤，我也算是半个储君，为了要保护的人，总要做些什么事才是，也没有焉丞相这样的人辅佐，只能亲力亲为了。”

“拿俸帮人管事罢了，不足挂齿。”焉栩嘉客套了一句：“既然公子知道自己最好还是远离权力中心，那我也就不再多说什么了，在异国他乡生活的，也不容易，还是谨慎些为好。再说到我们，我们管着这么多事，也很难事事周到，若是有什么纰漏，像今天这样的，也请您不要见笑。”

“家家都还有本难念的经呢，更何况管着一个国家几万万口人，我能理解。”

孙圻峻只回答了焉栩嘉后面的那个问题。

“对了，改天您见到宁王爷和高将军，代我向他们问个好，这段时间查案也辛苦，我平日里走不开，等到吴起这件案子结了，他们庆功的时候，我必亲自前去祝贺。”

焉栩嘉最后说了一句话，两人分道离开了。

张云庭折了，吴起他也不打算保了，新换上来的人，未必如意。而且，既然宁王现在有动作搞下去他的人，也就有想法培植自己的势力上去，当下之急，应是止损，并在止损中，有所前进。

“吴起认了么？”

“认了，说是工部几项大型建筑，产生了亏空，为了不让国库入不敷出，就暗中剪裁了些军饷供给，填补了。”姚琛回答到：“贬到北方去了，也算半个胜利吧。”

刘也听了，倒也没有多么惊讶：“知道了，那就把吴燮送上去吧。”

“直接送应天府么，怎么说，我们去送，是不是太直白了？”

“早露头，晚露头，早晚要露头，不如主动一点。”

“人来人往，你不怕被认出来么？”

“除了公主府和贾府的旧人，没人认得出来的，而需要他认出来的人，肯定会认出来的。”

刘也又轻轻往棋盘上下了一枚棋子，围棋要两个人下才有意思，之前他救白子，连下了好几棋，肯定是犯规的，不过，都过去了，现在开始，才是要开始对弈的时候呢。

“启禀父皇，儿臣已经抓到了吴燮，他对自己所做的事情供认不讳，具体的事，都在这封奏折上，请您过目。”

周震南将奏折递上皇座，回头看了一眼焉栩嘉，他的表情很平，什么都看不出来。

“行了，朕知道了，你办案辛苦，先回去休息吧。”

皇上随手翻了翻折子，也没有细看，就将其搁置在了一旁。

周震南一下子懵了，吴起这已经是板上钉钉的双重欺君，之前工部的那个借口，摆明了就是骗人，现在被实打实的证明了欺君，照理来说，吴起必死无疑，而皇上似乎并没有一点点愠气，也没有加大处罚。

“父皇，罪臣吴起，贪赃枉法，屡次欺君，不可轻饶啊。”

“知道了，这事朕有分寸，你先下去吧。”

皇帝看着有些急躁的周震南，脸色愈发难看了，却又不好发作。

“臣，有一事相报。”

正在周震南一脸懵的是有，御史台楼大夫却突然上前。

“又怎么了？”

“臣，要参刑部尚书王子腾。”楼仟承低眼上抬：“通过吴起一事，臣顿然觉得刑部许多事情处理草率，前去调查一番后，发现刑部有些滥用私刑，已经死了好几个囚犯了。”

听到楼仟承的话，周震南又轻轻看了一眼焉栩嘉，他依然面不改色，带着令人生俱的凌然。


	5. Chapter 5

21

对于大多数有故事的人来说，噩梦，总是伴随他们的常客。

张远经常梦到自己在奔跑，对，就是奔跑，无意义的奔跑。这个梦很清晰，他能感受到赤脚踩在芒草上的轻微锯齿感，能闻到周围空气里燃烧的味道，能感受到夜晚的空气所携带着的凉意，前方的月亮是圆满的，夜空种了几朵云彩，慢慢飘着，偶尔能盖住月亮皎洁的光……似乎有什么在追他，但是每一个梦里，他都没有回过头，所以，他从来不知道，自己为什么要奔跑。

周震南则会梦到水，梦到自己被扔在一艘小船上，小船飘在湖泊上，湖泊无比平静，水面平的可以当镜子。但是不知道为什么，梦里的周震南，和现实中的他一样，无比怕水，以至于，安静的水面，反倒带着令他畏惧的深邃可怕。

当然，这都是梦了，醒来了，虽然会心有余悸，但是到底不会怎么样。

“没有再有动作么，果然不出所料呢。”

刘也听着周震南的疑惑，似乎并没有多么吃惊：“这个吴起也很聪明，当初裁减的，是高家军的粮草，他但凡选了别人，现在怕不是已经身首异地了。”

“我不太明白，也哥你的意思是？”

周震南还是不解，为什么，一向对欺君最为敏感的皇帝，会忽然一下子，对吴起这件事完全不上心了。

“我不知道焉栩嘉说了什么，但是可以肯定的是，他的说辞必然与高嘉朗有关，吴起克扣的是高家军的粮草，但是高嘉朗不认，只看明面上的结果，背后有多少种可能，自然不必说。老皇帝不信高嘉朗已经很久了，这次的事，估计又是一次对高家军信任的打击。吴起必然是有罪的，但是若是重罚，就长了高家军的威风了，再结合最近发生的事，太子连连出事，也就不难想清楚了。”

“你的意思是，老皇帝已经知道，我和高嘉朗的关系了？”

周震南脸色一白，身体开始哆嗦。

“你还打算瞒着他，自己慢慢成长么？”刘也调笑了一句：“咱们做出这么大的声势，不说皇帝，就算是宫里随便找个太监，也知道这个还珠皇子，准备抢皇位了。”

“这我倒是没有想到……”周震南：“我觉得，这未必是件好事……”

“你有没有想过，为什么皇上要把你找回来？”刘也问周震南：“你一个贾府的旧人，他难道不知道他当年灭贾府门对你造成的伤害么，他难道不担心你会报复么？”

“因为他也怀疑，何洛洛的身份……”周震南喃喃自语了一句：“因为他也知道，皇后怀的那一胎，可能性太小，所以即使何洛洛是嫡长子，他也未必敢把位子传给他，但是碍于面子，又不好明着去做什么，但是我不一样，我是可以有确定过程的，他知道我一定是他的孩子。”

“可是你哥死了不是么？”刘也吃了一片干果仁，牙齿咬碎的声音，有点响：“纸包不住火，你这一举，太依赖夏之光了，我不知道你跟他许诺了什么让他能忠诚于你，但是我觉得，这个人最好不要留，只有他有那种药粉，他死了，即使皇上再找你鉴定，传统的滴血认亲，太好反驳了。”

“我许过他很重要的事，他自然是忠诚的，这点你放心。”

“这个咱们慢慢说，回到老皇帝那里，他既然怀疑何洛洛，找了你回来，想必心底里还是抱着传给你位子的想法的，你本就应该表现出对皇位的渴望，况且，你折太子旗下的官员，也都是正义的，即使涉及党政，也不是迫害，而是为社会的表现，张扬一点，得了民心，又让他知道你有这个意思，未必不好。”

“可是，当他知道你开始夺嫡之后，结果就不一样了，他会怀疑，他会想，这些看起了真的锤的死死的事，究竟是真的捶死，还是说，你罗织了证据去锤实。”

“而我们所做的选择，是唯一的选择，却是最坏的选择，就是我们选择了高嘉朗，如果说，这个朝廷上有谁是皇上也要忌惮的，那就是高嘉朗了，而高嘉朗，却是这个刚进宫的还珠皇子背后的靠山，把这些信息串一串，他不严罚吴起，也是可以理解的了。”

“总结而说，他不怕你翻云覆雨，他怕的是，是高嘉朗利用了你，而非你利用了高嘉朗，焉栩嘉，或许就是在这里做了文章。”

刘也连着说了几段话，把局势分析的明明白白。

“若是当初有别的选择，我又怎么可能会选高嘉朗？”

“行了，这次王子腾滥用私刑的事，先想想怎么破吧。还有，既然吏部已空，皇帝也不傻，不会再送太子的人上去了，你也不认识什么人，他送什么人上去，咱们拉拢拉拢便是。”

刘也又何尝不知道周震南必须从高嘉朗起步，只是分析分析，折折他的气焰罢了。

“也哥，南南，你们知道么，宫里的凤凰，又出现了。”

两人聊得正酣畅之时，张颜齐突然冲了进来。

周震南此时大惊失色，转头看刘也，刘也神色也凝结了，似乎有所思考。

凤凰台上，炽焰凤凰再次降临，凤鸣声声，如同风吹啸而过，此时已是午夜，夜空黑漆一片，那凤凰如同一团耀眼的火，燃烧了半截天空，在宫墙之上徘徊。

第一次见到凤凰的师徒三人，此时已经呆了，张远请求皇上将宫内香再换一次，试图逼出凤凰，将其抓获，而此时，见到如此景象，已不知该怎么办。

“张天师，御林军已按照您的要求，驻扎在宫中各地，请您吩咐。”

肖凯中整装待发，向张远请示到，张元这才反应过来，开始在包里找东西。

“谢谢肖教头，按照之前的安排就好。”

“季峰，把那串铃铛拿出来。”

张远嘱托吴季峰，吴季峰翻了半天，从包里拿出一串黄铜铃铛。张远接过铃铛，在手中连续摇着，同时口中念念有词，铃声配合着口中的不知名咒语，站在凤凰台之上，瞬间放大无数倍，听的人都有些头昏脑涨。

“师兄，你说咱们这次，能成么？”

赵让此时握着师父给他的那柄长剑，颤抖着问吴季峰。

“不知道，但是我相信师父，你也按他说的，等到那只凤凰来的时候，砍他就好。”

吴季峰声音也有些抖，毕竟，这样的场景，不是谁都经历过的。

铃铛的声音越传越远，那只凤凰似乎听到了，向凤凰台冲来。

“赵让，把你的血涂在那把剑上。”

看到冲来的凤凰，张远怒目圆睁，停下了口中的念词，对着赵让大喊一声。

赵让一时有些懵了，但是还是本能的照做，将手掌抹过剑刃，留下一丝红迹。

瞬间，那柄剑发出红光，剑锋带着金黄的剑气，仿佛天神下凡。

凤凰此时如同慌了神一般，停下冲来的身体。

“挥剑！”

张远大喊一声，赵让闭上双眼，对着夜空中那只凤凰，如同用了吃奶的力气一样，砍了下去。

一阵金光顺着剑气，直直地劈了下去，瞬间地震山摇，守在旁边的御林军，全都吓得睁大了眼睛。

凤凰轻松闪过，剑气只砍中了一些尾羽。

赵让睁开眼睛，整个人懵在了原地。

一声凤鸣，无数火羽朝凤凰台上飞来，朝赵让飞来。

下一秒，张远扑在赵让身前，十几片火羽如同弓箭，插满了他的背，他应声倒下，身体瞬间燃烧起来。

“赵让，记住今天发生的事，记住师父曾经教给你的，捉妖师的使命。”

说完，张远如同那些落羽一样，化作无数星火，消失在了空气里。

22

“那个小孩，失去了师父，应该很伤心吧。”

任豪赤身裸体，躺在高嘉朗怀里，眼神空洞地问他。

“那也没办法。”高嘉朗像往常一样，拿出一件霞披，盖在任豪身上：“我会尽快让他们出宫，你放心。”

“高嘉朗，你欠了我这么多，你打算怎么还？”

“我对不起你，你想怎么样，我都接受，除了让我跟你一起离开。”

高嘉朗感受着怀中人抽搐的身体，心底里还是生出无限愧疚。

“别的东西，对我都没有意义。”

“你再等等我，求求你，再给我点时间。”

“你还是忘不了他是么，我到底还是他的替代品是么。”任豪抽了抽鼻子：“我知道了，你不用再重复了，我就是比较贱才会到今天的，谢谢你三番五次提醒我。”

宫墙深深，高嘉朗抱着任豪，走在狭窄的天空下，相顾再无言。

“什么叫做没抓住，我问你，那么多御林军给你，一个妖你都抓不住？”老皇帝听到昨晚发生的事，登时气不打一处来，训斥肖凯中到：“人家师傅好心好意来宫里，为朕排忧解难，你倒好，还当起甩手掌柜来了，现在怎么办，你想让朕怎么跟天下说，怎么跟百姓说？”

肖凯中跪在堂下，一言不发，脸色铁青。

“启禀皇上，依臣的看法，现在，粉饰太平才是重点。”

焉栩嘉终于看不下去，上前提议。老皇帝闭上双眼，眉头紧锁，点了点头。

给张远办的葬礼不算太奢华，但也不能太简陋，赵让和吴季峰捧着灵牌，白纸伴随着宫里给的队伍，纷纷扬扬地，走到郊外。

赵让此时下巴上已经冒了浅浅的一层胡须，跪在灵堂前，脸色木然。

灵堂外，皇帝还在为了“千年一遇的祥瑞”大赦天下，百官与民同乐。

他们捉妖人，从拜师开始，就和世俗社会丢了牵连，没有亲人，没有朋友，只有彼此，而此时，也只有兄弟二人，守着空荡的灵堂。

门口突然有人拜访，吴季峰连忙起身，来者，是任豪。

“任公子前来，小生照顾不周，还请见谅。”

吴季峰连忙迎接了进来。任豪顺着礼仪，上了一炷香，磕了三个头，然后，缓缓跪在了赵让旁边。

“我代师父，谢谢公子今日前来了。”

赵让勉强撑起身体，向任豪道了谢。

“哪里，当日在宫中，是张师傅还了我清白，我来看看，也是应该的。”

“无辜的人自然是无辜的，这也是我们的工作，任公子见笑了。”

“你们也不容易，我那日陪在皇上身边，听说你们三个要去捉那凤凰，心里也是无数个担心，没想到，到头来还是……”

“我师父常说，人命中都有劫，有些劫是过不去的，不必苛责。”赵让继续说：“这是他的劫，也是我们的劫，生死有命，富贵在天，看淡就好。”

任豪听到这里，终究是没忍住，轻轻抱了赵让一下。

“那你们之后打算怎么办？”

“有妖的地方就有捉妖师，这是我们这一行安生立命的根本，不能忘。”赵让咬咬牙：“既然这是劫，我们怎么样，都要渡过去。”

任豪缓缓闭上了眼睛：“好，我一直在宫中，有什么需要帮忙的，来找我，我一定鼎力相助。”

宫外，宁王府内，周震南，刘也，翟潇闻，张颜齐四人，再次坐在桌前，商讨之后的事。

“所幸现在有凤凰这件事，刑部的案子暂时被按下了，但是说到底，这件事还是要再多商量商量才是。”

周震南提起最近的局势，脸色并不太好看。

“我倒觉得吧，以进为退，好好利用这件事，才是真理。”刘也不紧不慢：“凤凰一事，浅了说是宫里闹鬼了，深了说，是御林军防备不严，现在又出了人命，我倒是在想，既然太子有心反击，这时候给他来个大的，才是上上策。”

“先生的意思是，想对肖教头下手？”张颜齐似乎有些吃惊：“那个人我熟，平日里滴水不露的，而且一向对皇上忠心耿耿，即使出了凤凰这样的事，最多也就是挨挨骂，骨头太硬，啃不掉的。”

刘也笑着摇摇头：“咱们在这里和太子互换文官，六部没一个干净的，我们废了他们户部吏部，截了他们苏，高两府，他们动了我们刑部，焉羽桦嫁高府，又要动一动高嘉朗的心，但是说到底，太子的核心是丞相，教头和皇后，全是明牌，我们全是暗牌，他们容易打不到根上，但是我们可以折掉他们的大头。”

“说的有道理，但是肖凯中到底难动，不知道也哥有什么计策。”

翟潇闻想了想，的确都是刘也分析的那样。

“先不说这个，不知道我上次托翟老板做的事，翟老板做了多少了。”刘也突然提起这一茬：“肖凯中到底是条小鱼，大鱼，还得让翟老板去钓不是？”

“已经在准备了，最近凤凰案，不好下手，松了就好了。”

到底是不愿意，可是刘也已经把话说到这里了，也没法不推进了。

“那就好，至于肖教头的事，我想，人总不是做什么，说什么都天衣无缝的，要找，必然是能找到破绽的，现在不妨先在这里埋一根刺，埋好了，总会有人走到这里，然后扎了脚。”

东宫之内，为姐姐守灵一个月回来的何洛洛，一把瘫在了床上。

“父皇也太狠了，皇陵那么苦的地方，也让我呆一个月。”

“好了，等他走了，你得待三个月呢，现在就抱怨了，到时候怎么办？”焉栩嘉安慰何洛洛道：“现在好不容易回来了，这里也该翻篇了，好好准备接下来的事才是。”

“反正有你安排，我听你的就行。”

何洛洛在床上翻了个身，软和的床垫和被子，他十分想念。

“我想你应该已经猜到了，高嘉朗那边，应该是站了宁王了。”

焉栩嘉坐在床边，伸手轻轻捏了一下何洛洛的脸。

“猜到了，没办法，谁让咱们之前那样对人家来着，但是他一直都不是明面党争，以前的，也就是一些面子小事，不用太慌。”

“不是，症结不在你，在皇后娘娘。”

“你说贾家的事啊，那事，唉，不说也罢了。”何洛洛头垫在焉栩嘉大腿上：“这个宁王呢，大概率也是贾家的故人了，要不然，也没法说服高嘉朗。”

“我觉得也是，我查了查，这名姓总是没法改的，当年，贾家的小女儿，平成郡主，刚好嫁了个姓周的，刚结婚就生了个孩子，你说巧不巧？”

“所以，宁王是当年老皇帝和平成郡主的孩子？”何洛洛一下子精神起来：“但是当年，对贾家株连的时候，难道老皇帝不知道这样会顺势杀了自己孩子么？”

“你觉得，老皇帝，还有你那个妈，那么希望宁王活着么？”

“那他又何必，在这个时候把他找回来呢？”

“人总是会变的，当年他觉得，那段历史不如永远被埋葬，但或许现在，他想通了，他担心了，他害怕你真的是野种，害怕他死了，你会把他的天下推了，所以，他宁可冒着风险，也要找当年的那个人，哪怕他知道，这个人回来，他一样不会好过到哪里去，但是，到底来说，比相信一个不知道是谁的种要好。”

焉栩嘉像是老皇帝肚子里的蛔虫，分析的一清二楚。

“而刚好，那个人，活下来了。”

23

“刑部王子腾，因管教不周，下属官员常年滥用私刑，屈打成招，衍生数个冤假错案，有损民心，但虑其在岗时兢兢业业，处事大多公允，贬为四品，罚俸三年，钦此。”

“近日，六部连连出事，大员相继被换，为不影响社稷，现特拔吏部三品魏秋为吏部尚书，户部三品常青为户部尚书，刑部三品苏醇为刑部尚书，钦此。”

“可还行，新的三个尚书，全部是不涉党政的，换了三个干净的人上来，也不知道皇上私底下考验了多少人。”

下朝后，众人议论纷纷。

“是啊，看来，皇上是也看出来宁王陛下要争了，这刑部啊，啧啧……有的好看。”

“到底宁王也是有两把刷子，这才进宫三四个月，有军方撑腰，现在气焰不比太子爷差喽。”

“别说了，依靠军方啊，到底不稳固，以前也不是没有例子，别到时候又给打成谋反了。”

“咳。”

焉栩嘉经过，咳嗽了一声，众官纷纷停下了碎嘴，摆出假笑相迎。

“这下，丞相的日子不好过了。”

焉栩嘉走过，背后再次响起议论。

马车摇摇晃晃，冬日当时，金陵城已经有了要下雪的迹象。

“哥，你回来了啦！”

看见披着白绒披风走进来的焉栩嘉，站在门口的焉羽桦一下子冲了过来，抱住了他。

“你今天怎么这么高兴，是有什么好事么，还是说，想到要嫁人了，兴奋的啊？”

焉栩嘉笑着刮了刮妹妹的鼻子，提了一嘴接下来和高家的婚事。

“不是，就是想着你每天这么辛苦，外面帮着圣上管国家，回来还要管府里，想着帮你分担一下嘛。”

焉羽桦撅起嘴，言语中，任性可爱。

“我还不知道你，现在想着去将军府当管家太太，就想拿家里练练手呗。”焉栩嘉笑着回答：“不过，你确实也该到了管管事的年纪了，别太过分就行。”

“谢谢哥哥。”焉羽桦兴奋地跳了起来：“亏我还专门请了人给你准备家宴呢，早知道你这么好说话，我就不花这个钱了。”

“就你能贫，不过也是，咱们好久没一起坐下来吃个饭了，准备个家宴也是应该的。”

焉栩嘉脱去了外套，走进了正屋。屋内阵仗可不小，丝竹管弦，歌妓舞娘，站了一大片，家里的老人们也都赶了过来，坐在席上，留正席给焉栩嘉。

正席旁，有个男子，身着桃粉色丝质长衫，胸前开口，一抹锁骨若隐若现，发髻扎得整整齐齐，只留一缕青丝，耷拉在精致的脸上，纤纤细手，握一枚玉质长笛，摆丹青流苏，颔首低眉，扬目之间，风姿绰约。

“给你介绍一下，这位是清江楼的老板——翟潇闻。”焉羽桦笑着拉过已经看的有些痴的焉栩嘉：“人家这可是六年来第一次出来，你可是面子够大。”

“清江楼。”

焉栩嘉默默念着这个名字，感觉有些熟悉。

“草民参见丞相大人。”

翟潇闻依然低着头，声音软甜软甜的，如同初次出门的小生。

“你是不是认识现在的宁王？”

焉栩嘉端着翟潇闻的下巴，轻轻将其脸抬起，端详了一阵，标准的男生女相，美人胚子，看起来没什么特别，细细端详，却又处处不同，眉宇之间，还有些熟悉。

“宁王陛下早年落魄时，在我们楼里唱过歌，现在出去了，我们生意也不好做了，这才没办法，出来营生。”翟潇闻小声回答，带着轻微的颤抖：“小生六年没出来过了，有不周的还请丞相大人见谅。”

“没事，我正好有些事情，也想问问你们这些旧人。”焉栩嘉放下翟潇闻的脸，坐到正席上：“不知道翟老板，今天要给我们表演什么呢？”

“我啊，给大家唱段《清平调》吧。”翟潇闻说着用眼神示意了一下周围的乐手。

“云想霓裳花想容，春风拂槛露华浓。”

琵琶声起，翟潇闻咿呀起唱，声如蜜糖，气如桃蕊，仿佛杨妃再世。

一曲罢，众人皆鼓掌叫好，翟潇闻将一滩深水放进眼中，尽数泼给了焉栩嘉。

“翟老板不愧是清江楼的老板，当年的四公子之一，果然不同凡响啊。”

“四公子？”

二婶提了一嘴，焉栩嘉似乎很少听这些事，第一次听到这个概念，居然有些新奇。

“哥，这你都不知道啊，这四公子啊，说的是这金陵城里，最风流倜傥的四位公子，以四大美人为象征，翟老板，我记得，是貂蝉来着？”焉羽桦嘲笑着焉栩嘉到：“还有别人，你应该也认识，咱们太子爷，是王昭君，现在的御前侍卫任豪任公子，是杨玉环，最后，还一位西施，是谁来着？”

提到这个人，座下的长辈们，无一不沉默了。

“是当年昭离公主的儿子，贾府长子，贾安竹。”翟潇闻默默说：“当年大家也还算好友，只是现在，物是人非的，也就再没联系了。”

“我认识太子这么多年，也没听他说啊。”

焉栩嘉感受到了宴席上尴尬的氛围，尝试解围。

“十五六岁时，鄙人还见过丞相一面，那时我们四人都在，是丞相大人眼光都在一个人身上，又何必怨我们这些人呢，说到底，也是不值得一提罢了。”翟潇闻冷冷地说：“快十年了，太子是太子，安竹离开这个地方了，豪哥也进了仕途，到头来，我当年无依无靠，既不是皇亲国戚，也没有背后靠山，沦落到秦淮河上，现在也不如当年了，却还是要出来养家，这样卑贱的一条命，丞相贵人多忘事，也是正常的。”

一时间，宴席顿时冷清了下来。

“翟老板这是说的什么话，太子爷不与我说，自有他的道理，我就是好奇了，当年选四公子，怎么没把我选上，我那时候，不自夸，也算风流倜傥，年轻有为呢。”

说到这里，席上的人无一不笑了出来，就连冷着脸的翟潇闻，也轻轻笑了一笑。

“你哪里来的脸哦。”焉羽桦笑着打了自己哥哥一下：“在这里拿人家的痛处耍赖皮，让外人听了去，还不落了个笑话。”

“怎么了，我确实不差啊？”

焉栩嘉看气氛逐渐活络，这才松了一口气。

“确实，焉丞相论才貌，确实并非我们几人能及，大概当时是因为常年陪在太子身边，被太子爷遮住了光芒吧。而且这四公子，毕竟以女子为比，焉丞相当年已经小有成就，也不好单纯因为相貌跟我们这些人划在一起。”

焉栩嘉听到，心里一惊，脸色瞬间有些变了。

“我和任公子也交好很久，到底没听过翟老板，是我的过失，这样吧，我自罚一杯。”

焉栩嘉端起桌子上的酒，一饮而尽。

“认不认识，到底是连接的人心底的想法，既然当初无论是太子，还是任公子，都不想我认识丞相陛下，想必有他们的道理，但是今日既然认识了，也算是我的荣幸，这样，我陪大人一杯。”

翟潇闻说着，就着面前的酒，一饮而尽。

一只信鸽飞到宁王府，周震南拿下信鸽脚下的信件，回来看了，丢进火盆里烧了。

“怎么样？”

“拿四公子的事填过去了，目前没有怀疑我和翟潇闻的关系，不过，也是早晚的事。”周震南看着火盆里跳动的火苗，又看了看火苗旁张颜齐的脸：“我始终觉得，这次翟潇闻有点不对。”

“也哥当年也是四公子之一吧，这里头，不会有别的故事吧。”

“再说吧，我现在也只能相信他们两个。”

周震南脑子里突然闪过一个可怕的想法，但是也只能暂时搁置了。

24

朝堂之上，战火从未停息。

公主国丧期间，本不应该大兴什么东西，但是又要粉饰凤凰的事请，很多东西，礼数上就容易出问题。

出问题，就会被抓住把柄。

“孙尚书，虽说圣上有说，凤凰是大祥大瑞之兆，希望能在太后生辰上做一些调整，但是到底，公主没去多久，太后也并非大辰，又素来疼爱公主，您丝毫不做礼制规条，会不会，有懒政之嫌呢？”

焉栩嘉不会闲着，楼仟城毫无悬念地参了礼部一本。

“一起一落，并无不合礼制之说，还是楼御史觉得，太后配不上？”

礼部尚书孙艺文，在自己的乌纱帽问题上，终于没有再怯懦。

皇帝看着朝堂之下吵吵嚷嚷的两人，一脸的不屑，两人却越吵越大。

“好了，别吵了。”

老皇帝怒骂了一句，两人这才停下。

“太后生辰这件事，是朕的家事，用不着你们俩在这里吵，太子待会退朝之后，代朕去问问你皇祖母吧。”

老皇帝将折子往地上一扔，众人面面相觑，不再议论此事。

何洛洛激动的上前来领旨，自己去的话，随便添油加醋几句，礼部这次也该换了。

“对了，宁王还没去拜见过你皇祖母吧，跟着太子一块去吧。”

皇帝似乎猜到了何洛洛的心思，顺便塞了一个人进去，何洛洛瞬间变了脸色。

退朝，往后宫走，两兄弟为数不多的谈心时刻，以前有人为他们操劳，真的到了这个场合，却总有些不尴不尬的冷。

“今天父皇提到我才意识到，兄长还没见过皇祖母。”

“是啊，皇祖母常年居深宫，当初我来了，也没有父皇的旨意，不敢贸贸然地，到底也是没见过。”

“现在见见也是对的，她老人家啊，身体也不太好。”

凤璃宫躲在后宫的一个角落，门口栽了一大片松柏，依稀中，还能听到敲木鱼的声音。

“皇祖母，我带了兄长来看你了！”

何洛洛对着里屋大喊一声，这里没有礼节，这是太后要求的，小孩子来见的时候，喊一声就行了。

“知道了，进来吧。”

何洛洛伸手拉住周震南，周震南最初愣了一下，但是还是跟着何洛洛一起跑进了正堂内，里面只有一个素衣的老妪，正缓缓翻看着一本佛经。

“洛洛，终于想起来看看奶奶了？”

老妪笑起来十分温暖，一把抱住了来的何洛洛，而此时，已经比奶奶高了大半截的太子，仿佛变回了以前的那个小孩子。

“奶奶，父皇让我来问问你大寿的事，顺便带兄长来看看你。”

“办什么寿宴啊，就你父皇瞎闹，天颐才走了多久啊，怎么就要办寿宴。”

太后轻轻拍了一下何洛洛的背，抬头，看到了站在面前的周震南。

“太后娘娘好。”

周震南笨拙地请安，像是一个初学礼节的孩子。

“你就是南南吧，之前你爹跟我讲过你，你也不容易，在外面走了那么多年。”

太后笑着打量着周震南，可扫到周震南的眼睛时，太后一下子愣住了。

“奶奶，怎么了？”

何洛洛看着眼前僵住的太后，有些奇怪。

“没什么，我就是看南南啊，长得有点眼熟，我老了，看不清了，竟然想到别人了。”

太后盯着周震南的眼睛，脸色有些轻微的变化。

“奶奶不是说我像我爹小时候嘛，难道兄长更像嘛。”

何洛洛撒了个娇，却越发显得心虚，越是心里有鬼，越是在意。

“不是像你爹，是像你离开的姑姑。”太后叹了一口气，向周震南招招手：“来来，让奶奶好好看看。”

周震南木讷的往前走了走，太后摸了摸周震南的头，嘴里念念有词。

“奶奶，我跟你说，那个礼部的孙艺文啊，简直不要太过分，根本不把姐姐放在眼里，就知道一味的偷懒，你的大寿，还要敲锣打鼓的，真的不知道天高地厚。”

“是嘛，那你帮着管一管，铺张浪费是坏事，你跟你爹说，我不想要。”

太后还是盯着周震南的眼睛，看了一会，才放开两个人，转身进了屋里，从里面拿出两盒金丝糕，递给两人。

“她老人家，一直这么朴素么？”

“是啊，奶奶不喜欢那些争啊斗啊的，也不喜欢宫里这些乱七八糟的，一直都这样。”

“哦，真好啊。”

宫墙之上，彭楚粤双手揣怀，正盯着这两个人看。

“你见到那个新皇子了么？”

华清宫内，任豪正在给屋子里的兰花浇水，仿佛听到了回来的人的声音，向空气里问道。

“见到了。”阿粤从屋檐翻下，站在任豪身后：“你猜的没错，狐狸眼睛，是老高喜欢的类型。”

任豪笑了笑，将水壶放在旁边的桌子上。

“他那个人啊，谁知道他每天怎么想的。”

“你又要去见太子啊？”

阿粤看到任豪的打扮，已经将毛披风拿了出来，看来是要出门。

“不是啦，他最近有的忙，我去见另一个人。”任豪将披风披好：“待会要是皇帝来了，记得来找我。”

“你不告诉我你去哪，我怎么去找你。”

“去凤凰台，去看看他们捉妖捉得怎么样了？”

任豪缓缓踏出门，向凤凰台走去，风吹起他的长披风，恍若隔世。

“启禀父皇，昨日儿臣与兄长一起去拜见太后，太后对礼部大操大办极为不满，姐姐丧期未过，现在的礼制，明显是礼部怠慢，不仅不将公主放在眼里，也违背了太后一向的朴素之道。礼部一向怠慢，尸位素餐现象严重，儿臣觉得，此时需要做一定的整治。”

“宁王觉得呢？”

老皇帝听着何洛洛的话，转身来问周震南。

“儿臣觉得，整顿吏治，是有必要的，就儿臣这些日观察来看，很多官员确实有懈怠之意，现在，的确是个好的时机。”

“不错，不怕人言，不错。”

“另外，启禀父皇，儿臣昨日见到太后娘娘，太后娘娘没有因为儿臣常年不孝而责怪，还给了儿臣亲手做的金丝糕，儿臣昨晚想到此事，不禁泪沾素衣，想到这些年未曾陪在太后身边，儿臣心中十分懊悔，此时正好礼部出缺，父皇不如将此事交予儿臣来做，一来为父皇分忧，二来熟悉熟悉宫内生活，三来，也允许儿臣尽孝。”

周震南按照刘也教他的话，尽数说了。

“不错，朕准了。”

“脑子有病吧，这种事情，费力不讨好的。”

何洛洛觉得周震南有点傻，心下嘲笑了几句，回头看了一眼焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉眼神却变了。

“那整顿吏治的事，就交给太子来办吧。”

原来，局在这里。

吃力不讨好的哑巴亏，两兄弟各吃一个，至于谁更亏，就不知道了。

信鸽飞到刘宅，姚琛拿下信件，递给了刘也。

“礼部，保不住喽。”

刘也下了一枚黑子，原本已经被下活的白子，瞬间又损了不少气。

“一个礼部，不至于吧。”姚琛看了一眼棋盘，觉得刘也这步棋下过了：“而且，太子这里需要得罪不少官员，也是有大损的。”

“问题不在礼部，在太后。”刘也又下了一枚白子，棋盘并没有什么改变。

再下一枚黑子，白子几乎回到最初的死局点。

“也哥，怎么回到最开始了。”

“因为，确实走到最开始了。”

刘也轻轻笑了笑，迟迟没有下下一枚白子。

25

整顿吏治确实不是什么美差，毕竟要把别人到口的蛋糕拿出来，然后切碎，只还一小块回去。

消极怠工，私收贿赂，适当裁员，这些东西，都得一个一个做。

而这家是哪家的亲家，那家是哪家亲戚，世俗人情，牵一发而动全身，都不是一个单一的“裁”字能概括的完的。

做好这件事，有好处，一方面能借力挫一些高嘉朗的文官势力，一方面能在皇帝面前得一个大公无私的好名声，也为之后的夺嫡之战做好准备；但是坏处嘛，可就多了去了，树敌不说，自己也要损八百精力下去。

何洛洛和焉栩嘉，几乎是抱着割肉的心态，做完了这一场吏治整顿，中央到地方，撤裁官员接近百人，降职数十人，几乎把朝廷里的官员得罪了个遍。

壮士断腕是决心和毅力，没有好处的事，何洛洛不会干，焉栩嘉也不会让他干。

“丞相大人今日宴请我们，是有何高干啊？”

六部尚书齐聚焉府，一场鸿门宴，又是在所难免，只是此时，这六人已经换了四个，剩下的两个，兢兢业业，互为保底，刘也动，焉栩嘉动，焉栩嘉不动，刘也也决定不动。

“没什么，这段时间我陪着太子整顿吏治，不免得罪了各位大人的下属，只是这朝中之事啊，确实需要整顿，今日请各位来，也就是给各位赔个礼，道个歉，也算谢谢各位对太子工作的支持。”

焉栩嘉边说，边向旁边的羽桦使了个颜色，焉羽桦退下后，从侧室叫来了几个漂亮的姑娘。

“近日和清江楼的翟老板交好，正好翟老板新选了一批姑娘，念及各位大人都不容易，平日里也很少光顾这种地方，就请到府里来，给各位表演他们新编的曲子，也算是我焉某人，一点小小的心意。”

姑娘们都戴着红纱，听完焉栩嘉的话，这才纷纷解下面纱，皆是朱唇粉面，说是国色天香，亦不为过。

“丞相这是什么意思啊？”

吏部的魏秋率先发话了，可是话还没说完，其中一位姑娘看了魏秋一眼，他马上闭嘴了。

“各位看这些姑娘，是否确实绝色啊？”焉栩嘉笑着说：“有些，可能还有些眼熟吧，毕竟天下美女长相都差不多，长得像是正常的。”

六位尚书面面相觑，一个个都变了脸色。

英雄难过美人关，是自古有的道理，焉栩嘉自己是，别人，就更是了。

“焉丞相不知道是否愿意听草民一计。”

时间回到整顿吏治之时，焉栩嘉召翟潇闻问周震南之事时，翟潇闻看着为吏治头疼的焉栩嘉，突然说到。

“你说说看。”

焉栩嘉一时也没有别的办法，只能听听翟潇闻的想法。

“丞相不混风月场，不代表这些大人们是干净的，草民平日里见得多，也知道几个，如果丞相真的想辖制住他们，倒不妨从这个角度上入手。”

“我又何尝不知道他们呢，只是要找到这些人，并不太容易吧。”

焉栩嘉觉得翟潇闻这个计策还不错，但是也知道根节所在。

“丞相小看草民了，虽然朝堂天下的事草民不知道，但是这种小忙，草民还是能帮的。”

翟潇闻低沉的眼睛往上撇，和焉栩嘉对视一眼。

“那你为何不帮周震南呢，用你的话说，他和你这么多年的交情，你这能帮到他不少啊。”

“草民的心意，丞相还不知道么？”

突然的沉默。

声音轻的像是一片羽毛，落到焉栩嘉身上，轻轻扫了一下皮肤。

风从窗户吹进来，烛火随着摇了摇。

翟潇闻拉起焉栩嘉的手，顺着自己胸前宽松的长衫，试探进去。

皮肤光滑，触碰到敏感的地方，翟潇闻红了脸。  
“那就麻烦你了。”

焉栩嘉将手抽出，继续看眼前的书卷，淡淡地跟翟潇闻说了一句。

厅堂莺歌燕舞，清江楼的姑娘们身段绰约，看的人却没有一个不在心里打鼓。

焉栩嘉笑着敬了各位一杯酒，酒里带着桂花香，细看下去，酒上飘得，正是桂花末。

“好酒啊，南南，你这酒，是从哪里得来的，比每年上贡得要好得多。”

老皇帝喝了一杯下去，连连夸赞道，甚至喊了周震南小名。

“父皇过奖了，小儿不才，以前在江湖上的时候，干过些不值得一提的事，也学着酿了些酒，这不，今日太后寿辰，特地拿出来，孝敬皇上您的。”

“皇上，您看看，这就是您的不知了吧，连我都喝过这桂花酿，您却没喝过，这不正是，高手在民间么？”

张颜齐已经进宫做了侍卫，此时站在皇帝身后，陪了一句。

“你小子，又没大没小的了。”老皇帝看着张颜齐，假装生气道：“朕把你叫回来，是南南说你可以重用，前段时间有些事做的不错，朕放宽了心，你现在又放诞无礼起来。”

“确实是啊，您天天憋在这里，哪知道外面的好呢？”

张颜齐也很清楚，皇帝喜欢的，正是他的这份放荡不羁，只要把握好度就可以。

“行了，今天搞事的又是你，罚你写三首诗，给太后贺辰。”

老皇帝说着，让任豪给张颜齐拿纸和笔。

“皇上，这又是您的不对了吧，太后信佛，平日里最讨厌的就是这些个唐诗宋词的，您还让我给她老人家写诗祝贺，这不是存心招惹她老人家不开心么？”

“你这张嘴啊，说不过你，我不管，你写给我也行，今天必须给我做三首出来，不然，也对不起宁王不是。”

老皇帝很喜欢张颜齐的诗，看来今天这诗，是不得不做了。

“行了，放过他吧。”

一个声音突然从外门传来，所有人一下子震惊了。

“太后驾到。”

门口的太监大喊着，席间众人，纷纷下跪行礼，老皇帝几个细步往门口赶去。

只见太后头戴攒珠九凤金冠，身披金丝朱红鹊翎裳，脚踩百鸟朝祭屐，在旁边皇帝的搀扶下，缓缓走进大堂。

“母后，您今日怎么有闲心，来跟小子们一起庆祝啊。”

“你给我办的寿宴，我还不能来参加了不成？”

皇帝小声谨慎，太后则不怒自威。

“只是您老人家，之前可从来没参加过啊。”

皇帝像是个做错事的小孩子，在旁边低着头。太后环顾四周，看了一眼何洛洛，又看了一眼周震南，最后瞟了一眼任豪，缓缓坐在上席。

“说是今年是宁王给我办的寿辰，那怎么着，我也得来参加一下不是？”

“是的，不知道太后娘娘，是否满意。”

周震南也傻了，这一切可不在他的计划之中，他一时也不知道太后究竟想干什么，只能木木然的回复着。

“我老了，最喜欢热闹，你们且继续热闹着吧，我也跟着乐一乐。”太后看了一眼张颜齐：“这位，想必就是颜齐吧，以前读过你的诗，确实写得好，今日皇上为难你，我给你做主，你若有灵感，写来给我们看看也无妨，若是没有，我们也不逼你。”

“请太后原谅，小人不才，现在没什么想法，还请太后恕罪。”

张颜齐也有点被吓住了，太后居深宫多年，今日这般行径，着实震惊了所有人。

“行吧，你们继续乐呵着啊，别因为我来了就拘谨。”

“奶奶，要不我先给大家讲个笑话？”

何洛洛看气氛尴尬，连忙出来活跃一下。

“好啊，我最喜欢听洛洛讲话了。”

怎么，都乐呵不起来了。

天空开始飘落鹅毛大雪，纷纷扬扬的，逐渐白了屋顶。

刘也抱着暖炉，站在门前，看大雪将世间逐渐染成白色，远处的凤凰台，盖了厚厚的一层。

“冬天真的来了。”


	6. Chapter 6

26

“先生请留步。请问您认识一个人，叫贾安竹么？”

刘也回过头，手架在他肩膀上的，是此时正盯着他的高嘉朗。

四目相对，相顾无言。

“也哥，今天要去高府送礼，你还好吧，如果真的不想去的话，可以不去的。”周震南看看站在风口的刘也，似乎有些不愿意：“虽然我知道你看开了，但是看到他娶亲，还是会难受的吧。”

刘也没有直接回答，眼睛盯着窗外漫天的白雪，纷纷扬扬裹了一座城。

“南南，你是不是拿着我那只摇凰钗。”

寒风吹过，刘也感觉身体有些冷了，回到了房间内。

“是的，但是……你该不会……”周震南瞪大了眼睛，感觉有些惊慌：“我有说过希望你去和他相认，但是今天，怎么都不是个好日子吧，万一被别人认出来或者想到，一切就完了。”

“我知道，但是你相信我，认不出来的。”刘也淡淡的说：“而且，今天不会安生的，如果你真的不想让高嘉朗自此彻底倒向太子，就把那支金钗拿给我。”

周震南还是很犹豫，但是想了想，最后还是选择相信刘也，毕竟这场大婚，如果真的顺利，他们几乎完蛋了，相信刘也还有计策，是最好的选择了，便从盒子里拿出那只摇凰钗，递给了刘也。

凤为雄性，凰为雌性，当年怕是不止皇帝，是个人都能看出他和高嘉朗的情谊。

他说他会为他开疆扩土，他说他会为他纵横捭阖，他们约好了要做一文一武两个首席，要为这个国家，这个国家的人民，抛头颅洒热血。

皇帝喜欢这两个孩子，赐一对金钗，凤为将军府，凰为公主府，凤凰于飞，天下太平。

时光荏苒，刘也用细长的手指轻轻点了点那只金钗，轻轻吹去表面的灰尘，拔下头上原本别的玉钗，三千烦恼丝，如同瀑布，倾泻而下。

“小琛啊，帮我梳下头呗，顺便把我箱子里那件大红的衣服拿出来。”

镜中人，赤霞长衫，粉苏腰带，绣着腊梅的绯狐披风，头发精细的梳好，一只凰钗，一步一摇，随着鞋压在雪上瓷实的声音，吸引了所有人的眼光。

“宁王殿下，这位是？”

门口接客的高府管家，看着跟着周震南而来的刘也，瞬间瞠目结舌。

“这位是我的谋士，关外来的，刘也，刘先生。”

周震南明白他们或许想起来了，介绍时有些紧张。

毕竟这高府上下，谁人没见过曾经的贾安竹，当年他最喜红色，在这寒冬腊月，天地一片素白之时，看到一红衣美人，头上又是那只摇凰钗，配上那一对勾人魂魄的狐狸眉眼，如不是知道贾府早已被抄，任凭谁都要多想一笔。

高府上下面面相觑，却也只能将刘也迎进来，背后多少指指点点，自然不必再说。

“也哥，你真的不怕么？”

周震南语速都变快了，他真的很担心，刘也今晚一时任性。

“没事，今晚的主人公，还没来呢？”刘也轻轻笑了笑：“等他来了，我无论怎么样，都不会是焦点了。”

“你是说……”

刘也将手指放到嘴边，轻轻比了一个安静的手势，让他不要声张。

“宁王殿下亲自光临，有失远迎，有失远迎。”

高嘉朗的声音从外面传来，刘也轻轻扶了一下头上的金钗，一脸冷色。

“哪里哪里，今日高将军大喜，我自然要亲自登门祝贺的。”

周震南和高嘉朗的关系也是不尴不尬的，毕竟两人私底下也有过不少次，但是明面上，却还要装一番君臣之礼。

高嘉朗对周震南并无感情，无非是个投射代餐，周震南对高嘉朗亦无多少情愫，两人倒不会因此生出多少无关事故出来。

“这位是？”

高嘉朗的眼神过到旁边的刘也，一下子惊呆了。

“这位是我的谋士，关外来的，体弱多病，来金陵避寒。”

“草民刘也，见过高将军，祝高将军新婚欢喜，百年好合。”

刘也始终低着头，不看高嘉朗一眼，近乎颤抖着，说出了贺词。

高嘉朗愣了愣，头上的金凰钗无比熟悉，一步一摇，栩栩如生，只是钗下，已非旧人。

“高将军今日新婚，必然是忙于待客，我们也不劳烦将军招待，待会自行上席就是。”

周震南看着已经完全愣住的高嘉朗，连忙出来解围。

“正是正是。”高嘉朗逐渐缓过神来，有些尴尬地回应周震南：“那就委屈宁王殿下了，下官先行告退了。”

走之前，仍然不忘回头望一眼，只是刘也，依然低着头，并无反应。

“朗哥哥，此去伐倭，道路遥远，且你素来不擅长水路，定要小心才是。”

槐花盛放之时，16岁的贾安竹，在城外送行之时，牢牢抓着高嘉朗的腰摆玉佩，死活不愿放开。

“小安啊，你放心，这一趟我必然取胜。

”高嘉朗摸了摸他的头，将抓着他的手放下，起身上马，带着高家军踏上了征途。

回望之时，槐树下的贾安竹，朱红色的衣裳，在阳光下明媚如火，凰钗闪着光，伫立送行。

再回来时，公主府已经化成灰烬，而那个等着他回来的人，也随着公主府化成了灰烬。

再回望，一袭红衣的是他，凰钗明亮的是他，伫立送行的亦是他，可他不是那个身体，已经很多很多年了。

“太子到！”

门外的小厮喊得很大声，高嘉朗整了整情绪，快步向门口走去。

何洛洛穿着一身苏青色礼服，披着白鹅绒披风，从轿子中缓缓走下来。

“高将军，抱歉，家姊尚在丧期，即使皇家，也难免穿的素净些，并无他意，还请高将军理解。”

何洛洛一边示意随从将后面的贺礼搬下，一边跟高嘉朗寒暄。

“太子说笑了，下官一介草民，承蒙皇上和太子殿下恩德，才有今日大喜，太子殿下亲自前来，已是我们高家光宗耀祖之事，又何来谅解一说。”

“太子的礼到底大一些，你看南南来的时候，接都没都接，这又是下跪又是场面话的，真的是……”

张颜齐从后面拍了姚琛一下，端着一杯酒说到。

“礼制应如此，况且宁王和高家的关系，朝中都看在眼里，不行过大的礼才是好的信号，若是场面都做起来了，反倒疏远了。”

姚琛并不想理会旁边的张颜齐，只是冷冷的分析到。

“你这个人真的是很无聊。”张颜齐看自讨了个没趣，也就没再说话，而是四周看了看：“翟潇闻呢，这么大的场面，他那个交际花怎么没来？”

“翟老板目前明面上是丞相的人，待会随着太子来也是可以理解的，况且，这种场合，多少双眼睛盯着，他也不好跟咱们走的太近。”

“行了，就你们思虑周全。”张颜齐听着有些不耐烦：“你倒是正好跟我说说，今晚高嘉朗大婚，之后的事，咱们怎么办？”

姚琛迟钝了一下，似乎有些不情不愿。

“我跟宁王的关系，比你们好吧，都是一家人，还提防起我来了。”

“不是提防你，是我也不知道，也哥究竟打的是什么算盘。”姚琛缓缓说到：“常理来说，这场婚是绝对不能结的，但是他却没有做什么准备，而且自己还冒着被认出来风险跑过来，我是真的，没太搞懂他的想法。”

“他连你都没告诉啊。”

姚琛摇摇头，他心底也在打鼓，刘也这个人太深不可测，即使他陪在身边这么久，也没想过，究竟这一劫，该怎么渡。

“自然有破局的人，他在路上了。”

刘也轻轻抿了一口席上的热酒，笑着跟周震南说。

27

“任公子，在下雪呢，进来吧，别着凉了。”

凤凰台上，任豪一席绯红色华服，手里撑着一柄海棠纸伞，披着火狐披风，看着这被大雪逐渐覆盖的金陵城。

任豪回过头，赵让正在屋内，朝他招手。

他没有管赵让，只是站在台上，往下看，金陵城东南方位，诺大的将军府，灯火通明，人来人往，好不热闹。

“公子拿个手炉吧，别真被冻着了。”

赵让只穿着素布长衫，在雪中冻得瑟瑟发抖，给任豪递来一个精致的香炉。

“谢谢赵先生。”任豪接过手炉：“这凤凰台本就高，高处更寒，还麻烦赵公子担心，我们进去吧。”

任豪将伞递到赵让手上，两人往屋内走。

赵让已经冻得缩起来了，任豪笑着，将自己的手炉递给了赵让。

就像捧着一团火，赵让瞬间就不冷了，哪怕此时身上只有一件薄秋装。

“谢谢任公子，不知道这大雪下，任公子来凤凰台干什么？”

赵让一手举着伞，另一手抱着手炉，纷纷大雪落下，周围空旷安静，世界仿佛只剩下他们两人。

这里自从出了凤凰案后，也没什么人敢来了，本来的繁荣，也如那些尾羽一样，消失殆尽，皇帝干脆让赵让和吴季峰兄弟俩住下了，也好彻查凤凰一事，任豪平日里常来走动，虽说帮不上什么忙，但是赵让和吴季峰到底不是什么通透之人，有时候被宫里人怠慢了，任豪出来帮他们处理点生活上的事。

“没什么，我平时出不了宫，但是总想出去看看，这里风景好，能看的清楚。”

任豪回答的很敷衍，显然并非如此。

“公子一直在宫里么？”

赵让感觉任豪的心情并不太好，试探着问道。

“也不是。”任豪听赵让问，微微颔首，笑了笑，似乎想到很久以前的事：“小时候住在益城，家里出了点事，差点命丢了，后来被一个路过的人救了，跟着他打仗，到了南楚，后来回了金陵，就一直呆在这里了，前几年，才进了宫。”

“外面没什么好看的其实，到处都是贫苦的百姓，好多人饭都吃不饱，也土气，任公子这样要是出去了，反倒格格不入了，呆在这宫里，其实也挺好的。”

赵让听着任豪说以前的事，也没有想太多。

任豪轻轻摇了摇头，似乎觉得赵让所说并无触及他心事。

“先生很喜欢红色么？”

赵让也发觉了自己的尴尬，只能没话找话。

“没有，但是有人很喜欢我穿红色。”

银装素裹，大雪纷纷，银屑落在凤凰台空旷的小场上，场中，一男子执伞，伞下，红衣美人，如同一支野梅花，在无尽的白色中，点缀着唯一的生息。

朱雀楼就在面前，任豪却没有走进去的意思，他转过身，站在赵让对面，颔首扬眉，一抹朱唇，两弯杏眼，风华绝代。

“今天有个对我很重要的人结婚，但是我没法去亲自恭喜他，也只能站在这里，看看他，心里想一想了。”

赵让愣了愣，这京城里，今日谁结婚，也都知道了。

“任公子……”

“赵公子，这事知道的人不多，你算一个，我也不知道为什么会告诉你，但是我觉得你应该知道，今天我没法出宫，他也不会让我出宫，但是我必须出去，所以……”

“你我初见之时，我知道你在想什么，这些日下来，我也帮了你们不少，能不能请你，看在我们这些日的情谊上，帮我一把，回来之后，你要什么，我都答应你。”

任豪轻轻咬咬嘴唇，盯着赵让的眼睛。

赵让起初觉得这个提议真的是无比可怕，毕竟欺君之罪，稍有不慎，自己的脑袋就不保了，但是看着任豪那双明亮的眼睛，他又没有办法拒绝。

最终还是松了口。

“这是看任公子与我师傅的情谊，下不为例。”

赵让无奈的摇摇头，拉起任豪的手，进了朱雀楼。

“好在我师哥长得也不差，不然也没办法。待会我会放一只妖出来，他会跑着出宫，你就扮作我师哥，我们俩蒙混出宫，将军府不远，一个时辰后，我在角门前的包子店等你。”

“那你师哥呢？”

任豪已经换上了粗布衣服，再往脸色涂一点脏东西，盖住他白的发亮的皮肤，远远的看，确实认不太出来了。

“他今天正好在宫内勘察，不会出事的。”

“谢谢你啊。”

一切准备就绪，两个人鬼鬼祟祟的，混到了正门口。

“注意安全。”

赵让最后叮嘱了一句任豪，从包里拿出一个壶，拔掉了上面的封签。

一股蓝烟冒出，才不过几秒，一只巨大的，畸形的妖怪便出现了，那妖怪看了赵让一眼，一脸仓皇，便匆匆向远处跑去。

来回看，只剩宫门。

“拦住那只妖怪！”

赵让大喊一声，原本在周围驻扎的禁军一下子清醒了过来，看到飘着的蓝毛妖怪，无不惊慌错愕，试图拦住，却被那妖怪一把打开。

赵让和装扮好的任豪跟着在后面跑，混乱之间，便一路跑到了宫外。

“快走。”

赵让看禁军还在后面一团糟，小声跟任豪说。任豪看了赵让一眼，便跑开了。

几步到了一个小馆子，四顾望了一望，却都没人，再回头，彭楚粤已经来到他面前。

“你真的要这么做么？”

“我没得选。”

阿粤听自此，也只能叹一口气，将一件玫红的长衫和绯红的披风递给了任豪。

“自己保重。”

任豪接过衣服，在馆子里很快换好，洗了把脸，举起纸伞，看了一眼不远处的将军府，咽了一口口水，调整了一下自己的呼吸。

“赵让在抓一个蓝毛妖怪，你帮一下他啊。”

“知道了。”

阿粤似乎也有心事，默默回答了一句，瞬间消失了。

“焉丞相，祝贺祝贺啊。”

周震南这里跟焉栩嘉打着场面，朝中权贵基本尽数来齐，皇上那边也送了礼来，鞭炮放了几轮，红色的爆竹碎屑落了一地，大家也尽数坐了席，再等一会，就要拜天地了。

“宁王居然真的一点都不拦着么？”

何洛洛蹑手蹑脚走到焉栩嘉背后，偷偷问了他一句。

“他也没办法啊。”焉栩嘉嘴上洋溢着得意的微笑：“这场婚礼，除非现在十年前走了的贾安竹还魂了，不然，宁王怎么，都没有办法了。”

“也哥，你到底打算怎么办？”周震南这里也是真的急了，丢了高嘉朗，他就什么都不是了：“你也不愿意看他娶亲吧，毕竟你们俩……”

刘也一把捏住了周震南的嘴，他手里抱着一个香炉，手指来回磨蹭着，似乎也在想什么。

难道他输了么，输在这里了么？

刘也咬紧嘴唇，难道，真的只有告诉高嘉朗一条路了么？

人群逐渐归拢，负责的高舅，看时辰已差不多，便拿着小鼓，敲出了一条路。

“收拾收拾啊，新郎新娘拜天地啦！”

管家大喊一声，众人纷纷站起来，准备迎接这一场盛大的，关乎国家命运的婚礼。

刘也闭上了眼睛，焉栩嘉长长叹了一口气。

“御前侍卫，任豪任公子到！”

周围本来已经安静，门口的接客孩子大喊了一句，一下子又议论起来。

刘也松垮下来，释怀的笑了笑，而原本已经放松下来的焉栩嘉，一下子面如土色。

本来那条路，是要给新娘子进门走的，任豪解开了披风，穿着一身红的亮眼的长衫，手里举着一柄纸伞，在众人的眼光中，缓缓走了进来。

御前侍卫是个特殊的位子，代表皇上，原本已经打扮好的高嘉朗必须亲自来接，他慌忙地从侧屋跑出来，站到任豪面前。

“皇上已经送过礼了，下臣实在没想到，任公子还亲自来一趟。”

“高将军长期为国征战，是国之柱石，圣上抱恙，没法亲自前来，派我代他，跟将军道个喜。”

任豪浑身颤抖，带着些许的哭腔。

“祝将军和夫人，善结桃李，早生贵子，福如东海，寿比南山。”

28

盛夏的空气，在成都，总是燥热，即使在夜晚亦是如此。

几个粗鄙大汉，围在一家破旅店的床前，床上，一个肤白如雪，面容姣好的男孩，披头散发的缩在墙角，身上的衣服已经尽数被撕掉，只一条破麻布盖着私处，两截玉白大腿缩着，胳膊抱在胸前，锁骨若隐若现……

模样不过十四五岁，两眼通红，浑身发抖，让人顿生怜爱之心。

大汉的眼中带着令人恶心的猥亵，一个个手伸进裤裆里，搓弄着身下之物，看着床上手无寸铁的男孩，流着口水。

南蛮之地，何曾见过这般中原美人。

为首的人越来越近，男孩往后缩了缩，已经完全躺在墙角，再无余地。

突然传来一阵马蹄声，一个身材精壮，肤色麦黄的男人，手持一把长剑，骑马破窗而入，刀光剑影中，那几个南蛮已经倒地。

任豪看着眼前的男子，也不过十四五的年纪，红缨银甲，下颌角如同被雕刻过般完美，头上别着一枚金钗，一只鸾凤，活灵活现。

高嘉朗看了角落的任豪一眼，从马上抽出一件大红的蚕丝披风，长剑挑着，盖在任豪身上。

“公子没事吧？”

高嘉朗的声音低沉有力，带着半熟男性的魅力。

任豪没有说话，只是盯着高嘉朗看，泪眼里似乎有无尽的委屈。

高嘉朗看他没有回答之意，一把将他抱在怀里，放到了马上。

“我们行军之人，住的不算好，公子将就一下吧。”

那是一条成都的长街，街边已经站满了全副武装的战士，他们面容肃穆，地上横七竖八的，都是蛮人的尸体。

那是一个月亮很圆的夜，整个夜空一片湛蓝，只有一轮月亮，月光如同一层薄纱一样罩在古都的灯火上，分外明亮。

那天任豪坐在高嘉朗马后，披着一条赤红色的斗篷，双手扶着高嘉朗的腰，下巴磕着高嘉朗的肩膀，整个人趴在高嘉朗背上。

那一眼万年，之后生出多少故事。

孔雀东南飞，五里一徘徊。

他不是人，这幅皮囊也不属于他，所以他知道他不能爱高嘉朗，但是他也没法放下。

那场南楚之战，稳固了高家军的地位，牺牲了高父，给了高嘉朗无上的荣耀。

可是起初，他们已经败了，皇帝没有打算留他们活口，给高家军以一敌百的军力对比，纵然他们真的个个都是精锐，又怎么能赢。

但是他们赢了。

将士们只知道，高嘉朗一个人用武力屠了蛮人的大本营，知道他一把火烧掉了蛮人所有的精锐，知道他武力无双，知道他神兵天降，也是在这样的士气大震下，拿下了南蛮。

可是也只有高嘉朗知道，在精锐部队被埋伏，父亲被杀，高家军近乎乱套，他被关在蛮人监牢，即将被献祭时，是谁救了他。

铁牢无尽，全身是伤，楚地的巫师，在高嘉朗身上涂满了草药，要将他丢进火炉。

一只凤凰，从天际穿过，凤鸣声声，随着漫天大火，燃尽了南蛮的本营。

夜空如白昼般明亮，尖叫，嘶吼声中，高嘉朗点亮早已准备好的信号弹，里应外合，加上那不知何处来的神力，一举拿下了要地。

凤凰向西南，高嘉朗追上去，火焰燃尽，那个男孩子，赤身裸体的，从火焰中脱胎换骨，倒在地上，满眼是泪。

高嘉朗依然像初次见他那样，抽出一张华服，盖在他身上，抱着他，离开。

“谢谢你。”高嘉朗出乎意料的冷静：“谢谢你救我。”

任豪没有回答，他是南楚的神灵，但是他爱上了一个中原的将军。

可是这个将军不爱他啊，这个将军头上永远别着一个鸾凤金钗，而他爱的，则永远是那个带着凰钗的人。

没人规定，一定得爱上自己的救命恩人。

任豪也曾在深夜，赤裸地趴在高嘉朗身上，但是那个人，除了会多给他匀一点被子，什么都不会做。

高家军凯旋那天，任豪坐在轿子里，轿子随着道路的崎岖，一磕一碰的，终于等到停下的时候，任豪掀开帘子，浩瀚的金陵城外，那个戴着凰钗的男子，穿着一袭红衣，牢牢地抱着高嘉朗，似乎还能听到哭泣声，而高嘉朗，轻轻抚摸着他的背，嘴里喃喃自语。

嫉妒么？

嫉妒。

任豪轻轻放下帘子，眼眶逐渐湿润。

“云想衣裳花想容，春风拂槛露华浓。真的很适合你啊，你看我们四个里，够得上富贵之美的，也就你了。”

贾安竹和任豪曾是很好的朋友，那只摇凰钗，也常在任豪面前晃荡。

“外面人说的玩的，你也当真了，那你说说，你又哪里来的病态美呢？”

“眉黛夺将萱草色，红裙妒杀石榴花。大概是这句吧。”何洛洛脱口而出：“大概是因为西施喜欢穿红色，所以才这么说的，而且西施居首，你也确实居首。”

“得了得了，我不敢跟太子爷抢。”

“我啊，我怕最后也就落得‘千载琵琶作胡语，分明怨恨曲中论’喽。”何洛洛回复的很不在乎：“倒是你，我要是当了皇上啊，就把你封一品夫人。”

“你又瞎胡说什么。”安竹脸红：“我替你执掌国政，怎么就一品夫人了。”

“可别，我老爹都知道你们俩，跟我在这里装什么，你头上这戴的是什么啊？”何洛洛打趣道：“将军正室嘛，封个一品夫人也是正常的。”

“你是真的很想让他遭天谴啊，不过你自己，这样不也是为帝不尊？”

旁边的翟潇闻这时才插上一句话，却怎么都显得不合群。

“不尊就不尊吧，反正我也不在乎。”

他们聊这些男人的时候，总是很开心，只有任豪，每次谈论这些时，从不说话。

他们或许知道他对高嘉朗的感情，或许不知道，不过都无所谓了，因为无论怎么样，最后都会是贾安竹。

那时候他已经放下了，他选择了远远地看着他们。

可是后来，贾家全家被抄了，贾安竹，也随着消失在了那里。

任豪最终还是得了，贾家被抄的三年后，高嘉朗终于接受了一切无法回去的事实，那晚高嘉朗把他摁倒在床上，几乎是没有任何怜悯之心的，拿走了他的身体。

他很疼，他没想到做人会这么疼。

但是他也很高兴，原本他很嫉妒，他很害怕自己会做傻事，但是他熬过来了，他好像等到了，哪怕高嘉朗心里还是那个人，但是他不在乎了，因为那个人回不来了，他只需要再等等，总有一天高嘉朗会喜欢他的。

可是后来，有另一个人，先看上他了。

他对自己的这副皮囊，有时候很欢喜，因为这副皮囊，没有什么人能拒绝，或许高嘉朗对他的感情，有一半来自这里；有时候又很怨恨，人们说美色误国，老皇帝只看了他一眼，就把他抢进了宫中。

“如果我帮你，你愿意为了我，反么？”

高嘉朗点了点头。

“那就行。”

任豪很高兴，愿意就好，不用真的为他而反。

进宫的那天，是谷雨，天上迷迷蒙蒙的，整个世界都是灰色的，那种模糊的灰色，都到哪里，都担心脏了鞋的那种。

但是任豪走的很轻快，他能闻到空气里春天的味道，那是一种，雨水刚刚打湿泥土，幼嫩的草芽冒出来的，无比清新的味道。

既然将军愿意为安竹一怒为红颜，也愿意为了自己而反，他便感觉，高嘉朗接受他了，现在，他只需要再等到老皇帝离开就好，那时候，高嘉朗会带他走。

他是礼物，他失去了自由，他成了让皇室不再疑心高家军的筹码，他可以和老皇帝，也可以和何洛洛，他都无所谓，但是他还是凤凰，他还在等着，飞翔之后，那个男人，会抽出绯红色的华服，将他的身体盖住，然后抱着他，离开这里。

29

“谢谢任公子，也麻烦您，代我向圣上问好。”

高嘉朗红了眼眶，轻轻行了个礼，领着任豪进了里屋。

空气逐渐尴尬，周围的高官们面面相觑，一时也不知道该说些什么。

“我觉得吧，既然任公子代表圣上，高将军又是圣上指婚，高父高母不在，不如这敬长辈，就敬任公子吧。”

刘也突然插进一句话来，人群瞬间议论纷纷。

周震南马上明白了刘也的意思，连忙跟话到：“确实如此，本来今日我和太子来，是因为父皇抱恙，不过这既然真的是圣上指婚，如今任公子代父皇前来，确实应当拜任公子。”

“这就不必了吧。”

何洛洛当然知道任豪和高嘉朗那点破事，也瞬间明白了宁王打的算盘。

“任公子比将军年纪要小，况且高将军这些人都是二婶照顾，按照原本的礼制，拜二婶才是。”  
一时之间，众人吵嚷起来。

“彩红，他们在吵些什么，为什么还不到咱们拜堂。”

原本已经准备好的焉羽桦，掀起红布来问旁边的陪嫁侍女。

“郡主，皇上派了任侍卫来，现在太子和宁王，在就咱们拜谁吵闹呢。”

“任豪么？”

焉羽桦默念着，放下了盖头。

“焉姑娘说是要拜哥哥，丞相同样比将军年纪小，我觉得应该尊重礼节，不应当拘泥于年纪。”

周震南继续说着，而因为涉及到自家事，焉栩嘉不方便插嘴，只能任由宁王和太子，将原本好好的婚礼，闹成了夺位现场，一时不得安宁。

侧室有人开门，焉羽桦以为是接的人，一下子摆正坐好。

“郡主，是我。”

翟潇闻的清泉音总是很好认。

“翟老板啊。”

焉羽桦现在心里乱糟糟的，也不在乎什么不能见外人的礼节了，况且这段时间翟潇闻与她关系不错，她也愿意找他倾诉。

“你还好吧。”

翟潇闻轻轻坐在焉羽桦身边，带着安慰的语气说到。

“没事的，让翟老板见笑了。”

焉羽桦已经端起了将军夫人的架子，说话沉稳了许多。

“哪里哪里，太子和宁王，早晚会闹起来的，现在闹，也是大家预料中的。”

“以前，我哥叫我嫁太子，做太子妃，以后做皇后，现在，我哥叫我嫁将军，做一品夫人，结果今天再这么一闹，也不知道嫁不嫁得出去了。”

“唉，这里面的东西，很复杂，但是你哥，肯定是为了你好的。”

“我知道的，我哥和太子，夫君和任公子，甚至和宁王，和已经离开的贾公子，这些我都知道的。”

焉羽桦的声音在颤抖。

“可是我也没有什么选择的空间，你说是吧，翟老板。”

翟潇闻未曾想过焉羽桦是个这样的豁达之人，她平日里在焉栩嘉的保护下，历来都是顽劣，不懂事的代名词，如今，却出奇的看的穿。

“你别太伤心了，高将军会待你好的。”翟潇闻一时也不知道怎么说：“今天，也不会出什么大的叉子，等待会宁王和太子闹完了，总是要继续的。”

“翟老板，我之前进宫的时候，跟皇后偶尔聊到他们，后来，又常跟天颐姐姐聊到他们，我们都很奇怪，就是我们明明都知道，他们一点都不喜欢我们，过去，现在，未来都不会喜欢我们，但是总是父母之命，媒妁之言，甚至到我们这里，圣上下命令，都逼着我们嫁，我们还真的觉得，嫁过去会很好，真的很奇怪。”

焉羽桦言语中提起刚离世的何天颐，不忍动容起来。

“任公子他，当年是从这将军府里出去的，他是高将军在皇上那的一个人质，我也不知道为什么今天皇上会让他出来，但是我知道，今后你们的日子，再加上太子宁王这层，和可能不会太好过，今天已经闹成这样，之后就更不知道要闹成什么样了，你要是有什么想说的，我当你是个知己，我们清江楼欢迎你，随时来找我就好。”

翟潇闻小声说到，缓缓起身，准备离开。

“翟老板。”焉羽桦突然叫住翟潇闻：“你是喜欢我哥吧？”

翟潇闻愣在原地，没有回答。

“虽然我知道他喜欢太子，但是他和太子，不会长久的，你要等。我求你，别放过他，他有一天，会意识到真正陪在他身边的人的好的，以后，如果有你照顾他的话，我觉得我会很放心的。”

翟潇闻将门关上，回到了正堂，此时，宁王和太子还在争论不休，任豪木木地站在高嘉朗旁边，紧紧地拉着他的衣摆。

“聊完了么？”

刘也凑到翟潇闻旁边，轻轻问道，这是他们今晚，第一次有交集。

翟潇闻点点头，然后迅速离开了，走到了焉栩嘉身边。

“我刚刚去看了一下羽桦。”

“她怎么样？”

“她挺好的，其实她比你想的坚强。”

翟潇闻凑的离焉栩嘉很近，虽然感觉是为了说话，但是外人看来，就不太对了。

特别是别有用心的外人，或者知道两人故事的外人。

“今日说到这里，也差不多了。”何洛洛突然认输：“今日是高将军的主场，我与兄长还是别喧宾夺主为好，不如我们各退一步，既然任公子代表皇上，皇上不仅是高将军衣食父母，亦是焉家衣食父母，不如，丞相也不上，仅拜任公子一人，兄长觉得如何？”

何洛洛说完，瞪了旁边焉栩嘉一眼，焉栩嘉这才明白过来，连忙将身旁的翟潇闻推了推。

周震南转头看了一眼刘也，刘也轻轻点了点头，这场闹剧，终于终结。

时间，也足够刘也下完他的棋了。

任豪高坐于正堂之上，高嘉朗从侧室牵来了蒙着盖头的新娘，婚礼闹到现在，终于开始了。

“一拜天地。”

“二拜高堂。”

任豪看着坐下的高嘉朗和新娘，向自己缓缓拜礼，心中万念俱灰，有那么一刻，他忽然想将这一切，尽数烧成灰烬。

“夫妻对拜。”

高嘉朗和新娘缓缓对拜，尚未等到长老喊那句“入洞房”，任豪直接起身，离门而去。

“入洞房！”

长老大喊一声，高嘉朗回头看了一眼离开的任豪，颤抖着，抱起了自己的新娘，眼角似有泪光，将其抱进了卧室。

“这样就可以了么?”宴席觥筹交错之中，周震南问刘也：“还是说，你还有别的。”

“这样就可以了，现在，就看当事人会怎么选了，不过无论怎么样，高嘉朗这个婚，都白结了。”

席上已没有了新郎官的身影，只剩权贵们把酒言欢，刘也独自起身，向院子里走去。

将军府有片槐花林，当年种的，刘也知道，高嘉朗每次心烦时，都会来这里，但是现在想来，他应该是在陪自己的新娘吧，毕竟今天的事，也不小。

月光落下，照在刘也的凰钗上，带着唯美的光泽，刘也在林子里转了一圈，想到些陈年旧事，也就不想再逛下去了。

有人扶住了刘也的肩。

“先生请留步。请问您认识一个人，叫贾安竹么？”

刘也转身，扶在他肩上的，正是高嘉朗。

这是这么多年来，他们第一次对视。

“认识，以前公主的长子吧，只可惜，出了那样的事。”

刘也向高嘉朗行了个礼，缓缓回答道。

“那先生知道，这只凰钗，是故人所有么？”

高嘉朗说着，摸了摸刘也头上的凰钗。

“恕草民眼拙，那日在宁王殿下府上，见到此钗，甚是喜欢，宁王殿下礼贤下士，将其赠与我，不知是将军旧物，草民回去便将其解下，归还将军。”

刘也装作慌神，高嘉朗则用手指轻轻挑起刘也的脸，仔细端详了很久。

刘也这下真的慌了，今天的目的已经达到，就不用再暴露身份了。

“不用了，你留着吧，凰钗配美人，我已经，没有美人可赠了。”

高嘉朗苦笑着放开刘也，摇摇手里的酒壶，离开了，走的时候，还念念有词。

“凤凰于飞，翙翙其羽。”

30

“你回来干什么？”

婚已经结完了，在太子眼中，纵然任豪那里有一万个不愿意，到底没有出来捣乱，明面上，宁王那边试图通过任豪破坏婚礼的计划似乎也没有得逞，现在，何洛洛有更重要的事情要处理。

翟潇闻靠在高府长廊松绿色的柱子上，低着头，一言不发。

“我问你话呢，你回来干什么？”

何洛洛一时急了，拽了翟潇闻的袖子一下，翟潇闻一下子被扯得坐到了椅子上。

“我们的头牌变成了王爷，清江楼一下子变成了朝中的禁地，谁都不想跟我们扯上关系，活不下去了，出来卖艺接客。”

翟潇闻咬紧下嘴唇，怎么都是这套说辞。

“我信了你的邪。”何洛洛冷笑一声：“都这么多年了，大家天差地别了，你还是放不下，是不是？”

“太子说笑了。”翟潇闻的话里带着一丝倔强：“既然太子都知道这么多年了，也知道现在物是人非了，草民早没有什么念想了，挣一口饭吃罢了。”

“你说的。”何洛洛话语里带着不屑：“清江楼之后的营生我出了，你离开丞相府，离开焉栩嘉，知道了么？”

“谢太子殿下，但恕草民不能接受。”翟潇闻行了个礼：“我们这行虽然下贱，但也是凭本事挣钱，挣的是谁的钱，怎么挣，是我们的事，不劳烦太子爷费心了。”

翟潇闻起身就打算离开，留何洛洛一个人在后面生气。

“你给我站住！”

何洛洛望着翟潇闻的背影，吼了一句，翟潇闻颤抖了一下，停下了脚步。

“你还记不记得，之前牵扯出了几处琉球的贩卖人口事件，再加上宁王曾经待过，干的勾当也有伤风化，你觉得，如果御史台参一本上去，你会怎么样呢？”

何洛洛笑着起身，走到翟潇闻背后，一把捏住了他的屁股。

翟潇闻在颤抖，那种恐惧，战栗混合的，全身上下起的颤抖。

“手感不错，但是他不喜欢。”何洛洛放开了手，转身背对着翟潇闻：“想想你楼里别的人，想想你的未来，别做傻事。”

说完，扬长而去。

“任公子留步。”

刘也也还有最后一件私事要了，他快步上，拦住了已经披上披风，准备离开的任豪。

任豪转身，另一个身上大红的男子，正抹着他此生永不会忘记的狐狸笑眼，正在向他招手，乌黑亮丽的头发上，别着一只凰钗。

“先生是？”

“我是宁王殿下的谋士，叫刘也，请多指教。”

刘也伸出手，任豪有些懵的握了握那双手。

体内热气散尽，仅剩筋络搭着，一切脉象，都告诉任豪，此人命不久矣。

“先生有什么事么？”

任豪感觉到一阵悲戚，那种得知人之将离，每个人都有的悲戚。

“也没什么大事。”

刘也向旁边的人使了个眼神，姚琛带着旁边的人先行离开了，只剩下刘也和任豪两人，刘也这才开口：

“今日是高将军大喜之日，再加上公主国丧，到底呢，不能穿的太艳，但唯独你我两个人，穿了大红色，我第一眼见到先生，就觉得有缘。”

任豪听到这里，无奈的笑了笑。

“不过是将军早年跟我讲过，他喜欢红色，我来贺喜，也就选了这个颜色罢了。”

“原来如此。”刘也也陪着笑了笑：“但是我知道，任公子也精通医术，刚才一握，也知道我活不久了，萍水相逢，撞了衣服，也还算知己，我希望，先生能帮我保管这个。”

刘也说着，将一柄玉簪插到头上，并取下了那只摇凰金钗，递给了任豪。

“先生这是……”

“方才将军来找我，说这只金钗是他一个旧人的，但是这只金钗是宁王给我的，我也不知道它究竟意味着什么，但是总归是重要的，任公子冒着大雪和被皇上责备的风险也要来贺礼，想必与将军也是挚友之交了，人说金钗配美人，这只金钗，应该只配公子了。”

刘也踮起脚，轻轻将那只摇凰钗，插进任豪发丝里，并取下了原本那只拔丝银钗。

冬日的风吹过，那只金钗上的凤凰，轻轻摇动。

“这只金钗，原本属于我一个很好很好的朋友，他比我更配美人这个称号，像先生一样。”任豪轻轻摸了摸头上的金钗：“这和高将军那里一只鸾凤的是一对，当时皇上赏的，但是，后来我那个朋友因为一些事情离开了，这只凰钗，也就失传了，没想到辗转反侧，回到了先生手里。”

“原来如此，难怪高将军如此在意。”刘也装作不在意：“不过，宝物既然回来了，也是好事。”

任豪摇摇头，似乎很无奈。

“谢谢刘公子好意，不过即使我拿了这只金钗，我也始终不是那个人。”

“公子这是什么话。”刘也似乎心底有些触动，但是还是将故事继续演了下去：“人总是要向前看的，旧人既然已经离开很久了，现世的人，总归是要走出来的，无非早晚而已，谁还能活在过去一辈子呢，没有谁一定要成为谁的替代品，而是成为第一个自己就好。”

任豪听着刘也的话，虽然这些事他这些年已经想的很清楚了，但是听到另一个人说出来，特别在这个万念俱灰的时刻，还是一下子将他点醒了。

“谢谢刘公子的规劝，任某记住了。”任豪的笑变回了明朗，并将那只银钗，递到了刘也手上：“知己难逢，今日我也没带什么东西，这只银钗刘先生若不嫌弃就拿去吧，等来日我出宫，再到宁王府上与先生聊。”

刘也接过那只银钗，收进袖子里，跟任豪告了别。

“也哥，何必呢？”

姚琛看着任豪逐渐远去的背影，显得十分不解。

“他还不能想的太开，我也知道，他不愿意想开。”刘也若有所思：“今天他既然来了，也不能让他空着手回去不是。”

雪停了，苍穹和大地之间，一片寂静，月色照着白雪的街道上，红色的背影，向凤凰台远去了。

“高嘉朗入洞房了么？”刘也将姚琛递过来的披风披上，顺着问姚琛。

“还没有。”姚琛摇了摇头：“时间还没到。”

“那就行。”

刘也叹了一口气，跟高府的人告了个别，先行踏上了回府的马车上。

棋盘之上，刘也轻轻落下一枚白子，局势稍稍有些缓和。

众客散去，醉醺醺的高嘉朗，拖着疲惫的身躯，一步一晃地回到了正房。

花烛明媚，一点点光，映照着床上盖着红布的新娘，小心翼翼的拽着身前的罗裳，端庄贤淑。

“对不起啊，今天我也没想到会闹成这样。”

高嘉朗像是个失意的流浪汉，一屁股坐在花床上，慢慢吞吞地跟旁边的人道歉。

新娘子没回，只是往旁边稍了稍，给高嘉朗让了点位子。

“我知道，你也是个明白人，你哥和太子，我的事，今天任公子来你也知道了，但是我们从军之人，历来说一不二，今天我和他算是没了，以后，我会对你好的，你既然做了这高府的管家夫人，有什么委屈，有什么不顺心的，都跟我说，我给你做主。”

新娘似乎开始哭了，轻微的啜泣声带着红帘轻轻摆动。

“没事，我们一起面对以后，无论发生什么。”

高嘉朗轻轻掀开新娘的盖头，盛装之下，却并非焉羽桦。

“将军，小的该死，郡主……郡主她，她跑了。”

彩红的哭声很快便传遍了高府，也传遍了京城。

刘也落下一枚黑子，黑子自己封了自己的路，再落一枚白子，又是妙手回春。


	7. Chapter 7

31

“你说说你，你想让我怎么说你？”

华清宫上，任豪跪在大堂正中，低着头，沉默不语，头上那柄摇凰钗分外显眼。

“断舍离，自古如此，不断，怎么向前。”

“这就是你向前的方式？以朕的名义，跑到人家家里闹事，把人家一个好好的郡主吓得逃婚，你想怎么样？”

“我什么都没做，倒是陛下，才该考虑这婚，结的对不对。”

任豪连连犟嘴，将老皇帝气的半死。

“来人啊。”

老皇帝气的喊了了一句，旁边的随从太监赶着上来跪下接旨。

“御前侍卫任豪，前日代朕赠礼时偶感风寒，身体抱恙，特恩准休假一月，于华清宫调息，改由张颜齐上任，任侍卫不必出宫，亦不必继续承担守卫工作。”

老皇帝鼻子里哼了一口气，手狠狠地戳了任豪的头一下，带着怒气说了一句：“你给我好好反省反省。”

说着，便叫上张颜齐，离开了华清宫。

雪已经化了一大半，空气倒因为昨日的雪，变得清新许多，湛蓝的天空，万里无云，老皇帝在宫道上走着，走了几步，缓缓停下，招了招手。

“阿粤，我问你，昨天他出去，是不是你带出去的？”

老皇帝开口，彭楚粤瞬间出现在他身后。

“不是。”

“那他能穿的那么招摇出去？”老皇帝带着早已看透的笑容：“我还不知道你们俩，那个高嘉朗有什么好的，一个个都鬼迷心窍的。”

“行了，如今已经这样了，不知道之后还会闹成什么样，你将功补过，帮我个忙。”

老皇帝给周围的太监们使了个眼色，大家都纷纷退下了。

只剩下阿粤和皇帝两个人，老皇帝轻轻凑到他耳边，缓缓地说：

“你找到焉羽桦，然后把她干掉，知道了么？”

听到这里，虽说彭楚粤一直是老皇帝身边的专用杀手，但还是吓了一跳。

“怎么了？不愿意？”

“不是只是我与丞相也有过几面之缘，这样做，会不会不太好。”

“如果焉羽桦活着，任豪，有出头之日么？你们和高嘉朗，又要走到哪里？”

“下臣明白了。”

老皇帝看着他的背影，轻轻笑了笑，继续往前走了。

反正不关皇家的事，老皇帝自凤凰案起就一直对外称抱恙，现在，只要继续装病就行了，至于外面高府和焉府闹成什么天翻地覆的样子，也跟他无关了，毕竟，自己这两个儿子，要是真的斗起来，才是老皇帝真的喜闻乐见的。

焉栩嘉比高嘉朗更会洞察人心，所以他先出手。

嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，既然人送到你们高府，你们没有好生照看，还把人弄丢了，先甩锅的是赢家。焉栩嘉上来就要找高府要人，一时间闹得满城风雨，瞬间化被动为主动。

高嘉朗是军旅出身，家里也没个给他出谋划策的人，在这种事上想赢过焉栩嘉，总是很难的，最后也不知道究竟怎么个说辞，但是这件事毕竟是焉家的姑娘自己跑了，而不是高家赶了人，不说话，也还算有道理。

“只是丞相这一次，和高家，是彻底没有办法有任何牵连了。”

翟潇闻给焉栩嘉点了一杯茶，缓缓端过来。

“也只能这样了，高嘉朗那边，怎么着都天然反感太子，宁王估计也跟当年贾家的事有关，站宁王也是可以理解的，这样一闹，给他个理由和机会，明面上站宁王罢了。”

焉栩嘉喝了一口茶，胳膊支着头，看起来十分烦心。

翟潇闻也没有再接着说下去，只是安静地从旁边竹篾里端出两盘点心，一盘桂花米糕，一盘槐花酥，白白的一层，撒着些许金黄的蜂蜜。

“昨晚上，太子找我来着。”

翟潇闻低着头，一副不在意，却又有心事的模样。

焉栩嘉听到翟潇闻的话，瞬间就明白了翟潇闻想说的事，随便扬了扬手，示意翟潇闻不必再说下去了，然后长叹了一口气。

“到底是个坎，听他的吧。”

焉栩嘉的绝情总是刚刚好，翟潇闻听到这里，也没了话，只能起身离开。

“嘉嘉，我最后一次这么叫你，以前是在心里，现在最后一次了，我想叫出来。当年是你进去了，所以他先来了，到现在也只能这样了，我没什么可说的。但是，我想你知道，我心里是有你的，这件事只有我们三个知道，虽然我知道告诉你没什么用了，但是还是希望你知道。我在清江楼，如果你以后还有任何需要，随时来找我。”

翟潇闻轻轻关上了门，留焉栩嘉一个人在屋子里，陷入沉思。

“宁王殿下，有失远迎。”

高嘉朗向门口的刘也和周震南行了个礼，将二人引进了内屋。

刘也的脸依然像是陌生人一般冷着，周震南则陪着笑，三人在火炉旁，讲起了最近的事。

“事到如今，即使你不站队，世人，包括皇帝，也会默认你是我这边的了，所以，与其去保那个所谓的清白，倒不如真的帮我，一则太子上位后必然要清洗高家的权力，二则，我与高将军的关系，我们为当年贾家洗冤的心是一致的。我想，朗哥，这时就不必再拘谨了吧。”

周震南很快说明了此行的来意，他需要盟友，而高嘉朗，是最重要的盟友之一。

高嘉朗沉思了一会，忽然看到周震南旁边的刘也，又想到那晚两人的相遇，最终点了点头。

“日后，就是刘先生来拜访了，我明面上来太多，也不太好。”周震南继续说：“之前有许多事，都是刘先生在帮我把控，现在又有将军助我，左膀右臂俱全，定能打败太子。”

说着举起面前的茶，三人碰了一碰，饮了下去。

“将军还记得那只金钗么？”

刘也站在长廊前，看着高嘉朗院子里的风景，注意到了后面站着的高嘉朗，轻轻笑了一句出来。

“记得，是先生在保管吧。”

“没有，那日晚上，将军说，金钗配美人，正好碰上任公子，就送他了。”

刘也说的很平淡，却瞬间点爆了高嘉朗的心。

“原来公子也知道这件事。”

“云想霓裳花想容，春风扶槛露华浓。这样的人，谁能拒绝呢，况且，皇上已经派大太监来送了礼，任公子怎么看都是自己来的。席上表情也好，任公子当年是高将军举荐的也好，想必不只是我，是个人都能看出来吧。”

刘也没有回头看高嘉朗，只是兀自说着自己的话。

“任公子常年陪在皇上左右，于我们是个有用的人，我替您送了礼，也还希望高将军好好珍惜才是。”

高嘉朗突然从背后，直接抱住了刘也。

“将军这又是干什么？”

刘也没有抵抗，这个拥抱，他太熟悉了，他也太久，没有再有那样的感觉了。

高嘉朗没有说话，只是继续紧紧地抱着刘也。

庭院里的阳光很灿烂，下过雪之后，空气都洁净了很多，没有阻挡，阳光就那样随意地，泼在院子里，落在石头，干枯的枝节上，一切都很清晰，一切却又很模糊。

“高将军要是认错了人，也不必这么压着自己，草民，对将军也确有仰慕之情，当年高家军扫倭寇时，我就在旁边的村子里，看过将军的马飞过草地。”

刘也感觉到高嘉朗解开了他的腰带，一滴眼泪似乎想从眼眶划下，却被刘也收了进去。

32

“怎么样？”

老皇帝翻了个身，感觉十分疲倦。

“启禀陛下，身体已经大好，只是虚火仍旺，不过已经不大妨碍生活，日后多加调理即可。”

“这虚火啊，也不是不好，大冬天的，手脚都不冰凉。”

夏之光看完了病，转身便准备告退，却被皇帝一下子叫住。

“陛下还有什么事么？”

皇帝摆了摆手，示意旁边的人下去，不几秒，庭中便只剩了皇帝和夏之光两人。

“没什么事。”皇帝坐起身来，对跪在下面的夏之光说：“早些时候，公主的事，难为你了。”

“是下官医术不良，这才酿成惨案，照例应株连九族，陛下放臣一条生路，臣已是感激不尽，并无难为一说。”

“行了，朕都知道，背后太子和宁王搞了多少乱七八糟的事，这个宁王，才回来不到半年，已经翻成这样……唉，不说他了。你家里世代服务皇家，历来忠心耿耿，如今卷进这些事里，也确实委屈了，我会再多去照顾，你大可放心。”

提到当前的夺嫡，老皇帝似乎又有些忧心忡忡。

“谢皇上隆恩。”

“不过，朕今天留你，是有件要事，思来想去，大概也就你最合适。”

既然赶了周围的人，看来老皇帝确实有事了。

“皇上请讲，臣必鞠躬尽瘁，为皇上分忧。”

“什么，皇上让你去调查南楚？”孙圻峻听到夏之光带来的信息，十分不解：“他闲的没事又去查什么南楚，有病吧。”

“不是。”夏之光清了清嗓子：“我们家与南楚药材世家赵家一向交好，皇上让我此去，是希望我去查查凤凰的事。”

“凤凰，这又跟凤凰有什么关系，而且我们宫里也没有南楚来的人啊。”

孙圻峻说到这里，一下子恍然大悟，跟夏之光对了一下眼神，夏之光点点头。

“不可能，任豪跟那几个捉妖师关系好的很，要是他，岂不是早就被看出来了。”

“总之，这件事当初是我们闹出来的，还是让宁王知道，再做商议为好。”

夏之光也觉得疑惑，但是当下也没时间慢慢去想了，只能先把信息传到。

“老皇帝怀疑任豪？”周震南收到信息，转身来找了刘也：“不会吧，太扯了。”

刘也似乎并不是很在意，还在翻着他手里的那本书，十分闲适。

“不管是不是，这件事于我们，都没什么关系。”刘也将书扔下：“这件事我之前从未想到，即使是我和任豪的交情，也不知道他的背景，只知道他是将军府的什么远方表亲，不过巴蜀来的，也到算不得南楚，且走一步看一步吧。”

周震南似乎还是不放心，想要说几句，但是看刘也执意不再聊此事，也只能作罢。

“现在重要的是，怎么给焉羽桦的事善后，虽然这一仗我们稳了高嘉朗，但是怎么都要闹到朝里去的，六部现在明面上都被焉栩嘉抓了把柄，到最后未必对我们有利，焉栩嘉这个人一向心思缜密，如果他倒打一耙，高嘉朗即使归了我们，他怕也要来个玉石俱焚了。”

刘也分析着，周震南这才将诸多事情穿起来，得不到高嘉朗，干脆将其毁掉，利用高家军一直的刺，加上六部，御史台的嘴，最近任豪又被关了禁闭，确实是很好的选择。

“翟潇闻那边也是，现在焉栩嘉也不见他了，你说说……唉……”

当初把六部给焉栩嘉换取信任时，周震南就不太同意，现在倒好，赔了夫人又折兵，刚刚站稳的脚跟，很快又没有了。

“这事倒不急。”刘也看着急得团团转的周震南，似乎十分胸有成竹：“翟老板这个人，心眼恨不得有一万个，他与你的情谊在那里，至于丞相那里，我相信他也有自己的把握。”

苏州街头，一个女子浑身破破烂烂的，正在街角要饭，瘦骨嶙峋，精神状态也很差，看起来确实好几天没吃东西了。

有人往她的碗里放了一个白花花的馒头，她连忙抓起来，大口咽着，像只饿狼。

“慢点吃，别噎着了。”

声音十分温柔，焉羽桦抬头，是个方方正正，带着头巾的男人。

“你是谁？”

焉羽桦十分警惕，放下了手里的馒头。

“我叫姚琛，是翟老板手下的。”

姚琛小心扶起地上的郡主，焉羽桦一听是翟潇闻，松了一大口气。

来到餐馆，姚琛点了一大桌子菜，焉羽桦闻着久违的菜香，马上大块朵颐了起来。

“他不会是，依着我哥，要把我带回去吧。”焉羽桦这边抓了一个鸭腿，那边攒着一个包子，十分狼狈，毫无世家作风：“先说好，我肯定不会回去了，回去了他们又要我嫁人。”

“不会，当初老板就觉得你要跑，他说，你的性格，怎么都不会当提线木偶的，所以他也不可能再让你回去。”姚琛解释道：“现在，只是担心你的人生安全，我来安顿安顿，顺便保护你。”

焉羽桦听到这里，都快哭出来了，看来，她和翟潇闻的情谊，没有白交。

“我哥还好么？”

提到这里，焉羽桦还是不忍问了一句。

“这个我们也不太清楚，你走了之后，我们老板不知道怎么的，就被丞相赶出来了，现在每天把自己锁在清江楼，以泪洗面的，我们也见不到丞相。不过，家里出了这么大的事，想来他应该也不太好吧。”

姚琛说话一板一眼的，很明显是有人事先交代了。

“怎么就把你们赶出去了？”焉羽桦有些费解，不过很快又想清楚了：“太子知道了？”

姚琛点点头。

焉羽桦一下子气的将手里的筷子一甩，嘴里骂骂咧咧的：“又是太子，他又不能陪着我哥，每天还非要乍着他，我哥也是，这世界上男人那么多，翟老板从样貌到性格，那个不比太子好，最重要的，能照顾他啊，太子什么都不能给他，他怎么就……”

姚琛觉得气氛尴尬，又夹了一筷子菜到郡主碗里。

忽然有一阵风，姚琛迅速反应，丢出筷子，刚好砸到那只飞进来的飞镖，锐利地头直直的砸在地上，想来若不是出手及时，此时郡主怕已是遭殃。

焉羽桦已经吓得缩起了身子，姚琛站在她前面，脸色凝重地盯着窗外，窗外一片祥和，早不见杀手的影子。

“喂，什么情况啊，高嘉朗还要杀我么？”

看到武人，焉羽桦第一个想到的是高嘉朗，也不奇怪。

“不是高将军，一则他们不必杀你，杀了你反而不好，二则，这杀手轻功了的，连我都没察觉到，想来必是高手，而这样的高手，天下没几个，想想其中利害，不难猜到是谁了。”

姚琛脸色铁青，敌人在暗，他也不知道这人究竟水平有多高，自己能不能保住郡主，甚至，能不能自保。

“谁啊？”

“要么是禁军统领肖凯中，要么，是‘泣墨痕’，或者换个你能听懂的名字，御前侍卫，彭楚粤。”

姚琛缓缓抽出长剑，全身上下绷紧。而此时，已经蹲在房檐上的阿粤，看着下面的两人念出自己的名字，轻轻摇了摇头，从后侧的窗户翻了出去。

这一趟，他也算棋逢对手了。

33

“多大点事，至于闹成这样。”

太后正在给一盆兰花浇水，听着嬷嬷说高焉两家联姻的事，一脸的不屑。

“您有所不知，这皇上都因病不上朝快两周了，明眼人都知道，是在躲这事呢，毕竟清官也难断家务事，这还是朝里最有名望的两家，要真闹起来，可不得天翻地覆的。”

“所以，皇上和皇后，都没动静？”太后浇完了水，将那个银质水壶往旁边一撂：“当年的事，看来早晚要翻出来啦。”

老嬷嬷看太后脸色不悦，也只敢伏着身子，不敢再说话。

“你帮我传个信，让高嘉朗进宫来见我一趟吧。”太后叹了一口气：“这件事，到底还是要我来帮他们收拾。”

老嬷嬷领了旨，便告退了，太后轻轻抚摸了一下面前的那盆兰花，冰天雪地的，这水往上一浇，土层上很快就挂了冰。

“太后召见我？”

高嘉朗听到宫里传来的消息，一下子慌了神。

信息跑的总是比人要快，太子府，丞相府，内宫，很快都收到了信息。

早些日子，太后大寿时出关，已经是很大的讯号，大家纷纷猜测其背后用意，毕竟她老人家清心寡欲了二十几年，这时候却突然来参加寿宴，现在又在这个敏感的时候召高嘉朗进宫，想来总不是喜欢这些小辈，而是有了自己的打算。

高嘉朗这边也来不及再与周震南商议，匆忙换了一身衣服，就往宫里赶。

这边听说了这事，焉栩嘉也马不停蹄地往东宫赶，一进门，便看到了同样一头雾水的梅皇后和何洛洛。

何洛洛看焉栩嘉来了，也没再怎么掩饰，皇后心里一直一清二楚，两人搂搂抱抱什么的，除了翻了白眼，谩骂几句，也没什么别的举动了。

“当年父皇庶子出身，能打败那么多嫡子亲王，坐上这个皇位，我想，这其中，太后功劳不少，那日她出寿宴，不就是告诉我们，她要插手了么？”

“那日是宁王的寿宴，他既可以是给宁王面子，也可以是给宁王脸色，太后究竟在哪边，有什么更确切的信息么？”

焉栩嘉尽量平复何洛洛的心情，让他尝试去回忆更多的细节。

提到这里，何洛洛一下子恍然大悟，想到一个关键的细节。

“那日，她老人家说，宁王，长得像去世的长公主。”

焉栩嘉听到这里，心里已经明白了大半，不禁背后发凉。

“所以说，还是当年贾府的旧案。”焉栩嘉喃喃自语：“当年太后，最疼的就是贾安竹，现在看到宁王，想到贾府旧事，帮助宁王，以帮助贾家平反，想来也不是没有道理。”

何洛洛听到这里，瞳孔随之放大，也惊慌了。

“你的意思是说，太后这时候召见高嘉朗，就是给他出主意，帮他度过这一关，同时辅佐他来对抗我们的？”

高嘉朗在坤宁宫前来回踱步，这里没有礼仪他是知道的，但是现在这样，究竟该怎么进去，他也没想好。

“小高来了是吧，直接进来吧。”

太后似乎注意到了高嘉朗，从里面直接喊了一句，声音洪亮，中气十足，怎么都让人无法将其和一个老妪联系起来。

高嘉朗这才小心翼翼地进了门，一路低着头，走到正房。

庭中，太后拿着一只毛笔，来回摆弄，似乎在画画，又似乎在写字。

“参见太后。”

太后轻轻笑了笑，目光似乎还聚集在面前的白纸上：“你是多久没来了，我这里不行礼这件事，你都忘了？”

高嘉朗不敢说话，太后斜着看了他一眼：“怎么，还要我把你扶起来么？”

高嘉朗愈发惊慌了，连忙起来，老实巴交地缩在太后身后，这才看清，白色宣纸上，在画牡丹花，花了一小半，枝干都是全的，唯独最艳丽的花朵还没完全晕开。

“多少年了？”太后语重心长地说：“安竹他，走了多久了？”

“太后，今年是第十一年了。”

高嘉朗知道今日太后必然要跟他提旧人，早已有心里准备，可到头来，还是心酸。

“是啊，不知不觉，都十一年了，你却还记挂着他。”

太后颤抖着拿起毛笔，捻出桃粉色的颜料，在花蕊旁一点，点出一瓣花瓣。

“我们俩的事，您也是知道的……”

“可是他到底是走了不是么？”太后反问一句：“即使他现在活着回来了，你觉得，他会接受现在的你么？”

高嘉朗愣住了，但还是摇了摇头。

“人死不能复生，但是活人，还要继续往前生活，太阳每天都还会升起，春去秋来，雨落雪化，他走了那么多年，就别让他，再牵扯到现在的活人的罪孽上了吧。”

太后的声音也在颤抖。

“我知道那孩子，他不会希望你去冒这个险的，当年的一凤一凰，到底给错了人，现在物归原主了，珍惜当下，好好完成你们当初的约定，我相信安竹，在九泉之下，也会安心不少的。”

“可是……”

高嘉朗听出了太后的意思，他又何尝没这么想过，只是……

“皇帝是我从小看到大的，我知道他的为人，平日里最喜欢的就是猜疑，当然，在他那个位子上，也必须这样。现在重提当年的旧事，皇帝会怎么做？想必你是忘了南楚的事，当年有凤凰救你，现在凤凰被困在宫里，你指望谁去救你？你要真因为这些事下去见了安竹，他怎么原谅你。”太后语速变得急切，像在教育自己的孩子。

高嘉朗没有再说话。

“你们高家，历来不长寿，有了下一代，培养出来，先一辈就殉国了。这里面有多少故事，我不说，你们都知道，你的先辈，用自己的性命保着高家军世代忠名，你想过么，就在你这一代，为了一个死人，全部付之一炬？”

太后看着愈发倔的高嘉朗，十分生气，一把将颜料盘全部打散，红的，黄的，黑的，混合在一起，将那幅画尽数破脏了。

“我们家，也是世代为军，年轻时，我也披过铠甲，上过战场。年少时，我和你爷爷，也算两情相悦，到最后呢，我不还是在这深宫里呆了一辈子。可是我能不呆么？当年魏家，十里连营被尽数焚掉，我从火堆里爬出来的一条命，回来做嫔，升妃，皇后，太后，我不知道当年平塞外时魏家发生了什么么？可是我跳出来了么？我这辈子，魏家人只剩了我一个，我还什么都没说，什么都没做，为什么？”

说起往事，太后不禁泪眼婆娑，一手支着桌子，似乎身体也有些撑不住，高嘉朗连忙起来扶住。

“为什么，人不是非好即坏的，事情也绝非公平一字可以衡量，我们所执拗的那些公平，会带来什么？内忧外患，生灵涂炭。你自然可以冲冠一怒为红颜，但是那些为你所谓的感情离开的人，他们也有家人，家里也有等着的人，你平了你的承诺，拿千万个人的承诺跟你换，值得么？”

“你老人家说的，我知道，但是，难道就因为这些，贾家蒙的冤，就不洗刷么？”

高嘉朗咬着牙，狠狠地说。

“我总相信，公道在人心，不在历史，这天下百姓，谁人不知道当年贾家蒙的冤，有人记得，有人挂念，还不够么？”

“可是，人终会死去，记忆与传说终会消逝，这就是为什么，我们发明文字，我们记载，不是么？如果等到大家都忘了，后来的人再看，贾家所经历的一切，便是一辈子的耻辱，像秦桧一样，永远只能跪在岳飞面前，不是么？”

“你到底是要为他平反是么？”

太后缓缓闭上眼睛，几滴眼泪从眼角流下。

“我不仅要为他，也为您，更为千万将门。”

再回头，那年槐花树下，离人欲断魂。

34

“你们两家的家事，闹到朕这里来，你们说说，是不是要气死朕，啊？”

老皇帝将桌上的无数奏折尽数推倒，有几封重重地砸到下面的高嘉朗和焉栩嘉脸上，两人低着头，面不改色。

“陛下，臣觉得，现在还是赶快派人找到郡主才是，一个郡主女人在外，到底不安全，二一个，找到了，两方各自道个歉，事情也就过了。”

张颜齐此时接了任豪的御前侍卫席位，看氛围尴尬，便上来解围。

老皇帝见到张颜齐，装出来的气也装着消了一些。

“肖教头呢，查到了么？”

“启禀陛下，已经问过了所有把关的将士，有几条信息，相信再追查一些时日，就能追到。”

“还要几个时日啊，郡主一个女孩子，出逃时什么都没带，再几个时日，怕是……”周震南出来添油加醋：“父皇，小儿不才，认识些江湖势力，如果得了父皇的命令，说不定可以一用。”

老皇帝刚表现出些许兴趣，何洛洛就冷冷地插了一嘴进来：“江湖势力，按照我对兄长的理解，兄长该不会认为，我们郡主，上了秦淮河吧？”

“我知道太子殿下看不起我的出身，但是我到底在下面呆过，知道民间疾苦，也认识些朋友，太子殿下大可不必这样折损人。”

“我倒不是折损兄长，只是我倒要问问将军，若是郡主真的上了秦淮河，将军还娶不娶。”

“既然已经拜过堂，便是我高家的人，我自然要娶。”

“高将军既然认了我们羽桦是高家的人，我们，倒要请高家交人出来了。”

何洛洛下套，焉栩嘉顺势回击，高嘉朗瞬间陷入劣势。

气氛再次陷入尴尬，这次，张颜齐想解，都解不了了。

“近几日，高家上下，哪个不在找，倒是丞相家，每天就知道要人，家里丢了女儿，却跟没事人一样，我倒要问问，丞相这是在想些什么了？”

高嘉朗无可奈何，只能照着刘也教他的说，不敢再妄自发挥了。

“高将军这就不知道在指桑骂槐什么了，我们家上下，哪个没找了，京城里的寻人启事，有多少是高家贴的，有多少是焉家贴的，这些事，高将军就不要睁眼说瞎话了吧。”

“教头都讲了郡主已经出城了，丞相还在城内贴告示，装模作样的找几下，又何必现在在朝堂上跟我扯皮呢？”

“那将军的意思是，将军在没经过圣上同意的情况下，就动用高家军去找我妹妹了，鄙人真是感恩戴德啊，还是高家军力量大，是我们这些文官没想到了。”

话说到这里，皇帝一下变了脸色。

“别吵了，退朝，此时，不准再议，你们的私事，自己处理去。”

老皇帝大手一挥，在张颜齐的陪同下，颤颤巍巍地往后宫去了。

朝中众人，纷纷扰扰，分成两股，尽数散去。

“老皇帝应该是派彭楚粤去追杀焉羽桦了，姚琛已经保住了，会将她平安地安顿好，这个你放心。”周震南并排走在高嘉朗旁边，小声说：“另外，皇帝现在在派夏之光查任豪，似乎怀疑他是凤凰，你注意一点。”

高嘉朗只是铁青着脸，木然地走着，没有接话。

“看来昨天太后并没有说什么，高嘉朗今天表现很正常。”

何洛洛这边跟着焉栩嘉，也没闲下。

“那个张颜齐，去查一下吧，虽然他表现的不是很明显，但是细细想来，能看出是偏向宁王的。”焉栩嘉则说出了他今天最大的担忧：“我们已经丢了一个任豪了，如果这个张颜齐再有问题，我们等于在皇帝那完全输掉了。”

“等一下，任豪怎么……”

何洛洛似乎想到了自己和任豪的那层关系，但是又在焉栩嘉面前，不好说的太直白。

“你们四个当年的事，我已经七七八八都知道了，你跟任豪的事，不再犯就好，我也不在意了，但是他跟高嘉朗，你知道，我知道，现在全金陵也没几个不知道了，我们没法，也没有可能在拉拢他了。”

“嘉嘉，我和他，单纯就是，肉体关系。”

何洛洛还想解释，但是现在这个场合，他也不好再说什么，平常抱住他，撒个娇也就算了，现在，这样的方法也不行，一时之间，急得不知所措。

“我当时也就是想拉拢拉拢他……”

何洛洛想了半天，憋出这样一句话。

焉栩嘉本来已经不想提这件事了，但是何洛洛执意非要去填这个坑，他也有些恼了，直勾勾地怼了回去。

“那你告诉我，你跟他，是谁在上面呢？”

焉栩嘉总能找到其他人话语里的破绽，也能找到，另一个人的命门。

何洛洛愣住了，这个问题，他没法回答。

“洛洛，我喜欢你，我会帮你登上皇位，但是，希望你对我，也能多些真心，那个让我给他种满城桃花的人，不会做现在这些事。”

焉栩嘉感觉自己真的累了，也许是因为羽桦的出走，也许是，他一直尝试着在心中埋藏的那些东西，被人翘起了一个小口，灰尘吹进去，就没法保持新鲜，只能腐烂了。

焉栩嘉经常觉得自己走在一根绳子上，绳子很细，颤颤巍巍的晃动着，而绳子下面，是无尽的深渊，白雾翻滚着，不知道底在那里，仿佛一旦落下去，就会永远坠落，无限坠落，甚至连摔得粉碎的机会，都没有。

爱需要回应，但是他感觉，他已经很久，没有从何洛洛那里收到回应了。

街角有个馄饨摊，深夜买醉的焉栩嘉，穿着便服，叫了一碗馄饨，回头看，秦淮河还是灯红酒绿，一片繁华。

“我找到羽桦了。”

有人往焉栩嘉对面放了一碗馄饨，缓缓坐在他对面。焉栩嘉抬头一看，是翟潇闻。

“你来了。”

焉栩嘉似乎并不吃惊，仿佛早就料到了这一切。

“是啊，我来了。”

翟潇闻用勺子舀起一颗馄饨，白玉瓷的汤勺里盛着一小个薄皮馄饨，一勺清汤，一片紫菜。

“羽桦交给你照顾了，带她去个她想去的地方，让她找个喜欢她的人，费用我来出。”

焉栩嘉喝了一大口馄饨汤，试图让自己清醒一点。

“行。”

翟潇闻将勺子放回碗里，起身准备离开。

“这就走了？”

“走了，我答应过太子，也答应过你，既然说过了离开，解决完这最后一件事，确实该离开了。”

“是嘛，我以为，你还打算带我回清江楼呢，现在我任你摆布的，你的线人想必也告诉了你我跟太子吵架了，这种时候，不正应该是你趁虚而入的时候么？”

焉栩嘉继续笑着，大口咽着馄饨，原本一满碗，已经下去了大半。

“是又如何，带走了你的人，带不走你的心，我有必要，再做下一个任豪么。”

翟潇闻撇下一句话，缓缓往回走了。

几个快步，焉栩嘉一把抱住了翟潇闻，开始在他脖子上来回嗅着。

“如果我非要要你呢？”

焉栩嘉一边说，一边在翟潇闻身上摸来摸去，已经解开了他的裤带，伸进了他的下身。

“那你明天就会得到应天府的征召，你们焉国公家世代的名誉，都会毁在你手里，太子也不会再理你，甚至会借势踩死你。”

翟潇闻感受到焉栩嘉手掌的冰凉，说话也没有了早些时日的柔情。

“不会的，我是丞相，也是国公，整个文官，都听我的，太子，也听我的。”焉栩嘉轻轻舔了舔翟潇闻的耳垂：“倒是你，会身败名裂，最后成为我的玩物。”

“你真的觉得，太子会保护你么？你真的觉得，你走到今天，是因为你的才智，是因为你的奋斗努力么？你真的觉得，六部效忠，是因为你驭臣有方么？”

翟潇闻一把推开焉栩嘉，死死地盯着焉栩嘉的眼睛。

“或者，最重要的，你真的觉得，何洛洛爱你，胜过那个皇位么？”

35

“任公子，你在休息么？”

华清宫里，已经两三天没有人了，任豪躺在床上，又一次出现人的声音。赵让掀开门口厚重的防风棉，挂了外衣，搓着手，进了里屋。

“是赵师傅啊，也难为您，外面这么冷，还来看望我。”

任豪看是赵让，勉强起来，陪着笑迎接。

火盆里丢了几块木炭，任豪小心翼翼地烹了一壶热茶，倒进两个绿玉杯子，又从旁边拿出几块雪花糕，简简单单地招待了赵让。

“不知道赵公子在凤凰案上，有没有什么进展。”

“倒是没察觉到什么踪迹，宫中最近不算太平，连着出了好几起案子，我和师兄，也都把一部分精力，从凤凰上抽来，对付那些小妖小怪了。像是昨天，一只小猫妖，偷了贤妃娘娘宫里的首饰，我们去逮，也就是这些事。”

赵让的语气似乎有些得意，师父走了没多久，他得赶快着成为下一个捉妖人才是。

“是么，那辛苦赵公子了。”

“没有没有，不辛苦，皇上给我和师兄一个住的地方，一口饭吃，已经很好了，我们一点都不辛苦。”

赵让急忙辩解，语无伦次的，竟然有些可爱。

“说到这里，我这段时间在宫里修养，十分无聊，赵公子，不妨给我讲些外面有趣的事，我平日里想起来，也算有个乐的。”

“行啊，公子想听什么？”

“不如，给我讲讲你吧，你为什么要做捉妖人呢？”

“我啊，我师傅跟我说，是因为我们家世代都是捉妖人，说是有什么血统，这个世界上，有很多很多的妖，像是凤凰那种的，平常的捉妖术没法伤到他们，这种时候，就要用我们家的血，我们的血会对妖产生伤害。”

赵让看起来像是在背什么，并不太理解其中的含义。

“我听说了，上次凤凰来的时候，我看到你的剑气了，真的很帅。”

赵让一下子羞红了脸：“没有没有，其实，直到上次我师傅……他老人家离开之前，我都不知道，后来他给我留了一封信，我看了，这才知道。捉妖人世代如此，收两个门徒，一旦生子，父亲的血就会逐渐生效，交由那个领养的人带孩子继续完成捉妖人的事业。”

“你的意思是？”

“就是说，我一旦结婚生子呢，我的血就会失去效力，然后我就会成为一个普通人，而我师兄，必须带走我的孩子，然后再领养一个，三个人往下闯。我呢，就作为一个失去孩子的父亲，回归正常生活。”

“可是为什么呢，让父亲抛弃自己的孩子，让孩子离开自己的父亲，那多么痛苦啊。”

“我们世代都是这样的，大家都习惯了。”提到父母，赵让似乎有些心酸：“不过无所谓啦，师兄，包括师父，都对我很好很好的，而且，这样也没有负担，我结婚生子之后，也可以不再做捉妖师了，多好。”

“为什么呢？”

“这是我们的宿命嘛。”

“可是你想过去改变这样的宿命么？”

“这个世界需要捉妖师，我改变了，那些被妖迫害的人，怎么办？”

两人之间良久沉默，炉子上的壶烧干了水，任豪将其提起来，又倒满了，放了回去。

“我以前住在南楚，那里有个传说，说是高山上，有两个神，一个神是朱雀，一个神是青鸟，青鸟管事，朱雀管人。青鸟有只很漂亮的竹笛子，当你有天，在山谷里遇到一个吹着青笛的白衣少年，你就可以找他，去更改你人生中所遇到的生老病死，所有的大事，都可以改。朱雀则弹着一把凤栖梧桐做的古琴，声声入耳，如果你遇见他，你可以改变此生遇到的所有的人，亲人，爱人，朋友，你可以选择再也不再遇见他，也可以选择，遇见那个人。”

任豪轻声说起故乡的故事，讲起那个属于南楚的山神传说。

“青鸟性子安静，平日里也很少下凡来，但是根据见过的人说，他有一双冷骨，一副雪皮，双眸动人无比；而朱雀平时喜欢热闹，调皮任性，感情用事，好多次不小心，就烧了村子或者旅店，到最后，还要求着青鸟去改变那些人的命运，不要打扰别人。”

南楚赵府，赵磊看到来拜访的夏之光，给他讲了他知道的故事。

“朱雀可以改变别人的宿命姻缘，却唯独动不了自己的，他一直再找，有哪个人是喜欢他的，有哪个人是他喜欢的，结果呢，他看了很多人，经历了许多民间疾苦，到最后也没遇见那个人，后来啊，听说终于遇到了，但是那个人，不喜欢他。”

任豪看了一眼对面已经听迷的赵让，轻轻笑了一下。

“近十几年来，南楚的人，已经很多年没见过朱雀了，有人说他终于找到了那个他要找的人，化作凡人逍遥去了，也有人说，神们，被老天惩罚了，不能再随便下凡。”

赵磊抽出那一叠传说，递给了夏之光。

夏之光匆忙翻找着，在某一页，看到了朱雀的尾羽，几乎与当日金陵城的凤凰，一模一样。他愈发惊慌，再往最后，那页目击者的画上，明眸丹唇，风流绰约……

“咣当”，手中的书卷砸在地上，夏之光彻底吓傻了。

“所以说，虽然人的宿命是确定的，但是还是可以改变的，如果你真的不想做捉妖人，你也可以不做，去找那只青鸟，或者，直接选择去过自己想要的人生。”

任豪轻轻凑到赵让耳边，小声说了这么一句。

嘴角吹出的风，扫着赵让耳边的绒毛，赵让一下子起身，全身颤抖。

“任公子，我好像喜欢上你了。”

赵让丢下一句话，把任豪也吓了一跳。

“怎么了，你特地来这一趟，就是为了这个传说么？”

赵磊小心捡起地上散落的书卷，一一整好，放回柜子里。

“你干嘛，我以为你知道的，我和高……”

任豪满脸的不可思议，他虽然知道赵让对他有意思，但是这贸贸然的，着实吓人。

“我知道的，但是你放心，我没什么要求的，就是，单纯想要你知道。”

赵让低着头，像是个腼腆的小孩子。任豪看着眼前站着的赵让，一时也不知道该笑还是该哭，只能招招手，让他坐下。

“你才多大啊，现在不是想这些的时候，而且，你不是还有很重要的事情要做么，要给师父报仇，要做捉妖师，给天下太平；况且，如果是我，我可没有办法给你生孩子哦，你们捉妖师的宿命怎么办？”

“嗯嗯。”

任豪给赵让一条条梳理着，赵让点着头，也不敢再说话。

“你的意思是，皇帝怀疑他身边的一个男宠，是朱雀么？”

赵磊听了夏之光的话，觉得十分的不可思议。

“当年，任豪是高嘉朗征战南楚时带回来的，说是远方亲戚，后来才送进宫去，任豪对高嘉朗，也是……”

“我能确定，那只凤凰，就是你们的朱雀，而宫中可能是朱雀的，也就只有他了。”

太多的信息一瞬间涌进夏之光的脑子，他觉得，这个消息，足以让整个政局，甚至整个国家，整个文明的形态，随之发生巨变。

“任公子，我问你，如果，我是说如果，未来，我不再是一个捉妖人了，而你也不再是侍卫，与将军之间也失去了联系，我有没有可能……”

大雪又开始落下，任豪站在门口送赵让，他问了最后一个问题。

任豪轻轻点点头，雪花像是春日的柳絮，纷纷扬扬，而站在其中的任豪，即使只穿一件薄衣，似乎也一点都不冷。


	8. Chapter 8

36

翟潇闻看了一眼身边睡熟的焉栩嘉，轻轻拢上外衣，出到前厅，点上一只蜡烛，在宣纸上写下几个字，塞进白鸽脚下，开窗放出。

白鸽扑棱了几下翅膀，消失在了金陵的夜色里。

“翟老板得手了。”

刘也将宣纸角上点上烛火，火焰缓缓上移，燃烧的速度越来越快，直到短暂的光亮，再次变成黑暗。

高嘉朗从后面一把抱住刘也，在他脖子上蹭了蹭，似乎还睡得有些迷迷糊糊的。

“那你对我呢，你是不是也在利用我呢？”

高嘉朗捏了捏刘也的腰，又伸出舌头舔了舔刘也的耳垂。

每次这种时候，刘也都恍如隔世，但是他又得不断提醒自己，他是刘也，而不是贾安竹。

“将军心里也不是我，都是逢场作戏，谁又比谁高贵呢？”

刘也的声音有些颤抖，他能听到，黑暗中高嘉朗叹了口气，那口气吹在自己肩膀上，痒过一阵，就什么都没有了。

翟潇闻再次回到床上的时候，认真的看了焉栩嘉很久，确保他没有中途醒过来之后，才继续安稳地躺在他旁边，浮浮浅浅的又睡了一阵。

翟潇闻做了个梦，梦中，他还是原来的他，一切似乎都没有变过。

翟家是商人世家，祖祖辈辈，下过南洋，闯过关东，走过西口，丝绸之路是他们的钱袋子，家里四五代，没有出过一个败家子，攒了不知道多少钱，说是富可敌国，一点都不夸张。

偏偏到了他这一代，家里还是重农轻商，说什么，都不要翟潇闻他们再学着做生意了，他娘跟他说，家里钱够多了，钱行，当铺，码头，哪都是他们翟家的产业。从他们祖上开始，就说要做官，只有做了官，才能光宗耀祖，真正洗脱贱籍。

倒了不知道多少钱进去，家里买了几个品级官，又在京城置了产业，整个翟家，像是光宗耀祖了，像是祖上冒青烟了，风风火火的进了京。

是那时候，翟家那个最灵巧，模样最好的小儿子，跟太子，公主府的长子，将军府的远亲，四个人，成了京城最有名的“四公子”。

表面上，人们说他们都是人间富贵花。私底下，大家都知道，这个翟家的小儿子，不过就是暴发户，现在家里有钱，大家捧着，但是官场险恶，等到翟家钱空的那一天，他还是什么都不是。

况且，所谓四公子，不过金陵城中，那些对他们那些可望不可及的人，意淫出来的，一个所谓封号，就像选美，从来不是为了被选中的人，而是让那些选的人，从这个过程中，体会一把占有的快感，并在无数深夜想入非非时，有个参照的意向。

太子年少时顽皮，贾家又素来和高家翟家两家相好，所以四个人，在春游马会上，偶尔真的遇到，也不稀奇，那时候众人也都还意气风发，一起打个马球，也就成了所谓的朋友。

那时候何洛洛胆子大，那时候翟潇闻读书还不多，那时候贾安竹还一腔热血，那时候，任豪还是朱雀，还习惯活泼……四个人在一起的时候，还没有现在这样，想的那么多。

关系的变质，大概总是从某个人的误会开始。

某次庙会时，翟潇闻丢了把扇子，还是把有前朝诗人题字的古扇，最要紧的是，那扇子是朝中哪个望族送的礼物，他们家本来因为买官，在朝中就蹑手蹑脚，这事若是传了出去，再被有心人添油加醋几笔，家里不知又要搭进去多少。

家教严，翟潇闻当时也不敢跟周围的人说，只能带着一个贴身的小厮，自己去路上找，草丛，假山，青石板路……鞋子磨破了，脸刮花了，也没找到。

想到家里的卑躬屈膝，想到这次又不知道要破多少财才能消灾，彼时的翟潇闻虽然懂得不多，但还是心中憋不住酸楚，连带着翟家这些年受的委屈，一起哭了出来。

早春的空气又凉又干，翟潇闻一个公子，坐在一个石凳上，哭的满脸花，哭的眼泪干在脸上，绷得紧紧的。

“公子是在找这个么？”

有个沉稳却显得有些稚嫩的声音传来，翟潇闻抬头，只见一个圆脸长腿的公子，手里举着他丢的那把折扇，正笑着看他。

“是的是的。”

翟潇闻一把抢过那把折扇，像是找回了玩具的小孩，一边抽着鼻子，一边来回检查着，说着谢谢。

“找到了就好，下次注意点，别丢了。”

那位公子见东西已经物归原主，便转身离开了，翟潇闻当时呆呆地望着那人的背影，愣了很久。

好长时间之间，翟潇闻会觉得焉栩嘉救了翟家一命，那把扇子比他想的要重要，那把扇子的故事，比他想的要复杂。

他回到家的时候，所谓的望族已经找上门来，仿佛早就知道扇子丢了，家里父母笑脸背后的挣扎与无奈，像针一样扎着翟潇闻的心。

“扇子在这啊，怎么了。”

翟潇闻已经明白了一切，面如死灰地将扇子递过去。

对方检查了半天，似乎咬定了什么，非说扇子被掉包了。

家里上下都知道翟潇闻是冤枉的，可是谁都不敢说，父亲咬着牙，上来就要打他。

这时候那个小厮说话了：

“扇子是焉国公府地小王爷焉栩嘉捡到还给我们公子的，老先生是想说国公家掉包了扇子么？”

纷纷扰扰，吵吵闹闹，请了国公家的人来，请了焉栩嘉来，最后一地鸡毛。

翟潇闻跪在后屋里，用手指沾上口水，晕破那层窗户纸，透过一个小孔往外看，焉栩嘉站在外面，跟来扯皮的人对质。

翟潇闻看到焉栩嘉的眉毛往上跳了跳，尚显稚嫩的脸庞，丝毫没有畏惧。

“黑的就是黑的，白的就是白的，黑的说不成白的，白的也说不成黑的。”

在那个翟潇闻还相信正义的时候，焉栩嘉这句话，深深地刻在他脑子里。

那时候他心砰砰跳，脸也很红。

但是他犯了个错误，他把自己喜欢上焉栩嘉这件事，第一个告诉了何洛洛。

那时候的翟潇闻不会察言观色，不会见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，他不知道焉栩嘉是太子伴读，他不知道何洛洛和焉栩嘉满城天香的承诺，也不知道焉栩嘉和何洛洛曾经出生入死，并也将在未来，共同进退。

那时候何洛洛轻轻笑了一下，特别尴尬的那种笑，像是生气，但是不露出来的那种笑。

翟潇闻还在回味的时候，贾府被控了谋逆，整个公主府被烧成了一片灰烬，贾安竹也死在了那个地方，贾家对翟家有恩，翟父里里外外托了很多人，最后救出了一个周震南。

后来翟家也撑不住了，扇子只是千千万万个小事中翟潇闻知道的那一件。至于你说别的事，翟父掩盖着不让他们知道，并不代表那些事情不存在。翟家就像金陵的一个金库，任凭是谁，都要来挖一铲子，直到挖的一点点都不剩，没有一点东西的时候，金陵也就不再需要翟家了。

家破人亡后，也没人再记得，他是所谓的四公子了，除了那些会因为他而来的嫖客。

翟潇闻从来没跟别人讲过翟家其他的那些人去了哪里，连周震南问他，他都没有讲过，他选择了将那段日子永远封存，反正没有人记得，那就让曾经变成过眼烟云，不再出现吧。

旧事入梦，眼泪从翟潇闻眼中纷纷扬扬地降落。

抽泣声似乎唤醒了焉栩嘉，也似乎只是打到了他的某些潜意识，焉栩嘉抱住了翟潇闻，翟潇闻这才收住，轻轻回头，还好焉栩嘉也没有真正的醒过来。

后来翟潇闻知道了何洛洛和焉栩嘉的故事，他不知道翟家的破落，何洛洛究竟扮演了怎么样的角色，但是他知道，如果何洛洛继位，他们家曾经所经历的一切，都不会有人再记得，他必须维护那些所谓的皇亲国戚，哪怕那些人，吃人骨头都不吐。

他发誓过，这辈子不会再喜欢别人，不会再感情用事。

对那个他唯一动心过的人，也一样。

37

车轮碾过泥土路，吱吱呀呀，摇摇晃晃，夏之光瞳孔放大，仿佛丢了魂一般，坐在回京城的马车上。

昨晚，知道任豪真实身份的时候，他下意识的准备快马加鞭写信，可是字写到一大半，看着旁边青鸟朱雀的传说，他迟疑了，似乎有心事袭来，思量几分，最终焚了那页信纸。

这件事太大，告诉周震南，告诉皇帝，都未必是件好事。

寒冬时节，又临近年关，路上没什么人，夏之光一人缩在马车里，想到曾经的事，想到凤凰于飞时，漫天的飞羽，包括宫中张师傅的死亡，他浑身冒冷汗。

金陵城内，各家都已经开始张罗起过年的事来，皇家死了公主，虽不可大操大办，但是到底，也是个年，很多东西也还要一一置办。

这边，姚琛不在，刘也府上少了个管事的，许多事情不得不亲历亲为，刘也素来体寒，入冬受了寒，不久便病倒了，宁王自己第一年府上迎新年，也有很多事要忙，看这边张罗不起来，不知是有心还是无意，便请了高家的人过来帮忙。

浆糊一刷，贴上桃联，上上下下，置办许多物件，府大有府大的坏处，这些事情处理起来，确实麻烦，张颜齐和周震南两个，倒腾了小半个月，也没倒腾出个所以然来。

“这些框框架架的，我真是看着就烦。”

“行了，以后要是进了宫，乱七八糟的，有你受的。”

张颜齐很烦，周震南也很累，他的一举一动，整个朝廷的人都看着，万一稍微出点差错，可就真的麻烦了。

“不过也是，你得学着管家才是。”

张颜齐听着周震南的话，笑嘻嘻地捏了他的腰一下。

周震南翻了个白眼，把张颜齐一把推开：“干嘛，你打算让亲王给你管家啊。”

“你就算是皇上，也得给我管家不是。”

张颜齐说话历来没什么遮拦，更何况是这种小情侣之间的调情，没规矩惯了，也没想那么多。

周震南却一下子急了，赶紧捂住了张颜齐的嘴，四下又看了半天，确保没人听见这才松开，额头已经冒了豆大的汗珠。

“你注意点，现在不同以往了，你也是钦点的御前侍卫了，这种话，要被人听了去，是要杀头的。”

“不会的，圣上也不是第一次听我说这些了。”

张颜齐打着哈哈，翻了一个跟头就跳走了，留周震南一个人在原地干着急。

“老板，这是丞相府送来的，您看看要不要点点。”

翟潇闻站在清江楼门口，来回打点着送往城中各府的礼物，小厮这边扛来了一个檀木箱子，是焉栩嘉送来的，翟潇闻斜眼看了一下，招招手，示意小厮搬到里面去。

“老板，这里还有一箱，是东宫送来的。”

翟潇闻听到，愣了一下，但是很快回过神来，让小厮打开箱子。

檀木箱子，红丝绒的底座，里面放着一块白玉珊瑚，在冬日的阳光下，闪闪发亮。

翟潇闻咬咬嘴唇，眼眶瞬间湿润了。

这是他们翟家当年镇宅的东西，后来家道中落，不知道送给谁了，现在重现，何洛洛的意思，可以说不要太明显了。

“茗烟啊，你帮我备辆车，再备点礼物，咱们下午，去东宫。”

所有的过往一时间全部冲进翟潇闻的脑子里，将他的理智尽数摧毁。

“可是老板，这东宫，可不是谁都能去的，况且我们这些……”

“这个你不用管，备就是了。”

翟潇闻轻轻抚摸着那块白玉珊瑚，指尖用力，掰断了一块，参差的断层，模糊了光线。

“明日就是除夕了，公子不出宫，回去过年么？”

赵让又一次来到了华清宫，自从上次和任豪表白后，两人的关系就逐渐微妙了起来，赵让喜欢往华清宫跑，任豪也愿意他来，两个人能说说话。

“你又不是不知道我真正是干嘛的，还真当我是侍卫了。”

任豪此时正在写春联，大红的纸上，规整的楷书，一笔一划，都是平稳下的灵动。

“可是皇上已经很久没来了吧，虽说‘失宠’一词不好，但是既然他不喜欢先生了，先生求个出宫过年，我想他也没有什么顾忌吧。”

赵让站在任豪旁边，看已经写好的几幅春联，显然不是宫里贴着用的。

任豪笑着摇摇头，继续写着眼前的红字。

“皇帝嘛，就是无论喜不喜欢，都要霸占着，以防以后万一又想到了呢。”

赵让听到这里，也没想再说下去，拿起一对春联，只见上面写着：

“白壁种蓝田千年合好；红丝牵绣纬百载良缘。”

“公子写这么多春联，是要送给谁么，你出不了宫，我帮你送吧。”

赵让知道自己问的是废话，但是还是想帮一帮任豪。

“那就谢谢赵公子了。”

落下最后一笔，没有百转千回，只有按部就班。

“这里有二十九副，你送过去，他们府上一共用二十七副，管事的人知道的，还有剩下的两幅，是我送给你的。”任豪小心翼翼地讲对联尽数卷好，收到一个盒子里，递给赵让：“今年阿粤不在，麻烦先生了，如果他们送什么东西，不用收，有传什么话，你回来告诉我就是了。”

“那公子呢，公子今年打算怎么过年呢？”

“皇上有皇上的家宴，妃子们有妃子们的礼仪，那像我们这种人呢，就早早睡下，第二日新年，有人来了，好接着了。”

“先生要不来凤凰台吧。”赵让突然很激动：“我和我师兄，今年也是第一年师父没管我们，我师兄做饭很好吃的，要是公子不嫌弃，来凤凰台跟我们一起吧。”

任豪迟疑了一会，点了点头。

整个神州大地，逐渐向家的方向靠拢，但是还有一些无家可归的人，在逐渐远离。

“大哥，你要带我去哪啊。”

焉羽桦坐在姚琛的马后，寒风吹得她脸通红，两人奔腾在野外，踏起血水泥土，不知向何处。

“去关外。”

“关外？东北么？”

“是啊，关外有人保护你，安全。”

“我不要，关外多冷啊，而且半天看不到一个人的，去关外干什么，在金陵附近找个小村子不好么？”

焉羽桦说着推了姚琛一把，像是要下马。姚琛晃荡一下，稳住了平衡，没有管焉羽桦，继续向前奔驰。

“喂，要过年了唉，我们现在往回走，还能赶上年夜饭呢，要不我们别去关外了，我回去嫁人还不行么？”

突然，姚琛勒住了马绳，马蹄前扬，焉羽桦紧紧搂住了姚琛的腰，这才没有摔下去。

“干什么，你不会真要我回去嫁人吧，我说着玩的，但是我们不要去关外好不好。”

焉羽桦平了平自己的语气，让自己听起来不那么狼狈，问姚琛。

可是姚琛似乎并没有注意听焉羽桦的话，而是死死地盯着前方，目光锐利。

大雾之中，有人站在其中，手里握着一柄长剑，脸上蒙着一片黑色纱布，正侧对着他们两人。

“敢问阁下是？”

姚琛冲着那人喊了一句，将背后已经吓呆的焉羽桦拉近了一点。

倏忽之间，一枚飞镖冲二人飞来，姚琛抬手接住，将其扔在旁边的地上。

“这个人和你非亲非故，也不再对朝局有影响了，你保不住她的，何必将自己的性命搭上呢？”

彭楚粤轻轻抽出手中的长剑，面色冷峻，令人毛骨悚然。

38

“既然彭先生亲自来了，想必是圣上要动手吧。”

姚琛对着对面喊了一声，似乎对阿粤的到来并不吃惊。

“既然知道是我，既然也知道是圣上要她的命，先生也就不必再拦着，还是那句话，到底拦不住，何必搭了自己的性命呢。”

“可我要是非要拦呢。”

姚琛将腰间别的长剑抽出，寒风中，双方剑光闪闪。

“我不爱杀人，所以我尽量不伤你便是了。”对阵一会，彭楚粤将剑收进剑鞘：“现在过年，不宜见血，给你们十六日，元宵过后，鄙人做什么事，还请公子见谅。”

话音刚落，便消失在了白雾之中。

姚琛盯着雾气，背后已是冷汗阵阵，久久不能缓过来。

他知道，他不可能赢过彭楚粤，这片土地，除非真的有神灵，凡人之躯，不曾有人能伤他一丝一毫。

最难以承受的恐惧，便是倒数。死亡便在前方，不断倒数着它到来的日子，这会让你现在的每一秒，都变得想自我了断。

“我想，我们必须得回去了。”姚琛抱起已经吓得半死的焉羽桦：“回到金陵，或许还有别的生路，在路上，你我都将命丧黄泉。”

焉羽桦也不知道该说什么，只剩本能的颤抖，眼角的泪水，开始逐渐泛滥，直到趴在姚琛背上痛哭不止，打湿了他的衣服。

自从那日大吵之后，也许是因为临近年关，确实很多事要忙，也许真的，只是心里别扭了，何洛洛没再找过焉栩嘉。

该上的礼还是得上，何洛洛往那个箱子里放了一个小箱子，里面放了一个他自己学着绣的香囊，去赵让那里讨了点东西，做了个辟邪的护身符。

这是他们心照不宣的小秘密，那些华丽的金银珠宝，都不抵小盒子里彼此亲自为彼此着想而留存下的那些东西。

何洛洛虽然骄傲，但是他知道，这件事的确是他的错，对焉栩嘉，他从来不怕先道歉认错。

小盒子在大盒子里，随着轿子磕磕碰碰，从东宫一路到丞相府。

焉栩嘉听到东宫的贺礼到了后，还是没忍住，自己去开了封，也就第一眼，看到了安静躺在边角的小盒子，轻轻抓起来，拿出那把只有他们俩有的钥匙，轻轻转开锁，里面朱红色的护身符，小巧别致。

焉栩嘉无奈的笑了笑，将护身符塞进胸前的内衬里。

“大人，咱们要给东宫回什么礼呢？”

“就照往年的就行。”

焉栩嘉并没有很在意别的东西，只是径直走向院子，在家里的桃林里找了很久，终于看到某个枝头，已经有了半点新绿。

焉栩嘉伸手，踮起脚来，刚好够到，轻轻一折，将那桃枝新绿折下，放进小盒子里，然后锁好，放到送给东宫的礼盒里。

“他要是，还记得，就好了。”

焉栩嘉在心中默默想着，却在下一秒又想到，何洛洛怎么会忘呢，虽然他变了很多，但是那些故事，那些桃林的炙热，也都是真实存在过得。

他们不是没吵过架，只是每次吵架，焉栩嘉都会觉得，等到这片桃花林再盛开的时候，何洛洛还会变成他喜欢的那个男孩。

竹香袅袅，随着一注墨色，化成白烟，慢慢扩散在空气里。

刘也醒了，四周无比安静，也没有开灯，只有窗外的阳光倒进屋内的地板，身体的虚弱让他浑身使不上劲，他咳嗽几声，试着起身，却都没成功。

“醒了？”

刘也这才注意到旁边坐的高嘉朗。

“高将军这是……”

刘也想起来行礼，却怎么都直不起来身，高嘉朗连忙凑到他身边，给他盖好了被子，让他别起来，转身又去加了几块木柴。

“临近年关，高将军家里想必要应酬的不少，怪草民这病，还要高将军亲自来看望。”

刘也边说边咳嗽，仿佛每个字都能蹦出血来。

“没有，朝里都是势力人，这半年，吵吵嚷嚷，都只剩下表面之交了，家里人够应付，宁王殿下说，你府上没人照料，你又大病，找我来帮忙，我来看看你，顺便帮你张罗张罗。”

高嘉朗加完了碳，回到刘也窗前，看着他脸上已经完全没了血色，连忙伸进被窝里给他把了把脉，脉象极度虚弱。

刘也也没有反抗，只是耷拉着眼睛。

“先生这是怎么了？”

高嘉朗看着眼前虚弱的刘也，十分着急，他知道刘也身体有疾，却没想到，严重到这个地步。

“也没什么，年轻时顽皮，掉到深井里了，寒气入了骨，到最后还行救出来了，虽然落了一身坏毛病，但是总是活着，捱过冬天，就好了。”

“那可请人真的认真看过？”高嘉朗又问：“我认识几个太医，改日请来帮先生瞧瞧。”

“那日投奔宁王而来，宫里的夏太医就看过了，他都看不好的病，也没法再怎么看下去了。”刘也勉强翻了个身，正对着高嘉朗：“能活一年是一年吧，即使死了，身后事，都有打算，也够宁王殿下登上去了。”

高嘉朗听到这里，轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，似乎想说些什么，但是又迟疑了。

“先生才能举世无双，为何要来帮宁王呢？”

刘也似乎早就意识到高嘉朗要问这个问题，而且，早问晚问，都是要问的。

“高将军选择宁王，是有自己的考虑的吧。”刘也小声说着，像在讲一个故事：“当日你既然选了宁王，之后选了我，不过是因为旧人的事翻不过去，而看着我们俩的眼睛，总是能想到旧人。”

刘也咳嗽了两声，高嘉朗连忙递上手帕，刘也咳的撕心裂肺，再拿过来时，帕子上已经多了几块血印子。

“将军说我面熟，我已经很感激了，当年在公主府，或者说，在贾府，我心下里，是有过将军的。但是那时，或者说现在，将军心里，都只有我们公子，所以我也不能说。后来府上让我们回家了，我回到东北老家，本以为此生没了期盼，又看见将军平定蛮子骚扰。那日我站在田垄上，看到将军，决定要回来，说是为当年于我们家有恩的贾家报仇，更多的，不如说是想再见将军一面，我不指望能代替我们公子在你心里的位子，但是，能帮到你，我就很幸福了。”

刘也说完，又猛烈地咳了几下，黑红色的浓血染红了被子，刘也再次昏倒过去。

梦中，依依稀稀的，刘也梦到自己做回了贾安竹，高家不曾去讨倭寇，他们家也不曾被扣上谋逆的帽子，他还是一身红装，头上戴着那柄金钗，站在槐花树下，笑着看远方，高嘉朗的马朝他奔来。

不过，既然做了刘也，那就好好做下去吧。

梦里什么都好，只是不是真的，最伤人。

“大人，这一箱是给清江楼的翟老板的，您点点。”

焉栩嘉还在看何洛洛给他的那个护身符，下人递交上来一张单子，左边写着清江楼送来的，右边写着打算送清江楼的东西。

翟潇闻在风月场上这么多年，谁都不得罪却又有小心思，是他的本事，焉栩嘉看到一把古画折扇，不由得笑出了声。

不是记起来什么了，只是想到了曾经的某个故事，他还不知道那个故事的主人公是翟潇闻。

“老王，你去郡主屋里，找几只好看的头饰，一并送了去吧。”

“得嘞。”

老王办事很老练，领了旨意，便去了。

焉栩嘉还不知道，此时的翟潇闻，在去东宫的路上，而他和何洛洛，将彻底点爆他的新年。

39

一条红烧鲤鱼，三四个炒菜，色泽不错，一坛不知道哪里来的花雕酒，曾经辉煌无比的凤凰台，现在只剩下任豪，赵让和吴季峰三个人。

“任公子别介意啊，我手艺差，条件也不太允许做太好，待会宫里会送饺子过来，虽然是给下人吃的，但是粗一点，有个年意就行。”

吴季峰将菜摆好，又开了酒，招呼任豪坐下。

“吴师傅多虑了，我对这个没什么要求的，你们二位好心收留我这个孤孤单单的人，我感激还来不及呢，有哪里来的介意一说呢。”

“赵师傅是宫里有什么事找他么？”

任豪四周望了一圈，没看见赵让。

“没有，他中午出门，说是出宫去送什么对联，待会就回来。”

吴季峰将碗摆好，给任豪倒了一碗酒。

“哦，知道了。”任豪举起酒碗闻了闻，确保没有什么奇怪的东西后，轻轻抿了一口：“是我托他帮我送的。”

“送给高将军的？”

吴季峰打趣道，任豪很快红了脸。

“有什么好害羞的，他结婚那天一闹，整个金陵城，还有谁不知道呢，你放心，我们不会有什么别的看法的。”

“不过……”吴季峰这一口就是半碗，似乎酒壮人胆，原本调笑的表情，很快变的犹豫起来：“任公子，想必是看得出来，我们让让喜欢你吧。”

任豪轻轻抖了一下，又抿了一小口面前的酒，轻轻点了点头。

“他那个人吧，我以前从来没见过他那么喜欢过一个人，三天两头往你那跑，你多多担待，他还小，等他长大了就好了。”

吴季峰将碗中的酒一饮而尽，然后将碗咣当一声，碰在桌子上。

都是过来人，任豪能明白吴季峰的心情。

“是啊，他还小，我和他之间，也不会有什么结果的。”任豪紧紧地盯着他的眼睛：“倒是眼前人，如果真的有心，还是要尽快让对方知道，等是等不来好结果的，还是不要等了为好。”

吴季峰愣住了，但是看对面的任豪，此时他正微笑着看着自己，自己也只能，跟着微笑回去。

“还是不要了吧。”吴季峰缓缓叹了一口气：“我和他这么多年了，也不会有什么了，我们都有我们各自要去完成的事。”

良久沉默，凤凰台上的花灯点上，除夕夜就要到了。

“太子殿下，清江楼的翟老板亲自来还礼，还半个时辰就要进宫了，我帮您接了吧。”

何洛洛嘴角轻微扬了一扬，似乎早就意识到了这一切。

“直接请翟老板到这里来吧，我和他老朋友了，来叙叙旧而已，不妨事。”

何洛洛摆手，示意旁边帮他梳头的下人退下，屋里只剩他一个人，看着铜镜里的自己，默默拿起了台前那只桃枝。

推门声，关门声，吱吱呀呀，翟潇闻就站在何洛洛背后。

“帮我梳下头发吧。”

“你不怕我把你头发弄乱，你晚上被圣上责怪么？”

“你不会的。”

何洛洛笑了一声，将一只金钗递给翟潇闻。

翟潇闻叹了一口气，从旁边拿起梳子，给何洛洛梳起了头发。

“我应该有快十年，没帮你梳头发了吧，以前你跟焉栩嘉胡搞完，每次都担心被宫里的嬷嬷发现的时候，都是我帮你的呢。”

翟潇闻小心翼翼地将那些头发理顺，三千烦恼丝，尽数归拢。

“是啊，那时候我们关系多好。”提起旧事，何洛洛笑了起来：“只是那时候，你只知道那是个高官子弟，不知道那是焉栩嘉，你也没有告诉我，你喜欢他。”

梳子碰到了打结的头发，翟潇闻用了很大的力气，才把那里再次理顺。

“你真的变了好多啊。”翟潇闻帮何洛洛将头发盘起来，用手先别好：“当初我认识你的时候，你也不在乎皇位，也不会想这么多，甚至都不会利用别人，说话口无遮拦，这一转眼，你都会了，却还能像当年一样笑得灿烂。”

“长大了而已。”何洛洛低下头：“你不也是么，这么多年，你也过得不太容易吧。”

“不容易是肯定的，但是也还算自由，也还算开心，没必要像以前在官场上，非要学着装着，到最后还是被欺负。”

头发已经盘好，翟潇闻将那只金钗插上，基本成型了。

“所以现在回来了，现在别的都做完了，想到了，自己心里还有一个人，又赶上一个我和他不那么好的时间，想插一脚么？”

何洛洛对着镜子转了转自己的头，翟潇闻的手法依然非常娴熟。

“你已经不喜欢他了，为什么不肯放他走呢？”

翟潇闻拿起桌子上的饰品，一点一点帮何洛洛装饰着。

何洛洛伸手，拿起那枚桃枝，伸手扬到翟潇闻面前，上面的新绿虽然已经有些蔫了，但是依然在这寒冬中，绿的沁人心脾。

“他说过会为我种满城的桃花，他还记得，我也还记得，这份感情，不是你说没有，就没有的。”

翟潇闻看着眼前的新绿，一时间觉得有些刺眼。

“我和他啊，就是这样，磕磕绊绊，但是无论发生什么，总是会走到最后的。”

何洛洛将那枚桃枝收回小盒子里，缓缓关上了盖子。

“我害怕过你么，害怕过，因为我无论怎么样，没法陪他走到最后，他也不会让我陪他走到最后，所以我担心，我担心那么合适的一个你，会成为他的将就。所以即使在年少时，我也时时刻刻在提防你，你说当年你家破落我有没有责任，我承认，我的睁一只眼闭一只眼加速了你们家的悲剧，但是你自己也知道，即使我站出来了，你们家也早晚会倒，所以我没有管，我本来以为，你心灰意冷了，你离开了，但是我没有想到，你还能回来，还会在回到他身边。”

翟潇闻想到曾经翟家的事，不由得全身颤抖，双唇紧咬。

“很多人都觉得，我变了，我从来没否认，但是我知道，我不得不这样，我的身世，我身上流的血，这些都是谜，我不能失败，我必须争。但是这一切的一切的底线，我一直都很清楚，是那个永远陪在我身边的人。”

何洛洛缓缓起身，从后面的架子上拿起那件龙衫，缓缓套上。

“我现在并不怕你，曾经我能让翟家倒掉，现在就能让清江楼破败。他是我的底线，我知道他不会背叛我，曾经我做过很多出格的事，但是我也会变乖，我知道他会原谅我，他说了，我不做了就是了。而你，你进不来，为了你自己好，我劝你也不要掺和进来。”

何洛洛十分高傲，他觉得，当话说清楚之后，他就彻底赢了。

翟潇闻突然开始大笑起来，那种比何洛洛更为猖狂，更为高傲的笑。

“那如果我告诉你，你那个永远不会离开你的好男人，已经背叛你了呢？”

何洛洛的脸色瞬间白掉了，满脸写着不可思议，再看眼前的翟潇闻，觉得他像个疯子。

“何洛洛，好男人的前提是，他是个男人，而你的男人，你风筝放远了，以为靠根细细的线就能永远拉着他，实际上，你收不回来了。”

翟潇闻继续苦笑着说，真的像一个疯子。

“啪！”

何洛洛扇了翟潇闻一个巴掌，翟潇闻白皙的脸上，瞬间多了五道掌印。

翟潇闻摸了摸脸，转过头看了一眼已经瞳孔放大，完全不知所措的何洛洛，离开了东宫。

眼泪哭花了脸，寒风一吹，干在脸上，像是有人往脸上涂了胶水，每动一下，都扯的生疼。

这一点，何洛洛和翟潇闻一样。

40

“这个新年，真的是团聚一堂啊。”

老皇帝看着席间的宁王，太子，皇后，太后，确实比往年要热闹了许多。

“可惜，就是少了天颐。”

太后冷不丁插进来一句，原本热闹的宴会，瞬间又冷清了许多。

“娘娘这就说的不是了，我相信公主殿下，肯定也在呢，看着一家团聚，她也开心呢。”

张颜齐看氛围不对，连忙上来解围，气氛又逐渐活络起来。

“你这张嘴，什么话都让你说尽了。”

老皇帝带着笑了起来，用手戳了戳张颜齐的头，张颜齐应和着躲闪了一下，站回到老皇帝后面。

“这家伙，嘴是真的泼，比你以前那个叫什么的，好多了。”

梅皇后有一没一的说了一句，又把宴会的氛围引向尴尬。

任豪是老皇帝的情人，而张颜齐，则更像老皇帝的儿子，两人有本质的区别，皇后会更喜欢张颜齐，也是可以理解的。

“母后别说他了，我还是喜欢原来的，毕竟原来的知道礼节。”

何洛洛还在刚才翟潇闻的事里没出来，这句话说的就不太妥当。

“当然了，毕竟太子殿下和任公子私交更好，经常一起结伴出游，宫中下棋什么的，有私交，定然喜欢任公子。”

周震南装作无意的说，却着重了几遍“私交”一词。

何洛洛这才意识到自己刚才说错了话，被周震南摘了出来，这才重新整顿整顿思绪，选着怼了回去：“说到这，兄长之前在江湖上，也与张公子私交不错呢，我倒是听到了不少佳话。”

周震南和张颜齐瞬间变了脸色，老皇帝看看他们俩，瞬间明白了何洛洛的意思。

“我倒是好奇，有什么佳话？”

梅皇后显然之前也不知道此事，似乎抓到一个大把柄，紧着就要追问。

周震南和张颜齐对了一个眼神，张颜齐明白，这件事被何洛洛查出来了，瞒不住了，只能顺着之前刘也说过的话，讲了出来。

“有什么佳话啊，不过是早年宁王爷流落民间时，在外面讨生活，我那时也不知道这些，就跟宁王爷有过些交流，算是蓝颜知己吧。”

“蓝颜知己，这词用的真的好。”

何洛洛倒没想到张颜齐这么坦诚，本来还准备了一套两人耍赖用的说辞，现在好，倒是不必了。

“是啊，蓝颜知己，不比太子殿下，从小有伴读，现在焉丞相也好，肖教头也好，任公子也好，这么多人，有文有武，庙堂之高，江湖之远都齐了，见识广阔，我这种人，以前被锁在那一亩三分地的时候，也就靠张公子给带点有趣的事解闷了。”

周震南把锅甩得悄无声息，朝廷里谁还不知道太子那点破事，本来宁王和张颜齐的一点风流韵事，既然都说清了，跟太子一比，反而索然无味了。

“好了，大过年的，吵什么吵。”

气氛已经尴尬到凝固，太后出来解围。

劈里啪啦，院子里的小孩在放烟火，忽明忽暗的，刘也又睡了一阵，起来了，外面天色已经尽数黑掉了。

“醒了？”

高嘉朗还没有走，坐在刘也身旁，正在翻看一本兵书。

“初几了？”刘也已经失去了对时间的概念，问高嘉朗到。

“除夕，还早。”高嘉朗放下手中的书：“感觉好些了么？”

“好多了。”刘也没有再客套：“帮我去叫下苏先生吧，趁现在吃点药，明天说不定能起来。”

高嘉朗起初愣了愣，这个语气太亲近，太熟悉，已经全然没有了以前刘也的架子，但是病者为大，他还是赶快叫来了大夫。

苏大夫把了把脉，摇了摇头，叫下人端来已经熬好的药。

“我来喂吧。”

高嘉朗接过药碗，白玉瓷的碗里装着散发着苦味的黑色液体，刘也嘴唇泛白，抬眼看了一眼高嘉朗。

“谢谢高将军，除夕夜，还陪在我这个病人身边。”

“没事，反正家里也没什么亲人了。”

高嘉朗伸手舀起一勺药，缓缓送到刘也嘴边，刘也吸了一口，又咳嗽了起来。

“苦么？还是烫？”

高嘉朗一时有些不知所措，刘也摇摇头，咳了一会，又凑过来，抿了第二口。

一勺，两勺，三勺……

“将军，你记不记得，你十二岁那年，在院子里放了十几个烟花，然后拿着一个火信子，一个一个去点，说是要给我们公子一场烟花雨，然后我们公子站在台子上哭，怕你被炸伤，结果你跑回来，身上落了一身硝灰，直接抱住了在哭的他。”

高嘉朗愣住了，他一直以为，这是只属于他和安竹的记忆。

“我们公子，一直跟我讲那晚上，我听着，也觉得真的很美呢，你想想，漫天的烟花，像是树生长出来，开了叶子散了枝，哗啦哗啦的，就像春天来了一样。”

“他还记得那事呢，那他肯定没告诉你，一个冲天炮飞到他旁边，他吓得半死，直接瘫坐在地上，像个小姑娘。”

回想起旧事，高嘉朗露出了浅浅的微笑。

“我们公子，毕竟是文官，怕也是正常的，你就说我，也怕呢。”

刘也浅浅的笑了笑，将头埋进了被子。 

“别闷着了。”

高嘉朗将被子掀到刚好露出刘也的头，两人四目相对，忽然有些暧昧。

“你要不要，我也给你放一次。”

“那是你跟他独一无二的记忆，留着吧。”

窗外又开始纷纷扬扬的下雪，开始很小，只有雪籽，后来变成一小块一小块，哗啦哗啦的落下来。

赵让冒着雪，终于回到了朱雀台。

“你怎么才回来，饭菜都凉了，我跟任公子先吃了。”吴季峰接过赵让的披风，抖了抖上面的雪：“给你留了点饺子，赶快去吃吧。”

赵让笑嘻嘻地搓搓手，走到正堂，看到桌前坐的任豪，几杯花酒下肚，脸色微醺，粉中带白，暖气熏得，罗裳半解，又添几分姿态，不觉跳加速。

“怎么送了这么久。”

任豪看赵让回来，给他倒上了热酒，暖暖身体。

“他们已经贴过了，我说这是宫里给的，必须要贴，盯着他们全部把以前的撕了重新贴的。”

赵让解释道，喝了一口酒，又挑了一个饺子进嘴。

“任公子，这大雪的，待会我送你回华清宫吧。”

再过已是黑夜，赵让举着一把伞，手里挑着一盏花灯，和任豪走在宫墙道上。

前面的宫殿里似乎有灯火，看来有人也在等。

“谢谢赵师傅的邀请，就在这里别过吧。”

“任公子。”

任豪回过头，花灯照着，赵让的脸模模糊糊的，看不太清。

“没事，就是想叫你一下。”

赵让招了招手，笑着目送任豪离开。

任豪回到华清宫时，里面在等着的，却是一个他没想到的人。

“夏太医有事么？”

任豪收起纸伞，轻轻解开披风，尽了基本的主客之仪。

“我想请你帮个忙。”

“你说，能帮上我一定帮忙。”

“我想请你帮我，改一个人的姻缘。”

夏之光说出这句话时，任豪愣住了，缓缓转过身来。

“我可以不告诉别人，但是你一定要帮我。”夏之光咬咬嘴唇：“哪怕，我知道你们的要求，是要拿我的命去换。”

“你说吧，是谁，改他和谁的姻缘。”

一道金光闪过，任豪身上的衣服烧成金红色，面前出现一把古琴。

“他叫翟潇闻，请你帮个忙，让他此生，不要喜欢上一个叫焉栩嘉的人。”


	9. Chapter 9

41

“你和他，是什么关系啊？”

这个新年的后半夜，似乎所有的人，都在问这个问题。

何洛洛是因为接受不了焉栩嘉的背叛，任豪是因为夏之光的贸贸然，而焉羽桦，只是看着这个一路护送自己的骑士，在鬼门关前，想知道他的故事。

“我么，我是翟老板一个好朋友的侍卫，和翟老板本人并不太熟。”

姚琛从包里拿出一块白天买的烧鸡，放在生的火堆边，烤一烤，就当这一夜的年夜饭了。

“那你还真是忠心耿耿啊，跟着我，连命都快没了。”

姚琛没有说话，只是翻着眼前木架子上的烤鸡，火苗在他的眼眶里跳动着，柴火劈里啪啦的，在这天寒地冻的时间里，给了两人一点温暖。

“你知道嘛，其实，我现在觉得，自己真的挺蠢的，当时也不知道怎么想的，非要跑出来。”死神就在附近，焉羽桦终于忍不住，哭了起来，向姚琛倾诉自己的心酸：“我哥真的很不容易的，我真的很对不起他。”

姚琛感觉到了焉羽桦的悲伤，但是也只能默默倾听。

“虽然我们是国公，但是从开国到我父辈那一代，早就什么都不是了，家里没钱，靠着点世袭的官勉强维持着生计，还有很多很多杂七杂八的亲戚，谁都来吸一口血，生怕哪天我们家干枯了，就没有血吸了。我小时候，经常偷偷看见我母亲把自己的嫁妆拿出去当，每拿出来一件，就要哭好久。”

“后来我爹我娘都走了，虽说是一场病，但是，我们都知道，是他们自己也活不下去了，那时候我哥12岁，我9岁，家里一片乱麻，连下人们，都说我们家不行了，准备卷铺盖子，偷点东西跑了。后来，都是我哥一个人管过来的，打的打，卖得卖，我哥做事看起来不留情面，连他奶娘，都因为不做事赶了，但是私底下，也就十几岁出头，哪里那么铁石心肠，我也常见他，装不下去了，一个人躲在后院的林子里哭。”

姚琛拿出贴身的匕首，切了一块鸡腿，递给了焉羽桦。

“你应该也知道吧，我哥跟太子那事。说实话，我是不讨厌太子的，那段最难的日子，是太子陪着我哥过来的，也是他给我哥撑腰，很多事才熬过来，我们家才有今天的枯木逢春。我很感激他，所以当初我哥让我嫁的时候，我即使知道是为了太子，我也愿意嫁，只是……只是太子他，我觉得他已经不喜欢我哥了，而且，我哥为了他，真的变得很不开心，我到底也是自私的，我哥苦了这么久，我希望他未来幸福一点。翟老板，怎么看，都比太子更适合我哥一点啊。”焉羽桦一边抽泣着，一边咬了一口。

“我逃婚，一方面是希望自己有更好的生活，另一方面，我也希望我哥能借这件事，看到太子对他的感情，他自己身在庐山中，什么都看不到，太子早就不是当年那个太子了，他再这么下去，早晚有一天会遍体鳞伤的，我不想他那样。”

焉羽桦越哭越伤心，眼泪被风干在脸上，冻成一个膜，让人难受。

姚琛只是默默地在旁边听着，脸色没有一点变化。

“你有没有喜欢过一个人啊?”

说完一切，焉羽桦像是耗尽了所有的力气，躺到了帐篷里，问帐篷外还在烧火的姚琛。

“没有，我以前的记忆都不在了，我也不知道我是谁，也就没有喜欢这种说法了。”

“真的么？”

“真的，我的记忆，就开始在我的主人救我的时候，那时候我全是是伤，记忆全无，他救了我一命，给了我一个家，对我也很好，我自然效忠于他。”

姚琛的话不带一丝感情，冰冷的像是说了一个别人的故事。

“那你喜欢他么？”

姚琛几乎没有任何犹豫的摇摇头：“不，我对他是感恩，我知道，这种感情不是喜欢。”

“可是，你要是没有喜欢过别人，你怎么知道，怎么对比出，你对他的感情不是喜欢呢？”

焉羽桦似乎找到了什么华点，问姚琛到。

姚琛一下子愣住，焉羽桦说的，似乎很有道理。

“怎么了，没话说了吧。”焉羽桦笑着问姚琛：“我知道肯定有的，即使没有，你这么温柔的一个人，也肯定有人喜欢过你的。”

姚琛依然没有说话，只是翻动着眼前的柴火，火焰炙烤着，热意袭来，他也有些脸红。

焉栩嘉似乎并不对后半夜出现在他屋内的何洛洛感到吃惊。

肖凯中曾经教过何洛洛一些功夫，虽然何洛洛并没有学到太多，但是，偷偷跑到丞相府来，还是没有什么问题的。

雪白色的披风，披风下冻得粉红，逐渐在屋内热意下化开的脸，何洛洛站在雕花窗户前，朦胧的烛光，美的像一幅画。

焉栩嘉轻轻抱住了他，轻轻在他身上磨蹭，一切都进行的理所应当。

“你放开我，”

何洛洛冷冷的，将焉栩嘉挣开。焉栩嘉有些愣住了，他原本以为，是自己原谅了何洛洛，现在，重归于好的两人，本来应当更加甜蜜，却没想到，竟是自己热脸贴了冷屁股。

“怎么了？”

“你跟翟潇闻做的破事，需要我提醒你么？”

焉栩嘉这才反应过来，脸色逐渐变得凝重。

“就那一次，而且，那时候我们吵得不可开交，我还喝醉了。”焉栩嘉咬咬嘴唇：“而且，跟你做的事情相比，也不算什么吧，毕竟那之后，我和他没有联系了。”

何洛洛听到这里，冷笑了一声。

“所以，还是我的错了。”

“不是，我也有错，我向你道歉，但是真的只有那一次，我对他，也没有感情。”

“那你为什么没有告诉我呢？”何洛洛继续冷着脸：“还是，真的心虚。”

焉栩嘉此时已经没有话可说了，这件事确实是他做的不对，但是，他能解释的都已经解释清楚了，他也知道，何洛洛不会原谅他。

“我知道我曾经做了很多对不起你的事，但是那些都是我迫不得已的。”何洛洛咬牙说着：“你知道我是怎么跟翟潇闻说你的么，我说，你是我的底线；我说，你会理解我；我说，我和你，无论发生什么，都只会在吵吵闹闹之后，重归于好；我说，我会为了你改变，我做到了，但是你给我的回应，真的是很讽刺呢。”

焉栩嘉听着何洛洛的话，瞳孔逐渐放大，心也随着，猛烈的痛起来。

“所以我们现在呢？”

沉默了很久很久，焉栩嘉最后问了一句话。

何洛洛眼眶里已经充满了泪水，侧头看了焉栩嘉一眼。

“我觉得，我们俩分开一段时间吧，这段时间我们都各自好好想想，关于我们以后的事。”

焉栩嘉听到何洛洛这句话，终于忍不住，狂笑了起来。

“以后，我们有什么以后呢？我们在一起，从来都没有以后吧。”焉栩嘉双手紧紧拽住何洛洛的肩膀：“以后，你做了皇上，你是天子，我要辅佐你，你要开枝散叶，而我为了真的不走后门，必须和你断绝关系，只有一个朝堂，上下之间，我们没有未来；你若不是皇上，宁王也不会留我，我们谁能活下去，何洛洛，你跟我谈以后，你跟我谈未来？”

何洛洛也不是傻子，焉栩嘉说的这些，他都知道，只是他们之前，从来不愿意承认，仿佛不承认了，这一切就不存在一样。

“你知道，我对你，是即使我知道我们俩无论怎么样都没有未来，我也愿意为你种满城的桃花，愿意珍惜当下每一秒，每一秒我们还能在一起的时间。”

42

任豪看过很多人，他知道，这个世界上上的姻缘，只分两种，一种一见钟情，一种日久生情。前者是只是因为在人群中多看了你一眼，后者是年少是你，此后余生皆是你。

当然也可以是，因为一见钟情，所以余生皆是你。

这是一段，几年前，他们还不是亲王，只是清江楼头牌时，发生的小故事。

“想必先生，不是为我来的吧。”

周震南轻轻倒出一杯碧螺春，递给面前的夏之光。

“夏家是太医世家，素来家教严格，夏太医冒着被家里惩罚的风险，来到清江楼，来了却不听曲不看舞，而是四处找寻着什么，想必，必然不是来享乐的。”

夏之光看着眼前的男孩子，吊梢狐狸眼，轻抹芙蓉眉，朱唇白皮，一身淡紫色素纱，身姿曼妙，却又带着生人勿近的肃杀气氛。

“我这次来，是来见翟老板的。”

周震南轻微颤了一下，似乎有些吃惊，但还是很快转了回来。

“我们翟老板不接客，请先生回吧。”

夏之光似乎有些迟疑，转身从身后拿出一只竹编的蝴蝶，手艺精巧，新鲜的绿色，看起来应该还没有编出来很久，递给了周震南。

“麻烦先生将这个给翟老板，他自然明白的。”

夏之光说完，便告辞了，只留周震南一人在原地，轻轻挑着那只蝴蝶，若有所思。

“夏太医请留步。”

周震南想来已经相通了其中的故事，叫住了准备离开的夏之光。

“周先生有什么事么？”

“我们翟老板，在还是公子哥的时候，喜欢过焉府的公子哥，也就是现在的丞相，至于现在放没放下，我不知道，但我想，夏太医是知道这件事的吧。”

“我知道的。”夏之光似乎并不意外：“您把东西送到就好。”

望着夏之光远去的背影，周震南默默叹了口气，提着那只竹编蝴蝶便去找翟潇闻了。

进屋时，翟潇闻正在敲算盘，头都没抬一下。

“干嘛？”

“来看看你曾经犯过的风流债。”周震南将那只竹编蝴蝶在翟潇闻面前晃荡了几下：“你又是什么时候，勾走了一个世家太医的魂？”

那只竹编蝴蝶惟妙惟肖，仿佛下一秒，就要飞走一般，在昏暗的灯光中，模糊朦胧着一抹生机之色。

也只不过是一面之缘。

曾经家里母亲大病，请了无数个名医，到最后也没有医好，翟家那时多有钱，便打通了关系，请了太医世家的夏家，偷偷来会诊。

彼时刚入秋，夏家历来悬壶济世，人命关天的事，赴约也是可以想到的。

夏之光就那么跟着他爹，穿一身黑，在黄昏时刻，拎着箱子来到了翟家。

小孩子看不懂大人之间的礼节与客套，夏父随手拨弄了几下，让夏之光自己在翟家院子里玩，然后一个人进了屋里。

夏之光四处逛着，翟家后面的园子，尽是些奇石怪木，夏之光自小在府里读医书，哪里见过这些，一时之间，四处逛着看着，也就着了迷。

眼前藤曼架上，挂着好几个长袋子状的东西，绿色的皮，些许红色的纹路，像是果实，但是又似乎是装了水。

“你别碰那个，那袋子里的东西，会伤到你的手的。”

一个如同清泉般的声音从夏之光身后传来，夏之光回过头，一个和他差不多年纪的男孩子，手里摇着一柄青松折扇，穿着件鹅黄色长衫，正笑着看自己。

“是嘛，谢谢啊。”

夏之光很少跟别人说话，不由得便脸红了，心扑通扑通的跳。

那个男孩似乎很得意，一把抓住了夏之光的手，这让本来就紧张，害怕和人说话的夏之光心跳更快了。那个男孩的手很软很软，还带着轻微沁出来的汗。

“这个叫猪笼草，里面的东西，能杀死小虫子的。”翟潇闻说着，戳了戳面前的那个小包：“你看，它里面是液体，平时会发出一些气息，让小虫子飞进去，然后就把这些小虫子消化掉，供自己生长。”

夏之光听着翟潇闻给自己介绍，只是木然的点着头。

“你是不是来给我母亲看病的啊？”

翟潇闻拉着夏之光，尽数将园子逛了一圈，看夏之光怎么都不说话，这才问他。

“我父亲是的，我还在学，还不会看病的。”

“哇，那你们好厉害的，我母亲都病了很久了，听我爹说，今天来的大夫是全天下最好的，怎么都会治好我母亲的。”翟潇闻十分兴奋：“要不，你也给我看看呗，把把脉什么的。”

说着，便挽起了袖子，露出半截玉臂，递给夏之光。

夏之光迟疑了一下，强制着自己收住了自己的心跳，缓缓摸上了翟潇闻的手腕。

皮肤很滑，带着浅浅的温热，在夕阳的红色中，模模糊糊有些磨砂质感的光芒。

“怎么样？”

“挺好的，脉象平稳。”

“真的么，太好了，我现在可不能生病，我再生病的话，父亲就真的要急坏了。”翟潇闻很激动：“健健康康的，就最好了。”

“是啊，多好。”

“你跟我来，我给你个东西当谢礼。”

翟潇闻又拉起了夏之光的手，往园子里走去。

那时候还是小孩子，其实拉个手没有什么的，但是对于夏之光来说，他接受的第一条教育，就是告诉他，别人的手不能乱摸，除了自己的妻儿；把脉就是把脉，不能胡思乱想。

所以，当翟潇闻拉起夏之光手的那一刹那，夏之光便想到了那个从医者的规矩。

夕阳刚好把天空烧成滚烫的红色，照在翟潇闻鹅黄色的衣服上，刚好把他染成橘黄色，散发着微微的光，配上翟潇闻的笑容，那一刻，夏之光除了傻笑，什么都不记得了。

翟潇闻把他拉到一棵芭蕉树下，从枝头扯下几片芭蕉叶，在夏之光震惊的目光中，嘴手并用，很快编出了一只惟妙惟肖的蝴蝶，递给了夏之光。

夏之光平日里苦读医书，连外面的玩物都很少见，如今见翟潇闻直接自己编出了一只竹蝴蝶，不由得惊呆了，像宝贝一样接过来，来回看着。

“送你了，就当今天认识的礼物。”

翟潇闻看着眼前惊呆的夏之光，直接笑了出来，灿烂的像是天际的繁星。

“谢谢。”

夏之光小心翼翼地收着那只蝴蝶，远处已经传来了仆人喊的声音，这一趟，看来是看完了。

翟潇闻给离开的夏之光招了招手，笑着目送他离开。

初见是你，余生便是你了。

后来知道那是翟家的小公子，名为翟潇闻；再后来知道了翟家破落了，翟潇闻出去开了个青楼，成了大家口中的下等人；最后夏家要给夏之光订亲，夏之光觉得，想要一个了断了，来到了清江楼。

“他那个人轴，认定了什么事，别人劝不住他。”周震南将前几日夏之光送来的竹编蝴蝶递还：“丞相有太子，当年太子为了防他，也做了不少事，到头来，家里面的，自己的，这些执念混到一起了，他也不是原来那个他了，夏公子，请回吧。”

夏之光沉默了，缓缓接过了周震南手中的蝴蝶。

“周公子，如果以后他有什么需要我帮忙的，请你一定要告诉我。”

夏之光走之前，还是跟周震南说了这么一句话。

于是，故事也就走到了这里。

周震南许给过夏之光什么，让他帮助自己夺位，已经没人知道了，周震南没说过，夏之光也没说过，但是想来，应该也是跟翟潇闻有关的事，或许是给翟家名份，或许是替翟潇闻了了当年的仇怨……总之与他有关，虽然这一切，翟潇闻不曾知道过。

“其实他挺好的。”

“我答应过自己，不会喜欢别人了。”周震南其实提过这个事，但翟潇闻笑着回答周震南：“姻缘天注定，既然走到了这里，那也就听天由命了。”

43

因为余生是你，所以用我余生，换你不执著，真的很值得。

“夏太医，我只能改人的姻缘，而他此生会遇见什么事，未来会有怎样的发展，性格如何，这些我都没法改变，你确定，你要冒这个风险么？”

任豪看着面前的夏之光，缓缓问道。

夏之光毫不犹豫地点点头，这一切的一切，他都已在路上想清楚了。

“改别人的姻缘，是个很麻烦的事，不仅他的人生会就此大变，因为你的突然离开，你的父母，你的朋友，你所承担的一切，都会改变，这是一件，很不负责任的事，我希望你，还是想清楚一点为好。”

任豪小心叮嘱着夏之光这一切带来的后果。讲到这里，夏之光迟疑了，他可以不要自己的命，但是他的命，却不仅仅是他本人，还有别的，很多很多的事。

“我在书上看到，讲你的代价，并不是立刻离开，我只是会重病，一个月后，才会离世，对吧？”

任豪点点头，他已经看到了夏之光的姻缘线，爱而不得，仿佛看到了自己，一时心情也复杂了起来。

“那够了，这一个月，够我解决一切了。”夏之光缓缓闭上眼睛：“来吧。”

任豪还在迟疑，他自从意识到自己不能改变自己的姻缘后，就再不愿使用这个能力了，这曾是他的天职，但是，既然姻缘天定了，强行修改，总不会有好结果。

“给我一点别的信息吧。”

任豪看着眼前夏之光坚定的眼神，最终还是决定，送这个苦命之人一个礼物。

“清江楼老板。”夏之光缓缓说道：“山东人，骨架大但是人很软，喜欢说话，笑起来有虎牙。”

夏之光微笑着，似乎又想到曾经的那一点点时光。

任豪开始抚琴，金色的光从夏之光身体里飞出，他感觉自己的生命力在不断衰减，伴随着琴音，就好像有人拿着一只挖勺，一勺一勺地，将自己的生命挖空。

好在，那些属于他的记忆，那些也不知道翟潇闻记不记得的记忆，永远留下来了。

一只赤色的凤凰从任豪身中缓缓飞出，伴随着一声凤鸣，消失在古琴中。

恍惚之间，无尽云端中，有个绿洲似的孤岛，孤岛中央，有棵巨大的海棠树，十几个人才能围住的枝干，无数枝节向外延申，粉红色的海棠花，在风中摇曳，风吹过，海棠花雨漫天飞扬，而枝头，无数写着人名的桃木牌子，牵着千万条红线，在风中稀稀拉拉。

“小凰啊，好久不见。”

坐在树下的，是另一个长相和任豪一摸一样的少年，手里握着一只青色的长笛，似乎在这里等了很久。

“哥，你在这里干什么。”

朱雀似乎并没有猜到青鸟的到来，十分吃惊。

“没什么，只是知道你要来一趟，在这里等你罢了，咱们俩，自从你跟高嘉朗走后，就没有再见过了吧。”

青鸟轻轻走到朱雀面前，两人如同在照镜子，只是青鸟释然，而朱雀，多了尘世的沧桑。

“是啊，好久没见了，但是，也没必要见吧，你有你的快活日子，我有我的，相伴了几千年，不差这几年。”

朱雀咬咬牙，推开青鸟，准备找翟潇闻的牌子。

“你的日子算是快活日子么？”青鸟冷冷笑了一声，指了指头顶之上：“还没看到么，高嘉朗的红线，这辈子就只有一根，你又何必呢？”

朱雀没有理自己的哥哥，只是继续翻着，找翟潇闻的牌子。

“小凰啊，我们曾经的日子，怎么都比你在人间好，为了一个从来没喜欢过你的人，你现在甚至可能连命都要搭进去，至于么？”

“我说了，不要告诉我过去的事。”朱雀似乎十分生气：“我的未来，不需要你管。”

青鸟看自己的弟弟依然像过去一样倔，一时也不知道该说些什么。

朱雀翻了翻，最终找到了那个写着翟潇闻名字的牌子。

那个牌子旁边挂着一条细细的红线，和一个断掉的线头，红线那头，牵着另一块牌子。

牌子上，写着“夏之光”三个字。

任豪突然一下，哭了出来。

他并没有找到夏之光执念了很久的，那根牵着焉栩嘉的丝线，当任豪找到焉栩嘉的牌子的时候，它也只有一根丝线，紧紧地连着另一头的何洛洛。

那根丝线上面有很多很多的结，任豪知道，那意味着两人要磕磕绊绊一生，可是，即使磕磕绊绊，两个人，都只有彼此。

四个人本来就没有故事，或许因为夺嫡，他们无故牵扯进来，翟潇闻或许曾经真的与焉栩嘉有过什么，但是那条线，已经被翟潇闻自己剪断了。

到头来，夏之光送了自己的命，却造化弄人的，换掉了自己的姻缘。

“又弄错了？”

青鸟从背后拍了拍朱雀的肩，这样的事，已经并非第一次了，每次任豪，都会哭很久很久。

“弄错又如何，你有办法补救么，没有就闭嘴。”

“当年老爹就跟我们说，我们掌管的这些东西，皆有定数，强行去修改，总是没有好结果的，你到底是要伤心多少次，才能明白这个道理呢？”

青鸟看了一眼眼前翟潇闻的牌子，也大概明白了所发生的事。

朱雀一把甩开青鸟，化回光芒，飞回了人世间。

“所以，你到底对他，是什么想法嘛。”

时间回到夏之光当年来找翟潇闻的时候，周震南摇着那只蝴蝶，嘟着嘴问翟潇闻。

翟潇闻轻轻笑了笑，摇了摇头。

“现在的我，还是不要祸害他了。”

翟潇闻脸微微有些红，知道这个世界上还有个人喜欢你，也是件很美好的事。

“所以我可以请他帮帮忙喽？”

“你放过他吧，他能帮你干什么？”

“他能帮我很多事啊，而且只要他帮了我，我能尽早解决当下的问题，等一切结束了，就把你嫁过去，多好。”

翟潇闻也没有追，想到曾经夏之光抓住自己手的那一刹那，忽然觉得，一个能看得到未来，苦了半辈子的他，觉得好的有点奢侈。

那个躺在焉栩嘉身边的夜，他也是终于明白，一切都过去了。

以前望而不得的时候，会觉得心里还有想法，甚至有时候会责骂自己感情用事，可是真正得了，才发现无尽的空虚失望涌上来，才发现自己早就翻过了这一篇。

爱过，就是当下和他，最好的选择了。

任豪再次回神过来时，夏之光已经虚弱地栽倒在地上，嘴唇发白，看到任豪恢复了意识，连忙上来问他。

“怎么样，断掉了么？”

眼泪一滴一滴地滴在任豪的衣服上，他似乎在强忍，却又有一种，怎么样都忍不住的感觉。

“你说话啊，别吓我。”

夏之光似乎很急，想起身抓住任豪，却发现自己已经没有了力气。

“断掉了，他们或许还会缠缠绵绵一段时间，但是，他们已没有姻缘，翟潇闻不会再喜欢焉栩嘉了，焉栩嘉，也不会是翟潇闻的归宿。”

任豪吸了吸鼻子，泪花中勉强笑了出来，告诉夏之光。

“太好了。”

夏之光说着，就剧烈的咳嗽了起来，身体不支，一下子栽了下去。

“还有一个月，你要告诉他，知道么？”

夏之光此时意识已经逐渐模糊了，只是趴在任豪身上，也不知道听没听见，意识模糊中，又回到那次见面，夕阳的红色泼在翟潇闻身上，他的手指穿梭在芭蕉之间，织出一只蝴蝶，蝴蝶仿佛活了，扑棱着翅膀，飞走了。

44

任豪感觉有些心绞痛，也许是看过了陌生人的故事，再想到自己的过往，不由得心酸，世间太多人爱而不得，很多时候，他们总觉得在那个人身后默默守护，会是最好的选择，但是到头来只感动了自己，而造成了一个又一个的错过。

执念到最后，终究是不得。

焉栩嘉说完那句话就砸上门，离开了，留何洛洛一个人在房间里，脑中数着过往的故事，不由得泪流满面，却又不知所措。

这个夜过去，新年就来了。

刘也终于能勉强起身了，裹着厚厚的衣服，缩在火炉旁，高嘉朗陪在旁边，刘也拾掇出好久没再看的棋盘，高嘉朗虽然不太懂这些，但是也能看出，当下局势并不太妙。

“小也，白子是我们，黑子是他们吧。”

高嘉朗想抓刘也的手，却被刘也一把缩了回去。

“是啊，从郡主逃婚后开始，这名面上的局势，也都差不多了，剩下些人情的纠缠，到现在，也该是再反击，或者再乘胜追击的时候了。”

“有什么需要，你只管说，有什么我能做的，我必当尽力。”

高嘉朗和刘也的关系逐渐微妙起来，看似是忠于宁王，但是刘也也开始意识到，高嘉朗心里已经有了疑问。

“这剩下的事，不是朝堂能解决的了。”

刘也一动脑，就感觉身体又有些不支，咳嗽两下，帕子上又多出几朵血花。

高嘉朗连忙起身准备叫医生进来，却被刘也扯住衣摆拦下。

“你下一枚吧，帮我想想下一步走哪里。”

被刘也拽住的高嘉朗，迟疑了一下，最后还是听了刘也的话，坐了下来。

棋盘星罗密布，错综复杂，高嘉朗看着黑白两子表面平和却暗藏玄机的局势，暗自思考了一会，最终在黑子中心，下了一枚棋。

“这里么？”

刘也先是一丝震惊，随后嘴角逐渐上扬起微笑。

“虽然这一步难，但是现在太子丞相心有嫌隙，的确是最好的时机了。”刘也叹了一口，气：“只可惜，现在姚琛不在，这件事，要你来做的话，可能确实有些冒险了。”

高嘉朗似乎也明白了刘也的下一个目标，太子一个左膀，一个右臂，左膀告急，既然无法一下子掰断，不如趁虚弱，废其右臂。

“可早已说过，那人一向谨慎，虽说凤凰一事至今未解有所纷扰，但是到底来说，妖魔鬼怪之事并无威胁到御林军，况且，现在军方向宁王，太子手下唯一的军方势力也就他了，若是再有所触碰，皇上这边，必然会对宁王更加忌惮，不是好事。”

“这棋是你下的，你怪我干什么？”

高嘉朗被刘也突如其来的一个调皮吓了一跳，一时竟然说不出话来。

“六部名由丞相控制，实则不稳，翟潇闻是我们的人，剩下的，太子有丞相，皇后，教头三张大牌，丞相难搞，皇后涉及当年旧事，要掀必然掀干净，更难，到头来，除了教头，我们也没有别的选择了，现在太子丞相被离间，也是我们动手，最好的时机了。”

刘也一番分析下来，确实如此，但是此路也只是三条路中相对好走的那一条，本质上，也没有轻松到哪里去。

“那你的计划是？”

“我有时候经常觉得，太子也好，宁王也好，手无寸铁，为什么不干脆一刀直接杀了，非要搞这些乱七八糟的，明争暗斗，累不累啊，后来我发现，他们不能死，他们死了，比他们活着，更可怕。”刘也暗自笑着：“但是人活着，在哪活着，就不好说了。”

刘也说着，收起了被白子吃掉的黑子。

高嘉朗一瞬间有些毛骨悚然，浑身发怵。

“咱们在位子上这位皇帝啊，什么都不怕，就怕手下的人，不听他的，肖凯中什么都好，就是在太子这件事上，他容易激动，人激动就容易越位，越位了，就不是好事。”

刘也将被吃掉的黑子直接扔进棋篓里，和其他的棋子撞击，噼里啪啦的。

“而且，我这次，不仅要折他的右臂，顺带也要动一下他的左膀。”

初一，大家还在新年的祥和中沉浸着，鞭炮的味道还没散尽，小孩子们被从被窝里拽出来，地上到处散落着红色的纸屑，染色剂化进红色的雪水里，逐渐变成浅粉色的冰块。

“报……”宫中，几个太监和宫女披头散发的，趴在地上：“太子殿下，不见了。”

“知道了。”

此时的肖凯中，还没意识到危险已经逼近，以为何洛洛此时又在焉栩嘉府上，可能昨晚云雨之欢过了，早上没起来，反正也不是第一次了，以前一向都是这样把事情压住，如今也就没有太在意，备了车马，便向丞相府前去。

街上来回串门的人络绎不绝，手里提着各种各样的玩意，男人们热情洋溢，小孩们灵动调皮，街角的乞丐不知道是还没醒还是冻死了，进城的庄稼人穿着一薄层麻布，四处找人问路，得到的大多是嫌恶的眼神。

姚琛和焉羽桦乔装着，混着人流进了城，远远看见御林军来巡，连忙拉着躲了起来。

“你之前是不是说我们没人能打过那个杀手啊，我跟你讲，要不我们告诉肖叔叔吧，他可是最厉害的，而且和我哥关系也很好，说不定能保护我们呢？”

焉羽桦看着远远骑马过来的肖凯中，小声跟姚琛说。

“说是这么说，但是两人没打过，再说，他是御林军教头，现在还是皇命在身，你直接去找他，不就只有回家一条路了，杀手是皇上派来杀你的，你现在回去，不就是直接让皇上难堪，他又怎么会放过你。”姚琛理智的分析道：“我们还是先回清江楼，再从长计议为好。”

焉羽桦看说不过姚琛，也只能先躲到他身后，看着肖凯中威风凛凛的骑马过去，不由得眼神随着飘过去。

“不会吧……”

焉羽桦一瞬间脸红了：“翟老板没有跟你讲么？”

姚琛似乎并不想继续探讨这个话题，不过既然翟潇闻知道，刘也自然也知道，刘也知道了，之后的事就不需要他去管了。

肖凯中在丞相府门前停下，赶紧下马，直接轻功飞了进去，毕竟今天太子需要去给皇帝皇后太后行早安，不能错过了。

焉栩嘉注意到了肖凯中的到来，一时觉得有些稀奇，毕竟没走正门，想来是有急事。

“他还在睡觉么？”

这是他们三个人之间最微妙的地方，肖凯中喜欢何洛洛，但是不是焉栩嘉那种的，他从来没有想过占有何洛洛，更多时候，像一个哥哥甚至父亲，在背后默默守护。肖凯中并不是很喜欢焉栩嘉，这点焉栩嘉也知道，所以，没有何洛洛在场的时候，他们更多时候都是这样，不冷不淡的。

焉栩嘉还一脸疑惑，肖凯中就直接推进了焉栩嘉的门，焉栩嘉看不对，连忙追了进去。

“何洛洛人呢？”

“昨天我们吵架了，他早就回去了。”

“宫里没看到人，回去多久了？”

“有两三个时辰了。”

两人面面相觑，焉栩嘉的脸上，是懊悔，是吃惊，也是担忧，而肖凯中的脸上，变成了愤怒。

他没再跟焉栩嘉说一句话，直接一个跟头翻了出去。

45

“什么，太子失踪了？”

似乎总有人害怕金陵城里的居民生活无聊，每隔一段时间，就要给他们扔一颗大炸弹，然后迅速成为舆论焦点。

皇后将一盏砚台直接扔到了肖凯中脸上，在他的额头上重重地砸下一个包，墨水混合着血，顺着肖凯中地额头流了下来。

“你赶快去给我找，然后把舆论压住，皇帝这边我来帮你，快点，知道么？”梅皇后破口大骂道：“他那么大一个人，身上也有点功夫，指不定又是昨晚焉栩嘉那个小毛头瞎说了什么，现在跑哪个地方自己想事去了。”

肖凯中板着脸退下，随机便召集御林军的精锐，开始搜罗全城。

“你干的么？”

周震南也不管府上来贺礼的官员了，直接跑到了刘宅，问刘也。而刘也轻轻摇摇头，周震南又看了一眼旁白的高嘉朗，高嘉朗也摇摇头。

“这一步太险了，万一出了三长两短，倒霉的是我，你知道么？”

周震南显然比刘也更急，这金陵城里，唯一和太子有矛盾的，就是他们了，到时候，即使不是他们做的，到头来，也变成他做的了。

“我说了不是我做的。”

刘也依然打着哈哈，看着周震南已经憋红了的脸，不由得嘴角轻轻上扬。

“本来，今早听到夏之光重病的事，我就已经难受了，你倒好，现在还在气我，你信不信……”

周震南看来是真的被逼急了，有些话差点破口而出，却被刘也一个眼神打回去。

那个眼神深邃如一把水刀，看起来柔软，却足以将他切割成两半。

“我说了，最厉害的人，永远不会自己出手。”刘也将一封信递给周震南：“我没猜错，现在宫里还在极力掩盖呢，你直接带着这封信去给老皇帝，看看是什么结果。”

周震南还一脸懵，但是随着打开眼前的信，他瞬间明白了。

这是一封来自琉球的信，信上写，琉球亲王身患重病，但是太子长期被质留在宫中，实在不得已，才出此下策，必然会好好待太子，只要宫里放人，他们也放人。

有理有据，言辞恳切，除了不把朝臣和皇帝放在眼里，什么都很好。

“你疯了么，虽然这样把我们刨开了，但是老皇帝最好面子，现在被琉球威胁，我拿过去，岂不就是琉球的帮凶，这是往他脸上蹬脚，你是准备让我死么？”

周震南还是不懂刘也的想法，刘也看了一眼旁边的高嘉朗，高嘉朗心领神会，接了下来。

“你自然不能这么说，反正我与你联盟已是明面之事，不如我陪你去，你只要要求御林军彻查京城就好，而我会顺势提议，由高家军出手，趁此收复琉球群岛，如果我们这样提议，性质就完全不同了。”

周震南听了高嘉朗的话，也很快明白了过来，皇帝想收琉球已经是很多年的夙愿，当下虽然太子有危机，但是却给了他借口和机会，趁机收复这片失地。

“但是，如果我们这么贸贸然的打，太子被撕票，怎么办？”

“被撕票，不是正好么？”

刘也盯着周震南的眼睛，虽然刘也还很虚弱，但是此刻，周震南已经感到不寒而栗。

“岂有此理，一个小小的琉球，还敢爬到朕头上来了，来人，把孙圻峻给朕捉来，朕要好好审问一下。”

本来今早未见太子就觉得奇怪，现在宁王直接把信带来，算是捅破了皇后精心编制的窗户纸。

“父皇，我与他长期交好，他长期被锁宫中，此事必然是不知情的，况且，太子殿下如今尚不知在何处，我们贸贸然地，若是消息传出去，恐对太子安全有所危害。”

周震南连忙拦住,老皇帝一听，也只好作罢，示意下人将孙圻峻先严加看管。

“我就不懂了，大年初一，宫禁森严，他是怎么出去的，还被人抓了去。”老皇帝越想越奇怪：“来啊，把肖凯中给我找来，我倒要看看御林军在干什么。”

一旁的梅皇后，这才意识到，自己和肖凯中，究竟做了什么昏招。

“启禀陛下，肖教头一早便带了御林军的精锐，在城里找了。”

张颜齐适时加了一把火进去，起到了他该起的作用。

“什么？”

“请皇上恕罪，是臣妾之过。”

意识到此事已无法再瞒，为了最大程度减少损失，皇后连忙起身，直接跪下：“今早宫里报太子失踪，臣妾一位，是太子因最近事情繁重，加上素来初一都是与天颐一起过，心中想到姐姐，惆怅了，便自己出宫祭拜。念及宫中规矩，这才请了肖教头帮臣妾寻找。”

皇后在后宫中也生活了这么多年，这一番补救，不可谓不精彩，提及离去的公主，皇帝的心思也不由得惆怅了起来。

“儿臣觉得，现在当务之急，应是出动御林军，全程搜索太子殿下的下落，待找到之后，由高将军出征，收复琉球群岛，扬我国威。”

眼看气氛逐渐被皇后带着走，周震南一时也没有别的方法，只好先顺着话，将解决的策略讲了再说。

“也只能这样了。”

老皇帝叹了一口气，摆了摆手，虽说太子被劫是大事，但是事到如今，再怎么慌乱，也没有别的办法了。

刘也这边收到了周震南送来的信，一面惊叹于皇后的处理能力，另一面，也开始着手去处理另一件事了。

毕竟开始了，总不能再停下不是。

这个大年初一，过得并不太平，高家军联合御林军，以金陵城为核心，开始进行全方位的搜索，军队行进的声音，敲响了方圆几十公里的每个角落，街角巷道，桌前床头，各种各样的流言迅速传递……丞相府，宁王府，东宫，所有的人，都惴惴不安，没人知道结局是什么，也没人知道，这一次，究竟会翻出多大的浪。

夜已经完全深了，焉羽桦轻轻起身，回头看了一眼已经陪了自己这么久的姚琛，默默捏了领口一下，披上衣服，蹑手蹑脚的推开门，向长街之上，奔跑了起来。

姚琛随后睁开眼睛，轻轻点上蜡烛，看着逐渐远去的焉羽桦，往房顶上小声喊了一句：“去吧，等她真的找到肖凯中，你就没办法了，到时候，皇上的面子上也不好过的。”

黑夜中彭楚粤听到姚琛的话，踩着房梁，纵身一跃，到了姚琛面前。

“你为谁效力？”

阿粤知道姚琛完全不是他的对手，所以愈发肆无忌惮，直接伸手，挑起姚琛的下巴。

“不重要，反正我们都是武器。”

姚琛并不惊慌，虽然敌人身上的气压压的他有些喘不过气，但是他还是尽量平稳住了自己的心情，不让自己太过慌神。

“我不是什么特别聪明的人，但是我也知道你保护她那么久，不是为了让她现在死掉的，这么反常，如果我中了你的计策，我岂不是很悲惨？”

“反正她在你那里，怎么都会死，怎么死，有什么特别明显的区别么？”

姚琛的声音有些颤抖，他也有些害怕了，只能照着刘也教他的话，一口一口的说了。

“那个人姓翟是吧。”陆思恒将匕首收回，转身离开：“你们说的话我都记着。”

焉栩嘉此时正如同热锅上的蚂蚁，在府里团团转，这件事实在太突然，一时之间，无数自责之情，如滔滔黄河水，将其淹没。

突然有一飞镖飞入，吓了焉栩嘉一跳，定睛一看，上面憋着一个纸条。

“你妹妹被一个姓翟的人雇佣了佣兵保护着，但是现在回到了金陵，刚才，那个佣兵将她放走了，应该是去找肖教头了。”

本来何洛洛的事就没解决，现在又冒出焉羽桦的事，众多事情如同一团乱麻，焉栩嘉感觉无比头疼，而当下，最好的，也只能先去找羽桦。

御林军的驻扎地就在眼前，焉羽桦边跑边笑，像是找到了一个释放的开口，整个人颤抖着，像是疯子，也顾不上周围人的眼神。

空气中传来一阵风声，一只弓箭唰的一下，直接插中她的心脏。

她挣扎了几下，倒在了血泊中。


	10. Chapter 10

46

“太子殿下，你这样是练不出来的，要早起早睡，还要规律饮食和作息，不仅是为了练武，也是为了自己的身体。”

十三四岁的青春韶华，那时候肖凯中还只是伴读，焉栩嘉尚不是丞相，何洛洛虽为太子，但是性格顽劣，别说皇室，甚至不像个大户人家出的孩子。

“人家八九岁闹闹就算了，你都快成年了，还这么闹腾，要是陛下知道了，又要禁足你了。”

“知道啦，肖妈妈，我马上就去练。”

何洛洛那时嫌肖凯中婆婆妈妈，虽然平时看起来冷峻，一身腱子肉令人生畏，但是也不知道为什么，一旦跟他在一起，话就特别多。

肖家不是什么豪门大族，不像焉家是国公，肖家历代务农，到了肖父这一代，才进宫，做了皇帝的贴身侍卫，娶了平常百姓家的姑娘，生了肖凯中，便被老皇帝接到宫里，从小习武，练出来了，又教何洛洛习武。

年少时没见过别人，来来回回的不过那一两个人，相处的久了，也就生情了。

太子需早起，收拾后练武，练武后请安，请安后有夫子教书，念完书已经是后半个下午，太阳慵懒了，何洛洛却不常累，送走了夫子，就喜欢在后花园里皮着。

肖凯中记得何洛洛最喜欢摸鱼，从东宫里拿出传世的青花瓷瓶子，瓶子里压实白米饭，稚嫩的手捧着，蹲在莲池的沿子上，挽起袖子，将瓶子压下水底，待到水没过了小肘，他会咬着牙，岿然不动的像是个石雕，直到小鱼儿们放松警惕，缓缓游进瓷瓶里，待他们大快朵颐，就猛地将瓶子拽起来，带着满瓶的潭水，和贪吃的鱼儿。

从肖凯中进宫那年何洛洛就在玩，一直摸到十三四岁，都没有腻过。

初见时何洛洛不过五岁，肖凯中也不过十二。

“你小心点，我看你离池塘这么近，别不小心摔下去了。”

“不会的，我都捞了好长时间了，很有经验的。”

肖凯中从没告诉过何洛洛，那个小男孩，猛地将瓷瓶从水中捧起，清水水花随着被带起，和男孩水汪汪的的眼睛，在阳光下一起闪闪发光时，真的很美。

“你看，这次捞了七条呢。”

“别着凉了，赶紧擦擦胳膊吧。”

“你好无趣啊，你要不要也试试……彩霞，再回去拿个瓶子去。”

“不用麻烦了，我不爱玩这些。”

“试试嘛，试试总是没有错的，你教我习武，我总要报答你点什么不是。”

肖凯中记不得那时是那句“听太子的话”太深入心，还是从小便严格要求自己，没有什么他童年的自己，真的想试试。

手上握着冰凉的瓷瓶边缘，缓缓探进同样冰凉的潭水里，波纹划过手掌，冰凉的东西互相碰撞，居然有些温暖。

“怎么样，是不是特别好玩。”

第一次尝试的肖凯中点点头，鱼儿游过他的掌心，滑滑润润的，带着一点点的痒。

眼看鱼儿已经吃的差不多，肖凯中想要像何洛洛那样猛地拉起瓶子，却一下用大了力，失去平衡，一个没注意，栽进了池塘。

陪侍的宫女们开始大喊大叫，何洛洛也慌了神，丢下手中的瓶子就要往水里跳，却被后面的宫女拉住，只能在岸上嚷嚷。

肖凯中翻了个身，冒出了水面。

“我要是连水都不会，怎么教你习武。”

两个人相视一眼，突然开始大笑起来，笑得旁边的宫女直跺脚，等到喊来了内官，肖凯中已经拖着一身湿衣服，回东宫去了。

“你看我对你多好，带你到东宫来更衣。”

“谢谢太子殿下。”

“你打算怎么谢我？”

“我……”

肖凯中心下想了许久，却怎么都想不到该说什么。

“这样吧，你答应我，帮我实现五个愿望，怎么样？”

“行。”

那成了他们俩心照不宣的秘密，何洛洛喜欢外面的新鲜玩意，有很多奇奇怪怪的想法，每次他心血来潮，就会去找肖凯中，去要他的愿望；实现了四个，第五个愿望，就是再实现五个愿望，永恒循环……后来焉栩嘉来了，为此嘲笑过两人好久，可是一个愿打一个愿挨，肖凯中还在帮何洛洛实现着他的愿望，仿佛只要还有一个愿望没实现，他们就没有变，还是十几年前的样子。

常人说肖凯中愚钝，说他老古董，不懂得变通，大家都变了，只有他还在原地，守着他的规则和底线。

已经是正月十五了，家家户户扎起了灯笼，春天快要来了。

天牢的黑深不见底，仿佛鲸的身体，只有一截楼梯，弯弯绕绕，几盏灯火，铁制的空气格，切割了人与自由。

依依稀稀有脚步声，身穿破烂牢服，蓬头垢面的肖凯中，猛地冲起来，双手死死地握住栅栏。

灯光打亮，焉栩嘉挽着精致的木制餐盒，脸色苍白的出现在门前。

“找到太子殿下了么？”

肖凯中眼珠中带着红血丝，看到来者，言语中带着疯狂。

“找到了，你放心吧。”

焉栩嘉的声音淡淡的，带着喑哑，就像一副强撑着的躯壳，失了魂。

“找到了就好，找到了就好。”

肖凯中舔了舔干起皮的嘴唇，沉沉地舒了一口气。

“明天就宣判了，今晚，吃点好的，喝点酒吧。”

焉栩嘉将餐盒轻轻摆在肖凯中面前，说完最后一句话，仿佛用完了所有的力气。

“嘉嘉，振作起来，保护好他，你是他唯一可以相信的人了。”

“你先别管这些了。”

“不，我要管，我知道自己已经没有任何脱罪的可能了，我可以死，但是你们不能输，你们输了，你们如果输了，你们……”

“太晚了，我们，赢不了了。”

47

于老皇帝而言，最不能原谅的，不是他在皇城中丢了儿子，而是在丢了儿子后，他最信任的御林军首席教头，手下掌管着全金陵兵力的御林军，在没有通知他，没有得到他的允许的情况下，擅自出动兵力寻找太子。

它释放了一个信号，一个君权不再被尊重，太子更为重要的讯号。

这个讯号，比太子本身被劫走更为可怕。

而躺在御林军操场上，满身是血的焉羽桦，则让这种可怕，变成了一种切肤的疼痛。

赶来的焉栩嘉抱着妹妹冰冷的尸体，凝固的血将草地变成了黑色，沾在袖子上，染了半截白棉披风。

晚冬的夜仍旧冰凉，风刮过，一瞬间如同天塌下的无助，将焉栩嘉吞噬殆尽，眼泪一滴一滴地从眼眶砸在妹妹地的尸体上，那一瞬间他真的什么都不想想。

他觉得自己真的亏待了羽桦，从小到大，生活逼着他长大，而他只能逼着自己的妹妹长大，人们都说丞相心疼郡主，什么都自己担了，才有了郡主今日的天真无邪。可是也只有焉栩嘉自己知道，从来不是他在保护妹妹，而是妹妹在保护他，保护他仍存在的天真与善良，让他没有在名利场，风月地，失去了心智。

但是，他还是自私了，为了他所谓对她更好的未来，忽视了她的想法，忽视了她的爱。

“对不起，是我没有保护好她。”

背后翟潇闻的声音温柔的刚刚好，像是一片羽毛，轻轻落在焉栩嘉心上。

“没事。”焉栩嘉抽了抽鼻子，尽量平复了自己的情绪：“我知道，是皇帝要她的命，你已经尽力了。”

翟潇闻没有再说话，他只是轻轻的，从背后抱住了他。

一份没有感情的共情。

“别做傻事。”

“我知道，人死不能复生，活着的人，要更好的活着，更有意义的活着。”

“那就好。”

“你能帮忙证明么，证明此事与肖凯中无关。”

“嘉嘉，你觉得皇上会不知道这件事与肖凯中无关么，杀手早不动手，晚不动手，这时候动手，皇帝是什么意思，你还不知道么？”

焉栩嘉这才意识到自己问了一个多么蠢的问题，他抬起头，尽力将眼泪全部倒回去，夜空全是星星，晴朗中带着空气的冰凉，接二连三的打击，让他一时缓不过来。

“先去找太子吧，羽桦的事，我帮你料理。”

没有任何悬念，在肖凯中尚还在城中带兵寻找太子之时，张颜齐带着皇上的手谕和一队人马，直接接管了御林军，并以涉嫌诱拐，杀人，越权等多项罪名，逮捕了肖凯中。

风云变幻，一步错，步步错。

刘也此时因为犯了旧疾，加上返寒，再次卧床不起，全身没有一点血色，仅凭着一口气吊着。

姚琛轻轻敲了敲门，回到了刘宅。

“也哥，事情办完了，结果也没有出乎你的意料，肖凯中已经被捕了，现在被关在大理寺审问。”

刘也勉强着想够起身子来跟姚琛说几句话，但是刚起来，就马上栽了下去。

姚琛连忙上去扶住刘也，但是摸到刘也的那一刻，那股切骨的冰凉，将姚琛都吓了一跳。

“也哥……”

“今年……今年冬天比往年冷啊……”

“我马上喊苏大夫来。”

“没用的……那个人，快找上门来了，我们……我们还有一场硬仗要打。”

“可是……可是你这样……”

“你……”

刘也似乎还想说什么，但是刚吐出一个字，马上就剧烈的咳嗽出来，黑色的血花，染红了嘴唇，砸在地板上，仿佛将刘也整个人蚀穿。

“也哥，你好好休息吧。”

“帮我……请……请任公子来一趟，告诉他，我想活着，告诉他，我知道，他来自南楚。”

刘也说完最后一句话，失去了意识。

姚琛咬咬牙，起身前往宫中。

宫墙虽深，夜色虽暗，但对于习惯了这一切的姚琛来说，早已司空见惯了。

华清宫早已熄了灯火，姚琛踩在琉璃瓦片上，小心行走着，生怕造成一点响动。

刚落在院子里，一把长剑，就架在了他的脖子上。

姚琛举起双手，将腰间的武器解在地上，背后的气息有些熟悉。

“你怎么来华清宫了。”

“你怎么在华清宫。”

“我就住华清宫。”

“我来请任公子，明日到府里坐一坐。”

“那何必半夜来。”

“我们主子重病，怕撑不到明天。”

彭楚粤收起了剑，虽然只有寥寥术语，但是也许事之前的惺惺相惜，他并未质疑姚琛的话。

姚琛转身，一个飞手就要夺彭楚粤的剑，却被阿粤灵活闪躲，一脚踢倒在地上。

“我去叫他，你跟着我就行了。”

阿粤似乎也没有生气，冷着脸，进了华清宫。

没过一会，任豪披着一条长白狐披风出来了，头发还散着。

“我听阿粤说，你主人姓翟，想必是潇闻吧，有什么事么。”

“不是，我的主人，姓刘，那日，我们在高将军的婚礼上见过的。”

“是也哥么，他……”

“他现在躺倒在床上，怕是熬不过这个冬天了，他让我转告公子，他说他想活着，他还有未完成的事情要完成。”

姚琛噗通一声跪倒在地，伏身行礼。

“你快起来吧。”任豪向前几步扶起姚琛：“我一个小小的侍卫，又不是太医，怎么治病呢？”

“他说，他知道公子来自南楚。”

任豪听到这里，神色复杂起来，想到那日赠钗的情谊，又看到眼前的姚琛，轻轻点了点头。

焉栩嘉铺开一张宣纸，在正中央写下一个“宁”字，开始围绕这个字，向外扩展。

输赢就在一瞬间，刘也自己也没有底，究竟是焉栩嘉先理清一切，找到他，还是任豪先来，让他能够重新把那盘棋下完。

48

“你们先下去吧，我跟刘先生单独相处一会。”

依稀中听到任豪的声音之时，刘也知道，自己还没有彻底输掉。

他依然不能动弹，他要祈祷，一切，会像他想的那样发展。

感受到任豪拉住了他的手，一股暖意从那副手掌中传来，就像是一颗炽热的心，逐渐融化骨头里的寒冰，驱散身体里的邪祟。

“还好，你来了。”

刘也将新恢复的力气，全都送回到那口气上，现在，他要把一切都交代清楚。

“你还好么？”

那句南楚，任豪便已了然了一切，刘也发现了他的身份。

“我还好，老毛病了，只是没想到，今年冬天这么冷而已。”

“是啊，今年冬天，是挺冷的。”

“现在，只有你能救我了。”

“但是那会破坏你体内的阴阳平衡，你会减寿的。”

“我不在乎。”

“就为了扶宁王上位？你知道，你现在要是去南方调养，还是能活十年的吧，如果我帮了你，你能不能活到明年冬天都是问题。”

“够了，够了。”

“宁王是你什么人，需要你这样帮他。”

“他是我表弟，是我小姨——贾逢春的儿子。”

贾，一个熟悉的姓氏，逢春，一个熟悉的名字，一切，都在那一刻说通了。

“安竹，你还是回来了。”

任豪紧紧地攒着刘也的手，那一刻，他们之间，曾经所有的一切，都涌了上来。

“是啊，我回来了，我不能死，贾家的冤屈，还没有洗干净，我不能死。”

“他知道么？”

“不知道，我跟他说，我是当年贾家的一个门客。”

“你应该告诉他的，他等了你那么多年。”

“现在不是说这些的时候了，你要帮我，你一定要帮我，焉栩嘉马上就会查到我的一切，现在太子失踪，妹妹去世，好友囚禁天牢，他一定会反击的，如果他主动出击，而我这样，一切，就都完了。”

“可是……”

“豪，我不在乎了，我真的不在乎了，那支钗送给你时，我就不在乎了，我有更重要的事情要做，请你，就当我是个朋友，帮我完成我最后一个想法吧。”

“他早晚会知道的，如果他知道了，那时你走了，他会后悔一辈子的；你相信我，生死有命，富贵在天，所谓名誉，历史，权力，地位，这世间所有的一切，都会消逝，但唯独那个人， 那个陪伴你的人，会永远留在你的记忆里，那比一切都重要的。”

“可是，我身上，不是只有我，我自然可以遗臭万年，但是贾家不可以，我背后的那些人，不允许我为了自己的私情，为了儿女情长，放弃一切。”

“我不帮，你自己好自为之。”

眼泪已经打湿了两人的眼眶，故人重见，历史被重新打开，沾满灰尘的，厚厚的书本，重重的砸在两人头上，翻开曾经的所有故事。

“豪，夏之光是不是，请你帮忙做了什么？”

任豪猛地从抽泣中清醒过来，安竹还如过去一般聪明，无论什么，都没法逃过他的眼睛。

“是啊。”

“如果他愿意，那我又有什么不愿意的呢？”

“那不一样，他是为了他最爱的那个人，而你，却要伤害那些正在爱你的人，只是为了已经死去的那些人，我告诉你，这世间并没有阴间，所有人，死了就是死了，他们不会在天上地下看着你，你只要过好自己的生活就好。”

“不，我也是为了他。”

“你别编了，我不会帮你的。”

“这件事永远是高嘉朗心上的一颗刺，如果不拔掉它，谁知道高嘉朗以后会做什么，他不是个聪明的人，做事实心眼，如果他真的做了什么错事怎么办，你能救他么，不能。所以，把那根刺拔掉，于我，于他，于你，都好。”

“可……”

“豪，我当年怎么会不知道你喜欢他，其实我很吃你的醋，你长得比我好看，也比我负担小，比我懂他，我当时，可担心了，后来啊，家里出了那么大的事，也就没心思担心了，这十几年，我每一天，都在想，报仇，洗冤，这已经成了我活着唯一的目标，如果你不帮我，我真的……”

最后一口气吊完，刘也再次晕倒过去，寒意开始往任豪身上冒，他放开刘也的手，那副身体，瞬间像是结了一层冰一样，变得惨白无比。

眼泪噼里啪啦的落在毯子上，毛绒上挂了泪珠，外面依稀能听到有人拜访的声音，想必是来找事的，任豪回头看了一眼空旷的屋子，虽已是午时，浓密的乌云还是盖住了太阳，整个屋子，暗的像是个地窖。

“醒了，记得选件好看的，大红的衣服，不能输，知道么？”

任豪拿起旁边一把小刀，划破手掌，殷红的鲜血，开始一滴一滴地往外冒，他小心掰开刘也的双唇，带着滚烫火焰的血流进刘也嘴里，融进他身体里，如同盛放的烟火，开始在刘也身体里爆炸，将寒意，全部驱散。

望着脸色逐渐恢复红晕的刘也，任豪随便处理了一下伤口，缓缓走出了房间。

正堂上，焉栩嘉坐在高堂椅上，左手边一杯热茶，姚琛和管家站在旁边，已然无措。

“是丞相大人啊，今日初二，理应是回娘家的日子，丞相作为驸马爷，不进宫，不去祭拜公主，怎么到这来了，不知道太子的事情解决了么？”

焉栩嘉抬头，没有想到来者居然是任豪，嘴角轻轻上扬。

“前几日听说任侍卫重病，在华清宫调养生息，不知道怎么就也到了刘宅了。”

“刘宅主人是我的朋友，说到这里，还要感谢丞相呢，若非当日高焉两府大婚，我与他也不会认识，现在，知己重病，前来看望，也是正常的。”

“哦？刘先生真的重病？”焉栩嘉举起茶杯，轻轻拿盖子抬了抬，抿了一口：“那我今日就不打扰了。”

“刘先生已经好多了，既然焉丞相今天都来了，要是不见，说出去了，世人岂不是要说我这朋友摆架子，丞相再等一会，刘先生便会起来了。”

任豪给姚琛招了招手，让姚琛进里屋里去，然后背对着焉栩嘉，出门离开。

49

焉栩嘉进门时，刘也穿着一身赤橘色的棉袍，正坐在茶桌前，看着面前的铜壶，似乎在等水烧开。

“草民刘也，参见丞相殿下。

似乎是才注意到焉栩嘉进来了一样，刘也匆匆忙忙地起身，行了个礼。

“早知道我要来，早知道我已来，虚情假意些什么呢？”

焉栩嘉冷冷地说了一句，缓缓坐到了刘也对面。

“哎，戏嘛，总是要演全套的。”

刘也似乎完全不打算掩盖他们的敌对，也是，焉栩嘉是什么样的人精，既然他来了，该知道的，他早就知道了。

焉栩嘉轻轻笑了笑，他似乎没有料到刘也的坦诚，有了这一句坦诚，其实别的问题，问与不问，都没有区别了。

“听闻刘先生是宁王的谋士，宁王这半年不到，从举目无亲，到现在叱咤风云，不逊太子，看来刘先生在背后，做了不少事啊。”

小半盆木炭，逐渐烧红，炙烤着上面支着的铜炉。

“哪里哪里，是宁王殿下运好，许多事，可遇不可得，很多偶然凑到一起，成就了今天的局面，不是么？”

“刘先生说笑了，世间哪有什么偶然，不过是装的像偶然的必然罢了。”

“比如？”刘也笑了笑：“丞相有什么故事，要将给草民听么？”

“我不似刘先生，行万里路，见多识广，每日困于朝堂，哪来的故事可讲。”

“那不就是了，既没有佐证，单凭一张嘴，怎不是偶然？”

铜炉上开始冒白气，沸腾的声音如同瓦翁里的小动物，来回敲打，刘也缓缓提起铜炉，往杯中倒了些，润了润杯。

“刘先生不是关外人吧，茶艺如此熟练？”

“关外天寒地冻，我这体质，怎么都不可能生在在关外的。”

“听说刘先生水寒体质，说是小时候不小心掉进了水井，呆了几天才出来，不知道是否是真。”

“丞相连这些笑谈都知道，看来事先也了解过刘某啊。”

“先生只需告诉我。”焉栩嘉一下子瞪大了眼睛：“是否是真的藏在水井里，才得了水寒，就好。”

“是又如何，不是又如何，草民私事，丞相大人即便体恤民情，也不必追问至此。”

“没什么，只是当年听过一个故事，我一个好朋友，家里出了变故，有人说他死了，有人说死的那个是替罪羊，他被家里人丢进了水井，活了下来。”

“哦，是么，是丞相很在乎的朋友么？”

“是的，而且他们家，世人都知道是蒙了冤，但是唯独……”

“丞相刚说过，没有偶然，只有必然。”

刘也在温好的杯子里丢了几捻茶叶，然后倒入热水，很快，茶杯中便升起绿意。

“我不喜欢洗茶，虽说洗过一遍后茶味更正，但是有时候，纯正并非人的追求，喝第一道茶的人，即使知道第一道茶味道不正，单还是喝了，不知道丞相看来，是为什么？”

“是因为没有第二杯可喝，单纯为了解渴。”

“正是如此，但是如今有了第二杯，那杯不纯正的，也就没必要留了，是吧?”

刘也将洗过的第一道茶直接泼出长廊之外，冬日里，升起一阵热腾腾的白烟。

“宣，琉球使节觐见。”

才过初三，本不应开的朝堂，却因为太子失踪的事，必须开了。

朝堂之上，孙圻峻被缚了双手，脚上挂着厚重的铁链，看着自己臣民，缓缓上前。

没有交流，老皇帝一脸愠气，将手中的信往下一扔，使节连忙捡起来翻看，越看脸上的表情就越扭曲，不到半炷香时间，就开始连着磕头喊冤枉。

“冤枉什么，威胁信都写道朕脸上了，你们是真的以为我们不敢出兵是吧？”

“真的冤枉啊，且不说金陵城里没多少琉球人，即使有，给他们十个胆子，也不敢做出这种事啊。”

“那你告诉我，太子现在在哪？"

”这……小臣怎么知道太子殿下在哪啊？“

”行了行了，你先下去吧。"

老皇帝无奈的摆摆手，一脸愁容，孙圻峻也被扭送下了殿。

“陛下，臣在想，这件事，可能真的跟琉球没关系。”

张颜齐看人已经尽数走的差不多了，插了一句话进来。

“肯定和琉球没关系，一个小岛，能翻出什么浪来，只是，这封信是宁王带来的，宁王闲的没事要搞这一出，他跟孙圻峻关系好，也和琉球没什么关系。”

“可是，宁王殿下和太子有关系啊。”

明明是很明显的事，只是身在山中的人看不见，需要点醒。

“你的意思是说，宁王劫持了太子，然后嫁祸琉球。”

老皇帝一脸不可置信，张颜齐轻轻点了点头。

“我不记得，你跟宁王……”

“殿下，那都是以前的事了，现在我是您的侍卫，也是国家的子民，您一直信任我，该说什么，我还是要说的。”

“可是宁王这样……”

“随便找个理由，太子一旦……宁王就能当上太子，然后锅都甩给琉球，大不了到时候装模作样打一下，而且您想收复琉球也很久了，说真的，朋友，还是没有皇位重要的。”

老皇帝反而起了疑心，这个张颜齐，他忽然感觉有些陌生。

“对于朝堂之事，你最近倒是精进不少啊。”

“臣下不敢，只是人说身在山中不知山，您不清楚，臣下觉得有必要提醒您一下。”

“朕需要你提醒？”

熟悉的张颜齐又回来了，老皇帝倒是放心了不少，他说的有道理，宁王，不能排除嫌疑。

“报告，报告！”

正在老皇帝思索的时候，外面突然来报。

“太子殿下找到了！”

老皇帝和张颜齐相视一眼，既是意料之中，也是意料之外。

50

东宫之内，锦绣床榻上，何洛洛如同被人抽去了魂，满脸煞白。

老皇帝用手轻轻摸了一下何洛洛的额头，温度很高，看来应该烧的不轻，仔细查看，手腕上还有明显的勒痕。

“怎么回事？”

“苏南有一户琉球富商，靠海关挣钱的，最近突然关停了所有的生意，高将军觉得不对，就去查了查，结果，果然绑架太子爷的，就是这家。”

“哼……我就知道，来人，把孙圻峻给我找来。”

张颜齐迟疑了一下，但还是决定继续相信刘也教他做的事，很快便将孙圻峻带到。

周震南，高嘉朗，焉栩嘉，梅皇后，苏沐风……这个年注定没法好好过，朝廷中的大势力，尽数到场。

孙圻峻双手被捆在身后，脚链踢踏作响，侍卫踢了一脚，跪到了地上。

“启禀陛下，实施绑架的犯人，此时正关押于刑部大牢，随时听候发落。”

听着高嘉朗的禀报，孙圻峻出乎意料的冷静，就像很早，就知道这一切。

绑架太子，是件从未发生过的事，似乎是大家都觉得不可能，所以当真的有人做到了，更多的人只会想到偶然。

“父王，此事，儿臣认为，孙公子并不知情，他常年深居宫中，外面的人做的事，他应该是不知道的。”

其实焉栩嘉是没想到，周震南会出来帮孙圻峻说情，很明显，这件事涉及到国威，老皇帝也知道孙圻峻无辜，但是，也必须要有一定的处罚。

“宁王殿下不必为我说情了，一国之君，代表国家，代表人民，他们所做的事，我理应担着。”

孙圻峻跪在大堂之间，沉着冷静的，仿佛对未来之事毫不在意。

所有人都知道，统治人民，最不能触碰的就是仇恨，群众是没有辨别是非的能力的，即使现在事出有因，但凡伤到孙圻峻，都会让之后对于琉球的统治变得无比困难。

所以，周震南那句话是句废话，除非……

“宁王殿下倒是玩的一手漂亮的偷换概念。”焉栩嘉轻轻笑了笑：“琉球子民绑了太子，从您手里带来一封装模作样的家国之信，这件事就成了家国矛盾了？这个道理不对吧，万一是有人借力刚好想要伤及太子，伤及社稷，只是这人恰好是琉球人呢？”

“白纸黑字，刑部要人有人，要口供有口供，丞相这话是什么意思。”

周震南似乎有些慌了，加上张颜齐之前所说的话，老皇帝面色逐渐也有些不对劲。

“我想请各位帮我想一件事，这件事是这样啊，太子心念故姊，年初私自前去祭拜，路上被琉球富商带人挟持，富商托宁王殿下带来一封信，说是琉球亲王重病，想要孙公子回去继位，但是刚好，来的高将军就说，这件事损国威，直接就开始找，然后果然找到了，现在我们在讨论，如何处理这件事。是吧，这件事是这样的吧？”

焉栩嘉缓缓起身，在大堂之中，边走边说，气定神闲，走到周震南身边时，周震南一下子紧张起来。

“是，不过想来丞相大人搞错了一件事，太子并非去祭拜公主，而是去了丞相府，并且没有任何侍卫，也没有登记，在回来的路上才被截住。”

焉栩嘉突然大笑：“正是如此，太子那晚确实来了我丞相府，我与太子的关系，在座的都是明白人，我也就不掩盖了，还望陛下见谅。”

众人一时面面相觑，老皇帝也变了脸色，虽然是实话，但是焉栩嘉这一举动，确实让所有人都惊呆了。

“既然丞相不否认，那此事，丞相是否也要担责呢？”

“不不不，我其实是想问宁王殿下啊，您是怎么知道，太子那晚去了丞相府的？以及，即使我和太子的关系天下皆知，这么私密的行程，琉球富商，是怎么知道的？”

扼住命门，醍醐灌顶。

焉栩嘉看了一眼老皇帝，面带胜利者的笑容，刘也的计策确实高明，但是，却万万没有想到，周震南自己被冲昏了头脑，在最关键的地方，漏了馅。

“我……我怎么知道，这是写在卷宗上的，我看了卷宗才知道是去了丞相府，至于富商怎么知道，那请丞相去问他们了。”

刘也还是留了后路，周震南是有理由有方法将自己从焉栩嘉的圈套摘出来的。

但是，独断专制的社会，只要那个人心里有了疑问的种子，一切，就足够了。

“行了别说了，退朝吧，朕有些乏了。”

“父皇，那太子的事？”

“宁王啊，你先回去吧，这件事朕自有定夺。”

“是。”

老皇帝挥挥手，周震南面露难色，仿佛吃了瘪。

“陛下，请问孙公子怎么处理？”

“先让他回宫里去吧，朕晚点亲自和他再说。”

焉栩嘉长舒了一口气，刘也确实厉害，在人心上，算法高明；但好在自己没有被复杂所迷惑，梳理清楚了所有的来龙去脉，破绽就会显现。

“孙公子请留步。”

孙圻峻已经被解了绑，散朝后，焉栩嘉快走了几步，追上了他。

“我想孙公子，是没有想到，宁王陛下，会利用您吧。”

“这点我倒是想到了。”

孙圻峻倒是从头到尾都很释然，即使此刻面对焉栩嘉，他依然冷静的像是一块冰。

“既然宁王已经做到这一步了，况且我能看出来，孙公子并不知情，不知道孙公子现在作何感想，之后又打算怎么做呢？”

孙圻峻听出了焉栩嘉的拉拢之意，却偷偷笑出了声。

“焉丞相不会真以为自己才世无双，刚才赢得彻底罢？”

焉栩嘉被孙圻峻说的一头雾水，却在雾水中，依稀想到了什么。

“我本以为你是个狠角色，但是现在看来，也不过如此。”

孙圻峻的嘲笑像是无力的挣扎，却也像是真正旁观者，真正的智者才有的看破与看穿。

“孙公子的意思是……”

“我保住了琉球，宁王虽然被怀疑，但是难道皇帝不知道两位之前搞了多少破事？肖教头已永无翻身之地，你失去了所有的军方，太子重病，你还觉得你自己赢了？”

“可是……”

“哦对，还有最重要的，宁王势力的核心，是高将军。本来，之前所做的一切必然导致高家军的收复琉球，意味着高将军远离权力中心至少三年，现在呢，他依然呆在京城。你觉得，宁王就真的傻到，给你漏洞让你抓？丞相啊，你还真是，被美色冲昏了头呢。”

像是一大盆冷水，完完全全浇在了焉栩嘉的头上。

望着远去的孙圻峻，远去的宁王，高嘉朗，苏沐风……焉栩嘉一下子栽倒在地上，紫色的官服，像是青玉石板上盛开的一朵花。

刘宅内，任豪的力量让刘也精神了许多，他能感觉到自己生命的燃烧，那种，燃烧未来，交换现在的温暖，让他心里安心许多，他稳稳下了一枚白子，黑子的核心区，被杀出一个大窟窿，一瞬间，回天乏术。


	11. Chapter 11

51

家破人亡，家家都在办喜事，只有焉家在办丧事，那片桃林，干秃的，压着白色的雪，像是在祭奠什么。

自那日在朝堂上被刘也摆了一道后，焉栩嘉便一蹶不振。

琉球之事仿佛从未发生，何洛洛持续高烧，宫中也不见消息，妹妹去世，却因为所为的礼教，不能出殡，需要等到十五以后。

从天牢里出来，明日便是十六，也是肖凯中的执行日了。

焉栩嘉本来想等等，他知道羽桦一直喜欢肖凯中，他本来想跟肖凯中说，让两人一起入葬，让羽桦入他们肖家的祠堂，想来那样羽桦也能高兴点，可是后来想了想，羽桦到底是嫁过高家的人，现在两人都以不是当初，于情于理，也说不动肖家人。

而且，肖凯中是以下犯上，是越权，还是诱拐焉羽桦，并造成她死亡，明面上的凶手。

手中的餐盒咣当一声砸在地上，焉栩嘉感觉自己头很疼，他历来最在乎的一切，都在这短短的几天，全部消失。

他那一刻觉得，历史真的很残忍，后人看待他们的故事，不会知道羽桦有多爱凯中，不会知道她为了爱，为了那份从来都不该想的自由，让那个她最爱的男人，背上了杀害她的名声。

那一刻他真的累了，他觉得脑子一片空白，浑浑噩噩，反正何洛洛已经不再爱他，不再信任他了，他想结束这一切，想背弃当初，所许下的诺言。

他缓缓拿起一把斧头，走进焉府的桃园，用力扬起，一斧头砍下去，桃树的主干上，出现一道裂痕。

“公子，你这是在干什么啊？”

家里的佣人在背后吵嚷着，这些是她们来年的额外收入，而在焉栩嘉这里，只是逐渐逝去的，与那个人的感情。

“公子，你别犯傻啊，你看这棵，都冒春芽了，砍了，多可惜啊。”

目光从主干斑驳的痕迹向上望，枝头，几抹新绿在阴暗的云下盎然。

斧头噗通砸在地上，焉栩嘉伸出手，再次折下桃枝，紧紧攥在手里。

“少爷，今天，您要去刑场么？”

“去吧，没人送他，我也要送他的。”

焉栩嘉换上一身墨色，今天没有太阳，是冬日常有的阴天，云层厚实的，像是沾了水的棉花。

邢车颤颤巍巍走过街道，焉栩嘉曾以为，会有书里写的那样，不知情的路人，会辱骂他，会扔烂菜叶子，会扔臭鸡蛋，可是，真正走到街上，熙熙攘攘的人群，并没有多少人驻足观看，即使有人，也只是一声叹息，默默转身。

他那时才明白什么是真正的残忍，将死之时，被人讨厌并非残忍，毕竟那样还可以在心底留一份倔强，真正的残忍，是世人皆知你无罪，是世人皆知你只是牺牲品，但是送走你时，还只剩无奈。

想当年，贾家被抄时，也是这般情景吧。

刑车上的凯中似乎看到了路边的焉栩嘉，他轻轻的笑了笑，仿佛很释然。

他们想跟彼此说说话，但是于情于理，好像都没什么好说的了。

刑场上，没有青天白日，也没有蒙冤痛哭，曾经无比风光的御林军教头，此时背着耻辱柱，双膝跪地，脸色大义凌然。

“张颜齐，我们有一天，可能都会走到这一步吧。”

来刑场的人不少，换了便服的周震南和张颜齐，就站在焉栩嘉的侧对面。

“别说傻话，我们会是最后的赢家的。”

“我忽然觉得，有些事情不太对。”

“怎么了？”

“我是为了洗贾家当年的冤，但是现在，难道肖家就不冤么，我们为了自己曾经的不甘，造成了对那些本来真正纯良的人的伤害，如果当年父母看到了，又会怎么说呢？”

张颜齐沉默了，如果说，之前做的事，无非是惩戒那些本来就有罪的人，而天颐公主也好，焉羽桦也好，现在肖凯中也好，他们其实并没有做什么错事，却都成了贾家所谓复仇路上，莫名的牺牲品。他一时也有些看不清，看不清这一切的意义。

人都是自私的，为了自己的利益牺牲别人其实是很经常做的事，但是很多时候，他们还是会像现在这样，对自己的内心做一些所谓反思，可是如果给他们一个重来的机会，他们还是会做一样的选择。

“我们现在没有回头路了，如果你没有当上皇上，我们就完了。”

“可是，如果我当上了皇帝，我们也完了，不是么？”

生离死别前，他们最终还是来到了这个问题前。

庙堂之高，江湖之远，从一开始就是两路人。

张颜齐可以牺牲一年，但是他骨子里的东西，终究不会让他牺牲一辈子。

而周震南爱的，也是那些只属于张颜齐的东西，如果尽数磨去了，他也不会再爱张颜齐了。

“先别想那么多，先保命要紧。”

人群中，张颜齐轻轻抱住了周震南。所有的东西都已读完，手起刀落，鲜血，随着一声响，喷洒在广场的石砖上。

焉栩嘉感觉有人从后面牵住了他的手，那份温暖他是如此熟悉，熟悉的不用回头，就知道那是谁。

他将手心中的桃枝递给那人，他能感受到，因为抽泣带来的，身体的颤抖。

人群在纷扰中散去，肖父肖母，白发苍苍，用勉强支起的身体，给自己的大儿子，收了尸。

“洛洛，我们不能垮下去，既然已经走到这一步了，就不能再后退了。”

“嘉嘉，要不就算了吧，我们真的……”

“不，为了公主，为了羽桦，更为了凯中，这笔帐，不能不算。”

52

“今天好些了么？”

赵让最近受了任豪的托，常去太医署看夏之光，他染上的病，从未有人见过，只是兀自燃烧着生命力，任豪说，想看看赵让有什么方子可以帮帮忙。

可是赵让和吴季峰，到底只是两个捉妖人，涌了不少方法，仍旧没有减少夏之光的衰弱。

那是一种，很可怕的状态，就像一炷香，越烧越少，香本身也知道，自己终将命不久矣。

“没什么好转，不过还是感谢赵师傅和吴师傅了。”

夏之光嘴唇发白，勉强直起身子，这些天他已将后事，家中事尽数安排，此时，已只是在家中，静静等待香全部成灰的那一天。

说是心中无悔么，到底是有一事未了。

“他别的都挺好的，人也很释然，夏家也很释然，只是，总感觉有什么遗憾未完。”

任豪听到回来的赵让这么说，心中也明白了，只是，那件事本就是他们自己决定的，他思前想后，几次站在清江楼门口，到最后也没有进去。

“宁王殿下，夏太医那边已经不行了，咱们，要开始准备上的礼了。”

年后已过了接近一个月，这一个月，太子势力受重挫，他将精力都放在了那里，竟忘了，那位起初陪自己走来的故友，已经重病缠身，命不久矣。

“备车，去一趟夏家吧。”

想来熬不过今晚，夏家早已哭作一团，宁王安慰了父母后，来到床前，看到了床上的夏之光。

眼前的景象像是噩梦，曾经活蹦乱跳的那个人，此时此刻，变得像是一块没有生命的石头。

“草民……草民，参见……”

夏之光似乎还打算起来行礼，但起到一半，便被周震南扶下了。

“你啊，这是怎么了，帮别人看了一辈子的病，现在，自己病倒了。”

周震南不由得抽泣起来，虽说按照刘也所说，夏之光死了，对他们来说再好不过，但是两人到底也有不少情谊，现在想来，往事都如针一般，扎得他们心疼。

“生死有命，富贵在天嘛，天要收我，我……不得不从。”

“不觉得可惜么，还没等到我真正登上皇位，给你们夏家，也给翟家洗去污名的时候。”

提及这里，夏之光无奈的笑了笑，侧过头去，似有不甘，却更多是释然。

“真正到了我这时候啊，也就没有什么后悔可惜了，就觉得，挺超然的。”

“超然是好事，奈何我身在此时，超然不了了。”

两人沉默了一会，仿佛都想说什么，但是又都欲言又止。

“你走了以后，之前发生的事，我要告诉他么？”

周震南最后还是挑了这个话头，到最后了，相必心里放不下的，也只剩他了。

“不必了。”夏之光摇摇头：“我和他，此生是不可能了。”

“我之前没告诉你，他其实很早之前就不喜欢焉栩嘉了，他现在所做的一切，都是我让他去做的，是为了夺权，所用的计策。”

“我知道，我知道的。”

夏之光没有往心底去，任豪告诉他，修改姻缘后，一些其它的事情也会随之改变，除了他们俩，别人都会理所应当的以为翟潇闻不喜欢焉栩嘉。这一切，就是夏之光原本想要的。

虽然他们还会在一起，还会纠缠，但是翟潇闻不再执着了，就够了。因为不执著，就不会伤心，也就不会耽误自己的后半生。

“宁王殿下，我求求你看在我的份上，保护好他，好么？”

这是夏之光在此生留下的最后一句话，他没时间了，但是他还是放不下。

任豪没有告诉夏之光，他所做的一切，并没有改变这个世界。

任豪也没有告诉夏之光，其实啊，翟潇闻早已自己剪短了他和焉栩嘉的姻缘线。

任豪不敢告诉夏之光，如果他不做傻事，其实他们，是可以有一个好的结局的。

天上的孤岛，肆意绽放的海棠花树上，终有他们俩的红线。

“宁王殿下，您交给我的事，我都做到了，现在，我会带着您的秘密，永远离开，这里再也不会有人知道您的秘密了。您答应我的事情，我没法督促您完成，但是我也会在天上看着您，希望您，不要辜负我对您的一片忠心。”

意识变得有些模模糊糊，依稀中，他仿佛又回到那个傍晚的翟家大院，那个男孩，拉着他的手，在夕阳中奔跑，如清泉般的笑声，在空中回荡，敲打在芭蕉叶上，将芭蕉叶变成一只一只，彩色的蝴蝶，他们裹挟着夏之光，越飞越高……

一丝力量从空气中飞入任豪身体，他手一抖，摔下手中的青花瓷杯。

咣当一声，宫瓷碎了一地，眼泪如同雨一般，一滴一滴地落在凤凰台的地上。

“任公子，怎么了？”

身后的赵让听到了异常的响动，看到哭的浑身发抖的任豪，一时有些懵。

“没什么，我一个好朋友，出了点事。”

“没事吧。”

“没事的，我知道，他不后悔，他很开心。”

爱而不得，是人间多常见的事啊。

任豪第一次觉得很冷，他是火焰熔铸成的凤凰，但是那一刻，他还是感觉，周围初春的空气，让他冻的直哆嗦。

赵让犹豫了一下，一把将任豪拉到怀里，双手抱住他，仿佛想给他自己的体温。

这一次，任豪没有再反对。

最近京城内的葬礼有点多，不能被人明面上看出关系，宁王和太子都只是随了简单的礼，焉家高家甚至不能随礼，老皇帝简简单单的下了个召，恢复了夏家的御医身份，赏了分内的钱，也算是仁至义尽。刘也拖着同样半病的身体，明面上当时夏太医救过他的命，在灵位前磕了几个头。

从来没人想过夏之光和京城中最热火朝天的夺嫡的关系，夏之光自始至终，也不想别人知道自己所做的一切。

他就像千千万万的名医一样，在撰史人的笔下留下四五列文字，然后永远消失在大多数人的记忆中。

历史被英雄书写，不是英雄不配进入历史，也不配被人铭记。

可是终究有人会记住你，终究有人，摸着红线，跌跌撞撞，最后还是找到了你。

翟潇闻从来没跟周震南说过，其实他想过，等一切结束后，或许那个人，再带着竹编蝴蝶来找他时，他会跟他走。

可是感情的长度终究比不上生命的宽度，听到消息那一刻，翟潇闻依然强装着淡定，他明面上和夏之光毫无瓜葛，他不能送礼，不能祭拜，甚至不能再去看他最后一眼，他只能把自己锁在房间里，大哭一场。

待到来生盛夏，芭蕉绿时，期待再见。

53

翟潇闻尚且沉浸在悲痛之时，生活就已经再次找上门来。

秦淮河畔突然站满了乌压压一片的御林军，而清江楼，则是那么多家中，被围得最多的那一家。

“大哥，您们这是？”

翟潇闻收拾好自己的情绪，带着虚伪的笑，问来访的官兵。

“圣上有令，国丧仍在，加上前段时间东宫事端，从今日起，整顿风俗。”

翟潇闻被说的莫名其妙，朝中在这河上醉生梦死的官员可不少，若是关了，不知道要得罪多少人，是哪个人不长眼，会举报这种事。

可是他还没算清楚，又一个晴天霹雳。

“你们翟老板在么？”

“草民就是，请问官大人有事么？”

领头的那个人回头使了个眼色，几个官兵便冲了上来，将翟潇闻五花大绑。

“清江楼老板翟潇闻，利用手下美色，勾引行贿朝廷多位要员，扰乱朝廷秩序，破坏社会安定，现被举报，抓至大理寺审问，清江楼，没收公用，有愿提供证据及同伙者，重赏。”

翟潇闻耳目遍布全金陵，不到半天，被抓的消息，就传到了宁王耳中。

刘也从姚琛口中听到这个消息时，猛咳一声，吐出一大口血，晕倒了过去。

再次醒来之时，高嘉朗，周震南都已来到刘宅，周震南如同热锅上团团转的蚂蚁，一脸焦急。

“也哥，你知道了么？”

看到刘也醒来，周震南赶紧上来询问，却被姚琛拦住。

刘也勉强勾起身体，心情平复了些，任豪的血开始再次发挥作用，他将自己调整好一点，点了点头。

“翟潇闻做事一向滴水不漏，怎么会……”

“还能是怎么样，焉栩嘉当上了这个丞相，可不是靠跟太子睡觉睡出来的，他早就应该猜到他参身边有人不对，现在，可能真的是查到了什么吧。”

“那也不对啊，翟潇闻帮他做了那么多事，虽然有矛盾，但都是你说的，感情纠葛，怎么会怀疑到他那里去。”

周震南连着几个问题，连刘也也一脸懵，他也没有想到，焉栩嘉会从翟潇闻，这个他最放心的人手里出牌。

“我觉得你们可能把问题想复杂了，有可能，是最简单的，我们这里有人说漏了。”

高嘉朗将问题说的很简单，既然翟潇闻是刘也拿去破坏太子与丞相关系的利器，说不定他们这些人当中，也有那边的利器。

“不可能。”刘也立马回绝了高嘉朗的想法：“知道这件事的人少之又少，都是没有任何必要做这种事的人。”

刘也一向信赖他所用的人，因为他精通人与人之间的利益，他用这个构建起的网络，他相信永远不可攻破。

这点，跟当年的贾安竹，一模一样。

高嘉朗脸色变得有些奇怪，周震南很快意识到了刘也话中的不对，连忙出来打圆场。

“我觉得，怕不是焉栩嘉自己推出来的，而且，我们是不是还忽略了一个人，不按套路出牌的太子爷，可能是翟潇闻真的做了什么，太子出手了，这不正说明我们的计策成功了么？”

高嘉朗听到这里，无奈的笑了笑，刘也也跟着笑了笑。

“我从来没打算让翟老板真的赢下，太子和丞相，这两个人，只能制造嫌隙，并用嫌隙一起击破，逐个击破，是不可能的。”

周震南也明白刘也的意思，无论翟潇闻怎么做，就像之前遇到的每件事一样，太子和丞相，只会在争吵后，再次结为一体，并变得更强大。

“眼下当务之急，是要赶快搞清楚焉栩嘉是怎么知道这一切，只有把这一切都想清楚了，才能知道之后怎么做。”

大理寺大牢内，被严刑逼供，浑身是伤的翟潇闻，迎来了一位他意料之中的访客。

“你来了。”

“是啊，来看看你。”

焉栩嘉站在大牢前，看着里面的翟潇闻，言语中冰冷的没有一丝怜悯。

“怎么说我们曾经也做过几场假戏，折磨我到这种程度，何必呢？”

翟潇闻自知焉栩嘉早已知晓了他所做的一切，也没打算瞒着。

“翟老板倒是爽快，没有继续矫揉造作？”

“矫揉造作有何用，你如不是什么都知道了，也不会冒着被朝中官员痛恨的风险，非要抓我一个无用的妓院老板。”

“我能知道什么呢？”

“你不知道什么呢？”

焉栩嘉轻轻笑了笑，从监牢的缝隙里，丢进一只钗子。

“这是羽桦的钗子，当时她出嫁，你送她的，现在还给你。”

看着眼前在阴暗地牢里闪闪发亮的玉钗，翟潇闻突然大笑起来。

“怎么，不认识了，她心心念念的，最好的朋友送她的礼物，要了她的命的朋友送她的礼物。”

“没什么。”翟潇闻停止了大笑：“我想到，当时羽桦出逃之前，她跟我说过，说太子爷老对她哥哥怎么怎么不好，她说，她知道我喜欢她哥哥，她说，要我不要放弃，她相信，我和她哥哥能最后相爱，能最后活得很好。”

提到妹妹，焉栩嘉变了脸色。

“她对你掏心掏肺，你呢，你是怎么对她的？”

“那有什么，我没有说过假话，我一直爱的，都是焉羽桦的哥哥，曾经焉国公家的小少爷，又不是你焉栩嘉。”

“你在胡言乱语些什么？”

“我有说错么？那个人是你么？羽桦一直尊敬，一直爱的那个哥哥，是你么？”

焉栩嘉几步打开了牢狱的门，冲进监狱，一把掐住翟潇闻的脖子，将他整个举起来。

翟潇闻挣扎了几下，身上鞭子留下的伤口扯着皮肉，切肤的疼。

被扔到地下，翟潇闻咳嗽了几声，蜷缩成了一团。

“是，我是宁王的人，当初我来你身边，就是为了破坏你和太子的关系，但是焉栩嘉啊，你想想，让羽桦嫁人的谁，逼她逃婚的是谁，把她杀死的又是谁？这些和我有关么，造成这一切的，难道不是那个，一直口口声声说，为她好，替她着想，却一步一步将她推进火坑，燃烧成自己所谓爱情，所谓未来道路的垫脚石的你么？”

焉栩嘉一巴掌打在翟潇闻脸上，翟潇闻本就沾满了灰的脸，仍旧出现了五道指印。

“当年那个，会帮我在山上找扇子，会为了我们家跟达官贵人辩论的那个小国公，早就死了，你只是占着他的躯壳的一个自私的恶魔罢了。”

翟潇闻最终讲了旧事，他想给自己一个了断，给曾经那个深爱眼前人的自己，一个彻底的了断。

以前还不知道这一切的时候，焉栩嘉知道翟潇闻的倾慕，但是他从未了解过这份倾慕背后的故事，现在，他知道了。

“原来那是你啊。”

“是啊，那是我，可是，那是你么？”

54

“琉球富商，劫掠太子，有损国威，社稷不稳，加之连年骚扰闽南，民不聊生，特派首席将军高嘉朗，代朕出征，收复琉球，还天下太平，钦此。”

“臣高嘉朗，接旨。”

这一次，在焉栩嘉所有的明牌都被尽数撕掉，看起来宁王势力已经取得阶段性胜利后，转到暗处的焉栩嘉，接连打出两张神牌。

即便已经受宠如张颜齐，也不知道，原本已经被按下去的琉球故事，怎么就被翻了上来。

正如那日孙圻峻对焉栩嘉所说，高嘉朗之前提出攻打琉球，只是为了让事情更顺理成章，而以军方力量为凭依的宁王，无论怎么样，都不能让高嘉朗出去打这一仗。

就好像大树上的鸟巢，宁王所做的，无非将太子的枝干绞去，力图伤害大树，而焉栩嘉这一手，则将宁王的树直接搬走。

“任公子，我们先生，还好么？”

“没事的，休息一晚，明天就差不多了。”

一切都开始不按刘也的计划走，黑子接连吃掉白子，原本大好的局势，瞬间就被逆转。

“他那个人，你还是太轻敌了，毕竟怎么说，你们是外来人，老高又在皇帝那里有芥蒂，现在我也失宠了，什么都任着他们说，自然黑的也能说成白的。”

任豪再次割破手掌，殷红的鲜血，缓缓滴进刘也体内，化作火把，以生命力为代价，燃烧驱散寒冷。

“豪啊，你说，会不会真的是老高说的那样，我信错了人，这些人中，有焉栩嘉的底细。”

刘也此时脸上尽是倦意，他真的没有想到事情会到这一步，可是他还是坚信自己所做的一切部署，他坚信，他所给予的利益，情分，绝不会产生叛徒。

“你先好好休息，明天老高要走了，咱们还得去给他送行，到时候不知道又要牵出你多少心气，而他走了，你们的难日子才算真的来了，到时候，你要是真的撑不住，那之前做了那么多事，不都白费了。”

任豪似乎带着刘也不曾见到的坦然，送别，曾是贾安竹与高嘉朗最难忘的故事，按照任豪以往的性格，绝不会有这般情绪的。

次日，在朝中践行的礼仪做完后，高嘉朗依然像往常一样，来到金陵城外，仿佛那个在那里等他的人，从来都没有走远过。

那颗槐花树还在，今年也不知道怎么的，仿佛是知道今日高嘉朗出征，居然在正月就开了花，槐花树下，红衣少年，头上凰钗，轻轻摇动。

那一刻有些恍若隔世，高嘉朗快马加鞭，奔向树下，只是，那里站的，是任豪。

看到那张脸，高嘉朗才从梦中醒来，想到贾安竹，早已离去了。

“你怎么来了？”

“以前听安竹说，每次你出征时，他会在这里等你，后来他走了，就没人等你了，但是你还是会从这里走，这一趟征战琉球，虽然我知道对你来说不是难事，但是毕竟现在局势不明，很多事情不好说，说不定就会发生什么，我就当代他，来送你一次吧。”

提及故人，再看眼前槐花树下的新人，一时间万般情绪涌上心头。

“小豪，我不是有意要把你卷进来，但是这段时间我不在金陵，如果宁王那边出了什么事，你多帮着点，还有那日你见过的刘先生，他是值得信赖的，如果有什么需要你帮忙的，就当我欠了你一个人情，等到一切结束了，我……”

高嘉朗似乎还想再说什么，但是任豪已经不想再听那个他熟悉不过的承诺了，他用手指轻轻发在高嘉朗唇边，然后，拥抱了他。

“我都知道的，我等了这么多年，不在乎的。”

“谢谢。”

“安竹的事也是我的事，金陵这边的事，你交给我吧。”

“谢谢。”

高嘉朗从袖子里摸出那支属于他的凤钗，自从安竹走了后，他就再也没有戴过，只是随时放在身上，算是睹物思人。

而现在，看着任豪头上那只凰钗，也许，是时候该放下了。

高嘉朗轻轻拔下头上那只玉板，然后将那只凤钗，认真别上去。

凤凰于飞，此刻，所有的话，都说清了。

刘也和周震南坐在远处的轿子内，探起帘子，槐花树下，金甲与红衣，交融成最美好的景色。

“也哥，你没事吧。”

“我没事。”刘也放下帘子，轻轻叹了一口气：“我想当年，我还是贾安竹的时候，我还什么都不知道的时候，那时候坐在这里的任豪，心境也许与我相同吧。”

“我们都知道此生我们无法陪伴彼此，所以，让那个人去爱他，也挺好的。”

周震南听的似懂非懂，他是不能理解刘也的话的，他和张颜齐，还好，这么久，从没有遇见过什么波折。

“现在朗哥走了，我们要怎么办？”

“我的计划已经被打乱了大多，我想，焉栩嘉现在已经知悉了大多事情，之后，也只能走一步看一步了。”

回到眼前的事，刘也计划这场复仇计划了十年，他想了无数种可能，虽然这个情况他觉得不可能发生，但是既然发生了，也只能顺着下去了。

“南南，接下来做的事情，你可能接受不了，但是，如果我们不这么做，剩下的道路，就难走很多了。”

周震南一下子紧张了起来，他仿佛知道刘也想要干什么，毕竟他也只能想到那一条路。

壮士断腕需要常人难以理解的痛苦，就像当时太子断掉肖凯中一样，现在，对于翟潇闻，他们最好，最简单，也是最平稳的选择，就是壮士断腕。

翟潇闻做事历来滴水不漏，没有任何证据，能证明他是宁王的人。而焉栩嘉想做的事情，就是以翟潇闻为突破口，不仅挖空宁王已有的全部势力，更要利用十年前贾家的那场大火，那根皇帝心中永远的刺，将周震南永远刺穿。

重提故事就像走钢丝，需要天时地利人和，因为稍有不慎就会坠入万丈深渊。

而焉栩嘉所做的事情很简单，反正你早晚要走钢丝，他要做的，就是将你提前推上钢丝。

55

大理寺像是放了假，迟迟不对翟潇闻的案子，做出任何的宣判。

一桩风俗和贿赂的案子，其实很小，宁王若真的要避险，甚至不能提一下。

都在等一个契机，太子在等一个翟潇闻按他们的要求说话或者宁王先露了马脚的契机，而宁王在等一个宣判的契机，只要不是死刑，什么别的都好说。

一盆凉水浇在已经昏死的翟潇闻脸上，翟潇闻颤抖了一下，醒了过来。

“太子殿下，今日怎么有闲心，还来看我这个罪犯呢？”

“别这么说，怎么着，我们也是老朋友啊。”

“老朋友，哪里来的老朋友？”

“十几年的老朋友啊。”

“让我家破人亡，让我沦为阶下囚的好朋友，那我谢谢你啊。”

何洛洛似乎并没有多少怜悯，他已经没什么可以失去了，他对翟潇闻仅存的愧疚，也在知道他是宁王的人后彻底消散了。

“那我们说道说道。”何洛洛缓缓坐在翟潇闻对面的椅子上：“且不说你之前做过的事，我想跟你谈谈，我被绑架那几天的事。”

“他们能对你做什么，你来卖什么惨？”

“不，我要谢谢你。”何洛洛笑了笑：“那晚上，其实你已经做到了，我跟焉栩嘉大吵一架，我跟他说，我们最好分开一段时间吧，其实那时候，我真的觉得，一切都结束了。但是，后来我被那么多武林高手打伤，被拖到城外一个山洞，双手双脚被捆住，没有水，没有吃的，除了黑暗和黑暗中野兽的声音，我什么都没有的时候，你知道我想的是什么么？”

“你不会告诉我，你想到了焉栩嘉吧。”

“算是吧，我想到了你，我想到那晚我跟你说的话。”

“少假惺惺的了。”

“你还记得我跟你说了什么么，我说，我和他啊，跌跌撞撞这么多年，吵过很多次架，做过很多对不起彼此的事，但是我们总能回到开始，就很奇怪，就像是有什么在罩着我们，永远不会离开彼此。”

“你想说明什么？”

“我想说，大概是我们真的在彼此身上付出了太多了吧，多到我们总觉得，离开了彼此，前半生就没有了意义，因为我们的前半生，都是彼此。”

翟潇闻突然开始狂笑起来，就像在嘲讽何洛洛的天真，却也像是在嘲笑自己天真。

“你觉得焉栩嘉喜欢过你么？”

何洛洛讲完了故事，轻描淡写的扔出了一句话，击溃了翟潇闻最后的防线。

“重要么，反正我早就不喜欢他了。”

翟潇闻的声音颤抖着，何洛洛没有想到会是这个回答，他其实知道，即使是宁王的任务，翟潇闻也是带着私心的。

但是，当真的问出来的时候，他是没有猜到，最终会是这样的。

“宁王，是当年贾府的人吧，而那个刘也，是安竹吧？”

“是的，不过，你们知道了又怎样，安竹已经大改了容貌，皇帝也对宁王是贾府故人心知肚明，你们说这些，那这些做文章，都没有用了。”

翟潇闻面如死灰，话语里，仍然带着挑衅。

“不不不，我们只是想试试，你对宁王这样忠心耿耿，而宁王，会怎么待你。”

翟潇闻的眼神一下子变得紧张，他仿佛知道了焉栩嘉的计划，而他同样了解周震南，这个计划，会让周震南陷入万劫不复的深渊。

“贱民翟潇闻，利用美色，要挟朝臣，大额贿赂，扰乱社稷，由于涉案金额重大，涉案人数众多，罪该万死，判处绞刑，三日后执行。”

焉栩嘉已经知道了所有他该知道的东西，现在，就该好好发挥他最后的价值了。

高家军征战琉球，宁王势力空虚，本应休养生息，可是，宁王，真的会任凭自己最好的朋友，就这样死去么？

“南南，也哥说的对，潇闻，真的救不了。”

张颜齐苦口婆心的对周震南说道，历来心狠手辣的周震南，却只能来回踱步，摆明了就是要救的意思。

可是，天牢深深，难道要去劫法场么？

“行了，你别在这里转了，你将来是要做皇帝的人，会有无数的人从你手上死去，你若每次都这样优柔寡断，怎么能成为明君。”

刘也被周震南转的头疼，他又何尝对翟潇闻没有感情，但是为了他，如果真的暴露了一切，就完了。

“明君明君，你每天都在教导我做明君。可潇闻对我是救命之恩啊，如果不是当年的翟家，现在贾家早就……我们为贾家复仇，难道真的要对我们曾经的恩人，放任不管么？”

周震南想到了夏之光，想到了当时那个躺在床上，浑身颤抖着要他保护翟潇闻的夏之光；他想到了早年在清江楼和翟潇闻的那些彼此调笑，他忘不掉。

“我当上皇帝，是为了保护这些人，而现在，我为了这个皇位，把他们弄丢了，那我要这皇位，有何意义？”

“那你就去劫法场啊。”刘也又开始猛烈的咳嗽起来，姚琛赶快递来一张丝帕：“带着你的府兵，我告诉你，焉栩嘉就等着你去劫法场，到时候不仅翟潇闻活不下来，你，贾家，我们，所有的所有，都功亏一篑，到时候我们在地狱相见，你满意了？”

“那也比让我现在苟且偷生，背弃我的朋友要好。”

周震南一向听刘也的话，一向做事沉着冷静，有时甚至连张颜齐都觉得他冷血。

可是人都有底线，这件事，已经触碰到了他的底线。

“你……”

刘也伸出手，冲着周震南的方向挣扎着，整个人摔倒在地上。

“兄长是为我好，我知道，但是如果此事兄长不能与我相同，那我觉得，兄长到底只是我的谋士，重要的决策，还是我自己来吧。”

张颜齐和姚琛扶着地上的刘也，周震南已经离开了。

挣扎着，屋中那盘刘也下了很久的棋盘，被打翻了，黑白子，散了一地。


	12. Chapter 12

56

御林军已经在法场周围戒备好了，焉栩嘉是有备而来，虽然与周震南相处不多，但是看到当时翟潇闻惊慌的眼神，他已然明白，这一场，宁王是无论如何都要来趟浑水了。

“午时已到，行刑。”

伴随着判牌的落地，穿着囚服，蓬头垢面的翟潇闻，被一个大汉提起，将绳索缠在他脖子上。

“莫非，宁王真的有这么冷血。”

再不来，就晚了，焉栩嘉暗自想着。

原本晴朗的天空，突然变成赤红色，刑场上所有的人都被吓了一跳。

是那种，傍晚独有的红，带着橘色和紫色，仿佛燃烧一般，迅速铺满天际。

无论是刚准备出动的宁王府兵，还是守株待兔的御林军，都被吓了一跳。

伴随着一声凤鸣，天空之中，一只凤凰腾空而起，尾羽纷扬成火焰，刑场瞬间燃起熊熊大火。

“快，行刑！”

焉栩嘉下意识感觉不妙，对着刑场大喊一声，刽子手此时已经被吓破了胆，哪还听得到焉栩嘉得话，只是两眼呆呆地看着在天际燃烧的凤凰，手足无措。

无数尾羽，如同一只只弓箭，又像是致命的雨，落在刑场之上，几个人当场一命呜呼。

“快，救人。”

周震南意识到凤凰可能是友军，连忙招手，大火浓烟中，宁王府的府兵，抱起翟潇闻，消失在了视野中。

“什么，劫法场，上天了都！”

本来一个并不大的案子，老皇帝甚至没有在意，但是现在被劫了法场，再加上许久未见的凤凰，一时间人心扰乱，议论纷纷，老皇帝被气了个半死。

“查，给朕严查，这个翟潇闻，是什么履历，有什么背景，朕倒要看看，是谁敢在皇土上撒野。”

折子被扔到焉栩嘉面前，他脸色铁青，默默捡起折子，去了那个他熟悉的地方。

火焰尽数燃烧殆尽，如同一颗流星，赤身裸体的任豪从火焰中缓缓走出，摔倒在地上，四下是他早已选好的小林子，没有人。

那个会给他递衣服的人，不在了，但是他并不难过。

他从周围找到阿粤给他留的衣服，梳整好头发，将那柄凰钗插好，缓缓离开了。

刘也当时来找他时，他本来是不愿意的。

可是听说要救的人是翟潇闻，他也只能赌一赌了。

他总感觉是自己欠翟潇闻的，明明他和夏之光可以幸福的走下去，可是因为自己，虽然也是夏之光自己的选择，但到底是因为自己，最后让夏之光搭上了性命。

“任公子，怎么是你？”

任豪听到后面有声音，他猛地回过身，看到了站在他背后，目瞪口呆的吴季峰。

“吴师傅，您今日出宫啊。”

任豪还在装作刚巧路过的样子，可是他也知道，吴季峰的眼神，早已知晓了一切。

“任公子……难道你……难道你……”

“吴师傅你听我解释，我只是……”

“你别跟我说话，我都看见了，我是追着凤凰的轨迹到这里的，我都看到了，你不用解释，你真的……”

吴季峰已经有些语无伦次，眼前的一切超出了他的认知，捉妖人的本能，让他拿起当时张远用过的铃铛，铃声如同一把把刀，直直的插进任豪的脑子里，他马上失去了平衡，摔倒在地。

“吴师傅……”

任豪捂着耳朵，尽力让自己体内的力量不往出冒，他知道，如果再变成凤凰一次，他就完了。

“任公子，对不起，但是，我师傅不该死的，让让他……我不知道你是妖是神，但是捉妖人的命运，就是捉妖，我们真的很喜欢你的，只是……”

吴季峰拿出一把做工很精细的刀，上面的花纹，带着神秘的色彩。

“吴师傅你听我解释啊！”

任豪用力挥了一下手，赤红色的波动将吴季峰一把击倒在地，手中的铃铛砸在地上，还在不断地摇晃，发出索命的声音。

吴季峰爬了几步，抓住地上的刀，猛地起身，往任豪身上刺来。

任豪眼睛红了，眼眶中已经含满了泪水。

他不想动手，那一刻他忽然想到赵让，想到那个傻傻的，喜欢自己的男孩子，想到大雪下的伞，想到那天他的怀抱，如果他动手，那个孩子，又要经历些什么呢？

一把飞刀穿过风，吴季峰倒在任豪身前，一身血泊，随着生命的逝去，铜铃也不再响了。

任豪一把跪下，抱着吴季峰的尸体，放声痛哭。

“不是你的错，如果不杀他，他就会杀了你的。”

阿粤给任豪递了一块手帕，让他擦擦眼泪。

“我知道，可是……”

“你是不是喜欢上那个小孩了？”

阿粤和任豪之间一直都是直来直去的，在宫中这几个月，任豪常去凤凰台，他早就猜到了，其实任豪是有些喜欢赵让的。

任豪没有回答，仍然在原地哭着，很快便哭肿了眼睛。

“你等了老高那么多年，现在老高好不容易接受你了，你又何必呢？”

“不不不，不一样，都不一样。”

任豪没有反驳，他知道，他是很喜欢高嘉朗，但是自从那晚见到安竹之后，他也知道，自己终只是一个替代品，而其实回头，或许有更好的选择呢。

他十几年没有过心动的感觉了，但是他那时忽然意识到，喜欢并不一定意味着心动，他从来没有对赵让有过当时遇见高嘉朗那时的心动感觉，但是他仍然感觉的到，他喜欢上赵让了。

其实有很多信号，不再抗拒，开始依赖，和安竹相处时的释然……他觉得自己变得开心了，他不再苦大仇深了，在等到那么多年后的接受后，他也没有想象中激动。

也许一切的开始都是那场大雪，那个人给他支起伞，让他不再寒冷，不再是一个人的时候，他就明白了结局。

“醒醒吧，他是捉妖师，他会杀了你的。”

“我知道，我会处理好的。”

彭楚粤捡起地上的任豪，处理了一下现场，消失在了人群中。

57

凤凰台如任豪所想的那样死寂，这里已经许久没有人来过了。

“任公子，你今天怎么来了？”

赵让又穿上了那身素服，这次，只有他一个人，给他的师兄送行了。

“听说吴师傅……节哀顺变。”

“也就任先生，还惦记我们了。”

凤凰的再次出现，甚至劫了法场，即使后来发现吴季峰因为追查丢了性命，皇帝也不再相信赵让了，皇后同样一脸鄙夷，宫里的其他人，就更不用说了。

“赵师傅有想过出宫之后干什么么？”

“报仇。”

那两个字从赵让口中吐出来，像两粒铜豌豆，狠狠砸在地上。

烟火灰糊在他的胡子上，这个小孩，又被生活抓着，往上长了一截。

“那你多多保重。”任豪强忍着心中的酸楚：“我相信，你会成为一个很好的捉妖人的，也一定会，为张师傅和吴师傅报仇的。”

“谢谢任公子，你也要好好照顾自己。”

赵让摸了摸，从口袋里摸出一个香囊，递给了任豪。

“你老是失眠，这个香囊，里面装的是梦貘的脑髓，随身带在身上，可以睡的踏实些。”

任豪终于没有忍住，一把抱住了赵让。

“任公子这是……”

“再见不知是何时了，当初你对我说的话，我都还记着，也希望你还记着。”

“我记着，如果等我复仇之后，任公子还是没有归宿，我愿意放弃我的宿命，我带任公子去云游天下。”

“一言为定。”

“一言为定。”

赵让收拾好了东西，抱着他师兄的骨灰，缓缓离开了这座深宫。

回望时，凤凰台依旧巍峨，他路过当初那家小店，烧鸡的味道依然诱人，他终于没有人管了，他拿出一大串钱，点了一桌子烧鸡，咬下第一口，眼泪就开始往下躺。

宁王府的后门鬼鬼祟祟闪过几个人，翟潇闻裹着黑色的披风，被抬了进去。

周震南看着翟潇闻满身的伤口和呆滞的眼神，登时一阵心酸。

“南南，谢谢你。”

“你说什么傻话，当年如果没有你，我早就被饿死在乡下了。”

“那不一样，你救我，如果今天没有凤凰，你的未来，就全毁了。”

“这说明，老天都不想让你死，都要救你。”

翟潇闻还是木木的，只是兀自的摇着头，边摇，边傻傻的笑。

“我真的不值得你做这些。”

“值不值得不是你说的，是我说的。”

“焉栩嘉会抓到把柄的，他最谙人心，即使今天没抓到现行，你也总会有破绽的。”

“那些都以后再说，我们现在，不是好好的。”

“他和何洛洛，都疯了，你们不能跟疯子一起比的。”

“但是我们也不能让疯子统治这个国家，不是么？”

周震南舀起盆中的热水，浇在翟潇闻身上，又拿起丝布，开始帮他清理伤口。

“我当时在天牢里，我有想过，不能让你所做的一切，不能让我们付出的那一切，都付诸东流，所以我想过自杀，我想一头撞死，咬舌自尽，反正这个世界上我所珍惜的人也就剩你了，我死了，你才能安全。”

“那段时间，一盆盆水，一条条鞭子，我真的觉得自己有罪，闭上眼，我眼前都是那些人，羽桦，肖凯中，还有那些曾经的官员，他们都盯着我看，我忽然觉得，其实我们没有赢家，其实，我们都输了。那时候我真的好害怕，噩梦每天晚上缠着我，我真的想死。”

周震南全身颤抖，翟潇闻的话，又何尝不是他曾经想过的事。

“但是你还是活下来了不是么？”

“是的，天上有个人在保护我，无论我做什么，他好像都能原谅我。”

周震南知道他说的是谁，可正是那个人，让一切更加悲凉了。

“还没到盛夏，芭蕉还没有绿，我还欠他一个竹编蝴蝶。”

周震南听到这里，终于忍不住放声大哭起来，可是这个故事真正的主人公，却木木然的，仿佛所有的精神，曾经翟潇闻的风流灵巧，都被天牢的黑暗吞噬了。

“直到他走了，我都没有告诉他，其实我还挺喜欢他的。”

热水蒸腾，翟潇闻换好衣服，沉沉地睡在周震南的床榻上，睡梦中他依然在抽动，仿佛那些噩梦，仍然在黑夜深处，抓着他，不死不休。

刘宅有人拜访，刘也还在收拾地上残存的棋盘。

“也哥，对不起。”

“没事，救出来了就好。”

他们终究是一家人，终究为了一个目标在奋斗，天下一致而百虑，同归而殊途。

再把棋盘搭成原来的样子，是一个太过费心费力的事，而且，也不再有意义了。

“你的人，不是可以信赖的。”

“我知道。”

“那我们已经没有办法了，只能赌一赌了。”

“怎么赌？”

刘也缓缓起身，从身后的柜子里取出一个小匣子，缓缓打开，里面是几封书信。

周震南拾起信件，仔细看来，字迹是他母亲的，落款也是他母亲的，上面清楚的记载了，她是怎么与皇后勾结，在贾家留下各种证据，从而导致贾家被判谋逆的。

“这是……”

“南南，一切因你而起，现在，一切也应该由你结束。”

58

“当年人们都说贾家谋逆，贾家谋逆，可是因何谋逆，怎么谋逆，皆为密存，加上当年贾家势力大，大家才会觉得，是因为皇帝自己心生疑虑，加上皇后梅家被贾家打压在旁煽风点火，最后导致贾家被抄家。实际上，贾家一直知道你，哦，不对，是你哥哥，是龙种。梅皇后利用了这一点，以你的皇位为保证，要挟你母亲，留下了许多所谓证据，最后，一封密诏，说贾家想用这龙种，起义推翻皇帝，然后扶你上位，自己担当摄政王，权倾天下。这才有了老皇帝的暗自调查，那些证据都是按照他的心理过程留下，所以招招致命，贾家就此落下谋逆的名号，全家，含冤被杀。”

周震南听着刘也的话，觉得十分不可思议，可是，眼前的信件，却又真的是他母亲的字迹。

“皇后当时许你母亲一条生路，你们家才得已通过所谓翟家的帮助，从中逃出，才有了你，但是龙种不能活，所以你哥哥，自然也就死了。”

“不是，这里有一个矛盾，为什么我母亲明知道皇后要害她，还要与她合作，害自己的家，那些对我们那么好的人，全部送了性命。”

刘也无奈地笑了笑，周震南在问出问题时，已经知道了答案。

周家不算名门大户，郡主下嫁，本就奇怪，更奇怪的是，那场大火中，他的父亲并未活下来，而活下来的母亲，很快便嫁给了一个穷苦书生。

“我不姓何，也不姓周，是么？”

周震南面如死灰，他一瞬间觉得自己无比可怜，他不能理解他的母亲，究竟是为了什么，会做出这样的事。

“南南，我认识一个人，为了他爱的那个人，情愿付出自己的生命。当年贾家，其实对你母亲并不好，重男轻女也好，她与皇帝，与那位书生也好，家里的人，可能会喜欢你，喜欢你哥哥，但未必喜欢你母亲，你父亲也是如此……为了自己爱的人，牺牲一些自己厌恶的人的生命，并不是什么难事。”

周震南一下子很难理解这一切，他的身世，他的过往，他的一切，所有的东西向他涌来，他感觉自己头很疼。

“那只剩一个问题，既然贾家对我们不好，我也与贾家无关，我还有什么理由，为你们洗冤呢？”

“因为记忆，我从来没有指望你做那么多，但是你还是做了不是么，因为在你心底，曾经贾家的那些人，他们还是你的亲人，不是么？”

“逼着我母亲杀了他们的亲人么？”

“难道你认为你母亲做的一切是对的么？”

“但她是我母亲，她是为我好，不是么？”

“那翟潇闻呢？他为你付出了那么多，还有张颜齐，甚至我和高嘉朗……你现在，要为了一个所谓的，你自己都不相信的真相，放弃他所做的一切么？”

刘也的话如同一道闪电，劈在了周震南身上。

“你早就不是为了贾家在奋斗，你是为了他们，如果你不当上皇帝，一切都完了。”

窗外开始劈里啪啦，第一场春雨，带着生意盎然的，翻出泥土的味道。

周震南调整了一下语气，缓缓吐出一句话，

“那我们接下来怎么办？”

刘也听到这里，露出了久违的笑容。

“把你的手给我。”

刘也拿出一只青玉瓷碗，从头上取下一只玉钗，对着周震南的手指，刺了一下，殷红的鲜血，滴在水里，逐渐化开。

“也哥，这是……”

“姚琛，进来一下。”

在周震南还在惊讶的时候，刘也抓起姚琛的手，用玉钗刺破了姚琛的手指。

鲜血滴下，很快，与碗中周震南的鲜血，融为一体。

“我们要，把你和你哥，互换身份，由你哥，以你的名义，去重提旧事。”

天下从无不透风的墙，特别是人心所构建的墙，在利益的诱惑或者武力的胁迫面前，都显得脆弱而不堪一击。

焉栩嘉已经带人围住了宁王府，营救翟潇闻的几个府兵，面面相觑，而焉栩嘉早已埋好的间谍，在此时，跪下求饶，承认了一切。

“宣宁王殿下进宫！”

大太监的声音如同绵延的长城，传到刘宅时，周震南握了握刘也的手，带着姚琛，缓缓坐上了前往宫中的轿子。

同样，没有出乎刘也的意料，焉府的轿子，也停在了刘宅门口。

“皇上召集宁王进宫对峙，焉丞相不去，交由太子一人，担的住么？”

刘也已经穿好了披风，在走之前，还不忘嘲讽焉栩嘉一句。

“刘先生倒是惬意，就是不知道，进了大理寺的大牢，还有没有这么惬意了。”

“事已到如今，我惬不惬意，又有什么呢，刘某一个半身埋在土里的人，还担心这些？”

“那就希望，刘先生，或者我说，贾安竹公子，面对牢狱之灾时，也能这么放松了。”

刘也没有再回焉栩嘉，也没有带侍卫，小步迈上了焉栩嘉的轿子，一屁股坐在正中间，目视前方，毫无畏惧。

“姚先生也进宫了，家主最后留下一封信，让我们送到宫里的任公子手里，这事，必须完成，知道么？”

一个小厮接过那封信，快马加鞭，往华清宫去了。

“任公子，这是宫外，一个说是刘宅的小厮送来的，您看看。”

任豪此时正在写字，听闻是刘也送信来，连忙接过来看，细细读来，浑身便随之颤抖起来。

“最终，还是只有那一个办法了是么？”

孔雀东南飞，五里一徘徊。

任豪化作一只斑斓的神鸟，腾跃空中，向东南飞去。

而东南，有一位将军，终将为了一个人，冲冠一怒。

59

“宁王，解释一下吧。”

老皇帝此时语气还算缓和，虽然劫法场是很大的事，但是，到底只是一个妓院老板，说些曾经在江湖上有所救济的话，出于一份情谊，也就有了道理。

只是这样，就算是彻底放弃皇位的竞争了。

“启禀陛下，此人名为翟潇闻，早年儿臣流落民间时，曾对臣下多有帮助，臣下知其冤枉，不愿看其蒙冤而死，故出手救人。”

“哼，你知道你是什么地位么？”老皇帝听着这个并不出乎意料的答案，怒气逐渐升起：“救人，你不会呈奏折请恩么，非要劫法场？”

“父皇有所不知，这位翟先生，对宁王的作用，可不止如此。”何洛洛眼看此事就要被掩盖过去，连忙出来，将事态点破：“宁王，乃是翟家当年，从贾家谋逆案中救出来的，也知道许多当时的细节，想来宁王，是打算翻案啊。”

提及当当年贾家旧案，老皇帝的脸色竟有些缓和了，只是长舒了一口气。

“宁王，你到底还是放不下，到底还是要翻，是么？”

“是，儿臣不瞒陛下，自打陛下将儿臣找回宫内起，儿臣最大的心愿，便是为贾家翻案。”

“放肆！”

皇帝抓起一块砚台，便扔向宁王。砚台在周震南身前碎开，乌黑的墨汁流淌在地毯之上。

“陛下一生贤明，但是在贾家一事上，受了小人蛊惑，致使贾家全家上百口人被杀，连带陛下的亲姐姐，在史书上蒙冤，此事，不得不翻。”

“你是想说朕判案有误么，此事人证物证俱在，你有什么可说的。”

老皇帝愈发生气，这件事被翻，意味着他终将成为昏君，被后世耻笑，所以，即使他知道自己曾经犯了错，他也不能承认。

“请陛下允许我召见一个人。”

“召见个屁，不允许。”

老皇帝明显心慌了，但是周震南却仍然紧锁着眉头。

“请陛下重审当年贾家旧案。”

周震南意料之中，此时站出来的，是何洛洛。

毕竟皇位只会在他们两人中产生，自己此举无疑已经放弃了皇位，而太子，同样需要除掉皇后。

随着太子的请愿，朝臣纷纷下跪请愿，请求重查。

“你们一个个都要反了是不是，来人，将所有人，全部押至大理寺。”

大喊一句，却无人行动，老皇帝回头看了一眼掌管侍卫的张颜齐，一时间恍然大悟。

“好啊，你们都是一伙的，是要翻天了是么？”

姚琛手中捧着几封信件，缓缓从门口走进，走到大堂正中，向老皇帝行了一个礼。

“草民参见陛下。”

“你又是谁？”

“草民为宁王殿下同母异父的弟弟，当年受皇后保护，从贾家抄家中存火，这些信件，由当年我的母亲亲自书写，上面清楚记载了，她是如何与皇后勾结，构陷贾府，致使贾府蒙冤被抄，全家遇难的，请皇上明察，给贾家一个公道。”

老皇帝此时苦笑着，接过了姚琛递上的信件。自己辛辛苦苦培育太子与宁王势力争斗，只是为了让宁王不再将注意力放在当年的事上，可是事到如今，却发现自己忽略了最重要的一点，在贾府这件事上，太子与宁王，都是一条战线的。

“来啊，召见皇后。”

大势已去，老皇帝明白，自己到底是老了，看来，宁王是哪怕不要这个位子，哪怕要丢了自己的命，也要为贾家洗冤了。

梅皇后早已听说了前殿的事，只是她万万没有想到，自己的儿子，也会将矛头对准自己。

“皇后啊，这是当年贾家留下的证据，你看看，有什么要辩解的么？”

老皇帝将几张信件随便往地上一扔，像是真的累了，瘫倒在位子上。

“一派胡言。”梅皇后读了眼前的信件，瞬间生起气来：“好你个宁王，当初皇上不惧天下目光，将你召进宫来，现如今，你倒好，竟质疑陛下，质疑哀家，大逆不道。”

“皇后娘娘现在又在发什么疯呢？”

周震南的话，如同一柄尖刀，直直地插进皇后的心脏。

“此事，圣上不过受小人蒙骗，才到此地步。而皇后娘娘，当年只是因为贾家势力渐大，有碍于梅家势力，挡了梅家的外戚大业，才出此下策，心狠毒辣到此地步，现在不认，难道当时的事，就是假的么？”

“放肆，你怎么说话呢？”

“儿臣但凡有一句话是假的，圣上尽管查。当年梅家，高居丞相，六部中占两部尚书，多少昏官庸官，不过是因为姓梅，便在地方横行霸道，贾大人作为御史中台，多次上折而被丞相扣押，皇后娘娘瞒着皇上做了这么多事，哪一件不是抄家的罪责？娘娘作为皇后，自己不好能做到母仪天下，反倒多次迫害皇上身边宠妃，静嫔，淑妃……皇家没有开枝散叶，难道皇后自己没有一点点反思，一点点内疚么？”

“好了！”

老皇帝怒骂一句，喝止了周震南的话。

皇后回头看了一眼何洛洛，深吸了一口气，直接跪在朝堂台下。

“宁王殿下好威风，仗着圣上撑腰，血口喷人。贱内陪皇上这四十多年，从当年的太子妃，到现在的皇后，做过什么事，圣上自有裁断，当年皇上登基，梅家没少出力，现如今，死的死，病的病，早已不问朝事多年，宁王殿下说的，臣妾不知情。若是圣上也认为臣妾权倾朝野，作恶多端，甚至陷害贾家，致使所谓良臣白白蒙冤，那臣妾无话可说，请圣上取臣妾的命，去告慰贾家吧。”

皇后说罢，将头上发饰一把取下，三千烦恼丝，倾泻而下。

“一个个的，你们是要气死朕么？”

老皇帝愤然起身，抱起旁边的花瓶就往地上砸。

劈里啪啦，精致的东西往往易碎，花瓶，砚台，摆件，珊瑚，纷纷扰扰的碎了一地。

众人看着眼前乱砸东西的皇帝，大气都不敢出一个，只能看着他到处乱砸，穹顶之上的盘龙，瞪着诺大的眼睛，看着下面的一切。

风吹过旗帜，整齐划一的敲打声，御林军很快包围了大殿。

“圣上！”

焉栩嘉如同一个破局人，带着御林军赶到。

“把他们都带下去吧，这里的所有人，带去天牢。”老皇帝无奈的招了招手：“算了，带去凤凰台吧，囚禁起来。”

“是，不过，臣下还有要事禀告。”焉栩嘉默念道：“我想，陛下应该想见一个人。”

“谁。”

“贾安竹。”

60

闽南，高家军营地，天空划过一道红光。

“小豪，你怎么来了？”

“快，快去救安竹。”任豪似乎用尽了全部的力气，瘫倒在高嘉朗怀里。

“你在说什么，安竹已经死了很多年了。”

“你是真傻还是装傻，刘也，刘也就是安竹啊！”

任豪晕倒了，日行万里，即便是神灵，也用尽了所有的力气。

高嘉朗从他怀里摸出刘也那封手信，一瞬间，所有的感觉，都对上了。

“那是你和他的记忆，留着吧。”

新年的烟花雨绽放，热泪在高嘉朗眼眶中打转，他将任豪放到床上，缓缓走出了军营。

“弟兄们，我们高家，历来少将活不长，你们知道是为什么么？”

高嘉朗召集了旗下所有的的将士，站在高台之上，大喊道。

“为什么，因为我们从来没有得到过圣上真正的信任，所有我们一直在送死。岭南，巴蜀，南楚，西北……你们陪我高嘉朗，征战过大半个中国，圣上却从未给我我们一丝嘉奖，无数次，我们形单影只，我们的兄弟父老，因为朝廷的猜忌，在生死线上徘徊。虽然我们赢了，但是我们是为了我们自己赢，是为了社稷赢，不是为了朝廷赢，我不想让各位再陪我在鬼门关前徘徊，我觉得，我们高家军，有责任，也有义务，为社稷，更为我们自己，真正战一场！”

不需要华丽的辞藻，甚至都不需要说明他们要做什么，所有的高家军心里埋藏的怒火，所有曾经他们浴血奋斗却只能换来忽视甚至更悲惨的战争的委屈，都在那一刻爆发。

砍去“何”姓的旗子，“高”旗唰唰作响，从闽南开始，势如破竹，直奔金陵。

让皇帝承认他曾经做过的错事，无论证据多么直白，都是不可能的。

他是天子，天下均由他掌管，哪怕所有人都在违抗他，他也有办法，让所有人都消失。

刘也缓缓走进大殿，殿上早已空无一人。

“你还活着？”

皇帝当年有多喜欢安竹，那枚金钗足够说明一切，他老说，他觉得安竹最像他年轻的时候，现在哪怕已经大改了样貌，再看到那双眼睛，也能一眼认出来。

“皇叔别来无恙。”

“坐吧，这里，就我们爷俩了，咱们好好聊聊。”

老皇帝让了让座，在龙椅旁给刘也空出了一个位子，示意他来坐。

还跟小时候一样，小时候过节，老皇帝就喜欢抱着刘也，在龙椅旁给他留一个座，两人坐在这把能号令天下的椅子上，仿佛一切都不重要。

“安竹已经不是小孩子了，年少时无知，再坐就不合适了。”

“呵呵呵……”老皇帝突然笑了起来：“也是，你现在是刘也，是宁王的谋士，是来逼我让位的，不是当年我的那个安竹了。”

“皇叔杀死那个安竹的时候，可没有想过那么多吧。”

“都过去了，别提了。”

“没有过去，很多事不是一句过去了就真的过去了的。”

老皇帝叹了一口气，凌乱的头发，涨红的脸，肉眼可见的狼狈。

“为什么，你明知道，只要不出大意外，朕都会传位给宁王的，等朕死了，天下都是你们的，到时候再提这件事，不是简单许多么？”

“因为那不一样。”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”皇帝仰天长笑：“天下仍是朕的，朝廷仍是朕的，朕大可现在就处死你和宁王，然后将此事永远翻去，当作你们从没来过。”

“陛下不会的。”刘也斩钉截铁：“陛下早知当年贾府是冤案，不然也不会在这十年清理梅家势力，只是陛下不愿承认，陛下不承认，不就是顾及身后名声么，今日之事，天下已知，陛下如若现在处理了宁王，又怎么跟臣民交代，怎么跟历史交代呢？”

字字诛心，无语凝噎。

“可若朕翻了，又能怎样，你们所做的一切，朕已经坏了名声公道，也不在乎，多坏一些，即使朕大发善心，天下丢了，太子，会放过你们么？”

“宁王与我，当初进宫，无非是为了今天，往后之事，早已无虑。”

“无虑，好一个无虑。”

“太子早非当年的太子，丞相也非当年的丞相，陛下若不是怕太子走了自己的老路，怎么会找宁王回来，怎么会冒着被翻案的危险，也要将皇子还珠呢？”

老皇帝长叹了一口气，喝了一口面前的酒，然后将杯子扔到地上，敲碎了早先摔掉的瓷片。

“安竹啊，你说的都对，朕无话可说。”

“快点，进去！”

曾经的皇后，太子，宁王，高官，都如阶下囚一般，被赶到早已空无一人的凤凰台。

曾经所有的辉煌啊，就像这凤凰台，积了灰，失去了鎏金朱红，只剩下暗沉。

朱雀台前，站着一个人，锦衣华服，仿佛在这里等了很久。

众人一时有些惊慌，待那人缓缓转过身来，才发现，是太后。

“奶奶。”

何洛洛有些吃惊，他没有想到，在这里会遇见太后。

太后没有回答，而是径直走到宁王面前，轻轻摸了摸他的脸。

“高嘉朗，已经要打过来了吧。”

周震南似乎有些吃惊，看来，刘也跟他说的那个计划里，并没有这一步。

“我知道安竹那孩子，他做事稳重，不会轻易翻这个案子，他原本预想的时机，应该是你们完全战胜了太子，朝廷已经全部由你们把握，那时候，利用民情，加上对朝廷的掌控，逼着皇帝去认这件事，但是百密一疏，最终被太子抓了把柄，不得已，只能出此下策，名为翻案，实为拖延，等着高嘉朗带兵攻城，利用武力，逼迫皇帝翻案让位。”

“我……我不知道。”

周震南一脸惊慌，刘也只告诉他，他们要用皇位换清白，从没想过，还有这最后一手。

“高家势力遍布全国各地，只要他说要反，用不了一天，天下就会大乱的，况且，凤凰助力，攻城掠地，不要太简单了。”

“啊，那我们……”

何洛洛已经完全慌了神，本以为这场权斗已经彻底落幕，却忘了计量人心情谊，忘了他与焉栩嘉间的情谊，世间并非独一份。

“报！”

一个卫兵连翻带滚，从门口跑进来，一把摔在金銮殿上。

“怎么了……”

“高家军……高家军反了。”

“什么！”

老皇帝一下子眼睛瞪得老大，一时差点气晕过去。

“听闻高家反，苏家，驻守华北的刘家，南楚的赵家，都反了。”

刘也跪在大堂之间，低着头，仍然如同事不关己。

“你……”老皇帝感受到一阵剧烈的头痛，他扶住额头，手哆嗦着指向刘也：“来人，将此人押至天牢，没有朕的允许，不得释放。”

待到信息传到宫中，天下早已四分五裂，不用三天，高家军就会兵临金陵城下。


	13. Chapter 13

61

天牢内，突然来了一个人。

“外面已经乱成一锅粥了，焉丞相不去处理外面的事，还来看我干什么？”

刘也没抬头，虚着身体，讽刺了一句。

“你看看，来的人到底是谁。”

声音熟悉中又有陌生，刘也猛地抬头，却是孙圻峻。

“是你啊，你来干什么？”

“没什么，要不了明天，高嘉朗就要打到皇宫前面来了，到时候你就安全了，在那之前，我来跟你说说话。”

“有什么好说的。”

“有很多好说的呢。”

这句语气有些不对，刘也忽然想到了什么。

“难道……”

“没错，是我。”

孙圻峻从木笼中拿出几道小菜，放在早已准备好的木桌子上，然后拿钥匙打开了牢门，端起桌子，放在牢房正中央，和刘也相对而坐，并给他倒了一杯酒。

“为什么？”

“不为什么，从一开始，我和你们，就没有什么盟约吧。”

孙圻峻把酒杯往刘也面前推了推，又给自己倒了一杯。

“可是你也没有必要帮焉栩嘉啊。”

“现在不就是必要么？”

刘也瞬间明白了，混乱是阶梯，孙圻峻要的，就是现在的天下大乱。

“是我们输了，我和焉栩嘉，都输了。”

刘也无奈的笑了笑，将面前的酒一饮而尽。

“不怕下毒？”

“你今天来，不就是毒死我来的么，即使我不喝，你还不是会毒死我。”刘也倒是很释然：“不毒死我，高嘉朗也不会做出什么出格的事，到头来是归顺宁王，然后再给那些地方军阀一些好处，大家好聚好散，你什么都没有。而毒死了我，且不说老皇帝没了人质，高嘉朗也不会放过这些人，到时候军阀割据了，你也就顺理成章的，回到琉球，继续管你的子民。”

“刘先生好算盘，在下甘拜下风。”

“到底没算过孙公子。”

“过奖了。”

孙圻峻夹了一筷子菜，清脆的白菜混着肉丝，一点点微咸，味道刚刚好。

“不过，我想你应该忘记了一个很重要的因素。”

“什么，任豪么，或者我该说，凤凰么？你放心，我已经把一切都告诉了那个小捉妖师，虽然他挺喜欢的任豪的，但是面对自己的杀父，杀兄仇人，你觉得，是爱情比较重要，还是报仇比较重要呢？哦，我忘记了，你选了后者。”

刘也瞪大了眼睛，孙圻峻像是一个凌驾于他们所有人之上的下棋者，他们所做的一切打算，都在他的推演中。他猛烈的咳嗽了几声，身体很快失去了重心，晕倒了过去。

“别那么快晕啊，这药还得一炷香的时间才能生效，我还要帮你给高嘉朗带点话呢，你要是现在死了，我总不能给他编几句吧。”

孙圻峻将自己的那杯酒往刘也脸上一泼，刘也瞬间清醒了几分。

“现在想来，我们真是可笑。”刘也笑了几声：“为人谋划，到最后，什么都没捞到。”

“也不至于，至少当年贾家的冤屈洗掉了，你和高嘉朗的故事，也足够成为后人的一段佳话，然后在传颂中流芳百世了，想想，冲冠一怒为红颜，多美的故事啊。”

“那你呢，回到琉球，地方志上，也不过就是一个因为朝廷波动而被遣返的质子吧，你所做的一切，也都见不得光，你终将成为史书上干瘪的一页。”

“那又怎样，至少结果是好的。”孙圻峻倒是很无所谓：“我不追求历史，我只追求现世的结果。”

刘也的笑里满是无奈，虽然他知道自己即使活着出去，也是命不久矣，但是，他仍然不甘心，自己终究在用人这里被摆了一道。

“你帮我告诉老高，好好对任豪，做事不要老是那么莽撞，有时候多想一想，也许柳暗花明，还是别有洞天。”

一枚飞镖突然从后面刺向孙圻峻，他眼睛瞪得老大，挣扎了几下，死在了桌子上。

“谢谢。”

刘也对着门口已经站了很久的彭楚粤说了一句，然后也瘫倒了。

内心如同一道火在燃烧，将他的器官全部吞噬殆尽，就像每一处都在炸裂，孙圻峻的毒勾起了他原本身上的寒毒，冰火两重天，在他身体里燃烧，让他的生命力加速耗竭。

阿粤连忙上前抱起刘也就往外跑，边跑还边喊着“太医”。

“快去告诉任豪，让他小心那个捉妖师，只要任豪还活着，就还有挽救的可能。”

刘也的声音越来越虚弱，他缓缓闭上眼睛，依稀中，他又回到城外那颗槐花树下，那棵树开的很灿烂，风一吹，槐米漫天飞扬，他紧紧抱着高嘉朗，再也不想放开。

“怎么是你，我还以为我会回到贾家呢？”

“怎么，不喜欢我了么？”

“不是，只是没想到是你陪我走完最后一程而已。”

“没事，这么多年，辛苦了，好好休息吧。”

“高嘉朗，我好后悔啊，我在想，如果我当初没遇见你，贾家是不是就能免除那场浩劫了。”

“你们家和梅家的恩怨，与我何干？”

刘也躺在高嘉朗怀里，轻轻摇了摇头。

“也是，与你无关。”

“下一世，别做人了，做人太累了，咱们俩一起饿，就做一棵树，城里那棵老梧桐那样的树，咱们啊，就看着他们纷纷扰扰，别的什么都不用管。”

“好，那你快点来，我在天上，跟贾家的人，跟高家的人，一起等你，那个地方，不会有人再阻拦我们在一起了。”

62

大势早已去，凤凰台中，仅剩的几个人，蜷缩在一切，说着最后该说的话。

“嘉嘉，我们，到底还是输了呢？”

何洛洛依偎在焉栩嘉怀里，语气中，倒像是松了一口气，卸下了身上背着的包袱。

“是啊，就是没有等到今年桃花再开的时候，实在可惜了。”

焉栩嘉紧紧地抱着何洛洛，这么久，他们都累了，他们都觉得，该放下了。

“其实这样也好，我们就可以真的在一起了。”何洛洛往焉栩嘉脸上蹭了蹭：“虽然不能一起管理国家，但是，一起死，也挺好的。”

“也就你，临死之前还高兴得起来。”

“我要去跟宁王说一下，说我就不用进皇陵了，反正我也是野种，就把我葬在郊外，也不用立碑，在我坟上种一棵桃树，等到每年春天的时候，过往的人，闻到桃花香，或许还能记得我。”

“你啊，死都要剽窃我的创意。”

“谁说这是你的创意的，你们可是国公啊，祠堂上要摆的，而我呢，一个亡国太子，李商隐那句词怎么念来着？”

“此情可待成追忆，只是当时已惘然。”

“对，就是这首，此情可待成追忆啊。”

他们难得能在一张床上一觉睡到天亮，以前总是一顿性爱后便离开，现在死之将近，也就没有再想那么多了。

“洛洛，你能告诉我，你以前从来没想过要这个皇位的，为什么后来，怎么样都要继位么？”

这个问题焉栩嘉想问很久了，但是到底没问出来。

“可能就是长大了吧。”

“肯定不只是这样的，我认识的那个何洛洛，不是这样的。”

“就是有一天想到，如果你不是丞相，而我也不是皇帝的话，你的那片桃林，不就要被人砍了么，那多不好，那我还是老老实实当皇帝吧。”

焉栩嘉知道这是玩笑话，何洛洛还有很多故事没跟他讲，比如他和皇后，他和任豪，他和皇帝，那么多经历共同让他走到现在，但是既然他不愿意讲，那自己也就不问了吧。

“你觉得，我们是不是错了？”何洛洛突然侧过头：“我们失去了凯中，天颐，羽桦，现在又丢了自己，把他们也弄得很难过，我们也许，真的错了吧。”

“是吧，或许错了，或许没错，都没必要了，以前我也会纠结这件事，现在想想，或许这件事原本，就没有什么对与错的区分呢？”

“你又开始不可知论了。”

“你只要知道，我爱你，是真的就好。”

“我知道，我们，下辈子再见了。”

何洛洛将头埋进焉栩嘉怀里，这个怀抱这么温暖，为什么他以前，从未发现。

“圣上，刘先生死了。”

早已被高家军团团围住的宫城内，凤凰台上，阿粤送来了刘也的尸体。

看着早已僵硬，发白的尸体，老皇帝放声大笑起来，然后抽出旁边的长剑，对着周围所有的人指了一圈，然后，一个咧阻，摔倒在地。

“好了，这下，你们都可以给我陪葬了，来啊，我看看，谁第一个。”

起义已经四天了，不愿意等的，已经尽数散去了，凤凰台上，只剩下了皇家的几个人，宫城中的御林军还在奋战，可是，当整个国家，只剩下这座宫城时，任凭是什么神兵天降，都已不再有翻盘的可能了。

“看看啊，宁王，看看，这就是你的好兄弟，你的忠臣，人家才没管过你呢，人家要的，是这个社稷！”

老皇帝揪起周震南，提着他站在朱雀台的风口，摁着他的头往下看，城中早已乌压压的站了无数士兵，而凤凰台的场子上，那几百个可怜的御林军，微不足道的就像大象脚下的蚂蚁。

“激动么？人家来帮你做皇帝来了，帮你们周家，哦不对，贾家洗刷冤屈来了，看到了么，高兴么？哈哈哈哈哈。”

“你给我正常点！”

太后一把呵斥，将老皇帝喝倒在地，周震南几乎是连滚带爬的，冲回内屋，撞进张颜齐的怀里。

姚琛看着地上刘也惨白的尸体，不由得泪湿了眼眶。

另一边，焉栩嘉抱着何洛洛，两人已经没了眼泪，他们似乎早已明白了自己的命运，反倒在面对未来时，多了几分释怀和坦然。

迅雷不及掩耳，姚琛抽出怀中的匕首，一刀捅进旁边的梅皇后身体里，鲜血瞬间染红了皇后的凤袍，她呜呼了几声，倒在了地上

“琛哥，你疯了么？”周震南对着姚琛大吼一句：“我知道你此时心痛，我也为也哥心痛，但是你这样做，也哥就会高兴了么？他一直在等着皇后被执法的那一天，现在你因私仇杀了她，也哥所期待的一切，不都落空了么？”

“我不管。”

姚琛抽出皇后身上匕首，两眼直直地盯着前方，缓缓向老皇帝走去，鲜血一滴滴砸在地上，老皇帝吓得举起剑，连着退了几步。

“那是你父亲啊！”

周震南破口而出，周围所有的人都吃了一惊，却很快明白过来，周震南和姚琛的身份，是反的，真正的宁王，应该是姚琛。

“父亲，我没有这样的父亲。我也从来不是什么皇子，我只是一个失了忆，被人捡回去，好生照顾长大的普通孩子，乌鸦尚懂得反哺，人应当报恩，也哥照顾我这么多年，他的仇，我替他报。”

姚琛已经红了眼睛，他离老皇帝越来越近，太后却一把拦在皇帝面前。

“孩子，哀家知道你心里苦，但是人死不能复生，安竹生前，最大的夙愿就是替贾家洗冤，而且，一定要皇帝亲口承认，皇后认罪，你已经杀了皇后，现在如果再杀了皇上，谁来替贾家洗冤，谁来替你的也哥洗冤呢？”

太后的话春风化雨，带着她那个年纪应有的温柔。

“是啊小琛哥，也哥如果在的话，不会愿意让你这样做的。”

僵持之中，一声响亮的号角吹响。

63

御林军直接投降了，随着巨大的推门声，战士们的呐喊，如同洪水一般，淹没了宫城。

老皇帝重重地摔倒在地上，焉栩嘉抱紧了何洛洛，太后缓缓闭上了眼睛，向后倒了下去。

一切都结束了。

高嘉朗带着任豪和几个尖锐，缓缓走进朱雀台。

几个精锐迅速控制了在一旁的何洛洛等人，只有老皇帝，手里握着剑，夹在周震南脖子上，哆哆嗦嗦地盯着高嘉朗。

“你别过来啊。”

“陛下，臣没有伤害您的意思，把我的人给我，您安然写完该写的东西，咱们话都好说。”

“你别过来，你再过来我杀了宁王，这样，你就师出无名了，你就是千古逆臣了。”

老皇帝的声音哆哆嗦嗦的，高嘉朗往前进一步，他就往后退一步。

“安竹已经死了，被孙圻峻毒死的。”

太后挣开士兵，缓缓走到高嘉朗面前，给高嘉朗使了个眼色，高嘉朗连忙冲到侧室，看到了躺在地上的，刘也的尸体。

一时间尽是悲恸，高嘉朗抱着刘也的尸体，看着那早已苍白的皮肤，不由得泪如雨下。

“已经这样了，朗子，放手吧。”

太后出现在痛哭的高嘉朗身后，缓缓说道。

“不行，不能就这么算了。”

“那你打算怎么办，杀了皇帝，杀了太子，杀了宁王，杀了所有人么？如果杀人真的有用，当初安竹回来，为什么不直接去找你起兵，却还非要斗到今天呢？”

高嘉朗没有回答，只是抱着刘也的尸体，将那身素衣，哭湿了一大半。

“你还记不记得，小时候你跟安竹来宫里，太奶奶经常给你们讲的那个道理。”

“战争从来都没有赢家，你以为你为贾家洗了冤，你为安竹报了仇，可是你牺牲了更多的家庭，那些死去的人，那些被破坏的家庭，孩子们都会在夜里，在你的梦里出现，牢牢地抓着你，不让你好过的。”

“到如今你还是战了，你成功了，你所有的目的都达到了，可是你高兴么，安竹高兴么，你们高家的列祖列宗，曾经死去的贾家故人，他们高兴了么？因为一场我们的闹剧，最终让全天下为我们买单，这是我们所说的仁义，所说的道德，所说的太平么？”

“那日你来宫里，我就已经劝过你一次，可是你没有收手，现在到了这里，太奶奶再劝你一次，现在收手，还来的急。”

“这一切，都是我的错，当初，若是我对皇帝好一点，在他走错路时管一管，也许今天，就不会有这样的事了，我代表皇家，给你们道个歉，不奢求你们的原谅，但是看在天下人的份上，一切就到这里吧。”

太后缓缓说完了自己该说的所有话，然后默默走到姚琛旁边，举起那把匕首，直接插入了高嘉朗的身体。

“对不起，为了这个国家，太奶奶不得不这么做。”

高嘉朗瞪大了眼睛，太后是武将出身，即使如今，依然身体硬朗，这一击，直接刺穿心脏，高嘉朗挣扎了一下，吐了一大口血，倒在了刘也身上。

所有人都傻眼了，老皇帝干瞪着，抓起周震南，扬起长剑，就要刺穿他的喉咙。

背后一刀，张颜齐拦住了已经发疯的皇上，却也将一个王朝，彻底覆灭。

“啊！”

一声刺耳的尖叫，从凤凰台，传遍了整个金陵。

任豪瞬间被火焰覆盖，依稀中，抱着高嘉朗，向朱雀台跑去。

“他是凤凰！”

焉栩嘉终于拼完了最后一块拼图，可是，已经无济于事了。

任豪大声喘着气，眼泪一滴一滴地，从那张俊俏的脸上流下，落在高嘉朗身上。

“对不起。”

高嘉朗只剩最后一口气，他轻轻抬起手，摸了摸任豪的脸，头上的凰钗仍在，伴随着任豪的每滴眼泪，依然灵动的摇晃着。

“没事的，我还有办法救你，我是神仙，我可以救你的。”

任豪猛烈的抽着鼻子，高嘉朗的生命力还在不断流失，任豪想要化成凤凰，飞去找青鸟帮忙，却被高嘉朗拉住了。

“不用了，让我离开吧，反正他也走了。”

“我不允许，我好不容易等到今天，我不允许。”

任豪抱着高嘉朗，痛哭着摇头。

“谢谢你，真的谢谢你，这些年陪着我，喜欢我，但是我心里……”高嘉朗咳嗽了几声，大出血已经完全流成一条河。

“高嘉朗，我早就不喜欢你了。”

“那就好，对不起，我心里……”

话还没说完，便倒在了任豪怀里，任豪抱着高嘉朗，放声痛哭，哭声中混着凤鸣，在凤凰台的放大下，如同潜蛟的哀泣，整个金陵城内，听者无不伤心落泪。

众人已经完全傻眼，正在消化眼前的一切时，朱雀台的堂门再次打开了。

赵让脸色沉寂，缓缓想朱雀台走去。

任豪没有注意到赵让的走近，赵让小心翼翼地蹲在他们面前，递给了任豪一块手帕。

任豪抬起头，看到面前的赵让，一时有些失神。

“黄昏快到了，你再不救他们，就真的来不及了。”

“赵师傅……我……”

“我都知道，生死有命，富贵在天。”

“我不是故意的。”

“没事，解决了，我带你去云游天下。”

太阳已经逐渐走到天空的西面，赤红色的夕阳，卡在凤凰台口，一瞬间，天地只剩下了那一种颜色。

一道青色落在台口，另一个和任豪一模一样的男人，出现在他们面前。

“你知不知道，你这样会毁掉你所有的修为？”

任豪摇了摇头，仿佛是在嘲笑青鸟的看不穿。

“你此生，从没喜欢过一个人，所以你永远不会懂。”

任豪抱起高嘉朗，然后站在凤凰台口，纵身一跃。

赤红色的火焰包裹了两人，一只巨大的凤凰从地平线上升起，在橘色的夕阳中，长鸣一声，尽数散尽。

64

一切都结束了。

在一个桃花盛开的春日，焉府被指控叛国，谋逆等多项罪名，满家抄斩。

金陵城被桃花渲染开来，在风中飞舞的桃花花瓣中，焉栩嘉用自己的命，换回了何洛洛的命。

裁决人不会是皇家，当焉栩嘉把所有的罪责都揽到自己身上后，太子，在完全不知情的情况下，被完全从这件事中剥离开来。

“废太子何洛洛，贬为贤王，镇守西北，钦此。”

何洛洛也曾在知道焉栩嘉揽下一切后在狱中寻死觅活，可当焉栩嘉最后给他留下一支盛开的桃花后，放弃了挣扎，接受了自己的命运。

“当初他们说我是王昭君，原来是在这里显应了么？”

送行之日，来者，仅有翟潇闻一人。

“你到了西北之后，也要好好照顾自己，知道么？”

“知道了，那你要是没事，记得来看我。”

西北苦寒，人说春风不度玉门关，可是何洛洛却带了一大包桃核。

他等着，塞外满城天香那天，或许他能在桃林中，遇见旧人。

“好吧，上朝吧。”

天下混乱，百废待兴，新上任的宁王，面对割据，面对北面的蛮族入侵，南面的倭寇，一切，都等着他去解决。

史书上会留下什么样的笔迹，他又是一个怎样的王，都不知道了。

“我们，最终还是，走到这里了。”

庙堂之高，江湖之远，总有一个人要牺牲什么。

张颜齐离开的悄无声息，周震南也没有追。

他是“弑君者”，无论如何，不能再上朝了；而他是一国之君，总不能跟他浪迹天涯。

“谢谢你，谢谢你这段时间陪我。”

“没事，你不要学老皇帝，要好好娶妻纳妾，不要惦记我，我会很好的，知道么？”

“知道了，你多保重，记得多回金陵来看看。”

分别并没有他们想的伤感，也许是他们早就在脑中想过一万遍，真正面临的时候，反倒无所谓了。

又是十年，金陵城里的桃花林还在。

再十年，北面有人打过来，一场大火中，一个朝代结束了。

有人说老皇帝被烧死了，也有人说他逃出去了。

城外的槐花树下，有两冢无碑墓穴，每个清明，都有一个老人，颤颤巍巍地来扫墓。

人们说他是前朝的将军，说槐花树下埋的是他一生的爱人，也有人说，那只是个老疯子，每天疯疯癫癫地讲些故事，那两冢墓，是他的父母……

不一而足，所有的一切，世人都忘了，却都写在一个捉妖人的书上，架在一户人家的橱柜上，等人翻阅。

那页画着一只凤凰，还特别用朱红上了颜色，无论什么时候翻开，都不掉色。


End file.
